Power Rangers: Dino Thunder
by BladeofHope1991
Summary: During World War II the Nazi's did genetic experimentation on people in hopes to win the war. During the human experimentation a dinosaur like being was born wiping out the lab. Three people using the powers of mystical gems sealed the evil being known as Mesogog away. But now Mesogog has revived in 2015 and a new group of heroes using the Dino Gems rise up to become Power Rangers.
1. A New Threat

The year is 1945. World War II was going on and a bunch of Nazis were running around this decrepit looking lab trying to bring some interesting vials to a certain laboratory room. "Quick get this to the patient! It is everything we need to win this war! Our top scientist has put together a serum that will cause us to create our first superhuman!" An official said while handing the vial to a person in a black hazard suit. The guy in the hazard suit started running with quick haste. He finally got to the room where a man was in the middle lying on a table with needles in his arms and legs. He had a heart monitor and a slew of surgeons and doctors surrounding him. The lead surgeon looked up at the man holding the vial. He reached his hand out to him.

"Is that the serum we need?" He asked.

The man in the suit nodded as he handed him the vial. The surgeon took the vial over to a machine and placed it in. When he did the machine started sucking out the dark blue liquid that lied within. The weird liquid made its way through the see through tubes and into four different and smaller tubes that would go to the four areas where the needles were on the subject's body.

The effects of the serum started working instantly. The man was shaking violently and the surgeons were keeping him restrained. If you looked at a certain corner you could see a man with a weird moustache dressed in a brown Nazi outfit with a swastika armed band watching everything happening. Next to him was a man that was taking off blue gloves and placed his hands behind his back as he began talking to the weird mustache man.

"Fuhrer Hitler. Do you think that this will work? We've spent this entire war trying to be stronger than our enemies and there hasn't been one successful attempt at doing so." The man said. The man, Adolf Hitler turned his head slightly.

"Do you doubt me? I have picked the best man for the job. I know he will not let me down." Hitler said.

"You're right I spoke out of line. Forgive me." The man said. Hitler and the man began to watch as the procedure started drawing to a close.

"In just seconds I will have a super powered human being that humans can't touch. I will finally have control over everything and the world will be at my feet. There won't be a single man, woman or child that won't salute me as I walk down a street. This world can finally be mine and I will never again have to deal with a such a fragile world." He said with conviction.

The man on the table stopped moving, his screams now leaving as well as his heart finally stopped beating.

The doctors began trying to stop his heart up again but nothing they were doing was working. The lead surgeon then looked at Hitler's direction as he began shaking his head. Hitler pounded the glass window leaving cracks to form all over it. At that moment the lights in the room began to flicker and a low snarl began to come out of the dead person's mouth. The surgeons quickly turned around to see the veins erupting out of the person's body whipping everyone in half except the lead surgeon who had bolted quickly enough out of the way. Blood splattering everywhere as the person raised his body and ripped the needles out of his arm. He started growling and then roaring up in the air as his face started to transform as well as his body.

His white skinned body started taking on a ugly green and blackish color. It started to look more reptilian like. His hands transforming into these scaly claws, his back started snapping in multiple different places as it started to straighten itself while forming these little spikes on his back. His face taking something like a T-Rex like face that had the same skin color as the rest of his body and these dark orange lines over his eyes. His mouth was stretched out with sharp razor like teeth.

The creature that was once human was breathing heavily as his veins that were still outside his body started reeling back inside him. Once they did he began to grow about another two feet and turned around to look at the surgeon on the floor who was absolutely terrified of the monster before him.

"H-H-Help me! Somebody! Please!" He said as he hit the back of a wall. The dinosaur like creature already standing right in front of him breathing in his face.

"Tell me. Are you the one who brought me to look like this?" The creature said to him.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I did. Please spare me. I was doing it for Fuhrer Hitler." He said pleading for his life.

"Hitler…You mean the man killed my family and has been experimenting my fellow people to win some war?" He said snarling at the terrified human.

"I was just following orders…Please spare me." The surgeon said as he began losing his sanity.

The creature then placed his hands on the person's throat, "That's what my human was saying when his family was on their knees begging for their life. I will end humanity and take us back to a more primitive era. Sadly though, you will not be a part of that era." The creature said as he ripped the man's throat.

The creature then walked towards the door and with one punch, destroyed the entire section of the door. He walked out as multiple people with guns began firing their bullets onto him and they didn't even pierce the skin. The creature threw his head back as he began to roar. His veins popping out of his back and being used like whips to cut down a good chunk of the people's weapons like knife going through butter. The veins than went back inside as he started slashing his way through people leaving a trail of corpses behind him as well as being covered in their blood.

The light's began flickering about as this mighty creature made his ways through the laboratory wiping out any life that stood in his way. He had gotten into the room where Hitler once was. An alarm was made sounding throughout the entire lab warning people to get out and the creature just stood there as he looked up at the ceiling with wild thoughts running throughout his mind.

"I will bring this entire world to it's knees. The old me is dead, and a new one has taken over in this world of survival. I will bring all of us back to a very distinct age but first I will wipe out every little thing on the planet and start anew. In order to create something new, one must get rid of the old. My name from henceforth will be Mesogog." He growled.

Mesogog started going around the entire laboratory wiping out the humans he encountered and finally came to a specific lab where there were containers of different DNA's from species all over the world. There was a giant containment tube in the middle of the room. Mesogog started admiring the room and when he did a door behind him opened. Adolf Hitler entered the room.

"I see you have found my genetic mutation laboratory. It's where I created the serum that made you. It's also a place that will give us even more power to win the war and take control of the world! Plus with you by my side nothing will stop me from winning this war." Hitler said victoriously. Mesogog slowly began walking towards Hitler in a creepy like fashion that made him break out in a cold sweat very quickly.

"You don't understand so allow me to explain myself to you. I don't care about the war, I don't care about your version of world domination, and the only thing I care about is reducing humanity to rubble and reviving the dinosaurs. People like you are just a piece of dirt on a freshly clean cloth. As such, I will remove you permanently." Upon finishing his sentence Mesogog raised his claw and slashed at Hitler's chest causing him to bleed profusely and fall to the ground. Mesogog began walking out of the room as you could hear Hitler saying something in his radio.

"Our subject has escaped…Move to plan B! Don't let him live. Self-destruct this place and bury him along with it!" Hitler said as he laid bleeding out on the floor. The words "Hail Hitler" coming from his radio. "I…Won't die like this." He said as he tried to stand up and make his way out the door and down the damp looking corridor. "There is only one way to beat him. I hope that those rocks will work." Hitler said as he got to a room and busted through the door. When he did in the middle of the very small room laid three small colorful rocks. Each rock was about the size of a baby's hand. Hitler reached for a button next to the nicely displayed gems as a blue light started flashing throughout the lab. In just mere seconds three people showed up garbed in the same brown outfits as the Nazis but with different colored armbands. One being the normal red, and the others blue and yellow. They had masks on that covered most of their face with only their eyes being shown.

"Fuhrer, we are ready." The man with the red mask said.

"I know that we don't know the full extent of these gems powers. But I know when we had created those dinosaur like drones, these gems fossilized them. So I believe that these gems can stop that monstrosity. These stones that we found years ago have to be strong enough to stop Mesogog. Give your life if need be, but stop Mesogog. My time is short so you must go." Hitler said as he slid down to the ground and his breathing becoming real heavy. The three colored mask Nazis grabbed their respective stone and ran to find Mesogog.

Mesogog was not far from them and when they found him the three burst in the room. Mesogog turned around and when he did the three raised their stones as they began to give off a bright glow. Mesogog held his hands up over his eyes as he started to see his body begin to fossilize. A siren began blaring and an announcement over the speaker signaled the self-destruction of the lab in less than thirty seconds. "What is happening to me?! What is this sorcery?!" Mesogog roared.

The three masked Nazis ran up to Mesogog as they placed the stones on different parts of his body. The stones got mostly covered by his fossilized skin and in just seconds Mesogog's body has become fully covered in a type of amber and stone. The three masked Nazis took a step back as they did their salute.

"HAIL HITLER!" The three said. They then ran to safety as certain areas of the lab began exploding. The three that had stopped Mesogog had almost made it out but not before bits of the ceiling caved in on them crushing the blue and yellow masked Nazis bodies. In ten minutes of Mesogog's downfall, 65% of the lab had collapsed in on itself. The red mask had finally gotten out alive but at the cost of his comrades lives.

The death of Hitler was sad to few, and his death was changed in the coming years of time. History books all had different depictions of the death of Adolf Hitler, but none were true to the tale of his great downfall or the experimentations that created a human size like dinosaur. History would remember the genetic experimentations that were used to create super beings, but all had failed. After Germany's defeat in the war as well as the war itself, peace started coming back to the world but only a small fraction. The red masked Nazi cut off his life and ties to his Nazi brothers after his encounter with Mesogog. He went off to make some good in the world in hopes to make up for all of his wrongs while being a Nazi Supporter. He traveled to the United States and stayed there doing scientific research to help stop human diseases. Five years after being a scientist, created a family as well as changing his last name that would help him start a better life as a better person. His last name became Pappert. Fifteen years later after his name change, the scientist died in a horrific experiment that had gone wrong and blew up the lab. But while he lay dying his final thoughts were, "At least I won't have to worry about Mesogog's revival anymore."


	2. The First Ranger

An alarm clock began ringing in a young man's room started blaring. A hand reached out to grab it and hit the snooze button, "Just five more minutes world I didn't sleep very well last night." A young man said as he rolled on his side and fell off his bed. When he fell off his mattress the shaking of him falling caused the alarm clock to fall forward and land on his face. "Ow. Okay I get it. Tobias needs to get up. I swear I'm going to have to tell Kaylyn that I need to start working later in the day. Getting up at 7AM is becoming too much." The man named Tobias said. Tobias's room was a bit crowded mostly because of how messy it was with clothes everywhere.

There was a desk in the corner across from his bedroom door with miscellaneous toys, music CDs, and some writing utensils. To the right of the door was a long eight piece drawer with a giant mirror on top. At the end of the dresser was a headboard and queen sized mattress that had multiple blankets all over it. At the end of the mattress in the opposite corner was a book shelf with some photos, a collection of different mangas and other books. Followed up by a tall drawer storage shelf and a small night stand. There was an entertainment stand with a PS2 and N64 hooked up to a flat screen tv and in the middle of the room was a brown octagon shaped table.

Tobias Edge was wearing a red sports team shirt and red shorts. He began stumbling to the bathroom across from the hall. He was extremely tired as he slammed himself into the wall next to the bathroom. "Gah! That's a wall Tobias." He said to himself. He finally got into the bathroom with clothes in hand as he started to grab a shower. His showers were never long but they helped him wake up and start his day. When he was done drying off and putting his new work clothes on, he walked out of the bathroom to see his roommate standing at his doorway to the right of the entrance to the bathroom.

"Hey can you try and keep the banging and noise first thing in the morning to a minimum." His roommate named Eryk said. Eryk Cheba was a muscular looking guy with dirty blonde hair and normally wears glasses. He stood about just as tall as Tobias and had been his best friend for the past few years. Eryk didn't like waking up very early in the morning.

"Yea sorry. I had a hard time trying to sleep last night." Tobias said to him.

"I'm guessing you're going to work. What time do you get off?" Eryk said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I get off at 3 today. If you want to go to the buffet we can go at 4 before you go into work." Tobias said to him. Eryk agreed as he yawned and closed the door. Tobias put his headphones on as he began to walk out and head towards his fast food job Rallys. The small town of Bowling Green had been Tobias's home for the past six years and his life growing in the town had been a bit rough but to him it was his home that he loved as well as most of the people in it. Tobias's day mostly was work in the morning till the afternoons, then usually at least three days a week he would go learn Martial Arts with his teacher Brett Pappert.

Work had always been stressful with the customers and the people Tobias worked with but it was the only way of making money so a lot of the time he had to suck it all up and just deal. Some days it was unbearable than others. Today was one of those days. Lunch usually starts around 11 am and then ends at 2pm. During this time is when Rally's was extremely busy and Tobias had to work with one of the most unsavory managers who couldn't handle stress at all. Tobias's job was to just stand and take orders at the drive thru and walk up window. The building he was in was extremely small and there wasn't a lot of elbow room for him to move around with the other workers.

It was finally 3pm and when Tobias clocked out he immediately grabbed his book bag stuffed with his uniform shirt, hat, and black apron. He then bolted out of the door without saying goodbye to anyone and put his headphones in. He began to jog about halfway home until he stopped to feel his phone in his pocket vibrate. He then answered, "Hi this is Tobias." He said a bit out of breath.

"Hey so I won't be able to go to the buffet. Dad needs me to help him with the car, apparently its stalling and he needs me to help him find out what the problem is, plus I know you have your Martial Arts Class tonight so let's just reschedule." His roommate Eryk said. Tobias was a bit disappointed but he ended up agreeing.

"That's fine. Oh and Brett is having me go to this World War II Museum that is opening up in Toledo. He asked me if I wanted to go since he had gotten free tickets that he won from a radio broadcast. I should be back about 8 or 9pm tonight." Tobias said.

"Okay well just be careful. Toledo isn't really all that safe of an area." Eryk said back.

"You forget I grew up there. I know just how bad that place is." Tobias said back.

The two friends hung up and Tobias began to run back home. He lived across the street from the Bowling Green State University campus. He lived on the corner of Merry and Thurstin. It was a simple apartment complex that had brown colored stones on the bottom and white wood on top of the building. It never took him long enough to get home from Rally's because of it being so close to home.

Tobias had walked into the two bedroom apartment after checking the mail. When you walk into the apartment there is a brown wooden floor that stretches all the way to the bedrooms and bathroom. On the right side of the door is the kitchen with a brown wooden floor a giant white table up against the wall. Followed by a stove and refrigerator. There were light brown cabinets above the appliances followed by a coffee rack in front of the fridge followed by a counter with a black microwave, two silver sinks, and more counter space with cabinets above them and below them. On the left side of the front door was a beige carpet which was clearly the living room. There were two black futons on each side and a giant lightly beige colored couch. Up against the wall was a black folding table holding the flat screen tv and two PS4s connected to the system. One system was black while the other was blue. There were two shelving units, one on each side of the TV. On the right side was clearly all of Eryk's collectibles. Eryk had collected a bunch of Japanese superhero stuff from a couple of series that he had liked over the years. On the left was Tobias's stuff. He had the same superhero stuff that Eryk collected but his was from a series where a wizard protected people's hopes.

Tobias took a shower as he had smelled of grease and sweat. When he got out he walked into his bedroom with the towel hanging over his neck and looking at himself in the mirror with the little muscles he had on his arms and stomach. "It's taken along while to lose all that weight." Tobias said. He had remembered when he used to be 265 pounds and in the past almost two years had lost 110 pounds. He had lost it with better eating and the intense work out Brett puts him in so he can learn Martial Arts. While looking at himself in the mirror Tobias looked down at a red stone that was in a small glass case. The case was the size of Tobias's palms but could fit in his pocket.

The red stone had this gleam about it for some weird reason and as he stared at it deeply he heard a small growl coming from it. He began to reach for the stone until he heard his phone go off behind him and got distracted. He picked up the phone, "Hello Tobias." He said into the phone.

"Yes um so I found out that I have to go into work tonight so I'm going to come by and pick you up now for the museum exhibit. I'll only have you for a few hours because I have to go to Rosenblum." The man with a deep voice said.

"Okay that's fine Brett. I just got a shower and you know where I live so I can meet you outside." Tobias said to him.

"Alright sounds good." Brett said.

Tobias got a red shirt on with his black cargo pants. He then grabbed a red and white plaid button down shirt and put that on. Right before he grabbed his keys off his desk, Tobias grabbed the case with the red gemstone in it. "Dad. You were part of the team who found some of the things that are going to be in this exhibit. After giving this to me five years ago you just upped and vanished. Maybe if I go there I might find some of the people you might've worked with that can tell me what happened to you." He said shoving the rock into his pocket. Tobias had a tear run down his eyes and then he shook his head as he tried not to remember the past. He heard a honk out back and quickly got his black tennis shoes on and ran out the door.

Brett had a rusty down red truck. The paint on it was coming off as usual and you could hear the loud creak noise whenever the doors open. Brett was a blonde hair man with ear piercings, a decently kept beard about two inches thick, white skin, with a bit of a stomach hanging out. Even though he was 21 years old, Brett looked like he was in his thirties. He had a lot of hair on his arms and legs but today he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with his black Chinese pants for martial artists. He had a cigarette in his hand and flicked it out of the truck as Tobias got into the truck. Brett had taken a huge gulp of Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino, which was Brett's favorite drink. Whenever people see Brett he always had this air of maturity and respect and did well to maintain that in any situation.

"I'm taking it you just woke up." Tobias said to him.

"Yea work was a bitch yesterday. I had this one guy welding and thought that it was a grand idea to stop what he was doing on his line to come over and talk to me about how I do jack and shit. Keep in mind this guy has only been here for two weeks. I just let him talk as I stayed focused on what I was doing. The floor manager came down and forced him to go back to his line that he was holding up." Brett said.

"How are you able to handle that kind of immaturity from people?" Tobias questioned.

"Easy, I just don't pay attention to them. If you don't give someone the light of the day they will leave you alone. Also that guy only got in because we were desperate for workers. I'm sure once we get more workers he'll probably get fired." Brett said sighing. He then looked over at Tobias, "When we get to the museum there is something I need to do with a friend of mine running the place. There is a specific exhibit that you might find interesting. Go there and wait for me. I should be there at like 5pm. When you look on the map it's G4. I think it's called the Science Experiment exhibit. It's an exhibit where the Nazi's were using science to experiment on creating super humans." Brett explained as they were driving to Toledo.

Sometime had passed and we were standing in front of a giant marble stairs leading up to a huge door entrance. There were a lot of pillars every five feet from each other and a group of people covering the wide stairs out to the road. There were different colored signs that said Welcome To Your Museum. Tobias and Brett made their way to the front as much as they could and by the time they got up there the line finally started moving inside. Tobias started walking away from Brett after promising him that he will meet up with him later at the Science Experiment exhibit.

While Tobias was looking at the different famous display pieces he didn't notice that there was someone watching him amongst the groups of people. The person who was watching him stood in the one spot for too long as Tobias saw his still reflection in the mirror. He turned around as he saw a grey trench coat wearing person begin to make his way through the crowd and Tobias began chasing him. As he was trying to move across the group of people with his sights set on the mystery man he didn't pay attention to his surroundings as a person about his size was rubbing his eyes and he collided into him. The two fell onto the ground and when Tobias looked up, the figure was gone without a trace.

"Shit. I lost him." He said under his breath. He looked at the person he had knocked over and it was a tall brown skin male with messy black hair wearing a black Metallica tank top and black trip pants with a few blue lines on them that had a metal chain coming off the belt loops and into his left pocket. He had blue goggles just wide enough to cover his eyes. He was holding the back of his head which must've cushioned his fall. "Hey man are you alright?" Tobias said helping him up.

"Ye-yea I'm fine. I was uhh rubbing my eyes and I uhh wasn't watching where I was going." The man said. It seemed like he had a problem with talking effectively.

"Okay that's great I need to head off I was chasing after someone." Tobias said to him. Once the man who had just gotten up off the ground he saw Tobias and was a bit surprised.

"Oh shoot! Aren't you the guy who does Martial Arts outside over at the Green Meadows apartments on Napoleon road?" The man said but with no problems with his stuttering this time.

"Yea I do. How do you know about that?" Tobias asked him.

"I uhh live right down the street from the uhh practice. Oh my name is Zach…Zach Jackson." He said holding his hand out. I reached out and grabbed it.

"My name is Tobias Edge. It was nice meeting you but I need to head out. Hopefully I'll see you around." He said as he started running toward the direction of the mysterious figure.

Tobias had made his way up to the only location in the museum that would make sense for the person to go and it led to a door that said Personnel Only. "I know that guy has to be in this room somewhere. I'm not going to let a sign get in my way." Tobias said as he placed his hands on the big grey door and pushed it open. Inside was pretty much a big storage room for a lot of the things that didn't get put in the displays. There were a ton of boxes, some figures and statues of miscellaneous WWII objects. "This is pretty cool." Tobias said a bit excited to see the stuff. But he didn't let his mind wonder as he started to look for the person that could be hiding in the room. The door behind him began to close and when it did, the only light he had was gone. It was hard to see without any light in the room but Tobias knew that a switch had to be nearby. So he took out his phone and used the backlight as a source of light until he could find something.

While wondering around the giant space he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and began to wonder if the trip here was even worth it. He knew his way back to the door and began to retrace his steps in the dark room. But as soon as he started he heard something opening and when he looked up he saw the door being opened and two boys about 12-13 years old were holding another boy and throwing him down the steps into the storage room.

"Hope you enjoyed the fall loser!" One of the boys said.

"Hope you don't wet yourself in the dark queer!" The other one said as they closed the door. With the door open, Tobias was able to see a box hanging next to the door and realized that held the switches needed to turn on the lights. He made his way to the door to help the child up. When he did he noticed the kid had a cut on his shoulder and was bruising up a bit.

"I don't need your help! Get away from me!" The kid said shoving Tobias in a very angry manner.

"Well shit kid you don't have to get aggressive with me. I'm just trying to help you." Tobias snapped at him.

Tobias began to walk up to the switch box as the child at the bottom of the steps started to cry, probably from the pain. Even though he was crying he was doing his very best to hold back his tears. "Hey man are you okay?" Tobias asked as he started looking through the switch box for the lights.

"Yeah I'm f-f-fine. It just sucks." The kid said.

"The pain in your arm?" Tobias asked.

"No the fact that I can't fight off those assholes. They are always bullying me and are much stronger than me so I can't fight back. I wish they would just leave me alone for once. But it's every goddamn day that they pick on me." He said still holding his tears back. Tobias had found the switch he needed and put it into the ON position. He turned around to see the entire room being lit up and he got a better look at the child.

The child was wearing a yellow T-shirt with blue basketball shorts that had the words AND1 on the sides with black tennis shoes with yellow shoe strings. The kid was white skinned with some freckles on his face and brown hair that was combed down on the sides. Tobias gave a nice look around the room and with where he was standing he didn't see anyone in the space.

"There isn't a lot of big things here that could hide a person. Shit that means that the person I was chasing isn't here." He said to himself.

Tobias walked down and rested his hand on the kid's shoulder, "What are you doing at the museum here with those bullies?" He asked.

"We were here on a school field trip from Bowling Green Middle School. My history teacher Ms. Farkas wanted us to get a nice description or whatever, to learn about World War 2. So she spent her own money to buy admission tickets for all of us to come here." He said to him.

"Well let's get you back with the rest of the class ummm." Tobias said not knowing what the kids' name was.

"Xander West." He said holding his hand out.

Tobias reached his hand out and shook it. Tobias walked back up the stairs and out the door but when he did he noticed that Xander was not behind him. At least not immediately, a few seconds had gone by and Tobias began walking back to the door but only to see Xander coming out of it shoving something in his pocket.

"What do you have there?" Tobias asked.

"Oh it's nothing something in my pocket fell out and I was just putting it back in." Xander said. For a short second Tobias heard a creature growling from Xander's pocket and then heard the same growling from his pocket where his red stone was. Once again Tobias was distracted as an old lady came marching up to the two of them as she demanded Xander to get back to his classmates. Xander said his goodbyes to Tobias as he went back to his classmates. Tobias turned around and noticed that it was probably a good time to go to the Scientific Experiment Exhibit and began jogging to the rendezvous point. While running the lights in the hall where there were very few people started flickering rapidly.

"Flickering lights?" Tobias wondered.

Tobias knew that the museum would not be having a power outage on a nice sunny day, and it wouldn't mean that it's just a few bulbs dying out either when the entire hallway is acting up. Some of the people in the hallway were in awe looking at the lights and then in a fracture of a second the entire hallway went pitch dark. People were moving around in different directions unable to see what was in front of them. In the small group of people a child began crying. The child was terrified of the dark and had strayed away from his mother. Tobias made his way through the darkness using the kid's voice as his guide. Tobias felt something in his heart telling him that he should be terrified but fought his way through to find the child.

The mother was calling for her son but based on his cries he was not moving, mostly because of his immense fear of not being able to see anything. Tobias had picked the kid up and when he did he, along with everyone else in the hallway felt something zoom through them. It felt like wind blowing through and it was causing Tobias's button down shirt to move all over the place rapidly. The kid who was probably four years old held onto Tobias tightly, Tobias then placed his hand on his back, "It's going to be okay kid. I don't know what's going on but I'll get you back to your mother." I said to him. The kid just kept his face buried into his shoulder.

A low growling began to form at the end of the hall as the lights started to flicker on. Everyone had seen a reptile like man slowly walking down the hallway. You could feel the people getting ready to panic. Nobody made a move until the lights fully came back on and the reptile like man, more dinosaur like, threw what he had in his hand at the group of people and when he did everyone saw a human head rolling. Tobias made sure that the kid did not see the head and everyone began running in a massive panic. The moment the people began running Tobias looked up to see the creature in a black vest and soldier like pants grab one of the people and strike him down. Blood dripping from the monster's claws and people began to run faster. Someone ran right into Tobias knocking him on his back. Tobias made sure that the kid was not harmed and he rolled on his side as he tried to get up. The mother had made her way to Tobias leaving the three the only ones in the hallway with the dinosaur like monster.

The monster began growling, "What year is it human?" the creature said snarling.

"So you can talk?" Tobias asked it. "Why are you killing people? Who the hell are you?" Tobias asked with fear overwhelming him.

"Do you know who you are talking too boy? Here let me show you how you should talk to Lord Mesogog." He said. Veins erupted out of his body and formed together as a whip as they wrapped around Tobias's chest and he threw him up against the wall. The veins went back into Mesogog's body as Tobias fell onto the ground. Upon falling, the gemstone fell out of Tobias's pocket and it's protective case shattered on the ground. Tobias was in pain from being slammed against the wall and Mesogog began walking towards the mother and her child.

"Leave them alone!" Tobias begged.

"Someone as weak as you doesn't deserve to be making demands." Mesogog said to him.

Tobias began hearing a roaring sound in front of him as his red gemstone began to glow a bright color. Inside Tobias saw a red mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex with green eyes. It was like the thing was calling out to him. Mesogog had now stood in front of the mother as he reached out and grabbed her throat. He lifted her up in the air as she tried to fight to break free from his clutches. The child was crying as his mother's life was being taken forcefully. Tobias began to ignore the pain as he reached out and grabbed the red gemstone and ran towards Mesogog.

Upon touching the stone, he saw the world around him move extremely slowly while his movements began to speed up. "What's happening?!" He wondered. He then ran towards Mesogog without him knowing he was approaching. Tobias raised a fist and jammed it into Mesogog's side sending him flying at the wall as well as dropping the woman. Tobias saw her body slowly fall and he sped over and caught her. She had marks on her neck but she was going to be okay. Everything around Tobias went back to normal and the mother was breathless to see her being held by Tobias and not Mesogog.

"What the hell?!" She said.

"Take your kid and run. Warn everybody. I'll hold him back as long as I can." Tobias said. The woman nodded as she grabbed her son and they ran. Mesogog had gotten off the floor as he faced Tobias.

"I demand you to tell me what you just did. How is it that you moved so fast given your injuries?" Mesogog said growling at him.

Tobias was clutching to his stone and with his back turned to Mesogog he opened his hand. He then heard the veins erupting out of Mesogog and once again everything began to move slowly. Tobias took this to his advantage and ran past him as he grabbed the back of his neck and threw him as far as he could. This caused Mesogog to roll on the ground. He finally got back up and Tobias felt a bit of out of breath. He unclenched his hand again and Mesogog's eyes widened.

"You have one of the stones that sealed me away?! Is it giving you this power to stand up to me?!" Mesogog said scared.

Tobias looked up as his eyes flashed red and his injuries instantly recovering. A look of determination on his face, "I don't know what's going on but it seems like today is just not your day." He said courageously. He then raised the stone to his right wrist where it formed a silver band around it.

"Do you honestly believe that you can win against me human with just a little bit of speed?" Mesogog challenged.

"We'll have to see won't we?" Tobias said back.

Tobias raised his right hand across his chest as the silver band turned into a red T-Rex head. Tobias grabbed the back sides of the brace which opened the mouth. A roar was made and a red circle shot out of the brace.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Tobias stretched his right hand out and put his left hand out in front of him. He then took his left hand and brought it back as he pushed a button on the jawline of the T-Rex. Tobias felt a surge of power well up inside him as he then raised his right arm in front of him as he jumped backwards into the air hitting a dinosaur footprint. He landed on the ground and when he stood up straight, a red mask with the mouth of a T-Rex formed around his head.

Tobias's new form was red with white claw marks on his shoulders and legs. He had the footprint symbol that was gold on his chest. Mesogog looked like he was annoyed as hell as he saw Tobias's power.

"That power…It has the same feeling as mine." Mesogog said. He raised a hand in the air as a black swirl started forming and three black reptile like creatures appeared. They had arms that were scythe like and a disgusting looking face. "Tyrannodrones! Kill him!" He said as he vanished in the same black swirl.

Tobias looked at the Tyrannodrones, "This should be cake." He said as he ran towards them. Tobias was unsure of what he was doing, but it felt like he had been doing this for years. He ran towards the three as they all swiped in different directions. One came for a frontal attack, and the other two were coming from both of his sides. He raised up both his arms as he blocked the attacks and then stepped sideways allowing the frontal attack to miss him. Tobias spun around as he elbow punched the one on the right and grab the one that did the frontal assault by his neck with the same arm he elbow punched. The creature slashed as his comrade thinking that he was going to hit Tobias. After slashing multiple times, the creature stopped as he realized what he was doing. Tobias let go of the monster and kicked him in his back towards his companion. He then grabbed the gun out of his left side holster.

 **"** **Dino Blaster!"**

He said as he began blowing laser bullets at the back of the creature's head. He then raised his gun and blew bullets in his ally's face. The two turned to dust and vanished leaving only the one behind him alive. "You're next." He said as he raised his fist. His fist began to glow a bright red. He ran towards the creature with his fist cocked back and the creature came to swipe at him with his claws. The moment that Tobias put his foot down on the second step, he lunged in just missing the creature's claws and ramming his fist into its chest. The creature got sent flying backwards until it hit a wall, leaving a red mist behind from the power that was building up in Tobias's right hand. The creature fell as it exploded leaving a black burnt mark on the wall.

Tobias crossed his arms forming an X over his chest, "Power down." He said as his form vanished back into his brace that then turned back into his silver bracelet but with the red gemstone in the middle of it.

"What the hell was that?" He said breathing heavily.

An evacuation was made for everyone to leave the museum but Tobias had waited for Brett. "I can't leave this spot until Brett finds me. I need to tell him what just happened." Tobias said as he turned around looking for his teacher.


	3. Hardened Skin

Author's Note: I will be taking a small break from Dinothunder to get the next chapter of Wizard up. Once I'm done with that chapter I only have 5 more left for Book 2. But I want to thank everyone for your support with Dino Thunder and I hope you guys enjoy further chapters from here on out. I've been having alot of fun writing them which is why they get up so quickly. So to recap, Chapter 4: Roar of a Hero will be up probably early as next month so I can have time to write out Chapter 14 of Wizard. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!

* * *

The man Zach was running amidst the chaos. He was holding something in his hand that he had found in the Science Experiment Exhibit. He opened his hand as he looked at it, "I swear you just came zooming out of that fossilized dinosaur's body. I hope this isn't some bad omen." He thought to himself. He kept running until he saw a group of kids from the middle school running with their teachers. "I should check up on Xander and make sure he's okay." Zach thought to himself. He made his way over to the group of kids but couldn't find Xander anywhere. "XANDER! He yelled out. The teacher Ms. Farkas turned around as she became frantic.

"Class! Where is Xander?" She asked.

The class stopped as they looked around but couldn't find their friend. A little girl with a blonde ponytail spoke up, "Xander left the group before the chaos. He was with Frank and George." She said.

"Where is Xander you two?" Ms. Farkas asked them.

"We don't know. After you found us he just left again." They said.

Everyone at this point had evacuated the building but Zach, the teacher, and the kids. The teacher told everyone to get on the bus and once they were on she was going to look for Xander. But Zach had a different suggestion, "You get the kids on the bus. I'm going to look for uh Xander." Zach said with that stutter. Zach had an issue with collecting his thoughts which is a reason for his stuttering. At times when he talks he will be able to speak properly, but at times where he is not calm he has to stutter in order to figure out what he is trying to say.

"Ms. Farkas, Xander is a good friend of mine I'm going to bring him back you just make sure everyone else is uh uh safe." Zach said. The teacher gathered up the kids and they exited the building. Zach ran in the direction that the kids were coming from hoping that it would be a great way to find Xander. He had run around different corners at a point looking for his lost friend. "I hope nothing bad is happening to him. I know somebody was saying something about a monster walking the halls." Zach thought. Zach came to a halt as he heard something that sounded like a kid screaming and then groaning in pain.

"I know that sound. That's Xander!" He said as he turned right down a corner and saw Xander having blood run down his shoulder. He was holding his arm with an angry expression on his face looking at a weird reptile like monster that had a blade for a right hand and a normal one for the left. He had Xander backed up against the wall. Xander then took his uninjured arm and raised it like a snake lifting its body off the ground.

"If I'm going to die here, I'm at least going to go down fighting." He said aloud to the creature. He went to try and swing at the monster's jaw but the creature was quicker with it's punch across his face. Xander fell onto the ground as he pounded the ground, "Why am I so weak?!" He said fighting back the pain with tears rolling down his face.

The creature raised it's right hand and right before it swung Zach came running in and roundhouse kicked the creature away from his friend. "Zach!" He said surprised.

"You didn't think I'd leave knowing that you were still in danger did you?" He said to him.

Zach was shaking a bit with his legs and was trying to keep his head calm at the creature before him. Zach knew that he had to keep Xander safe and get out of the museum, but in order to do that he would have to deal with the attacker and find a way to subdue or kill it. But what was scaring him was not how he would kill it, but more of what the thing was. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to kill it. But I'm sure if I get a few good hits in that might give me some advantage." Zach thought. The creature ran and Zach stepped into to fight. He jumped up just at the last moment to jump kick the creature. He hit it in the jaw and when he landed with his fists up, he began to jab it in the jaw with left and right hooks. When he made the second right hook, Zach spun around and kicked the side of the creature's face with the back of his foot. This caused the monster to spin in the air and fall onto the ground. He then jumped on top of the creature landing on its arms with his kneecaps and began to punch into the monster's face. He had gotten some really solid blows before the creature finally rolled him off. Thinking he had won, this move the monster did had really thrown him off mentally. He looked up to see the creature slash at him. He ducked his head as low as he could and immediately spun to the opposite side of the attack.

He faced his opponent where it had spun similar to his and slashed at his shoulder. Zach tried to lean back but he didn't do it far enough as the bladed hand cut him from his shoulder down near the arm pit. The creature then slashed across his chest with the back of its bladed arm which caused Zach to become unbalanced and fall backwards. During the entire fight Zach had been holding onto the cased blue gem and when he got sent flying onto his back he ended up accidentally throwing the case up into the air. When he landed on his back, the case fell next to him and shattered freeing the blue gemstone.

"Zach get out of there quick! It's going to kill you!" Xander screamed. Zach looked at his gemstone and grabbed it.

"I must protect Xander at all costs. I won't have someone close to me get killed." He said. The creature then brought the bladed arm down and Zach reached out and grabbed it. He then noticed his skin being blue like the stone and his normal skin replaced with something entirely different, it was almost dinosaur like. "What's happening?!" He said confused. He then felt strength building up in his hand. He didn't feel any pain from grabbing the hand and there wasn't any blood coming down his hands. The creature was freaking out as he began pull the creature close to him. Zach's entire left leg became hardened with this blue skin and he kicked the monster sending it flying up to the ceiling and falling back down. Zach's entire body became blue hardened skin as he lifted his foot high up in front of his face and when the monster hit the ground, he stomped on the back of its head burying it into the floor about a few inches deep. He then jumped on its back and with his harden fists, began punching it in the back of the head as the creature screaming in immense pain. He kept punching until the screams stopped. "This! Is for! Hurting! Xander!" He said as he stopped punching and grabbed his hands to turn into one giant fist and slammed it into the creature. The creature then gave its final cry as it died and then turned into dust. The blue skin on Zach vanished and he was sweating profusely He took out a survival knife and cut his Metallica shirt up to make bandages. He walked with his shirt cut in half and wrapped it around Xander's wound.

"Are you okay Xander?" Zach asked.

"Yea I'm fine. The bleeding stopped. You didn't have to rip up your favorite Metallica shirt man." Xander said with a dry teared face.

"I've known you for five years. Do you honestly think that I would care about a shirt that I can just go buy again if it meant making sure my friend is safe?" Zach said confidently. Zach then had Xander get on his back as he had him piggyback to the entrance.

"What happened to you back there?" Xander asked Zach.

"I don't know. I grabbed the gemstone and upon doing so my skin became hard." He responded.

"You have a gemstone just like mine. It's even in a similar glass case like yours." Xander said as he pulled his out. "Do you think it will give me a super power?" Xander wondered.

"I uh don't uh know." Zach stuttered.

"I see you have been working on jump kicks. That monster totally didn't see it coming." Xander said to him.

"I've been practicing it for a while now. I didn't think it would actually work to be honest. I've been having a hard time trying to get my knee up high enough to where I want it to be." Zach said chuckling. The two had gotten out of the museum and got Xander back on the bus. Zach was offered a ride back to Bowling Green since he had gotten down here through a friend and his friend had only dropped him off. Zach was originally going to hang with one of his friends in the city for the night but with the attack on the museum, he had to change his plans.

* * *

Tobias had finally caught up with Brett and they made their way out of the museum and back into his old red truck. They were on the expressway as Tobias showed Brett his gem bracelet, "I'm telling you I transformed into something and killed these weird monsters that I guess are called Tyrannodrones. There was this T-Rex headed monster who called himself Mesogog that summoned them." Upon hearing this Brett immediately pulled over to the right as he cut off people that he almost hit.

"Are you sure he said his name was Mesogog?" Brett said as Tobias was trying to catch his breath from the crazy driving.

"Yeah I'm pretty damn sure of it. He vanished after he summoned those creeps. Why? Do you know what that thing is?!" Tobias asked concerned.

Brett looked forward and then looked down at his steering wheel. He couldn't believe that Mesogog had come back, "Mesogog was supposed to be killed the day he was created. He was a successful human experimentation which is something that the Nazi's were doing to win the war. But their experimentation was a little too successful. Mesogog was born and wasn't interested in winning a war or helping Hitler rule the world. He wanted to plunge the world back into the age of the dinosaurs and could only do that when human civilization has been wiped out." Brett explained.

Tobias was amazed at how much Brett knew about this threat but needed more information, "Well if he was to die, how come he's alive and kicking? What stopped him in the first place? Maybe if we know we can use it again on him." Tobias asked.

Brett pointed at his bracelet, "That stone on your wrist along with two others are what, at least I thought, killed Mesogog. According to my research, there were three people who had found three different colored rocks that gave off some kind of genetic frequency or something that resonated with the Tyrannodrones and Mesogog. Their bodies became fossilized and that's what ended Mesogog's early rein. History books tell you that Hitler was murdered this and that, but the real cause of death was Mesogog." Brett explained.

"How do you know so much about Mesogog and what happened back during World War II?" Tobias asked.

Brett started up the truck. "I'm not going to explain it." He said.

"Why not?" Tobias wondered.

"Because I'm going to show you instead." Brett said as he put on the gas and began zooming back to his house.

* * *

Mesogog had returned to his lair as he walked into his lab with multiple containers filled with different colored liquid. In the center of it all was a giant tank with sliding doors. Mesogog had taken a deep breath and then exhaled as his long slumber had been rough on him. "I can't believe that those stones that sealed me away, have sapped my power and now are being used against me. I will have to destroy the red one and find the other two before they have a chance to use my powers. Those were just mere gems but now they have become something…More." Mesogog said as he removed his clothing to see three small crater like scars on his body.

Mesogog had an idea as he looked around him, "Until my power has fully returned I will create monsters that will deal with the costume freaks as well as level the town. With this machine from my time I should be able to create something truly terrible." He said as he walked up to the containers and grabbed a red lizard skin container and a container that had an inflammable object in it. He then walked over to this machine that had two holders on it and placed each object in the slots and then pulled down on a lever on the command board underneath it. The containers contents began to get sucked through this whole as well as the liquid with it and began running through a giant tube where the materials combined.

The tank in the room closed its doors as steam began to fill and when it was done a loud noise was made as the steam began to vanish and the doors opened to a creature with solid red flames stretching out from its front side to its back. The creature had magenta like skin and two big claws. All over its body it had these blue gemstones in its skin and a tail with these orange solid flames wrapped around it. The creature bowed to Mesogog as it had cracking noises when it spoke, "The name it Skortch my lord. What is your command and I will do it."

"There is a human who uses the power that is mine. I want you to kill him and bring his gem that he carries to me. Also there are two others who have gems. If you find them I want you to kill them and bring me their gems too. I need to get my power back but it has resonated with them for some reason and in order for me to get my powers back I need to kill the host that it has bonded their DNA with." Mesogog explained.

"Yes master I understand. I will leave at once." Skortch said as he disappeared in a black mist. Mesogog had felt relief as his power would soon come back.

"The measly human may have defeated my Tyrannodrones, but I wonder how he will fair against something a bit more, powerful." He said with a creepy laugh.

* * *

The bus holding all of the kids from the museum were taken home instead of going back to the school. Each parent was notified of what had happened and each made it home safely. Xander and Zach were the last ones to go home because Ms. Farkas had to lecture Xander about leaving on his own and why it's important that a class sticks together. Zach and Xander lived in the Winthrop Terrace apartments on Napoleon Road right up against the railroad tracks. Zach's apartment was right when you turned into the property on the left side and Xander was on the left side as well but about five buildings down. Zach walked him home and made sure he got back safe. Zach then turned around and walked back to his apartment. He had to go up the stairs and unlocked his door. When he walked in his dog which was a German Shephard that was black and light brown came running up to him and knocked him on the ground as he began licking him all over his face.

"Okay haha Firestorm calm down! I know you're excited that I'm home." Zach said as he began to wrestle with him. They stopped wrestling after a bit. "Hey you hungry? Want some food?" He said as Firestorm started cocking its head side to side. They walked into the kitchen as Zach reached up to open a cupboard and pull out some ALTO for his dog. He would mix the ALTO with dry dog food which Firestorm loved a lot. He put the contents in the bowl and filled up a bowl of water and placed them down on the small kitchen floor. Firestorm went to dig in as Zach pulled out his gem and sat on the couch in the living room.

Zach's apartment was barren and small. When you walk through the door you are automatically in the living room. The living room was a small square with beige colored carpet. There was a black sofa in the middle of the room with a TV on an entertainment stand and a XBOX One connected to it. Next to the stand and the door was a computer desk with a gaming computer that Zach had built himself and taken about two years to make. To the right of the door were three doors. If you kept going straight you would be in the bathroom which was very small. To the right was a closet and to the left was a bedroom. The bedroom was about as big as the living room and the only thing in it was a mattress in the middle of the room and a dresser in the corner. Above the mattress were an Iron Maiden poster and a Metallica poster next to it. Straight across from the apartment door was the kitchen which didn't have a lot of walk room space. There was just a single sink, fridge, and microwave. Zach didn't eat much because of his job which was a factory on the other end of town. His schedule normally consists of work, little eating, and mostly sleeping. But he had today off because of him wanting to go to the museum exhibit.

Zach was lying on his couch as he looked up at the white ceiling. "I wonder what happened back there. I got blue skin for a second and those monsters, what the hell are they? I've never seen anything like them." He said as he pulled out his blue gemstone and began looking at it. "Just what are you?" he said fiddling with the gemstone. Suddenly the gem began glowing bright and as Zach looked deeper into the stone he saw a blue mechanical Triceratops roaring and he freaked out as he fell off the sofa and the stone became a silver brace and fell onto the sofa. Zach was surprised. He grabbed the brace and put it on his arm, "I might as well as wear it. It does look kind of cool." He said. He then heard an explosion outside as he got out and saw smoke coming from down the street. "That's where Kenwood Elementary is." He said with a worried expression. He then looked down at his brace and then back up at the black smoke. He ran to his closet and grabbed a solid blue shirt and ran out the door.

* * *

Brett and Tobias had been driving by the Kenwood school when something came from behind the truck busting the tire and the truck tilted on its right side. When it hit the pavement the truck began rolling until it was in the giant park area next to the school. The truck was upside down as Tobias began looking around, "Brett! Are you okay?" He said in pain. Brett was a little shaken up but he was okay. Tobias's eyesight was spinning around and Brett got off his seatbelt. He opened his door and crawled out. He then reached his hand down to Tobias as he was getting his seatbelt off as well.

"Grab my hand I'm going to try and get you out." Brett said. Tobias was trying to get his seatbelt off but it was jammed in the holder.

"The belt is jammed." Tobias said freaking a bit out. Brett took out his knife and handed it to him.

"Here cut off the belt straps." He said.

Tobias began to do that but not before the truck began to move. Tobias was having a hard time cutting the straps as blood started rolling down his face from his head and into his eyes. He wiped the blood away as the truck got raised up in the air. "Oh shit! That's not good." Tobias said. Tobias activated his powers as everything around him began to slow down and he started cutting through the straps. He finally able to do it as he grabbed the handle to open the door and shoulder rammed it as he fell onto the ground. He got up to see a red flaming monster, "What the hell is that?" He said looking at the monster. He then realized he was still in his super speed as he ran and kicked the monster as hard as he could. The monster had felt the attack as he dropped the truck. Tobias's super power stopped as he felt out of breath. Tobias then felt a burning sensation on his foot.

"That kick you did might've damaged me but my body emits a high body heat. So I wouldn't be surprised if your shoe is melting by now." Skortch said. Tobias took his shoes off and looked at the one he kicked with to see it melting. He then threw them to the side.

"Oh well I needed to get a new pair anyway." He said breathing a bit heavily.

"The name is Skortch. I have come for your gem as well as your life." He said to him.

"That's a dumb name. Tell me do you have any money on you?" Tobias asked.

"I'm a monster why would I need something so trivial?" Skortch said laughing at him.

Tobias then raised his right arm over his chest, "Because you're going to have to pay to replace those shoes." He said as his brace turned into the T-Rex head. He grabbed the back of it as the jaw opened with a roar.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power up!"**

Tobias did his transformation as he flipped backwards and landed with the red helmet appearing over his face. He had his right hand enveloped in the same red power that he used to destroy the Tyrannodrone and began running towards Skortch. Skortch opened his mouth as fireballs began shooting out. Tobias tried to run side to side but the balls began coming out more rapidly and one had grazed his leg causing him to fall onto the ground. When he did the power in his hand caused a crater to form around him that was at least three foot deep. He tried to stand back up and when he did he got hit in the chest with a fireball that sent him flying backwards into the crater. He reached for his gun and when he pulled it out to turn this into a long range battle he had another fireball shot at him pushing him into the dirt. He tried to move his body but it was in a lot of pain from Skortch's attacks. He had finally gotten out of the hole and tried to stand.

"AGH! This pain is killing me. I am barely standing right now but I have to fight him. Brett is skilled at this more than I am but I'm not good at handling the power this guy is sending at me. If I had something like a shield I could get a few hits in." Tobias thought.

"It's over human. You're just barely standing and I'm sure it's just one more attack and that will end it all." Skortch said.

"Tobias get out of there! You need to run!" Brett said.

Tobias stared at Skortch as he shot out another fireball and upon it coming towards him; he flipped backwards and out of the crater. He then pulled out his gun and fired multiple lasers at him as they hit there mark. Tobias tried to fight back the pain as he shot the monster and kept moving towards him. Tobias had finally gotten the upper hand as the monster began stepping back with each blast hitting him in different areas of his body. Tobias got lucky as a blast hit Skortch right in his left eye. He bent over holding his eye and the red power began to emanate in Tobias's left foot. Tobias raised his foot to do a high kick to his jaw but the moment he did, Skortch spun around and slashed Tobias across his chest sending him flying backwards and reverted him back to his human form. Brett ran to his truck and grabbed a shovel as he ran to hit the monster. The monster was affected by the blow to his head as he had his tail go to hit Brett but he flipped over the tail and smacked the monster across the face.

Brett flipped the shovel and took the handle as he hit at its jaw. He then reeled the thing back and did a stab attack with the shovel which just barely cut the skin. You then could see steam coming off the shovel and Brett dropped it as he did a backflip kicking the monster in the jaw causing it to step back.

"I can't fight this creature because all of his major weak spots that I can exploit will cause me to have burn marks. His face is the only thing I can hit but he's a bit taller than I am. I have to find a way to blind him in his other eye but I'm sure that shovel is way too hot to grab. If we had a shield that could be flame resistant I could have a bit easier of a fight." He thought.

The monster went to swipe at Brett as he lowered himself dodging against his swipe but got hit in his side by Skortch's tail that sent him spiraling a few feet away from him.

"Let's not be quick to die human. You'll be next after I deal with Tobias." He said snickering. Skortch shot a ball of fire at Tobias's direction and as the ball started getting closer Tobias saw his life flash before his eyes and when he came back to what was going on an explosion was made but somebody had taken the hit and was still standing.

Zach had activated his power as the blue skin around him began to fade. "Zach?!" Tobias said surprised. Zach had begun freaking out as if he had been burned but he had not a single mark or harm on him.

"Oh my god. I thought I was going to burn." He said brushing himself off.

"Who the hell are you?!" Skortch said looking at him.

Zach looked back at Tobias who he helped get up off the ground. "I see you have super powers as well. Can you morph as well?" Tobias asked him.

"Can I what?" Zach asked.

"Hey stop ignoring me!" Skortch said as he shot another fireball at him but Zach's legs got turned into blue skin as he raised his leg doing a kick and sending the ball of fire back at Skortch. Skortch got pushed back as he tried to stay standing upon taking his power back at him.

"Shit I didn't think that would work." Zach said surprised. He then heard a roar in his gem as he looked down at it. The blue triceratops had its green eyes flash as Zach raised his right arm over his chest. The bracelet turned into a blue triceratops head and Zach lifted up his arm in front of his face. "I can do this." He said. He took his left hand and pulled the back of his brace opening the dinosaur's mouth.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power up!"**

Zach took his left arm and stretched it out as far as he could and then brought it back to push the button on his brace. He then backflip in the air and when he landed he had a blue form from Tobias's and a blue helmet with the mouth of a Triceratops on the helmet.

"Another one?!" Skortch said surprised.

"I can't believe it." Brett said shocked.

Zach raised his hands up in a type of boxing style, "You loved beating up my friend over here. Let's see how well you deal with me." He said. Skortch shot out multiple fireballs and Zach began dodging at last second. His ability to evade the balls of fire was amazing if not intense. Plus with every dodge he did he was making his way closer to Skortch. He was now so close to Skortch and when the monster opened his mouth Zach jumped high up in the air over him as he grabbed his blaster.

 **"** **Dino Blaster!"**

He began shooting at Skortch's head and had landed right behind him. He then had both of his hands glow a bright blue as Skortch swung his tail at him. Zach grabbed it with both his fists and begun spinning Skortch around in circles. He then stopped as he lifted the monster's body up in the air and then slammed it into the ground. Zach held the monster's tail without any burning feeling as he lift his gun up to the spot where the tail was connected on his back. "Full power!" Zach said. The lasers that came out of the blaster were bigger than normal and the multiple shots he fired into the monster left holes deep enough that Zach pulled on the tail and ripped it from the body.

"GYAAAAGGHHHH!" Skortch yelled as blood began gushing onto the ground. The monster quickly got up and had his claws enflamed.

"Tobias! Are you ready to end this? Can you still get up and fight?" Zach said to him

Tobias got up, "Yea I am." He said as he placed his arm over his chest. The bracelet on his arm turning into the T-Rex head. He opened the jaw and performed his stance.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Tobias flipped into the air as he transformed into his red dinosaur form. Skortch was purely focused on Zach having ripped his tail from his back. He shot a fireball into the air as it went behind him and seared his wound shut. He then ran at Zach as he lifted his right claw. "I'll fucking kill you!" He roared.

Zach's brace shot out a blue orb which Zach reached his arm in and grabbed out a Triceratop shield that was dominantly blue with a horn at the bottom of it. "What the hell is this?" Zach said surprised. He didn't have time to think as Skortch hit him but Zach blocked with the shield. Zach was getting pushed back slowly but the weight pushing him back was removed as Tobias grabbed the monster and threw him off. Tobias's brace emitted a red orb in front of him.

"Will I get a weapon if I reach in here?" He wondered.

He didn't think about it for another second as he reached in and pulled out a red and white bo-staff with the head of a T-rex at the end of it.

"This is really cool!" He said.

"You've got a weapon too?!" Skortch said upsettingly. Zach pushed Skortch off of him and slashed at him with the horn following up with a powerful kick. He then quickly moved over to Tobias as he put his hand on shoulder.

"I have a grand idea on how we can defeat him. I will have you jump on my shield which will propel you into the air. Channel your power into the T-Rex head on the staff and do a dive attack. While you're in the air I will keep him distracted." Zach said.

"I love that idea." Tobias said. Zach ran off to get some distance towards Skortch as he began firing his blaster in one hand and holding his shield in the other. Tobias had taken out his blaster for cover fire. This began pushing Skortch back as he crossed his arms in an X over his face to protect his last eye.

"I can't believe I the great Skortch who had these power freaks on the ropes is getting pushed into a corner! I'll kill them! I swear in the name of Mesogog I'll kill them!" He said. Skortch then pushed the laser back and Zach raised his shield as it took the damage from the lasers without a single mark on them. The monster began gathering fire at its mouth and Tobias began running towards Zach.

"Shield up Zach!" Tobias said.

Zach spun around and put the shield over him as Tobias jumped on top of it. Zach leaned a bit back and pushed his body forward as Tobias jumped about ten feet in the air. Tobias's staff began glowing in a bright glow. He came falling down as Zach shot out the horn in his shield at Skortch's last eye. This caused his attack to stop as he went blind from the attack. He had stepped a bit back putting him in the spot where Tobias was going to come down.

 **"** **Dino Impact!"**

Tobias said as the T-Rex mouth hit the top of Skortch's head causing all of Tobias's power to flow from the staff and into the monster's body.

"NOOOOOO!" Skortch said as Tobias flipped backwards and landed with his back turned to him. Skortch stood there as beams of red light erupted out of his body. He then stopped moving as he fell backwards and exploded with nothing but a burn circle from where he once stood. Tobias fell to the ground as he reverted out of his transformation. He was exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Power down." Zach said. He ran over to Tobias as he picked him up. Tobias had cuts on his body, some bruises, and his shirt was torn apart. Brett came running over as he helped Tobias up.

"Holy shit that was one intense fight. I didn't think we would survive that." Brett said as he placed Tobias up against the tilted truck. Police cars and a rescue squad appeared as they had just sat down. Everyone was getting checked up and a bunch of people were wondering had what happened. Zach, Tobias, and Brett had told the officers and people that they were attacked by a monster and people in blue and red spandex had come to their rescue. The officers called for a tow truck to help get Brett's truck returned to his home by Brett's request. Zach and Tobias were taken to the hospital to get checked up on. Brett stayed with them and Eryk, Tobias's roommate had found out through the radio and made his way. He was extremely worried for his friend.

While Eryk was on his way, Zach was discharged but stayed in Tobias's room with Brett. Brett had made sure that there was nobody going to show up as he talked to Tobias and Zach. "Okay guys so here's the deal. This also concerns you Zach. In two days I won't be working. I want you guys to come to my home. I have something I need to show you guys that will let you all know what's going on. It will explain your gems, that monster we just fought, and what happened at the museum. My truck is going to be unusable for a while so I can't pick either of you guys up but I will explain everything that is happening to you when you come. In the meantime just keep your heads down and don't tell anyone about your powers." Brett said.

"Why can't we tell anyone about our powers?" Zach said wondering.

"Because if anyone knew about your powers, Mesogog will make them a target. The only thing I can tell you right now is that somehow these gems have chosen to give you guys the power that you now wield. I'm going to run some tests on your gems to figure out what we are going to call them and what they can do. If they can be as destructive as Tobias has shown, then you guys are going to have to learn some self-control." Brett said. Tobias had raised his body but had to lower it again.

"I have great self-control—agh." Tobias said in pain.

"No you don't. Remember when you charged up for that punch against Skortch and when you fell you caused a crater size hole in the playground? I don't think you have as much control over your power like Zach does here. We were lucky to survive but now we need to figure out how to control this power. It can be the only thing that can stop Mesogog." Brett said.

"Who's Mesogog?" Zach said.

"He's a monster. He attacked a mom and her child as well as another person who he severed the head. He kept asking what year he was in." Tobias said to Zach.

"There is a lot for me to process right now." Zach said.

"We need to find the wielder for the yellow gemstone." Brett said.

"Why?" Zach said.

"Because he or she is going to be the next target. Plus if the person has the same power as you guys, we will need to train them as well. Right now the only way to beat Mesogog rests with the three of you, and you guys need to work together to take him down." Brett said. Brett then took out some money and gave it to Zach.

"What is this for?" Zach said.

"In case you need a ride home." Brett said.

Not long after, Eryk came through the door worried to hell about Tobias. He looked at Brett and Zach. Brett explained to Eryk what had happened about how a monster had attacked Brett's vehicle and how two spandex colored wearing heroes saved their lives. Eryk was a bit frustrated but not at Brett but at the fact that someone had harmed his closest friend. Shortly after the doctors came in and discharged Tobias giving him some medication to take that would help with the pain in his body.

Tobias got into Eryk's car as he buckled in. "I'm glad that you're okay. I was out doing a delivery and had heard what happened on the radio. I asked Jackie if I could take a break right now because you were in the hospital." Eryk said to him.

"Hey man I'm sorry you had to do that. How many deliveries did you have to take?" Tobias asked him.

"Well right when the incident happened I had seven. Five of them tipped pretty well but the last two only tipped me a buck. I'm going to go and drop you off at home and then I have to get back to work. I'd recommend you just stay at home and relax, get some rest and when I get back tonight we can watch up on Kamen Rider Drive." Eryk suggested.

Eryk worked at a Chinese restaurant and was the only American there. He would sit at one of the tables waiting on deliveries to take. As for the show, Kamen Rider Drive was about a police officer who stumbles across a belt and using the power of different Shift Cars is able to defeat the monsters that roam his city. Eryk and Tobias always looked up to these different heroes known as Kamen Riders and sometimes would day dream about being them. Tobias was more set on Kamen Rider Wizard as he had collected about 65% of the line. Eryk on the other hand was jumping all over the place from Rider to Rider not sure which one he liked the best to stick with.

Eryk had dropped off Tobias at their apartment and when Tobias walked through the front door to his home he started thinking about what Brett said.

"You need to learn self-control." Brett's words were ringing inside his head.

"I have enough self-control." Tobias said a bit annoyed as he walked in and closed the door behind him.


	4. Roar of a Hero

Having just gotten home, Xander immediately went into his small square room that had two wooden bunk beds, a wooden desk, white walls, and two dressers. He went in to study but his little brother who was six years old kept bothering him. His name was Austin, he had short brown hair like Xander, a chubby face, and always liked clinging to Xander at any point and time.

"Austin can't you stop clinging to me! I need to study and you always are loud and distracting!" Xander said. Austin clinged to him anyways.

"I didn't see you at all today. I missed you." Austin said. Xander always tried to be a good brother and at times would give into Austin. Xander had a deep care for his family as they struggled financially at times. Life with Xander's family was stressful with it being him, his brother, and his mother. Xander, even though he was fourteen, wanted to get a job so he could help his family. He was hoping that maybe doing extremely well in school and getting high grades he might be able to go to a good college to get a degree if it meant helping his family.

"Okay fine, but don't make loud noises. I have a math test coming up and I really need to study." He said. Austin had a giant smile on his face as he laid up against his leg.

About thirty minutes had passed and Xander was getting confused on an algebra equation. Their was a knock at the door and Austin ran to go answer it. Xander stayed in his room trying to figure out the problem he was having. He then heard a voice that was all to familiar to him, followed by Austin who always said the same thing when he saw this person.

"Xander! Miss Cootie Sunshine is here!" He said as he invited a girl in. Xander rolled his eyes as he looked at the ceiling.

"Agggh she has a name Austin!" Xander said as he got up and walked to his bedroom door. When he did, he stopped as his breath was taken away by this girl. "Um hello Emily." Xander said blushing.

The girl Emily was Xander's girlfriend. They had been dating for about a year and had known each other since they were kids. Emily was white with long blonder hair, teal colored eyes, your normal thin appearance with an innocent expression on her face at all times. When she spoke it was in a very light and chipper tone. She was wearing a pink shirt with stripes on it, her hair in a ponytail, blue jeans with glitter on it, and two pink bracelets on her left hand.

"Why hey there Xanny!" She said.

"Ugh why do you still call me that? It was cute when I was like six!" Xander exclaimed.

Emily walked up to Xander and kissed him on the cheek as she walked into his room. "You never told me it was cute before." She chuckled. "I see you're struggling with Algebra again." She said as she looked at his paper.

"Yea Ms. Farkas has us doing a quiz this Friday and I'm not good at math. How am I to get into a good college if I can't even do well at this?" Xander said irritated. He sat down trying to figure it out as Emily grabbed a pencil and started writing on his notepad. She had solved the equation for him and showed him step by step how the problem was to be found.

"There. It seems like you just forgot to plug in this number." She said.

"I thought you did that last?" Xander said surprised.

"Nope." Emily replied back.

About an hour had passed as Emily and Xander started sharing stories and talking while focusing on doing simple equations that might be on the quiz. Austin would always leave them alone and go into the living room to watch cartoons until their mother came back around in the evening. Emily would come over as a means to babysit for Austin and spend time with Xander since they only see each other once at school which is Lunch and in between classes since their lockers are right next to each other.

"So I hear that the Wintergarden Park is haunted after they close. I'm wanting to go but I'm scared to go by myself. I was wondering if my strong and fearless boyfriend would come with?" She said putting on a baby face.

"You know I don't like haunted places." Xander said back to her. She put on a sour face.

"Aw but I really wanna go! Come on let's go have some fun! You can spend the night at my place we live right across the street!" She said in a cute whining voice.

"I don't know if my mom will let me tonight it's on such short notice." Xander said making excuses. Emily pulled out her phone and showed him a text.

"I already asked her and she said yes!" Emily said excitingly.

"Okay sure. You win." Xander sighed.

"YAY!" She said as she spun around next to him.

Emily had noticed a yellow rock in a sleek hard glass case and picked it up as she began looking at every corner of it. "Ooh this is pretty! It looks like a rare gemstone. Where did you find this at?" Emily wondered. Xander quickly grabbed for the stone but she put it in her bra.

"Give me that it's mine! I found it at the museum!" Xander said before she dropped it in her clothes.

"I'll give it back if you do one or two things. One you actually go with me to the haunted park, or two you try to grab it from my chest." She said winking at him. Xander was a bit flustered as Emily will try being seductive in getting him to have any kind of fun with her.

"Okay I'll make sure we go to the park. How about we leave at 11 tonight since we have school first thing in the morning." Xander suggested. Emily jumped up and down excited to hear the news.

"I know I'm terrified to go, but Emily has always found ways to break me out of my shell. She's been the only one who has been teaching me to face my fears instead of run away from them. Actually if it wasn't for her pushing me like she does, I wouldn't have found some courage to try and fight that monster. I know I'm scared at doing things but she's been the only one who knows how to make me stand strong when I'm scared." Xander thought as he and Emily started studying for their upcoming quizzes.

* * *

There were claw marks that got dragged down as Mesogog became furious. "Skortch was a strong creation. How is it that he lost!" Mesogog said as he threw himself back and roared. "The gems had drained a lot of my power during the slumber. I must allow time to take its course until I fully recover. When I do I will wipe out these spandex colored fools from time itself. The red one poses more of a threat. His super speed and destructive powers could threaten everything I am working to achieve. I will have to create creatures until I am at full power. The blue stone has awakened but I must stop the yellow one." Mesogog said. He then sat on his chair as he began thinking where the yellow one might be. Mesogog knew that since the stones contained his power he could trace them by meditating. He then saw in his head a girl who was holding the stone in her bra.

"A girl has the stone? I will kill her and claim that back. But instead of killing her, I'll make her a prime example of what the other two will face." Mesogog snarled. He got out of his chair as he put his hands behind his back walking up towards the colorful containers. Inside one was a giant piece of ice and a piece of knight armor and he began to have them fuse into the giant chamber in the room. He then reached for a container that held a woman's eyeballs that he had killed during the confusion at the museum and dropped them in a clear liquid container. The container began to turn red from the blood and he had that be consumed into the chamber.

Smoke began to form in the chamber and then the doors opened as an ice woman in a blue and white armor appeared. Her voice at a bit of a high pitch as she kneeled down. She had blue diamonds on her chest, a red diamond jewel in the middle of her face, these fin like blades on the side of her face with a blue jewel in the middle of her head. Her head had these two gold plates and pieces of blonde hair that was wrapped around together that extended past her chest. She had a white headband wrapped around her neck like a scarf that extended to her butt. She wore white leg armor that had two blue claw marks on the side. When she kneeled down she kept one hand on her left knee and her other hand in a fist on the ground.

"My name is Fridgia. I am a Queen who can manipulate ice. You have given me life and I shall follow your orders to my death." She said bowing.

"There is a girl who carries my gemstone that has sealed my powers. I want that back and I want you to encase the girl in ice so I can publicly display her as a sign to the others who have my stones. Bring the yellow stone back to me by any means necessary." He said snarling.

Fridgia did as she commanded as she stood up and left the lab. "The humans may have beaten Skortch, but I will see what they think when they can't move at all." Mesogog said as he sat in his chair and crossed his leg over the other one.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was almost eleven. Xander and Emily had snuck into the garage avoiding Emily's parents as they grabbed their bikes and exited the house. Emily was super excited to having this moment with Xander. "Come on Xander I'll race you to the park! Eat my dust and savior it!" She said as she began biking really fast. Xander was always a fast biker as he began gaining a lot of speed. Once he zoomed past Emily he took his hands off his handle bars and crossed them in front of his chest while still maintaining speed.

"Hey look Em, no hands." Xander said laughing all the way to the park. They had gotten to the entrance of the park as Xander stood on his moving bike and jumped off. He crossed his arms to his shoulders as he spun in a circle in the air and then landed like the superhero's did in movies. Emily grinded her bike to a halt as she looked at him stand back up.

"Wowza." Emily said.

"Did you like that? I've been practicing." Xander said excited that he got to finally pull that off.

"So that's why you came into school the next day with bruises. Here I thought it was Darian picking another fight with you." She said.

Emily had come up with the word "Wowza" whenever something amazing happened in front of her. She walked up to Xander as she kissed him on his cheek, "I guess you trying to impress is pretty cute." She said. Xander wasn't expecting a kiss on his cheek as he was kind of shocked. He reached to touch his cheek but Emily grabbed his hand and dragged him into the park.

The park had a bunch of trees but in the middle of the park was a big field of some kind of plant that was higher than a human being. You couldn't see anything but this field. The park wasn't that big it was about a football field's worth and somewhere near the entrance of the park was a park ranger cabin and on the other side of the park was a cabin that was abandoned. The cabin was mostly used for storage that helped kept the park clean for guests.

Emily was spinning around as she looked up at the sky, "You can actually see the stars tonight!" She said as she finally stopped spinning and looked up at the sky. Xander stood next to her as he looked at them as well.

"We can't normally see them in the city but this area is pretty much near the rural side of the town." Xander said. He then finally understood something. "This park isn't really haunted is it?" He asked Emily. Emily looked at him with a tender smile on her face.

"Probably not." She said with a chuckle.

"Then why are we here? I thought we were here because of the place being haunted." Xander asked. Emily then grabbed his hand and the two still looked up at the sky.

"You remember what I said last year? When I said that I wanted to have a night where I wanted to look at the stars with you? Well tonight is that night. I know that you have been trying to get your grades up and we haven't really gone out and done anything for about a couple months now. So tonight I wanted to have a date night where we can see the stars in a field." Emily said to him.

Xander had a bit of regret inside him, "I haven't really been thinking about her as much as I should. I've been trying to focus on my studies I guess I have been keeping people at a distance. I should try and work on that."

Time passed as Xander and Emily laid on the ground gazing at the stars while holding hands. Then we heard a noise in the distance as one of the park rangers started calling out.

"Hey who's out there! The park is closed once the sun has set!" He was saying.

"Oh shit! Let's book it!" Emily said.

"The ranger is at the entrance of the park where our bikes are. How do we get out?" Xander said worried.

They looked at the long fern like field, "On the other end of this field is a way to get out. Plus it will hide us." Emily suggested.

Xander was a bit scared of going into something like this but he didn't want to get caught. Emily reached into her bra and pulled out the stone and handed it to Xander. "I forgot to give this back to you. See you on the other side." She said as kissed him on the cheek.

The two then bolted into the field. Xander was running as fast as he could he could hear Emily ahead of him. Xander was probably close to the end but he then heard a scream that sounded like Emily.

"EMILY! What's wrong? Where are you?!" Xander said worried. He then got lost in the field trying to find where Emily was by the location of where her sound was resonating from. Then Xander heard a dog barking in the field. "Shit! I have to get out of here if they have a dog with them." Xander thought. He ran straight ahead hoping that he would get out of the field and that Emily was there. He began booting towards the path where he would get out of the field and when he got to the end he saw a fence. He jumped onto the fence as he started climbing over it. Once he did he turned around and looked for Emily. He yelled out at her in a low tone but saw no sign of her.

"Xander!" Emily called out as she was running towards him. She had already hopped over the fence. Xander grabbed her arm as they ran across the street. He then noticed that her arm was cold.

"Why is your arm cold Emily?" Xander asked.

"There is a monster in that field. It grabbed my arm and started freezing it. That's why I screamed." She said in a weird tone.

Xander quickly got them back to Emily's house and when they did the two had to sneak past the parents and then they slept in bed after letting their excitement reside. The morning came and Emily and Xander woke up and got ready for school. The two waited outside as a school bus came in and picked the two up. Xander sat in the back of the bus as Emily sat next to him.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Xander asked.

"I wanted to sit next to you." Emily said.

Xander would always get picked on whenever he was around Emily. She was one of the most beautiful girls in school. Because of this he would get picked on by the bullies. Xander and Emily were in different classes except for Lunch. Xander got through all of his classes and it was finally lunch time as he was sitting in the cafeteria. He had gotten his slice of pizza, mac and cheese, white milk, and a bag of celery sticks. Xander had friends that he would hang with at school but during this school year none of them had the same lunch period. The only one that did was Emily. Xander was sipping his milk as he looked around for Emily.

"Where are you Em?" Xander said under his breath as he looked around the cafeteria. A couple of blondes walked past Xander that said something that made him extremely worried.

"So apparently Emily Piers didn't come to school today. It's not like her since she has just made the principle's list. I wonder if she's sick or something." The girls said passing Xander.

"Wait a minute. Emily came to school with me this morning?" Xander thought.

Then the entire cafeteria that was noisy became silent as the double doors got slammed open as two sheriff's walked in. They were looking for Xander and had found him easily. The two sheriff's walked up to him as they asked him to step out into the hall. Everyone was glaring at Xander.

Xander was taken to a corner in the hallway as the sheriff's kneeled down and took out a picture of him and Emily.

The photo was Emily and Xander doing their friendship handshake they had done since they were kids. The handshake was taking your left and right arm and cross them over each other forming an X. Then the other person does the same as they locked their hands with the other's hands. It was supposed to be an infinity symbol that they would always be friends.

"Son, you spent the night at Emily Piers house last night. This may be really difficult with you but we need you to tell us when was the last time you saw her. Her parents are worried and it's weird that she is absent from school." One of the officers said.

Xander began to have an eerie feeling build up inside of him, "Y-You must be joking. Emily and I c-came to school this morning. She was sitting next to me on the bus." Xander said choking up.

"Son, we talked to the bus driver when he picked you up this morning. He said that he only remembers seeing you. Of course the driver is pretty old so maybe he forgot but are you entirely sure she came to school with you this morning?" The sheriff said.

Xander started to shake as this feeling started to turn into fear, "Y-ye-yes. I was h-holding her ha-hand thi-this morning." He said.

The two sheriff's looked at each other. "Son we are going to take you home. You will be excluded from classes the rest of the day so why don't you go grab your stuff and just take a break today from school." Once he said that Xander started to feel like he was about to break down.

He started running to his locker up on the second floor. His locker was right next to Emily's and he knew her passcode. He quickly opened the locker to see all of her stuff in there. But not her book bag.

"Wait she has her book bag on her at all times. Wait a minute." Xander then remembered that Emily didn't have her book bag on her this morning or when she left the field at the park. "She had her book bag on her before we ran from the park ranger. She said she saw a monster in the field. What if she used her bag to help her escape?" Xander thought trying to find anyways to figure out what had happened. He then got everything he needed out of his locker and ran back down stairs to the sheriffs. He was then escorted back home and the moment he got back and the sheriff's left, Xander bolted down the apartment complex to Zach's house.

He was pounding on the door knowing that Zach was asleep at this time. Zach had his shirt off and was in his pajama pants that had the words Metallica on them. He had his blue prescription goggles on and was groggy as he opened the door trying to calm Firestorm from barking. "Hey Xander, D-Do Y-you uhh have school umm right uhh now." He said stuttering.

"Emily has gone missing. Can I use your bike outside to go find her?" He asked as he was holding in his emotions.

"Wait your girlfriend has gone missing?!" Zach said waking up. He then let Xander in as Zach went into his room to get changed. He came out with a solid blue baseball sleeve shirt on and his black trip pants. He had metal bars in both his hands.

"Where are we going first?" Zach said ready to help his friend.

"We're going to Wintergarden Park. That's where we were last night." Xander said.

"Let's ride." Zach said.

The metal bars were pegs for the bike as Zach unlocked his bike and put them on. Zach got on his bike and Xander stood on the pegs as he put his hands on his friend's shoulders for support as they started biking towards Wintergarden Park. During this entire ride Xander had mentioned what he and Emily had done last night. He mentioned everything with as much detail as he could. He even mentioned how Emily had mentioned she saw a monster that made her arm cold. He had made sure to mention even how they got on the bus that morning.

Zach looked down at his silver brace with the blue gemstone in it, "I wonder if I should try and get ahold of Tobias. Thanks to last night, I had found out that Tobias and I can communicate with our braces." Zach thought. He then reminded himself that Tobias was working at Rally's today and wasn't getting off for another three hours. "It might be another one of Mesogog's minions. I will have to keep Xander near me." Zach thought as he started peddling faster.

The two had gotten to the entrance of the park as Xander had a very weird feeling in his heart. "I feel Emily's presence. I don't know how to explain it but I can tell that she's still here." He said aloud. He quickly hopped off the bike and ran into the woods.

"Xander! Wait!" Zach yelled. But Xander just kept running.

Zach parked his bike as he began to chase after him into the park. Zach had lost track of Xander but had found the park ranger's cabin. He decided to go in there and get the park rangers help to track Xander before something bad happened to him. He knocked on the door as loud and fast as he could but there was no answer. "Hey open up! My friend might be in trouble!" Zach said pounding harder. It took him a second to realize it but the door had this weird cold feeling coming from it. "Why is the door so cold? It's pretty much summer." Zach thought. He grabbed the door handle and turned it as he slowly opened the door. He activated his dinosaur skin in case anything should happen. The door slowly creaked open as Zach saw two park rangers encased in ice and a icicle pierced through the skull of the dog. There was writing on the wall written in the dog's blood.

" _Bring me the stone, little boy."_

"Oh no." Zach said as he quickly turned around and ran to find Xander.

* * *

Xander was running as fast as he could as he finally got to the field of long grass and ferns. He was breathing heavily as he called out his girlfriend's name, "EMILY! EMILY! Where are you Emily!?" He screamed. Tears running down his face as he started to break piece by piece. He started turning around in circles as he saw someone emerge from a tree. The figure was Emily. She was standing at the end of the path that turned into more trees. She started jumping up and down excited to see Xander.

"Emily!" Xander said as he started running towards her. She was waving at him to follow her as she darted into the forest. "Em! Wait!" Xander yelled out. He kept chasing her as she guided him through the forest until they came up to a cabin. Emily stood outside the cabin and Xander had finally caught up with her. He was breathing heavily as he began sweating.

"I knew you could make it." Emily said with a bright smile on her face. She then took her arms and crossed them over forming an X. Xander then did it too as he reached out to grab her hand. He then noticed that his hands went right through hers. Xander's eyes snapped open when he noticed this phenomena.

"Why can't my hands touch yours?" Xander said scared. Emily just kept her tender loving smile on her face.

"This will be the last time we will ever be able to do this." Emily said in a sad tone but keeping that smile.

"…What do you mean by that…?" Xander said as he could feel his heart ripping.

"I'm happy for everything you have given me. My life was complete when I was with you. I only wished I could've stayed a little longer for us to grow up and become a family. I will be by your side from here on out and I'll be watching over you." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around him and this was the only time he could actually feel her skin as she slowly vanished in his arms. As she began to vanish she gave him her final words, "Remember to always be fearless. Fight against fear." She said as she vanished.

He then heard a sound in the cabin in front of him. The cabin was just a storage shed but he knew there was something else inside. He reached in his pocket as he pulled out the gemstone encased in the clear container. His arms shaking violently as he grabbed the handle and opened the door. He pushed it all the way inside as he saw a giant thing of ice and inside it was Emily Piers body. Her body was hunched back over with her mouth wide open and her face having the look of fear on it.

Xander finally broke as he fell to his knees looking at his girlfriend trapped in the ice. "No…No…This can't be happening…This can't be real…" Xander just couldn't keep himself together and he heard footsteps coming closer to him as he heard Zach's voice.

"Xander! Xand—" The voice stopped as Zach gotten to the entrance of the cabin as he saw his close friend on the floor balling his eyes out. Zach had looked up to see Emily in the ice. "Oh no." Zach said as he felt extreme sorrow for his friend. Zach then felt like he was being watched as he knew that whatever did this was close by. He grabbed Xander but Xander fought to break free.

"NO! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER HERE!" Xander said as he grabbed the hatchet in the cabin and hit the ice with it. He was hoping he could cause enough cracks to break the ice and bring her corpse with him for a proper burial. But the moment the hatchet hit the ice, it snapped in half. Zach didn't know what to say or do as he watched his friend falling even more apart. But he knew he had to do something.

He grabbed Xander's wrist and began dragging him out of the cabin as he tried to fight back. "I can't leave her! Emily! She's the only one who ever helped me fight against my fears! She has been there since we were kids! She helped me learn to be brave! The least I can do for her is free her from that ice!" Xander said. Zach had enough and threw him on the ground as he grabbed his friend.

"DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HER?! There's a monster in this park and has already frozen the park rangers! We need to keep moving otherwise we'll die too! Do you think Emily wants you to end up like her?!" Zach said screaming at him. This was enough to break Xander out of his loss. Xander stood up as they were going to get ready to escape. But before they did Fridgia had caught up to them.

"I see the blue one is here as well. That will make this a lot more fun." She said to the two.

"A monster?!" Xander said surprised.

Zach stood in front of Xander, "If you want to harm him, you go through me first." He said with a protective look on his face.

"How about I go through you since your gem has bonded to your DNA." Fridgia said as she fired an icicle at Zach. Zach activated his hardened skin and grabbed the icicle with his hands, then spun around throwing the ice back at Fridgia. Fridgia dodged and Xander was shocked at what happened.

"Zach! What the hell did you just do?!" Xander said shocked at his friend's blue skin.

"Xander I need you to stand right here and don't move. I'm going to take care of this quickly." Zach said as he raised his right hand and moved it across his upper chest to shoulder. The silver brace turned into the Triceratops head. But before Zach could transform, ice at his feet began to flow around his legs and then up to his arms. His entire body became frozen other than his head.

"How the hell did you trap me with your ice?!" Zach said struggling to break free. He then remembered when he caught the icicle. A piece of the ice had fallen to the ground and Fridgia just used those shards of ice to become a trap.

"You're not much of a threat if you can't move." Fridgia chuckled as she started walking towards Xander. Xander started to walk backwards until he fell onto the ground. "Give me that stone child. If you do I won't kill you. Mostly because that gemstone hasn't bonded with you. Plus killing someone like you would be a bad thing on my consciousness since you can't even put up a fight let alone stand." She said to him.

"No! I'm going to die here! I don't want this!" Xander said as he kept the stone clutched in his hand and curled up in a ball. Memories of the time he spent with Zach and Emily began to flow his mind. The time the two went to the library to hang out, the time when Emily and Xander went to see Zach in the hospital when he had to have surgery done. But the memory that was really power was when Emily gave Xander his first kiss at the beach two summers ago in Maumee. Emily then had said something to him after she kissed him, "On the outside you're scared all the time. But I know deep down you have what it takes to be a person who can overcome fear. You just need to find that for yourself and if you'd like I can help you." She said to him.

Xander then felt someone grab his wrists and move them from his face. He looked up to see Emily holding his wrists, "I need you to stand up and fight Xander. You still have a life to live and I don't want to see you dead yet. You have the power needed to fight back against my killer. You can avenge my death but in order to do that I need you to stand. Stand up against your fear and stand up against this monster. Don't be afraid either, cause I'm right here next to you." She said as she kissed his forehead.

Xander then felt strength build up inside him as his fears began to fade away. He stood up with a serious look on his face. He then grabbed the case of the stone as hard as he could as it began to crack. The stone started glowing really bright as the case shattered leaving small cuts on his hand. Xander raised the stone in front of his face as he got a look at the glowing stone. "You want this stone, you can have it. Once you've made me take my last breath that is." Xander said with hatred fueling him up for Fridgia.

"I won't let you transform like the others." Fridgia said as she started forming icicles out of the ground in a line towards Xander. Xander felt something rising from his throat as he let out a roar that formed yellow waves that went straight towards the ice. His roar began to not only push back the ice but was shattering it to pieces. Fridgia had her hands outstretched trying to put more power into her ice but Xander's pain and emotions kept him yelling as he began to overpower her. Once his soundwaves had hit Fridgia she got sent flying backwards until she landed on the ground. Xander then looked at his trapped friend and roared at the ice shattering it and freeing him. Xander then stood in front of Zach.

"This bitch is mine." Xander said as he raised his left hand with the stone it and slammed it on his right wrist. The stone became a silver brace and then transformed into a head of a yellow pterodactyl. He then took his arms and crossed them with his left hand under his right. Xander saw Emily appear next to him with her hand on his.

"Show her what you can do when you aren't afraid." She said as she stayed where she was.

Xander then focused himself on Fridgia who was just now getting up. Xander took his left hand and turned it around as he pulled on the back of the Ptera head with his fingers.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Xander then held his fingers from his left hand on his arm as he took his right arm and raised it into a straight line in front of him. He then ran his fingers up to his brace and pressed the red button. He then jumped backwards up in the air as his entire body below the neck changed and when he looked up from falling down he got a yellow helmet with a black mouth of a Pterodactyl on it. Zach was surprised at what he saw.

Like Zach and Tobias's forms this one was yellow with the white claw marks on it and the footprint symbol on the chest. Xander held his hands out as he summoned out his weapons.

"Ptera Grips!" He said as two Ptera blades with mouths appeared in his hands.

Fridgia fired off multiple balls of ice as he started slowly approaching her cutting through the ice. The more ice he cut through the brighter a glow the Ptera Grips had. Fridgia then stopped firing ice as she fired a beam of ice at him. Xander started dashing side to side avoiding it.

"The closer you get to me kid the easier it is to hit you! This isn't a game you can win!" Fridgia said.

"You're totally right." Xander said.

Xander jumped up into the air and started flying around at a fast speed that Fridgia couldn't keep up. Every ice beam she fired it would greatly miss her target. She then raised her hands as she slammed them onto the ground as spikes of ice started shooting out of the ground. Xander saw them coming as he would swerve around them getting closer to Fridgia. Fridgia then put up a wall around her filled with ice spikes. Xander then raised his Grips like knives as he stabbed them both into the spikes. The entire wall of ice shattered into bits as he came in close to Fridgia. Fridgia was now scared.

"How is someone like you able to break through my impenetrable ice?!" Fridgia said.

Xander opened the mouths of the grips as he had them bite into her arm and he flew higher up into the air. He then threw Fridgia high up into the air. The Ptera Grips began burning brighter. "This is the end of you." Xander said. The power that flowed into his grips dispersed all around him as he began to move faster in the air than ever before.

 **"** **Wing Fury!"**

Emily and Xander said together.

Xander then flew and slashed at Fridgia's chest. He then backflipped in the air right after impact as he slashed her in the right shoulder and then flew straight back up slashing at the left shoulder. He then slashed at her back. He then soared right above her as he stabbed both of the Ptera Grips into her shoulders and the yellow power now wrapped around Fridgia as well as they came down like a meteor from the sky and into the ground. Fridgia gave out a final yell of defeat. As soon as they hit the ground Xander flew up as yellow light started erupting out of Fridgia's wounds and an explosion was made. The only thing left were the Ptera Grips on the ground. Xander then floated onto the ground as he began breathing a bit heavy.

"Power down." Xander said as he de-transformed.

He had his hands clutched still as he ran back to the cabin. Once there he saw the ice to greatly begin to melt and when it did Emily's body began to fall. Xander ran in and caught her body before it hit the ground. He rubbed his hand on her forehead. Zach caught up to him as he came and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around Xander as his friend began to cry over Emily's body. Zach began crying with Xander as this was once a friend to him too. Sometime had passed and Xander decided to take her body to her parents. Emily's spirit was with them when the parents saw her body as Zach and Xander explained how a person in yellow fought a monster that killed Emily Piers. The parents couldn't believe what they heard but based on Xander's story and how Emily's body was freezing cold, they believed him.

Time had passed and it was about night time. Zach had called Tobias over as they both mentioned that Xander had the same power as them that had came from the gems. Each of them had mentioned that the stones hold some entity that is that of a mechanical dinosaur in them and from there on out called the stones Dino Gems. The next day would be Thursday and that was going to be the day Brett Pappert would explain to them everything that was going on.

Xander was still having to go through the loss of his girlfriend and went back home as the news began covering the story of the death of Emily Piers and the park rangers at Wintergarden. Xander's mom and his little brother Austin left him alone the rest of the night.

In Xander's room with it closing to midnight, Emily's spirit appeared to Xander who could not sleep. "Thank you Xander. I'm happy that you're okay." She said as she cuddled up next to him.

"This is going to be hard for me to get over." Xander said with a tear down his face.

"I don't know what you're going through but time heals all wounds." Emily said to him.

"Based on what Tobias said, Mesogog is the one to pay. I'm going to kill him. I won't let him take any more loved ones lives. Watch me Em, I'm going to get stronger so I can protect everyone's lives. With this power I will protect people from Mesogog." Xander said as he clenched his fist.

Emily placed her hands over his, "You won't be able to if you don't sleep. Good night my hero." She said as she kissed his forehead.

Xander closed his eyes as he tried to get a decent night's rest.


	5. Combination of Power

Thursday finally rolled around. Tobias had gotten off at 3pm from work and was tired from the stress he had to deal with. Zach was tired from not being able to sleep after thinking of how his friend almost got killed last night. Xander was running late to Brett's place. Everyone was inside his apartment which was pretty much trashed with a bunch of stuff that dealt with either his school work for trying to get a business degree at the Bowling Green State University that laid everywhere. There was a knock on Brett's door as he went to open it and welcomed Xander in.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys. I just got out of school late because everyone was mourning for Emily in a afterschool conference." Xander said with a hurt expression.

Xander was wearing a yellow T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. Zach was wearing his normal black pants with a black tank top and his blue swim wear looking goggles. Tobias was wearing a white shirt with a red plaid overshirt and black cargos. Brett had a more causal black t-shirt and fade blue pants on. He also kept his hair combed down the back while the sides and front were all over the place.

"It's okay Xander. Now let's get on with what I wanted to show you." Brett said. He led everyone to the entrance in to his bedroom. He had a hammer in hand. Brett's apartment was pretty small but this entire row of apartments on the bottom layer were bought out by the Pappert Family back in the 80's when the apartment complex was made.

"Umm what's the hammer for?" Tobias asked.

"Well if my research is true, we are going to find something that lies underneath this floor." Brett said. He then began to pummel at the floor with only little cracks forming. Brett raised his hand bank but Tobias grabbed the hammer and used his super speed to bust the floor apart and in just seconds he destroyed a good portion of the floor. Beneath the floor was some boards that were laid down but had a handle on them. Tobias grabbed the handle as he pulled it open that showed stairs leading further down into the ground.

Brett pulled out small flashlights from his pockets as he gave them to Tobias, Zach, and Xander. They all turned them on as they walked down the creaking stairs. Brett was leading them as they got to the bottom. Walking around this place they could tell it was extremely spacious. With the lights going everywhere Brett was getting a reading on how the room is designed. He then saw a switchbox and made his way towards it. Once he got up to it he opened the box and blew on it. He then turned on switch as all the lights on the walls quickly turned on. Everyone then looked around as the room became a lot more clear.

The giant room was the width of the entire apartment row. On one side there was a giant supercomputer with about ten monitors and was very high tech. There was a giant table that had books stacked and papers all over it. The entire place was painted into three sections. One section was red which is where the tech stuff was located. The blue which is where a bunch of research and studies were located. The yellow one which was the entrance as well as a big hangout space that had furniture and an old fashioned TV system just sitting there. There was a spot on the left side of the red section where it was a kitchen with canned food and non-spoiled supplies were scattered around. The entire place didn't have any cobwebs and looked like it was kept clean on a daily basis. The entire thing was all connected without any doorways that would keep you out from each section. In each colored section lied a photo in a frame of the people who wore a mask made from a bandanna that was the color of the wall they were on.

"What kind of place is this?" Zach said surprised.

He walked up to a display case that had dinosaur figures on it and in the display was a picture of Mesogog that was blurry. He had some things coming out of his body that was whipping at people in a hallway.

Xander walked up to the furniture in the yellow room as he laid on this expensive looking couch. "Holy crap this is comfy!" He said as he snuggled up on it. Brett and Tobias walked into the red section where they were looking at all of the tech as well as the supercomputer that taking up a lot of space in the section. Tobias ran his hand around the hardware as he stumbled upon a lever. He grabbed it as he pushed it down to have all three walls began to open up. Inside were motorbikes that were silver dinosaur like bikes. They had yellow eyes on them and a very sleek slanted design. Tobias, Zach, and Xander walked up to the bikes amazed at what they were seeing.

"Holy shit! Are these motorcycles?!" Xander said pumped.

"Um guys do you each have a lever on your wall cause I certainly do." Zach said. He had walked up to a lever next to his bike and opened it. Once he did he saw the back of the room create a green and black portal that was open for about a minute and then vanished as the lever put itself back to how it was before being pulled. Tobias and Xander pulled on their levers as they got the same effect. Brett was completely amazed at how this worked.

"I would love to know how my ancestor made these." Brett said.

Tobias walked back to him, "Wait. Your ancestor?"

"Yes. The people on the walls are the ones who sealed Mesogog away with the same stones you three hold on your wrists." Brett said. The three walked out of the room with the weird motorbikes as the doors began to close and then looked at their bracelets. They then looked at the walls that corresponded with their Dinogems. Brett walked up to the red wall as he pointed at it. "This is my ancestor, I would try to figure out how the family tree works but I'm not going to. He was known as the Red Commander and the leader of the Special Forces that did things for Hitler if needed. They were the best of the best in Hitler's squad, willing to give up their lives at a moment's notice for the victory of the war. Jaune Nielson was my ancestor's original name, after Mesogog he abandoned his life knowing the errors of his ways and took up a new last name to help make the world a better place if Mesogog would show up. That name became Andrew Pappert. The creator of my bloodline. Based on my research, everything you see here is his handiwork. From the supercomputer to the motorbikes as well as that portal you saw. He doesn't keep any records of how he's done what he's done, he took it all with him to the grave. The only thing we are to know about is Mesogog as well as things to stop him. He left behind papers which have been scattered all around here so while you guys are training and doing your lives, I'm going to figure out everything I need to know about how to defeat Mesogog." Brett said.

"So are we going to be known as Special Forces?" Xander asked curious to what Brett will say.

"I don't think so. I hate the name." Brett said.

"Well we are pretty much superheroes. We have to have some kind of name." Tobias said.

"I'm voting for Masked Hero." Zach said confidently.

"That sounds cool." Tobias said.

"I have a better idea. We have power that flows through us right? We are probably going to be saving people's lives like Sheriff's, Police, and Rangers? So why not call ourselves Power Rangers?" Xander said.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. We can also be called the Dinothunder Rangers." Tobias stated.

"That sounds a bit too much." Zach said.

"I think Power Rangers will be just fine." Brett said. Brett turned away from the guys as he walked over to the computer and turned it on. The monitor's connected to the computer turned on and when they did there was images of places in different locations across Bowling Green. Everyone was surprised as the many screens shown familiar places and some shown stuff on the outskirts of town where there was mostly rural landscapes.

"Whoever this guy was he installed cameras across our city." Tobias said as he and the other two were looking at each camera.

"My ancestor didn't just put cameras around. Notice how the cameras have everything in green? That's because he has a specific heat reader on these. But that doesn't make any sense since the creatures can't become human so we would know right off the bat." Brett said as started messing with the controls. He started muttering to himself as he messed around with the computer trying to get a feel of the high tech equipment. Tobias and Xander walked over to the yellow section of the room where they were looking at the TV.

"You know I could get us a nice TV set with money from my job and a PS3 and Xbox 360 and we could turn this joint into an entertainment place. If we are going to fight and protect civilization we might as well have a moment where we can have fun." Tobias said. Xander loved that idea.

"I have a game system I don't really use anymore since I've been focused on school and Emi—" Xander then stopped as he clenched his fist.

Tobias put his hand on Xander's shoulder, "I heard from Zach. I'm sorry man." Tobias said comforting Xander.

"Y-Yeah it's just been…a bit hard moving on. At least she's still with me wherever I go." Xander said.

"Wait what?" Tobias said.

Before Xander had a chance to respond there was a siren blaring, "Hey you two! I think you need to see this!" Brett commanded. Tobias and Xander ran back over as the monitor's all focused on one spot: Wintergarden Park. "So Zach told me about an ice monster known as Fridgia. I thought you guys destroyed it?" Brett said.

"I killed that thing. Why do you ask?" Xander said.

"Well you see those pieces of ice that were left behind? Well we just got a weird rain cloud that focused on that area started pouring and then vanished. But the cameras picked up something showing that the ice was reacting to the raindrops. This computer also picked something up about the raindrops. They are mixture of some weird DNA, blood, and other mixtures of things." Brett said. Suddenly the computer started to figure out what the rain was made of and when it was done the entire screen showed a face that was similar to Mesogog's.

"Why is Mesogog's face on the screen?" Tobias wondered.

"That rain isn't normal rain. It's Mesogog's blood. I think he's using his blood to make that monster become reborn. You three need to go to the Park and destroy all of the ice scattered before Fridgia comes back." Brett said. "From here on out you guys are a team and will need to work together in order to stop Mesogog. Tobias you're going to be leader." Brett said as he pointed at him. Tobias was not sure about that.

"Me? I'm not sure if I can, I don't know how to be a leader." He said trying to decline.

"The leader of the Special Forces wore red, your power based on what you told me after we left the museum was red colored. You also mentioned how you saw a T-Rex in your stone, these Dinogems have apparently been living inside your guy's stones and have chosen you to wield them. The T-Rex was also known as King of the Dinosaurs and was fierce that the other dinosaurs would run away. You have to lead this team." Brett said.

"Y-yeah Tobias uh-you can do it." Zach said stuttering again.

"I've got no issues with this. Plus aren't you older than me and Zach?" Xander said.

"Yea I'm like about to be 24 but I don't know what that really has to do with anything." Tobias said feeling unsure.

There was a buzzing sound as the colored walls began to open up and the swirling portal quickly appeared. Brett looked at the computer, "It would seem that these cameras create these portals to take you to or close to your destination. Tobias at least for now take the leadership role, when you get done if you don't like it we'll figure it out then." Brett said to him.

Tobias gave it a quick thought and then nodded, "Okay I will give it a shot." He said.

Tobias then stood facing his portal in his section as Zach and Xander did the same. "Ready to go when you are leader." Xander said to him.

Tobias took a deep breath in and then exhaled, "Okay let's do this." Tobias moved his fingers all around as he clenched them in his fist.

"Ready?" He said as he placed his right arm over his chest.

Zach and Xander did the same, "Ready." They said confidently.

The bracelets transformed into their respective appearance as they each did their own transformation pose. Tobias went first.

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Tobias stretched his right hand out and put his left hand out in front of him. He then took his left hand and brought it back as he pushed a button on the jawline of the T-Rex. He backflipped in the air as he came down with his body transformed. He had a red helmet appear over his face as he was ready to go. Next up was Zach.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Zach raised his right arm up over his face as he stretched out his left hand and then brought back to press the button on his device. He then backflipped in the air as his blue form appeared as well as the helmet. Finally it was Xander's turn.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Xander placed his arms over each other in the shape of an X with his right arm on top. He then took his left hand and opened the jaws of his device as he placed his hands underneath it. He then while keeping his fingers on his right arm, moved his arm up in a straight line like Zach's as he ran his fingers up and pushed the button on his device. He then backflipped into the air and upon landing had his yellow form and helmet appear.

Before the three walked into the portals Brett stopped them, "Remember you guys are a well-oiled machine, you need to work together no matter what happens you must stick together. When you guys come back I'll explain as much as I can to you and I will be having you guys be trained to be ready to face the threats that are going to come in the future." Brett said. The three then ran into the portals and the moment their bodies hit the portals they appeared in the park together.

"Oh God I think I'm going to throw up." Xander said as his body felt funny.

"I think the world is spinning a bit." Zach said.

"I got a headache." Tobias said.

The feelings they had quickly faded away as Xander looked at Tobias, "You just have a headache?" He said confused.

"Well it seems that portal causes a lot of stress on the body. Since my job is overbearingly stressful maybe I'm just used to it." He said unsure if that was the case.

"That's bullcrap…But I believe it." Zach said.

Suddenly the ice they were sent to destroy had become about the size of a building and rapidly growing. The legs of Fridgia were already forming and in just seconds her waistline. "Rangers you have to try and destroy that thing before it becomes a full Fridgia." Brett said over their devices.

Tobias was most startled by this. "Wait how are you communicating through our transformation devices?!" Tobias asked speaking into his.

"Apparently your Morphers, as we are going to call them from now on. Have a link to this computer. So I can communicate with you if need be." Brett said.

"I don't know how any of our weapons are going to be able to take down a building size monster." Tobias said back. Then all three of the morphers began to glow a huge bright light of their respective colors. The lights then emerged from their morphers and in a giant light the entire landscape as far as the eyes can see became a faint light purple. Everything around them became a covered in fog and Fridgia was almost fully reborn. All that was missing was her head.

"Where the hell are we? What happened to our home?" Xander said as everyone was turning around trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey Brett do you know what's going on?" Tobias said into his morpher. He didn't get a response back. Tobias kept calling his name but they weren't able to reach him. Fridgia then was fully reborn as she began moving around. The Rangers began to run away from her trying to get out of her path before they got squashed. The three finally were able to get out as they looked up at her causing damage to the environment. Cracks were forming all over the environment.

"Our home…" Zach said as the environment was getting cracks all over the place.

"How do we stop something so massively huge?" Xander said.

Tobias knew he needed to think of something being the leader but he was so confused and unsure he couldn't come up with anything. The other two then looked at him for advice. "What do I tell them? We weren't expecting something like this." Tobias thought as he mind was racing.

Suddenly a roar that sounded like a T-Rex echoed throughout the town and something began approaching the Rangers fast and very loud.

Fridgia was surprised as she saw a Red T-Rex with green eyes and a drill like tail dashing towards it. "What the hell are you supposed to be?!" She said as the Rangers faced her to see the T-Rex headbutt her in the stomach. She grabbed the T-Rex as she tried to stop it from pushing her back. Another roar came from her left as a Blue Triceratops rammed her in the side causing her to fall onto the ground.

Fridgia casted a bunch of ice that froze the Triceratops in it's tracks as the tail on the T-Rex began to spin cutting through it. Fridgia got in close as she grabbed the back of the T-Rex and had it encased in a giant iceberg. The Triceratops rammed into Fridgia's side pushing her back from the frozen mechanical dinosaur. A screech was made as a yellow Pterodactyl came flying down from the sky slashing at the ice in quick succession cutting off chunks of the ice around the T-Rex's tail. This caused the red dinosaur to spin its tail drilling into various parts of it's frozen body allowing it to break free from the trap it got itself in.

"Holy crap! They are working together to take down Fridgia!" Tobias said. The Rangers heard a roar come from their Morphers as they could understand what the giant dinosaurs were saying.

"They call themselves Zords?" Xander asked.

"I'm a little loss for words right now." Zach said.

"They may be good at fighting Fridgia but she's standing toe-to-toe with them. We need to find a way to gain a more powerful advantage." Tobias said. The eyes on his morpher began to flash green as the roar came from the T-Rex Zord. The red dinosaur stood in front of the Rangers.

"T-Rex says we can combine the Zords together so we can fight with them. What do you say guys?" Tobias asked his teammates. Everyone nodded in agreement as they lifted their hands with their morphers up in the air.

All three of them were sent flying into the air towards their respective Zords as they entered through their foreheads. Once inside they had a colored orb float in front of them with a place to put their hands. The three were amazed at what they had seen but acted quickly as they placed their hands down on the orb. The circle in the middle of the orb began to generate power.

"Combine powers!" The three said triumphantly.

The T-Rex ran towards it's friends as its upper body turned to the side with the tail being it's left arm and it's head being a chest plate. The Triceratops pushed back Fridgia on her back once more as it ran towards the misshapen T-Rex and connected to the right shoulder forming a right hand. A head began to appear where the T-Rex's head once was as the Ptera Zord flew in. The two combined Zords jumped up into the air as the head to mid body of the Ptera Zord became detached. They attached around the mouth of the T-Rex as the rest of it acted like a helmet around the Zord's head. The Zords had fully combined with each other as they landed onto the ground shaking the environment.

"Holy shit! What the hell just happened? We are all together in this one giant Zord!" Zach said shocked to hell.

The three looked down at their orbs as the name "Thundersaurus Megazord" Was written in cursive around the orb.

Fridgia had gotten back up as she shot a stream of ice towards them. "Charge and drill through it!" Tobias said as the Megazord began walking towards the beam of ice with it's drill arm in front of it. Once they got close Zach commanded the punch up Fridgia's jaw send her up into the air.

"Let's go for a roundhouse kick! Dinosaur style!" Tobias said as he commanded the Megazord to spin around and kicked Fridgia in the knee causing her to fall onto the ground and rolled until she stopped. The cracks in this weird reality was starting to crack and the cracks almost connected with each other.

"Guy's why is this world cracking instead of the environment becoming destroyed?!" Xander said wondering what was going on.

"I have a feeling we don't want to find out." Zach said.

"No matter what we need to protect our home!" Tobias said. Suddenly words appeared in the middle of the orbs.

"Dino Drill?" Xander said.

"What does that mean?" Zach said.

"I don't care. We're going for it! Dino Drill! Engage!" Tobias said as he placed his hands on the orb. The Megazord jumped up into the air and lunged forward towards Fridgia. Fridgia was on her knees as she lifted both of her hands up and shot out streams of ice towards the Rangers.

The Red Drill on the Megazord began to have this red mist similar to Tobias's Dino Impact power as it began to spin viciously. While soaring through the air they ran right into the stream and it was slowly pushing them back.

"The Dino Drill isn't strong enough to get through this!" Zach and Xander said together.

"I'm not going to give up! Activate Fire Breath!" Tobias said as he placed his hands on the orb and generated a lot of power into as the T-Rex's mouth opened up and released a stream of fire that started melting the ice rapidly. They finally gained the advantage they needed. Fridgia began to stand up a bit more trying to put her entire effort into the attack to stop them. She saw them coming closer as she started to give into her defeat.

"I almost broke free out of this reality and could've laid waste to your entire planet!" Fridgia said in defeat.

"You're not going to hurt OUR HOME!" Tobias said as he yelled until his drill and flames hit Fridgia. Once they did Fridgia's entire body was pierced like a sword and began to spin in circles from the drill as her body began to burn up and rapidly melt. Tobias raised the body up and threw Fridgia's body up into the purple sky as she gave her final yell before exploding leaving no trace of her remains anywhere.

Tobias was breathing heavily as he fell to his knees. Zach and Xander quickly grabbed their comrade and lifted him up on their shoulders. "I feel really drained. I poured everything I had into that attack." He said breathing heavily. The three were teleported out of the Megazord and when they looked at their combined power they watched it split into their individual forms. The Zords then looked at them as the Ptera Zord and Tricera Zord began balls of light and went right back into their respective Morphers. The T-Rex Zord growled at Tobias as it relayed a message to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tobias said hearing the message. But he was so tired from his fight he couldn't think straight. The Zord then became a ball of light and flew into Tobias's Morpher as the world they were in faded back into their reality. The three had been reverted back into their human forms as they looked around to see time as well as their world back to the way they knew it once was.

"What did your T-Rex tell you Tobias? Tobias?" Xander said as he was fast asleep from giving his all.

Brett had finally gotten ahold of the Rangers, "Guys! Are you okay?!" Brett said worried about them.

"Yeah We uh are uh okay. Tobias is uh passed out." Zach said stuttering.

"Can you guys carry him back through the Invisi-Portal? He should be okay coming back." Brett said.

"The what Portal?" Xander said.

"The portal you guys used to get there. I've activated it to be there once you get there. Just walk back and bring Tobias back. I found in my research left by my ancestor that these portals are called Invisi-Portals." He explained.

"That's fine we can get back. We also have some information to share with you about what we just learned." Xander said into his bracelet as the two carried Tobias back to where they came from.

In a far off distance a man in a beige trench coat and white bandana around his face was tapping on his silver bracelet with a white gemstone in it.

"So you have become a "Power Ranger" huh? Here I thought I was the only with this power. Unfortunately for you mine is more territorial and doesn't play well with others. I guess I'm going to have to kill you and your friends…Aren't I son?" The man said as he began snickering. He then turned around and super sped away.


	6. Son and Father

Brett had gotten ahold of Eryk to pick up Tobias who was forced to get awake so he could walk to the car. Eryk was worried about his friend and why he was so extremely exhausted. Once the two got into the car and drove away, Brett went back into his house to talk to the other two. Brett looked at Xander and Zach who were shaking a bit. "So you guys just vanished. You were gone for about fifteen minutes and then reappeared like this with Tobias passed out." Brett said.

"Uh uh we uh got taken to uh—" Zach was trying to speak but he couldn't formed words.

"We got taken to a world that looked like ours but everything was a light shade of purple. Fridgia revived and the dinosaurs that live in our gemstones were running all about fighting that giant abomination. Then they combined and became a Megazord." Xander said.

"They combined to be a what?" Brett said confused.

"Megazord." Zach said.

"Not just any Megazord. The name of our Zords combining was called Thundersaurus Megazord." Xander said.

"Umm okay so no more Heineken's for me." Brett said as he stood up walking around the living room. He was having a hard time trying to figure out what actually happened to them in that reality.

"None of my research has stated anything about Zords or Megazords. The fact that you guys can even transform were not in the records either. Ahh! I can't get any of this to make any damn sense! I got it. Can you guys summon out those Zords or whatever so I can get a look at them?" Brett said.

Xander and Zach shook their heads at the same time, "The Zords will only come out if there is another big monster attack." They said together.

"How do you guys know that?" Brett asked.

"Our Zords told us right before they left and we returned back to our world." Zach said more calm down.

Zach and Xander then passed out as well on his couch as their fight with Fridgia was stressful on their bodies.

"I guess I'm going to have to train them to build up their stamina. With how they are now they won't be able to even get a solid punch against Mesogog if he goes back to full strength. But I don't know when Mesogog is going to be back at full strength so I'm going to have to train them hard than anyone would. I might have to put them through the same training my sensei put me through during my year in Japan when I studied abroad. That one year made me an amazing fighter." Brett said.

Brett had studied martial arts for about six years. He had a teacher who taught him when he was in high school and when he was nineteen he study abroad to Japan where he was there for about almost two years. During those years he found Master Futaba who taught him to become a great martial artist but only through extreme physical, emotional, and mental training. Brett had learned a lot of what it means to be human, and what it meant to protect others. Brett became a better person through this and now is planning on using what he taught to strengthen the team.

"I wonder what the future is going to hold for us." Brett said as he opened a bottle of Mocha Frappucino from Starbucks and began drinking the contents.

* * *

Tobias was having a hard time keeping his eyes open on the drive back to home. Eryk had been worried about what happened that had caused him to become so exhausted. But all Tobias did was slur his words and move his head up and down. "We're almost home. Do you think you'll be okay walking into the apartment?" Eryk asked.

"Huh? Uh ya I guess." Tobias said as they drove into the parking lot. Tobias grabbed the door handle as he opened the car only to feel like the world was turning. "I feel like a person who becomes so drunk that he can't function. I feel sick to my stomach as well. I think I pushed a lot of my own power into that attack that it's caused me to become fatigued. I'm sure if I get some sleep I should be okay." Tobias thought.

Eryk came around the car as he grabbed his friend's arm and put it around him as he helped him walk to their door. "You look like you're drunk." Eryk said.

"I can guarantee you I'm not." Tobias said back to him.

The two friends got to Tobias's room as Eryk watched him stumble into his bedroom and the moment he saw his bed, Tobias fell face first into it and passed out. Eryk noticed something on his right wrist.

"What is that?" Eryk wondered as he lifted Tobias's arm to look at it. "Is that an actual ruby or something? Looks kind of expensive." Eryk thought. Eryk walked out of Tobias's room as he went into the living room to play Bloodborne on Tobias's PlayStation 4.

Bloodborne was an amazing game that the two shared. It was set in a gothic world where people play as a hunter trying to awake from the nightmare. It was a cosmic horror like game and pretty difficult to play than most games on the system. Eryk had gotten Tobias into the game and both would spend all day if needed trying to beat the game.

Hours had passed as Tobias woke up and entered the living room to see Eryk a little peeved at a boss fight. He noticed Tobias as he greeted him, "What's up loser." Eryk said jokingly.

"Tell me how many times have you lost to Gehrman? Who's the real loser here?" Tobias chuckled.

Eryk and Tobias had known each other for about 9 years. They had been living with each other for about a year. Their relationship had gotten to a point where they would sarcastically talk crap to each other without getting offended by each other's jokes. Unfortunately people who didn't know how their relationship works would assume that it was a toxic friendship but the two didn't care what others say.

"Not a valid argument since you haven't gotten to Gehrman yet." Eryk said as his character on screen was dashing side to side avoiding all of the boss's quick attacks. Gehrman had shot his bullets at Eryk causing him to stumble and then he dashed up to him as he did a visceral attack which ended up killing Eryk's character. "SHIT!" Eryk said upset.

"This guy seems pretty tough." Tobias said.

"Well I've been raising up my Bloodtinge more than anything else so I can use the Chikage. The Chikage works well with high Bloodtinge so I can dish out more damage with my trick mode." Eryk said.

"Someday I'll get around to playing more Bloodborne. I'm having a hard time fighting Vicar Amelia because of her insane healing ability. I think maybe I should raise my strength stat up more." Tobias said.

"Well let's go out and get some food. How about the buffet? We can go to King's Buffet again. Maybe you can tell me what me happened today." Eryk said.

"Yea sure. I'll grab my wallet." Tobias said as he ran into his room.

The two went out to their favorite Chinese buffet place in town. They have been going to King's Buffet for about six years and was a place where coming here helped push their friendship in the past. The service was bad but the food and the price was good. They would talk a lot while eating. Eryk would eat with chopsticks while Tobias would eat with the normal silverware. While Tobias was eating at his seafood Eryk began talking to him.

"So what happened to you today? You have never been so exhausted and you looked like a wreck when I picked you up." He questioned.

"Um I'm fine I just overexerted myself at my martial art's practice today. We got two new teammates join up and we had a massive sparring session and I just lost focu—" Tobias stopped as he saw Eryk gave him a very stern stare at him.

"What's that look for?" Tobias asked him as he started eating more of his food.

"We got our friendship back a few years ago and I've known you since 2009 when you moved to Bowling Green. I highly doubt someone like you who's got more energy than anyone I will ever know could just lose it all in a two hour sparring match. Let's also keep in mind that you seemed like you had been sleep deprived and stumbling around like a drunk getting into the car. But when you left the apartment after work you were perfectly fine. You are pretty much my only friend I have in this town and you know how I have trust issues with people just like you do. The last thing I want from you is to lie to me." Eryk said with a defensive tone.

"How do I tell him about me being a Power Ranger? I don't want him to get involved with what I have to go through. He also makes a point that I shouldn't lie to him but he could get hurt if he knew. He's like family to me in this town I can't put him in harm's way." Tobias thought.

Tobias finished eating his food as he inhaled and then exhaled, "Okay I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. I've been having recurring nightmares about what happened with my dad 6 years ago." Tobias said.

"You mean when he almost killed your mother? Yeah you've mentioned that before. He came back from an archaeological dig and he was extremely violent." Eryk said as he began letting his intense stare fade.

"I don't know why he did what he did and I haven't been able to sleep very well because of it. I called my mom the other night to see if she can remember any of it but she still can't. She's only gotten a few fragments but after that she breaks down." Tobias said back to him. He then added on, "I didn't want to bring it up because I thought it would go away. But it hasn't and I've been losing 1-3 hours of sleep a night. Plus work keeps having me come in at 8 or 7 in the morning so that hasn't been helping. Yea I lose more energy when I'm at practice and working with Kaylyn is extremely emotionally and physically draining for me. So that's why I haven't been feeling good. I have tomorrow off from work so I was thinking of sleeping in to gain a lot of the energy back."

"Okay I get it now. That is a lot to handle with everything that's been going on. Alright I'm going to get another plate of this Chinese steak. Be right back." He said as he got up and walked away. Tobias looked at his food twirling his fork around.

"Well at least what I told him is mostly true." He said a bit depressed.

Six years ago Tobias came home from hanging out with friends to see his father strangling his mother on the floor of their house. Tobias had done everything he could to get her off but only to be beaten by his father. His father, who was once a kind and gentle person, had become bloodthirsty all of a sudden. He had beaten his mother to the point that she became mentally broken. She had gotten amnesia of what had happened and for a while, even her own son. Tobias had by luck, grabbed a screwdriver while being pounded close to the inch of his life and stabbed it into his father's left hand. Once this happened his father had a brief moment of putting himself back together and stopped his assault. He pulled the screwdriver out of his hand and quickly ran out into the cold night. Tobias hasn't seen his father since. Tobias's mother got placed in a caring home for battered women. The home then shut down and his mother was forced to be taken to somewhere else in Ohio to another care center that began treating her better. It took three months for his mother to realize Tobias was her own son.

The three months were extremely hard for Tobias as he began fearing that his mom may never remember him. When she did she couldn't look at him without having anxiety moments of Tobias's father. Still to this day she hadn't gotten any better which made it hard for Tobias to talk to his own mother and whenever they do talk, it's only for about five minutes at a time.

Eryk came back with another plate of food as he sat down and began talking about the new Yu-Gi-Oh cards coming out as well as the Nationals that were coming up. The time they spent was fun and something Tobias needed. When Eryk finished his last plate the two friends paid the bill and went home. As the two walked outside Tobias couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He began to look around him in the massive parking lot but was having a hard time finding the source. "Somebody is watching me, I can't shake this feeling." He thought.

"Hey Tobias are you alright? What are you looking at?" Eryk said to him.

Tobias shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired I might get some sleep when I get home." He said to him.

As the two got into the car they drove down to the other end of the parking lot and turned into a side street that led to Main. Once they made a turn, Tobias looked out his window and when he did he saw the figure wearing a beige trench coat standing up against a wall that raised his right hand with a black glove on it and waved goodbye.

"I've seen this person for the past two days a lot. Something is off, it almost seems like he's following me, or better yet, keeping an eye on me." Tobias thought.

"Oh hey I have to go stop at Mike's Party Mart real quick to gather up on Vitamin D milk. So we'll stop over there." Eryk said breaking Tobias out of his thought.

"Yeah sure. I can hang on for some sleep a little bit longer." Tobias said to him. Tobias then looked at the rear view mirror to see the figure gone.

* * *

Mesogog was sitting in his chair located in the middle of the lab. He was breathing heavily as his body started replacing his life force that he used in creating the giant Fridgia. "I didn't think that would take a lot of my energy to do. But Fridgia failed and it will be awhile before I can do that again." He said snarling. A sound was made in the room, something like footsteps as Mesogog commanded to have Tyrannodrones appear in front of him. The door in front of him swung open as a man in a beige trench coat walked into the room.

"One hell of a welcome you're throwing for me huh? I'm the reason why you were able to awaken." The man said.

"Identify yourself. Otherwise I'll have your body ripped to shreds." Mesogog snarled. The drones began to slowly walk towards the man. Once they got close the man grabbed one if the arms and stretched it out. He then uppercut underneath its elbow snapping the tendons and almost fracturing it's arm. He then back fists the creature in the face making it stumble back a bit. He let go of the arm and kicked it in the chest sending it flying backwards onto the floor. Two of the drones came with their bladed arms to do a pincer attack but at the last second the man crouched down as the blades connected to each other and he spun around them before standing up. He got behind one as he took out a combat knife and stabbed the creature in the back of the head. He kicked the creature forward as a means to remove the blade from its head. A drone snuck up on him as he inverted his grip and stabbed the creature in the rib cage. He then spun around facing the creature as he pulled out the knife and lodged it in the throat.

The man took his right leg and kicked behind the monster's ankle causing it to stumble forward pushing the blade further in its throat. He ripped the blade out as the creature died. The last Tyrannodrone that had helped in the pincer attack came charging at him, but the man threw the knife that went in between its eyes. The man super sped towards the drone as he gave it a couple of rapid punches in the chest before grabbing the handle of the knife and running it down the monster's face until he sliced through the jaw and removed the blade. He then super sped over to the one on the floor and stabbed the knife into its heart killing it instantly. The other Tyrannodrones began to move but Mesogog stopped them.

"Fall back!" Mesogog commanded them. He then got up out of his chair as he walked over to the man in the trench coat.

"I get to only kill this much? That's not enough to satisfy me. I haven't killed anything in days." The man said as he pulled the knife out and licked the blood. "This is disgusting." He said before he threw the blade across the room. Mesogog stood in front of him breathing a bit heavily.

"You have a strong urge for blood. You're willing to kill anything in a ruthless way and I will admit that is admirable. Who are you? You have super speed that's not human." Mesogog said greatly intrigued by the man.

The man removed his trench coat that not only covered his body but his face. He slid of his combat gloves revealing a giant scar on his left hand. He had wild black hair, blood shot eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks, and pale white skin. He was a man in his thirties and on his left wrist was a silver bracelet with a white gemstone inside.

"You have my power?" Mesogog questioned.

"I got this power when I was on an archaeological dig where I found your remains six years ago. In that same location I found two stones that were about twenty feet from you. The one on my wrist attached itself to me after I held the stone next to you. The black one I have also reacted but disobeys me. Ever since I got this white stone activated it's changed me to a deadlier person. I can't get enough of fighting and killing. But it's thanks to the stones I had you began to awake." The man said.

"So your stone sapped my power just like the other three that those children use? The only way to get my power back is if I kill you." Mesogog said. Before he had a chance to attack the man spoke.

"I can kill the three who have your powers." He said calmly as Mesogog's claw stopped at his face. The man didn't flinch and stared deep into Mesogog's eyes.

"I will allow you to explain yourself. But know that my patience is very limited." Mesogog snarled.

"One of the people who have your power is my very own son. He caused me this damage to my left hand six years ago. I would love to have a chance to fight him and kill him. Also I know how to make your monsters grow bigger without having to sap you of so much blood. The lab you stand in is an exact replica of the one we found you in. I've also made some adjustments to it where you should feel more comfortable. I've been working on this for six years awaiting your return. I already know what your goal is because of the stone and the creature that lives inside of it. All I'm asking is for a little more power and I can transform just like those children you so speak of." He said with a wicked smile.

"Your determination to want to kill your own family member is a strong one. You also know how to make my creatures more of a threat without having to sap my life force. I will give you a bit more of my power to your stone, in return you will fight by side and kill these children." Mesogog said. He then reached out and placed his hand onto the man's white gemstone bracelet. A forest green wave started forming around Mesogog's hand and began to get absorbed into the gem. He then removed his hand as the man looked at his gem. He saw a white flying mechanical dinosaur and a maroon colored mechanical stegosaur roaring and then they were gone.

The man then leered at Mesogog as he kneeled onto the floor and bowing, "My name is Michael Edge. I'm Tobias's Father." Michael said. "The three who have your power has called themselves Power Rangers. From here on out I will call myself Dino Killer, the White Ranger. I will bring you the results you want, and when I have gotten my full satisfaction of fighting, I will give back your power." Michael said as he stood up and walked out.

"I'm taking it you have a plan?" Mesogog asked.

As Michael began to walk out the door he responded back to Mesogog, "Yes I do. I think it's time I paid my son a visit. Don't make any more monsters for a while. I need you back at full strength before I can use my device to make your creatures bigger again." Michael then began evilly laughing as the doors closed behind him.


	7. Training Day

Eryk and Tobias had gotten home safely but the thought of the figure keeping eyes on him greatly bothered him. Tobias was too tired to even keep his eyes open as when the two friends walked through the door, he felt an air of extreme calmness go through his body. "Eryk I think I'm going to pass out again." He said as he fell. Eryk caught him as Tobias had quickly fallen back asleep.

"Geez you're weak." Eryk said as he put Tobias's arm around his neck and dragged him to his room. Eryk put Tobias on his bed and left him there to get some sleep. "As much as he had such a great story to back up what he said at the buffet, I think there is a lot more to this story than what he's telling me. I'm not going to force him to speak up, as his friend I will trust that everything will be okay. I'm just not sure how much I'm going to have to deal with until I finally will have to force him to tell me everything." Eryk said under his breath.

Eryk turned around and walked into the living room as he turned on the TV and began watching videos on Youtube. Eryk enjoyed watching videos about politics, music from his favorite video game series: Blazblue, and listening to the Kamen Rider Fourze Soundtrack. While listening to the videos Eryk decided to edit his Yu-Gi-Oh decks. "I did buy some packs last night I haven't opened yet. I should get to that." Eryk said to himself. While messing around with his stuff Eryk looked at the display shelves they had in the living room. On the right side of the TV was all of Eryk's Kamen Rider Fourze collection, while on the left side was Tobias's Kamen Rider Wizard collection. "I sometimes wish Rider powers were real. It be cool to be a protector of this town." Eryk thought as his mind went to different places amongst the things he was doing.

Hours passed as Tobias was still asleep in his room. It became about 8pm at night. Tobias's phone was ringing from his bedroom and this woke up him up. Eryk listened in a bit as Tobias was normally a voice carrier when he first is up.

"Yeah I'll be over tomorrow. I have tomorrow off of work I can swing by at 11. No I haven't. Is Xander and Zach okay? They weren't hurt after that encounter were they? Sounds good." Tobias then hung up the phone as he walked out into the living room stretching and yawning.

"Yo!" Eryk said to him.

"Yo." Tobias said back.

"Been editing my decks, time to raise the loss record more the next time we play." Eryk said to him.

"Oh I'm sure my Synchro's will kick your ass." Tobias chuckled.

"Hold up. Let me see how many times my Pendulums have stomped your Synchrons. Oh no, I seemed to have lost count after 500." Eryk said jokingly.

"I'll admit it's hard to deal with something that gets killed and comes back the next turn without any resistance." Tobias said back.

The two laughed for a bit. To Eryk this made him feel calm and happy that his friend was okay. It helped wash the worries he had away. "What's your schedule like for tomorrow? I don't go into work regrettably." Eryk said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I apparently have training with Brett, Zach, and Xander. Zach and Xander are the new teammates for what will now be an unofficial class." Tobias said.

Eryk didn't feel like his friend should be going to these classes because of how dangerous it is. Armor was not given at these classes and Tobias would come home with bruises or worn out. He honestly felt like Tobias was just a punching bag for Brett. But Tobias was adamant of going for a lot of the help it's been on his mentality and Tobias had grown up being people's punching bags since he was 4. To him this wasn't such a big deal. But that didn't stop from Eryk constantly expressing his concerns.

"I feel like you should buy armor at least. You could end up in the hospital, or broken bones or something. All it takes is one mistake and you could even get killed." He said with a concerned expression.

"I'm going to be fine." Tobias said to him. Tobias had grown tired of telling him he was going to be okay and why, but he never showed it because he knew that Eryk greatly cared about him and wanted him to be safe.

"Okay. I know I constantly get on you about this but it shows how much I worry about you." Eryk said as he began to change the conversation. "Do you want to duel? If you're entirely up for it?"

"Yeah it's been a long while since we've dueled because of our conflicting work schedules." Tobias said back to him. The two friends spent the rest of the night hanging out and enjoying their card game. Tobias had felt during the game how much he can protect people's hopes like his favorite Tokusatsu Hero Kamen Rider Wizard. It's always been an idea of his of having powers and protecting people. Now that he had it, he would have moments where he thought he might be dreaming. The night went on as the two laughed and had fun.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Tobias, Zach, and Xander all rushed to get ready for the day that Brett was going to get them. Brett was sitting outside his apartment door on a green wooden bench drinking his Starbucks Mocha Frappucino and smoking a cigarette. He was waiting for the arrival of the team. He was wearing black martial arts pants with a black t-shirt on. He had his hair combed down and his beard was wild as it normally was. At times Brett looked like he was a man in his thirties even though he was only 21. He looked at his Android phone to check the time.

"They should be here any minute now." He said tapping his fingers on a stack of papers that said Wavering Liability. Brett was going to put them through training that would break the team and rebuild them so they can be able to fight against the evil forces that Mesogog was going to throw at them. But he wanted to keep the public from thinking any negative thoughts they may have on their training.

Brett looked up to see Zach biking into the apartment complex with Xander standing on pegs. "Faster Zach! Faster!" Xander was saying as Zach tried to speed up.

"Here comes that jump! You ready Xander?" Zach asked.

"Let's go!" He said.

Zach lifted his bike up in the air as the two got about three feet up and landed amazingly on the sidewalk as they kept speeding. The two friends finally got up to Brett who was just finished his cigarette. "Hey Brett!" The two said together with excitement. Xander got off the bike as he ran up to him.

"Did you see that?! That was so cool." Xander said excited.

"Pretty nice." Brett said with a slight smile.

"Isn't Tobias h-uh here yet?" Zach said stuttering.

"He'll be here. He said he was walking and he lives farther from all of us." Brett replied.

A red streak quickly entered the apartment complex as the three looked to see Tobias just now standing in front of them. He was a bit out of breath.

"Sorry guys. Fwew I thought I was going to be late." He said to them trying to get his breath back.

Brett stood up and handed each of them a pen from his pocket and the papers for them to sign.

"This is a liability waiver is a legal document that if you choose to sign it states that you guys accept the risks in taking Martial Arts from me. I have gotten these documents legalized by a friend of my family who does stuff like this. There is a seal on each of the forms. I will warn you now. The world will see us as students and teachers, but the real reason I'm teaching you Martial Arts is so you can be ready for Mesogog. I will mentally, physically, and emotionally train you guys to not make you great martial artists, but the best that you guys can be as heroes." He explained.

"Umm I have to have my mom sign this?" Xander asked.

"Yes. If you are not 18 years old you will have to have a parent or guardian." He said.

Xander felt down as he was excited to learn Martial Arts. He couldn't even sleep well the night before because of how pumped he was.

"I really wanted to learn today too." He said sad.

"Oh you're going to learn today. But I need that form signed before you come back to next practice. Today is just going to be a bunch of exercises and when we are done I will have a mini sparring session." Brett said. Everyone was excited as they entered his house and went down underground.

"After you guys left the other day I found a secret hidden entrance in this room that will lead us to our training room. As Martial Artists I think it's quite fitting." Brett said. He walked up to the computer and typed in some words as a hidden door revealed itself next to the super computer. We all walked up to it as Brett pushed the door and when we walked in we saw a huge dojo inside. There was a giant white mat on the floor with the walls made out of wood. It was just a giant gym area. The only thing that made the three Rangers feel awkward was a huge poster of Adolf Hitler hanging on the wall at the other end of the room.

"Umm this is kind of interesting and all but can we get rid of…that." Tobias said pointing at the huge picture.

"I understand we are to be heroes but I don't want people to think we support this guy." Xander said.

"I feel what you guys are saying. I would love to take it down, but all of this you have seen was my ancestor's doing. I would like to leave everything as it is." Brett said as he started checking out the room.

Brett then walked in front of the three.

"So here's how class is going to go. Tobias already knows this. When class begins you will stand straight when I say Attention. At this point you will bring your hands to your sides, when I saw "Bow" you will bow with your right hand closing your left fist. This shows respect. When you are done I want you guys to do 5 laps as a warm up exercise. Do not use your powers. This mat is about the size of those small parking lots you see at apartments, mostly one where Tobias lives. When you are done, you can get a drink of water and take a minute break as you wait for the rest of your team to catch up. What we are going to do today is team building. If you guys are going to fight together as a team you will work together as a team. So hop to it. I want five laps and when you run pass that door you need to shout out what your lap number is. If you do not shout out your lap number and I don't hear it, you will have one more lap to go." Brett said. He then brought his fingers to his mouth as he whistled.

Tobias then ran first, followed up by Zach, and then Xander. Tobias, as unfortunate as it was, was not a fast runner. Zach and Xander had greatly run past him. By the time Tobias got to finishing his first lap, Zach and Xander were almost done with lap two. Tobias wanted to use his powers so bad but knew he shouldn't. Zach kept running as Xander slowed down to run side by side with his leader.

"You can go ahead of me Xander I'll be fine." Tobias said breathing heavily.

"I feel like we should run together. I kind of owe you." Xander said.

"2!" The two of them said.

"So what makes you think you owe me?" Tobias said to me.

"You helped me kill my girlfriend's killer. Not only that but how you took control of the Megazord was pretty cool. You took charge and because of that we were able to win." Xander said.

"I don't know why but I felt my Zord telling me what to do." Tobias said back.

"Still that was pretty amazing at what you did. 3!" Xander said as the two got done with another lap. The two looked at Zach who was just bolting through the laps.

"5!" He said. Zach rolled onto the ground as he began breathing heavily.

"I guess we better catch up." Tobias said. The two began picking up their pace as they finally made it to the finishing lap.

Brett then instructed them on what their next exercise will be. He walked out into the mat as he told them about a way to build up strength, endurance, and stamina.

"You will be doing these 4 types of physical exercises in sets of five. I will do one set to show you how it's done. The first exercise in the set will be a push up."

Brett got onto the floor as he put his hands at shoulder's width and pushed himself up off the floor.

"When you are done with this you will then go into lying on your back. You will then do a sit up. The goal behind a sit up is to keep either your hand on your chest crossed, or behind your hid. You use your core to lift your entire body until your back is somewhat straight."

Brett then showed them as he kept his legs together and the kneecaps pointed up.

"You then will do a jumping jack. You will start with your hands at your side and your feet together. You will jump your legs out about shoulder's width apart with your hands stretched out in a line. You will then jump as you bring back your hands to your side and your feet back together. Then you will jump the feet out again and bring your arms up bending at the elbow to form a circle. Doing thiscounts as 1 jumping jack."

Brett then also showed how that should be.

"Your last thing will be the hardest on you. You stand with your body straight and then kneel down like a frog. From here you will leap up a bit and shoot your feet out until you are in a push up position. Once you're in that position you will bring your feet back putting you back into that frog like position again. You will then jump up as far as you can upwards. This is doing 1 burpee."

Xander then snickered.

"Ahaha he said burpee." He chuckled.

Tobias elbowed him in the side.

Brett caught that but ignored it.

"You guys will do these as a set of 5. This means you will start at 5 and work your way down to finishing one. This means you will be doing 15 push ups, jumping jacks, sit ups, and burpees. Today's class is going to be a pretty easy one. I want to see where you all stand when it comes to exercising. But next week we will be doing all of our exercises as a team. So get to it." Brett said as he whistled again and the three began doing the strenuous exercises. Tobias was able to keep up with the first three exercises but it was hard for him to deal with the last one. Because of this he had greatly slowed down by getting to set number four and three. Xander was a bit faster than him but Zach was the quickest. Once Zach got done he started providing emotional support to his team trying to help them push past their limits. Xander had gotten done but Tobias was just at the start of his set 2 when he collapsed onto the floor after doing his two pushups.

"Come on leader! You got this!" Xander said encouragingly.

"You don't have much left to do!" Zach said.

Brett had a smile on his face as he watched the two encourage Tobias to finish.

"My body is extremely sore. It feels like it's on fire." Tobias said. He just couldn't stand up as sweat poured down his entire body drenching his shirt.

Zach and Xander looked at each other as they got onto the ground next to him and Zach called out, "On 3. 1…2….3!" Tobias and his team each did a push up. Tobias had gotten some strength from his teammates as they decided to do more physical exercises with him until he was done.

Zach would call out for the set and then Xander took over on the last one. It took a little while longer for the team to get through them all but when they were done they looked at the time and realized they only had thirty minutes left of class.

Tobias was breathing heavily as Brett walked over to a water cooler next to the entrance of the room and tossed them each a cold bottle of water. "Here you guys drink up." He said. Brett also tossed them some towels that were next to the cooler each color coded. Tobias wiped all of his sweat off as he down the entire water bottle.

"I thought I was not going to make it." Tobias said with his breathing dying down.

"Haven't you been with Brett longer than us?" Xander said.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to physically dealing with this especially with everything going on this week. I'll tell you what this will be great training so we can get stronger." He said with a smile at the end of his sentence.

"Why don't we call it quits for today. Tomorrow is Saturday. The weekends will be your guy's days of rest. Next Monday we will focus more on sparring. Your warm up exercises will also begin on that day. When you come to class you are to stretch your legs, back, and arms. Then you will bow to me and then you will run your five laps. Afterwards class will officially begin. Bring your papers signed on that day. Practice will be at 5pm. If you are late you will owe me 1 lap for every ten minutes you are late." Brett said.

The three began processing everything he said into their heads. They then acknowledged what Brett had said as they agreed to his terms.

"Attention!" Brett said.

All four of them brought their hands to their sides and legs together.

"Bow." Brett said.

The three bowed to their teacher as he bowed back. The three turned around and headed out of the apartment complex. Zach and Xander waved goodbye to Tobias as they biked back home. Tobias who had a sweat stained red shirt began walking down the streets to get back home. "I could just super speed home, but my body is a bit overworked." He said exhausted.

He had just gotten over the railroad tracks as he saw the trench coat figure standing behind the plastic factory. He pointed his finger at him and motioned Tobias to come towards him.

"That's it. I'm finding out who you are right here and now." He said as he super sped behind him.


	8. Black And White Part I

Brett was in the lair with buckets of different colored paint. He opened up the colored walls to reveal the sleek and shining grey motorbikes with white dinosaur like teeth. He was thinking of painting them as the colors for the wall that kept them hidden. While he was lying down underneath the bike behind the red wall he noticed a slip of paper sticking out from underneath. "Why hello there beautiful." He said as he grabbed the paper. He opened up the piece of paper as it turned out to be coordinates and a note at the bottom of the paper. The note read:

 _"_ _If you're reading this then you must be part of the Pappert family. I'm going to be brief in this letter. There is a video clip on the supercomputer that I had built in this room. Find the search menu and type in "Dual Power." You will learn something about two new stones that were made moments after Mesogog was sealed. –Austin Pappert"_

I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket as I got up and sat down at the computer. I turned on the many monitor's as I started looking for this search menu he was talking about. I quickly found it as I typed in the code. A folder pulled up as I saw a file and clicked on it. There was a video clip and next to that was a document labeled "Map." I clicked on the video as I saw a man with a thick beard and raggedy brown hair. He looked to be in his mid 40's and dressed in a lab coat that was red. He had glasses on his face that he would keep pushing up more during the video he spoke with a bit of a light German accent.

"If you're watching this then you must've found my note. In order for you to view this video you had to type in the code on the note otherwise you wouldn't have been able to find this through normal means. I did this in a way to protect the Earth from two specific stones falling in the wrong hands. I will not go into detail about Mesogog being sealed I will get right to the point. My team was killed after we sealed away Mesogog. It had been a couple days as I was left in a hospital being treated for my trauma and experience at the horrifying thing I had seen. But I went back to that collision. Upon entering the wreckage I was having flashbacks to the hell that occurred there. I fought through the mental struggle as I made my way back to the room where Mesogog laid in slumber. Seeing him sealed was just as horrifying as him awake. I went to try and get my stones back that belonged to me and my team. But I couldn't get them open. In the dark and chaotic room I heard a noise that fell out of Mesogog. The whole thing spooked the hell out of me. I was afraid I would be killed but instead I found two stones that resembled the ones used for the sealing of Mesogog. They were just lying there on the ground. When I picked them up I had gotten a look at two giant mechanical dinosaur like creatures. In the black stone was a Black Brachiosaurus and the white stone was really fuzzy I couldn't see what the creature looked like but I saw two giant wings made of white. If my theory is correct about then, that stone isn't at full power I presume. I wanted to explore the ideas further but I was forced to flee the scene as I had attracted the attention of the law enforcement. I took the two stones and made my way out of the danger zone. I held onto the stones as I came across the seas a few years later prior to changing my name to Austin Pappert. The stones contain some kind of monstrous power but I'm not sure how to tap into them. Further research is needed but I fear I don't have enough time for my health is greatly fading. I hope that you will have better luck with unlocking the power of those stones. I've attached a document that will show you the location of where I hid the two stones. For some reason the stones have this kind of issue with each other so I had to bury them in two different areas. I pray that they will not be used for evil and that's all I can do now."

The video clip ends as Brett was returned back to the folder screen and he moved the cursor over and clicked on the document. A word processor appeared with two pictures one with a black box and the other a white box. Underneath the two was another photo. The white box's hiding spot was located underneath a water tower that said "Home of BGSU" that stood out next to the highway. There was a red arrow that pointed at the cornfield.

The photo where the black box lied seemed to be the training room. There were words on the photo at the bottom, _"If I am to look up then I must look down, but I can't see my feet."_

"What does that all mean?" Brett thought. He then memorized the photo in his mind as he entered into the training room. He looked around trying to think about the riddle.

"Does the riddle mean for the person who enters the room?" Brett thought.

He walked around the big room carefully observing every little crack should there be a secret hidden compartment or storage. He was careful in where he walked looking for anything that might be out of the ordinary. But he wasn't lucky in anything. Brett had gone in a giant circle until he came back to where he started. He tried to lift the mat up but realized it was bolted into the floor.

"If I am to look up…" Brett said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"…Then I must look down, but I can't see my feet…" Brett said as he looked down at the floor.

"But I can see my feet." Brett said getting confused at this riddle.

He then slowly raised his head up to face at the giant photo of Adolf Hitler in the room. Adolf Hitler was looking up in a slanted position and then it dawned on him. "What if the riddle is not for the person who walks into the room…But for the photo itself?" Brett said having an idea.

He ran across the mat and up directly beneath the giant photo. He then looked up at the ceiling and then down.

"But I can't see my feet…" Brett said. He then turned around and took a step back. When he did he saw that there were very thin black lines in the wood that all ran straight, except for one tiny section that didn't have lines.

"This photo can look up which it does, and you can look down in a photo, but you can't see your feet if it's not a full body shot." Brett said as he ran his hand over the wood. He noticed a little movement in the wood as he touched it. He pushed down on it as it went into the floor about half an inch and then extended up as some smoke began to leave the little compartment and when it cleared you could see the black stone. Brett reached out and grabbed it as he began to look at it in amazement. There was a gold shine to it as he then saw a giant black mechanical Brachiosaurus roaring at him in the stone. Brett shook his head as he tried to process what just happened.

"I guess my ancestor wasn't lying about these stones. I need to get in contact with the others." Brett then darted out of the room and up to the computer where he sent out a signal to contact the Rangers, but they weren't responding.

"Why are they not responding? Did I send out the wrong frequency?" Brett thought.

Brett opened up the security settings on the computer as he looked at the different hidden cameras throughout the city. "What could they be doing?" He thought.

* * *

Tobias was zooming towards the figure that has been following him this entire week. The figure also had a super speed ability that was just a bit faster than his. The figure finally stopped after zooming all over the city at an abandoned estate on the far end of town. "Well didn't think you had it in you to keep up with me all the way here." The figure said.

"You're going to tell me why you're stalking me." Tobias said to him.

"I like to keep an eye on my prey." He said back leering at Tobias over his shoulder with his back towards him.

"You're really cocky talking to me while standing like that." Tobias said to him. "Why don't you reveal yourself and show to me who you really are!" He demanded.

"Oh I would love to. But I also would enjoy a fight more instead. Why don't you try and find out who I am by ripping the veil on my face away. That is, if you can handle what's under here." He said irritating Tobias.

Tobias ran at him as he pivot and roundhouse kicked him. The figure grabbed his ankle as he lifted Tobias's body up causing him to fly backwards in the air. Tobias landed on the ground as the figure zoomed and stood over him as he grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up, and then slammed him back on the ground. He then began tightening his grip on his throat. Tobias brought his hands in a circular motion as he turned them into fists and slammed them down on the figure's wrists breaking him free from his grasp. Tobias then reeled his feet back as he kicked his attacker in the gut that pushed him back. Tobias leapt up from the ground as he turned one foot sideways and upper kicked his attacker in the jaw. He then put his foot down as he spun around the attacker and wrapped one arm around his throat and then placed his other arm in front to successfully headlock his opponent.

"Wow I was thinking you were just as weak after all these years." The attacker said to him.

Tobias took the hand that had him in the headlock and pulled back his veil. He kicked the back of his knee causing him to stumble forward as he pulled away the mask. He then grabbed at the top of his head and pulled him back throwing him onto the ground. Tobias then kneeled on his elbows and grabbed the man's throat as he lifted one hand up in the air ready to punch him. Tobias got a better look at his attacker.

"…Dad…?!" He said shocked.

"Hahaha. Why long time no see son." The man said to him laughing.

"You've been missing for—"

"Six years right? Tell me, how is the wretch doing? Has she kicked the bucket yet?" His father named Michael said to him.

Tobias began to feel a bunch of emotions swelling up inside him. "Do you understand what you did to all of us that night? Coming home in a blood thirsty rage, beating my mother the way you did, and then running off into the night after I stabbed you in the hand. Not once out of all these years did you even feel bad. Not once did you care with the hell I went through with my mother to the point that she doesn't even want to see her own son because of the similarities between us. The woman who loved me since I was born now is terrified of me." Tobias said with an angry expression.

"HAHAHAHA I didn't know I was married to such a fragile shell of a human being." Michael said laughing.

Tobias went to punch him across the jaw but Michael moved his legs up and wrapped them over Tobias's neck as he pulled him backwards and now hovered over him. "Let me tell you something son. You were always pathetic and weak just like your mother. But it seems like something flipped that switch inside of you because you are a lot stronger than you were last time I met you. So why don't we have a little fun. You know to catch up on old times. I'm thinking of a simple sparring match you and I." Michael said with a huge smile on his face.

Michael then let go of Tobias as he stood up and walked backwards a bit but still facing Tobias. He took the trench coat that had hidden most of his body off and as it fell onto the ground there was a loud clanging sound as you could see a crap ton of knives inside of it. Michael was wearing a bagging white shirt that had ripped sleeves revealing his muscular arms. He wore white and black camouflage army pants with black shoes. His black hair was a raggedy and wild mess on his left arm was a silver bracelet with a white gemstone in it. On the back of Michael's right hand was a giant scar from where Tobias stabbed him.

"I'm going to beat the ever loving crap out of you. A lot worse than you did my mother." Tobias threatened.

The two both raised their arms with their braces over their chests.

Tobias's changed into his red Tyranno morpher.

Michael's turned into this white dinosaur that looked like a pterodactyl. There was a gold end piece where the Rangers would normally press the ends together to activate the morpher. Above it was a red button. Michael gave an evil smile.

"Let me be the first to do the honors." He said. He pulled on the gold piece back with his opposite hand as he crossed his arms in an X keeping his wrists connected against each other. A roar was made once he was done with his pose.

 **"** **Dino Killer Change."**

He then angled his body with one leg out as he jumped into the air as he spun around in the air. A white stream of energy covered his entire body. When he landed the white stream dispersed revealing a Ranger form.

From head to toe, Michael's new form had this white helmet with a bladed horn on its forehead. He had an orange scar in a weird x cross shape in the middle of the helmet. He had a gold outlined shoulder and mid chest armor that had black stripes coming from down it. The base color of the plate was white. His arms had white stripes with the black covering all of his underarms. He had his morpher in the same place over the suit. He had white gloves with a black shape on them. He wore a gold belt with a weird insignia on it as his pants were predominantly white with the black stripes forming over it. He had these almost knee high boots that were white pointed in a diagonal position as he stood with his hands at the ready for a fight. On his belt was a white feather like blade with the head of the morpher on it and a gold feather piece extending off the top.

"Get ready for your dead end game son." Michael said as Tobias took his morphing stance.

 **"** **Dinothunder Power Up!"**

Tobias had the footprint symbol shot out from his morpher and appeared in front of him as he ran through it. He had his gun already in hand. "No matter what I have to do, I will strike you down. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to us!" He said as he raised the gun to fire. Michael moved his body to the side. Tobias tossed the gun up into the air as he began to jab at Michael but all his opponent did was move side to side. Tobias made it look like he was going for an uppercut and Michael prepared to lean back. At the last second he had he changed his attack to a jab to his gut. The attack connected as Tobias raised his hand up and grabbed the gun and fired multiple bullets at him.

Michael got pushed back by the blasts and Tobias kept his finger on the trigger shooting at not only his chest but at his shoulders. The more Michael got pushed back the closer Tobias got to him. Michael finally fought back against the force of the lasers as he sped away from the path. He zoomed right behind Tobias as he grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his fist into his lower back. Tobias felt pain as Michael grabbed the front part of his helmet and pushed him backwards a bit as he kicked him in the upper spine. Michael then zoomed in front of him with his weapon in his hand doing slash attacks before an open palm to his chest that sent Tobias flying.

"I'll tell you the distraction from your gun was impressive. Getting me in that loop of blasts was also well thought of. But you forget that I have been through all types of pain since you last met me. My nerves are a bit dysfunctional in different parts of my body. I can't feel anything in those parts." Michael said laughing.

Tobias was getting up off the ground and right before he fully stood up Michael formed words in the air with his weapon.

"It's over for you son. You're stamina is low and your ability to handle pain is pathetically weak. How are you to survive against Mesogog's army if you can't even deal with the pain I've dished out to you?" He said as the words "Dead End" formed in cursive.

The words then became gold arrows that shot out towards him.

"Tyranno Staff!" Tobias said as his red and white bo staff with the head of a Tyranno at the end appeared. He placed his hands close to the middle as he tried swatting away the arrows but the more he swatted away the more Michael created.

"You can just keep swatting them away like flies, but sooner or later you'll grow physically tired and you will give in to your fatigue." He said to him.

Tobias knew he was right so he began moving towards him thinking that if he was going to give in he would do so with a strike with his staff. "His arrows fall in the same pattern. This might mean that he can't change the directions. He can only send them out in a straight line." He thought.

Michael then began picking up the pace as he noticed that Tobias was just no more than six feet from him. Tobias then took a step out of the line of fire which gave him a two second chance to do something before Michael could react. He decided to grab his gun from his belt and fire two shots at Michael and on the last shot he began running behind his fired laser where he did a thrusting strike causing the Tyranno head to open its mouth and shoot out a laser bullet that pushed Michael back.

Tobias then flipped into the air as he put both his hands on the opposite end of the weapon. The red tyranno head began glowing bright as he swung the staff down.

 **"** **Dino Clash!"**

Tobias slashed at him as he landed and then put his hands back in the middle of the weapon while hitting Michael with the opposite end of the weapon across the face. Tobias then slashed at him again with the head end and a red glow of power formed at his right foot as he did a high kick into Michael's chest that sent him being pushed back by the amazing force Tobias had given him. Michael's sword began glowing as a yellow string zoomed out of it and wrapped around Tobias's throat. While Michael was getting pushed back, Tobias fell to the ground and was getting dragged with his father while being choked. The power that was pushing Michael back finally stopped as he almost fell to his knees from the force. He finally regained his posture as he lifted his weapon up over his shoulders which carried Tobias's body up into the air. Michael then shook the blade down in the opposite direction. Upon doing this Tobias was slammed into the ground. Michael then raised the weapon up causing Tobias to be brought up into the air and then was slammed directly back down. Michael tugged back on the weapon as the rope around Tobias's neck began to tighten.

"I wonder how much more you can take before you suffocate or your neck breaks? Either way you will die and I will take your stone back to Mesogog." Michael said. Tobias's body was aching in a lot of pain and he was quickly losing oxygen. He could feel his life being quickly stripped away from him.

"No…Not like this! I can't die here! I have to protect this city! It's my home." He thought. The rope began lifting him up in the air and he knew if he hit this ground one more time he was not going to survive.

"Perish." Michael said.

Right before Michael could move his hand down, something came zipping through the air and hit the weapon knocking it out of Michael's hand. Tobias fell but not as hard and when he did the rope vanished as began gasping for the air. He had reverted back to his human form on impact as he tried to breath happy that he could get oxygen back in his lungs.

"What the hell?!" Michael said. He looked down to see a heavy plastic black hand shield used for martial arts training on the ground.

"Nice shot Brett!" Xander said.

"Go make sure Tobias is okay you two." Brett said pissed. Brett was wearing a black tai chi like uniform with a black martial art belt wrapped around it. He had black pants to match it as his hair was put into a samurai like ponytail on his head.

Zach and Xander ran to Tobias's side as they each put Tobias's arms over their shoulders. Tobias had a bruise around his neck and certain spots on his face. He had blood coming down his mouth. "How did you guys get here? How did you know where I was?" Tobias said happy to see his team.

"Brett tried calling us about something but he couldn't get ahold of us for some reason. He then was able to contact us but for some reason he was only able to reach us two. He was greatly worried about you so he looked at the security cameras that are placed all over town and found you here." Xander said.

"We found an uh uh Invisi-Portal that was a few blocks away and when we gathered he got us here." Zach said stuttering a bit.

The three got past Brett and stood behind him. "Tobias is okay he has some bruises on his neck and face." Xander said.

Brett just stood with his back turned to him. The three felt the change in the atmosphere as they began to fear Brett. Brett had a serious expression on his face. Michael then faced to look at Brett deep in the eyes. "Oooh Scary look on your face. What's gotten you all upset?" Michael said to him.

Brett then stretched his arms out from his sides as they were a few inches from his side. He held in his right hand a black stone that was slightly exposed. "I would tell you but I think it's better that I show you. I'll show you what happens when you bring harm to any of my students." Brett said as he lifted his left hand up and slammed the black stone on his wrist. The stone sent out a black spark of energy that coursed over Brett's body. He removed his right hand to show a silver brace with a black stone inside it.

"So this entire time you had the last Dino Gem?" Michael said a bit surprised.

A black orb shot out of the gemstone and put itself in Brett's right hand. Brett closed his hand as something formed in it. He then opened his hand to see a gold rectangle cover with a black key sticking out of it.

Brett kept his left arm up facing Michael. The silver brace then transformed into a black Dino Morpher with some gold line with the head of a Brachiosaurus, on the bottom right was a key hole.

Michael knew that Brett was not your typical and average fighter. Michael switched his fighting mentality from practice to serious. "You're not like the three that stand behind you. You're stronger than they are. This will be fun, I haven't had a good fight in years." Michael said as he rolled his neck around cracking it.


	9. Black and White Part 2

Brett tossed his key up in the air as it spun sideways. He grabbed it in midair.

 **"** **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

He outstretched his wrist in a straight line from his shoulder as he put the key into the slot and turned it. He then spun his hand clockwise until his morpher went around in a circle. Once he did he backflip into the air as his armor started covering his entire body from the morpher. Once he landed his helmet with a gold outline like the mouth appeared. In the middle of his helmet was a horn like shape similar to Michael's.

Brett's Ranger Form had a gold footprint symbol on his chest. He had a white neck with short shoulder pads that pointed out and were colored gold with a black line in the form of a triangle. His arms had gold plates instead of claw marks like everyone else's. He had black gloves with a gold wrist armor. His belt was gold with a staff hooked to it. His legs were black with gold plates going down to his leg and having black boots that went up about a few inches over the ankles with a gold line that went around them. His weapon in his holster had a handle and was sword like. The handle had a gold and black brachiosaurus on it that also could be used to protect his hands in a fight. Above the handle was a dial that had different symbols on it and then a long white blade with a gold tip at the end.

"Let's see how great you actually are." Brett said as he moved pretty fast than the other three. Michael super sped towards him as the two had their weapons drawn. Their weapons crossed blades with each other. Michael's weapon glow a bright gold as it turned into a lasso that roped around Brett's throat. Michael then raised his foot and kicked him back as he tried to attempt at strangling him from where he stood.

"You were foolish to fall for that obvious trap." Michael said.

"I wanted to be in this trap from the beginning." Brett said.

Michael was confused at what he said as Brett began to wrap his arm around the gold band. He then pulled the rope very hard towards him as he caused Michael to stumble forward towards him. Brett then quickly sidestepped around Michael as he wrapped the rope around his throat. With control over the rope, Brett was able to make enough room between the binding and his throat to put his hand in between and get free. He then pulled tighter on the rope as Michael began suffocating.

"Tell me how it feels having this done to you." Brett said.

"I'll admit, you are a lot more battle…Intelligent…Agh!" Michael said having a hard time breathing.

Brett then started walking backwards not letting his hold weaken. Brett then moved in front of Michael as he raised his weapon and slashed at him before roundhouse kicking him in the chest letting go of the rope. Michael fell onto his back as Brett came running up and jumped into the air with his blade in hand coming down to impale Michael in the chest. But Michael quickly recovered quick enough as he rolled to the side and reverted his blade back to normal. Brett quickly stood up as he super sped at Michael and they slashed at each other's blades before super speeding to another part of the battlefield slashing at each other once more. Michael came to do this dance once more but instead of slashing at Brett's sword again he, at last second threw the blade over Brett's head as he ducked under Brett's slash and grabbed his weapon. Michael then turned around to slash at Brett's exposed back but Brett stood there as he put his weapon behind his back and blocked every attack before spinning around and slashing at Michael.

"I'm very impressed. You're making this fight very enjoyable." Michael said praising him.

 **"** **Dead End Swarm."**

Michael then wrote the words, "Dead End" in the air as they became arrows that started zooming towards Brett. Brett took his weapon as he gave it an inverted grip and turned the dial to a wind symbol.

 **"** **Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!"**

A green orb formed around Brett and then dispersed towards Michael pushing back all of his arrows back at him. Michael got him as he spun sideways in the air. Brett then turned his dial again as the arrow landed on a fire symbol. The blade then became engulfed in flames and he slashed at the air with his inverted grip.

 **"** **Brachio Staff! Flame Strike!"**

A curve blade of fire zoomed towards Michael and he lifted his blade sideways to try and stop the attack but missed at the last second as he got emerged into an explosion. Smoke filled the areas around him and when they began to die down you could see Michael struggling to get up.

"Hahahaha! This is truly a beautiful match." Michael said laughing while groaning in pain.

Then Michael stood up and when he did Brett noticed that his sword was nowhere around him. "But this is the end for you Brett." He said as the sword appeared high in the sky above the other Rangers. "You see while you guys were focused on me in that explosion I threw my blade to hide in the grass next to you guys. I can control the blade without holding it and now you will lose your precious students" Michael said as the blade created a bunch more arrows that were getting ready to rain down upon them.

The Rangers were trying to move but the arrows just kept forming in a wider radius as Brett grabbed the dial and turned it into a circle symbol. He then raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

 **"** **Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!"**

A giant orb of energy formed underneath the Rangers as the arrows came flying down to them. The orb protected them from the attack. Brett then turned the dial to an earth mountain like symbol while leaving the blade in the ground.

 **"** **Brachio Staff! Earth Strike!"**

He then grabbed the sword as he ran it in the ground towards Michael. Michael commanded the arrows to come at Brett who ignored the oncoming attack. Pieces of rock formations began forming from the cracks left behind and he slashed it at Michael who's part of his legs became encased in earth after the slash. The arrows came quickly behind him as Brett jumped backwards at the perfect timing as the arrows struck Michael. Brett then landed on his feet as both his feet began to glow a black light and he ran up Michael.

 **"** **Jurassic Shockwave!"**

His entire leg glowed black as he took his right leg and kicked across his jaw which put a lot of force behind it jerking Michael's body to the side. He then put his foot down and then lifted it up to kick across his opposite jaw and when he put it down he lifted his left glowing leg and kicked him under his jaw before all of his glowing energy became focused on his heel part. He then slammed his foot onto his mouth part of his helmet which upon impact all of that glowing power shot down like a laser beam that coursed through Michael's entire body and a circle was made around him with the footprint symnol on his chest was made. Michael was slammed down into the ground with all of the power forcing him inches into the ground. The footprint symbol faded away and when it did Michael reverted back to his human form. He was greatly damaged and unable to move from the ground. The orb that protected the Rangers vanished as well as the arrows as Brett raised his weapon above Michael's head.

"It's game over for you Michael." Brett said.

"It sucks you know. I haven't even fully tapped into all of my power and it will now en-." Michael stopped talking as he started violently shaking on the ground. He started screaming in pain as he had blood coming out of his mouth, nose and eyes. He stopped violently thrashing about as he began breathing heavily.

"Wh-Wh-Where am I? Why am I on the ground?" He said sounding confused at his current situation.

"You're really going to play stupid now are you?" Brett said as he raised his weapon up ready to impale him through his skull. He came down with his blade but not before Tobias super sped up and pushed Brett to his side. "Tobias! What are you doing?!" Brett said irritated.

Tobias was standing right in front of Michael with a defensive stance.

"Dad? Is that really you right now?" Tobias asked.

Brett and the other Rangers were confused at what he said. Michael looked up at Tobias. "S-S-Son?! What's going on? Where am I?" He said so confused.

"Tobias you need to step away from him! It's just a trick to lower all of our guards. He has to be killed now before he gets any stronger. You saw how he almost killed you and put you in that state you're i-"

"I DON'T CARE! THAT'S STILL MY FATHER!" Tobias screamed.

"Power Down." Brett said as he reverted back to his human form. "You understand letting him run free will cause more people to die right?" He asked him. Tobias looked over at his father in pain on the ground.

"Son what's going on? Please tell me!" Michael asked scared to death. Tobias bent down on the ground as he held his hand out to his father.

"What is the last thing you remember dad?" Tobias asked him.

"I-I-I remember being in a laundromat with a giant hole in my hand. I was bleeding out and someone helped get me to the hospital and patch me up. Before that I remember picking up a white stone and then everything around me went black." Michael said as he looked up at Tobias. "Son who did that to you?" He asked.

Tobias had tears run down his face as he didn't know how to feel. "You don't know what you've done to me don't you? What you did to mom? You don't even remember harming me just minutes ago. You don't even remember you were hell bent on killing me." Tobias said to him with his heart feeling like it was ripping.

"I did that all that to you?" He said to him horrified.

Michael then looked at his wrist to see the white gemstone. He then grabbed his head in pain, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Michael yelled as loud as he could.

"Dad! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Tobias said as he grabbed his wrist and when he did everything around him was pitch black and the only people around him was him, his dad, and the White Dino Killer kneeling on Michael's back with his blade next to his throat.

"It's time I took back your body." He said to Michael. Tobias then looked up at the Killer.

"You get away from my dad right now!" He said as he sped up to him. But when he did there was an invisible like wall that kept them apart. Tobias banged his fist on the wall. "DAD!" Tobias called out and his dad looked up at him.

"Save yourself son. I'm doomed forever by this power. I can't escape." He said to him with a tear running down his face.

"You! Let him go this instant! Give my father back to me!" Tobias said banging on the wall. The White Ranger walked up to the wall.

"I can't do that. Until your father is killed, I will never release my hold on him. I have bonded with his DNA and you know better than anyone that once a Dinogem has bonded with it's host, the only way to split them is death. Seeing as you guys have defeated me I'll let you in on a little secret. All of the pain I have dealt with you and your mother has been caused by my influence, not your father's. Your father doesn't even know everything he's done. But because you didn't end your father's precious life I will possess him again and continue to grow stronger. I will lay waste to you and your friends. I will kill all of your friends first and when I do I will have a one on one fight with you. You have the potential to become stronger Red Ranger. I will lay everything you love to waste at your feet. Slowly and surely I will cause you to live in a world of despair that you will beg for me to kill you. When that day comes I will enjoy slicing the skin from your body. I am the purest evil that exists in everyone's hearts. My job is to exterminate the light in the world and make it all black." The White Ranger said to him. Tobias had an irritated look on his face as he watched the Ranger become a white mist and zoomed inside his father.

Tobias was brought back to the abandoned real estate with everyone else as his father's eyes became white. His dad open palmed his chest causing him to get flown backwards as he stood up off the ground.

"Thanks for defending me Tobias. I'll see you losers later." Michael said as he zoomed away. Zach and Xander ran towards Tobias as they helped him up.

"Tobias are you okay?!" Xander asked worried.

"You kind of zoomed out of it when you touched him. What happened?" Zach said. Brett then walked up to him as he pulled out some medical tape and wrapped it around Tobias's wounds.

"I guess I'm going to have to train you guys quicker to fight him." He said trying to calm himself down.

"I'm going to save you dad." Tobias said aloud.

"Um I don't think you saw how much of a psychopath your dad is Tobias." Xander questioned.

"The White Ranger isn't my father. He's controlling my father. My dad is being possessed by the white Dinogem. You're right Brett I should've let you kill him. If I had, he would've been freed finally. I'm sorry for defending him." Tobias said beating himself up internally.

"It's okay. No matter what that is still your father regardless. How did you find out he's controlling him?" Brett asked finally finishing up his wrapping.

"When I touched the morpher I saw him standing over my father with a blade to his throat. He told me everything. I can't let my father be his prisoner anymore. I need to get stronger because I'm going to be the one to free him from that control." Tobias said with determination.

"But that would mean you uh uh have to kill your father…" Zach said stuttering again.

"There has to be away I can save him without resorting to that. But I don't know how yet. But I'm going to find a way." He said.

The pain Tobias was in began to finally affect him as he started reacting to it. "AGH! I don't know what lie I'm going to have to give to my roommate if he sees me like this." Tobias said worried about his roommate.

"Easy we tell him the truth." Brett said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tobias said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Brett asked him.

Tobias knew that he wasn't going to keep all of this up, it bothered him greatly that he had to hide that he was a Power Ranger, but knew that if Eryk knew he would probably be targeted. This put him between a rock and a hard place. "Okay I'll do it. But let me tell him I know him better than anyone." Tobias said.

Tobias began to walk with everyone towards the Invisi-Portal that would take them back to their hideout. When he got there Tobias decided to walk home alone as Brett gave him an ice bag.

Zach and Xander felt that they wanted to be with Tobias on his trip back home. Once they left Brett's home, Brett went down stairs to work on the motorbikes. During his entire time of painting them he thought about what Tobias had said.

" _He's controlling my father."_

"If what Tobias said was true, then maybe we can break the gem's hold on him. Geez, just when I thought I figured more of this stuff out, the more questions I have. Either way, the Rangers are going to have to get pushed more than I was willing to push them. I could tell that the White Ranger was greatly holding back. He was doing so to check out my power but he wasn't fully prepared for what I could do." Brett thought. He then had another possible idea.

"What if he doesn't have access to all of his power? What if the longer he's in Ranger form the more control over his host is slipping away? If anything this was his first transformation. It would mean that his host is not like us. Tobias's father is not the real one to be the Dinogem's true host. But if that's the case then who is to be the host?" Brett thought.


	10. Dirty Mackerel

Weeks had gone by since Brett had become a Power Ranger. The Rangers had been given a more physical training regimen that broke them down during their first week period. When the Rangers started this training they would pass out on the mat from the exhaustion or make their way back home with their bodies in extreme soring pain. Brett had been having them run 8 laps instead of 5, had the Rangers do more sets with them having to do everything in unison and if they messed up, they were forced to start back from the beginning of the set. Their training was also extended out from two hours to three every three days with the third day being a hand to hand combat practice. But on the third day, instead of running 8 laps, Brett would join the Rangers in a 1 mile jog as well as warm up stretches before he taught them how to fight in a style that was comfortable to each of them. Xander was very fluid in moving out of the way from attacks but was still holding onto his fear in practice. Zach exerted way too much energy in his attacks but had high endurance and a moderate level of strength. Tobias had great strength but if not tapping into his dinogem, his speed was extremely lackluster. Tobias also had a higher level of stamina in fighting than his two teammates combined.

"It's been a couple of weeks since our fight with Michael. We haven't heard any sign from him or Mesogog. This is all pretty weird." Brett said worried. Brett then had an idea, "I need to get the Rangers to be more fluid. I should build an obstacle like course for the next training session. Or I should have them be more fluid in how they fight. I should get right on this." Brett said as he started looking up videos on how to make the Rangers fight in a more fluid like motion.

* * *

It was seven in the morning as Xander got up to get ready for school. He ran into the kitchen and quickly made some wheat toast and a glass of orange juice. He then heard a honk outside, "Shit! I still have to get my shoes on!" He said as he put on his yellow and white shoes on. Xander was wearing beige colored cargos and a black shirt with white strips wrapping around his sleeves. He grabbed his red and black book bag as he ran out of the apartment complexes and ran up to the giant yellow school bus that was taking people out to the high school. The old bus driver greeted Xander as they do every morning.

"Good morning Xan!" The driver said with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Jensen!" Xander said with a smile himself. Xander then began making his way to the back of the bus and when he was halfway he saw Emily jumping up and down at the back. Xander had a smile on his face as he quickly made his way. He didn't take into notice that the bully he had been dealing with for the entire year stuck his foot out and tripped him. Everyone began laughing at him as a fat white kid that had tripped him got up.

"What you smiling about freak? Do you see your dead girlfriend like you once claimed?" The bully said. Xander got pissed as he said that but tried to hold it in.

"Shut up Tyson." Xander said to him.

Tyson made his way towards him but the bus driver stopped them. "EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS! I can't move the bus if you're all standing up! Let's go now!" Jensen said. Tyson then walked back to his seat as he gave Xander a wry smile. Xander had an angry expression on his face but got up and walked to the back. The back of the bus was where he had first met Emily. Xander struggled with making friends last year and was a shut in from everyone. But one day Emily approached Xander and had broken his protective shell. The back of the bus where nobody sat became their hang out spot up until last month. As much as it pained him sitting here, it also brought some kind of comfort as well.

"I wish I could just put him in his place. I wish I could teach Tyson a lesson that he'll never want to bully me again." Xander said under his breath. Emily appeared right next to him.

"Don't. Be the bigger person." She said to him as Xander stared out the window all the way to the school.

The school was massive and brand new. It had been rebuilt a few years ago and the inside was everything up to date technology and appearance wise. The lockers had a thumb print identification system to open up lockers. The hallways were massive with lockers lined up and down on every floor. The floor was a light brown marble color that matched well with the yellow school bus colored lockers. On each corner of the school were spiral staircases that took everyone up the 3 floors the school had with brown handrails. Xander's locker was right next to Emily's, sometimes when he sees this it would bother him other times he was too rushed to get between classes to even notice.

Xander had opened his locker as he accidentally dropped one of his books he had grabbed out. He bent down to pick it up and when he did, the bully Tyson shoved the locker door that hit Xander in the face. "And BOOM! Midget is down for the count! He ain't getting back up from that one!" Tyson said like a wrestling referee as he and his groupies began laughing as they walked past him.

"Maybe you should get taller freak!" One of the groupies said.

Xander was holding his face as people just stared at him as they walked by. Xander could hear everything they were saying about him as he kept his hand over his eyes so he didn't have to show them the tears he was shedding and the pain he was trying his best to hold back.

Xander grabbed his books and slammed his locker hard which caused everyone to go silent in the hallway. He then stormed off to his first class.

* * *

In Mesogog's lair, Michael was finishing up his last touches needed for the project he was working on to make it to where Mesogog could create more monsters without feeling so drained. He had created a machine that would only need at least a third of a cup of blood and it could regenerate the sample without ever having to be restocked. Michael had infused his own blood as well to make whatever monsters are created to become stronger. Michael took a syringe and a measuring cup with a tube so he could transfer all of Mesogog's blood as he rushed back to him. "Mesogog, I have finished my project that has taken these weeks to prepare. All I require to test it is some blood and we can create another creature. The small amount of blood needed will regenerate more blood cells so that way we can never run out." Michael said as Mesogog sat on his throne.

"What are the chances of this not succeeding?" Mesogog asked.

"20%." Michael said.

"I hope that you are a good gambler. Because if you're not I will take back my power and kill you on the spot." Mesogog said snarling.

"If it makes your dream become a reality I will do it. The 20% is possibility of blood clogging when the machine starts up. But if the blood doesn't clog and it works perfectly then that 20% will be a thing of the past." Michael said as he approached Mesogog.

The needle pierced his veins as Michael began syphoning out blood that flowed through the tube and into the measuring cup. The process took about a minute to complete as Michael removed the needle and moved over to the machine he had brought in. He poured the cup of blood into the hole on one side of the machine as it made a turning on sound and the clear tubes that wrapped around each other in the middle of the device began filling with blood. There was another measuring cup on the other end that would fill up with blood and there was a container next to it that had a tube going into it and one going out. This container would take the leftovers of the blood and send it back into the machine that would generate more blood cells. Once the measuring cup filled up with blood the machine dinged as Michael removed the container and placed the blood in a pouch that he hooked up to the Randomizer.

"Now let's see what creature we can create!" Michael said as he raised the levers up. There were three containers one with fish, and the other two were different types of hooks. Steam began to fill the Randomizer as it produced a giant and thick fog and the doors then opened up. A creature popped out with its fish like body.

The creature from bottom to the top had these scaly fishermen boots with green sacks surrounding all over his legs with a stomach that had the face of a fish with razor sharp teeth and eyes. There was a weird aquatic chest piece it had that wrapped around its neck. The creature had a nose of a fisherman rod with a hook attached at the end of it. The right arm had more of the green colored lines like seaweed wrapped around it from elbow to its hand. The fingers were gold hooks as well as two purple hooks on both sides of his hand. On the other arm was a giant fish that swallowed up his entire arm with its tail have a razor sharp gleam to it.

"Ugh this thing stinks." Michael said.

The creature's rods on its right arm became tendril like as they moved all around and went to whip him. Michael jumped up into the air as he landed next to the creature and pulled out his combat knifes and right before he made contact with the creature's face Mesogog's veins popped out of his arm and wrapped them around Michael's hands.

"Enough!" Mesogog said.

Michael retreated back as Mesogog's veins went back inside him. Michael then stared back at the creature. "You ever attack me again and I wouldn't mind making myself a fine seafood dinner out of your corpse." He said with an angry expression.

"It's nice to meet you too Master." The creature said maintaining its composure.

"What is your name?" Mesogog asked.

"Mackerel. What is your request for giving me life?" Mackerel said bowing down to Mesogog.

"I want you to kill one of the Power Rangers. There is a specific one that should be easy to beat. You will find and kill the Yellow Ranger. I want his Dino Gem that he holds on his wrist. I believe a mighty creature like your self should be able to handle a simple task of killing an insignificant child." Mesogog said.

"That Ranger won't know what happened until it's already too late." Mackerel said.

"This is where you need to go. I would hope you know where it's at don't you?" Michael said condescending.

"This will be a cinch. It'll be quick and deadly as a shark attack." Mackerel said as he back flipped into the air and dove into the ground as the only thing you can see was his fin moving about in the ground.

* * *

School was finally over and Xander was at his locker grabbing all of his things. While grabbing what he needed he saw something fall to the ground amongst his dirty locker. He bent down and picked up a photo. He was at this hill that wasn't far from the high school. It was called Conneaut Hill, and in the photo was Xander, Zach, and Emily with their backs to the camera looking outward on a bright sunny day. "Hey Xan. What are you looking at?" Emily said next to him.

"Our first day hanging out, it brings back some memories. When you moved to Bowling Green and would hang out at that hill years ago." He said.

"I loved that hill. Around summer time it would be great to see." She said to him. Emily then faded away as Xander put the photo back in his locker and began moving to the parking lot to get on the bus. He made his way through all the students excited to leave school. Xander had felt alone again. Xander decided to stop at the bathroom just too kind of be alone for a bit and when he walked in, he saw Tyson and knew that this wasn't going to be a good day.

"Hey shrimp boat." Tyson said to him.

"Ah great." Xander said under his breath as he turned around to leave. But Tyson grabbed the back of his book bag and pulled him back. Tyson tossed him onto the floor and he stood over him.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you said. Mind repeating that back to me lil baby?" Tyson said laughing. Xander began making an irritated face.

"I don't understand why the hell you always pick on me? Don't you have something better to do Tyson? I'm getting fucking sick of this every damn day." Xander said to him.

Tyson slapped him across the face multiple times as Xander put his arms over his face to protect himself. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Xander said in a whining voice.

"Oh what's wrong princess? Where was all that courage you had just a second ago?" Tyson said as he grabbed Xander's wrist and pinned them on the floor. "You're such a whiny child. How the hell did Emily ever fall for such a pathetic failure?" Tyson said. Tyson then noticed Xander's bracelet. "Ooh what's this? Here let me take it." He said as he slid it off.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK!" Xander roared at him.

"No. Consider me taking this as an apology for you being a whiny insect." Tyson said. Tyson let go of Xander and kicked him in the stomach. Xander put his hands over his stomach as he tried to breathe.

Tyson placed the bracelet over his wrist with it just barely fitting because of his bulky arms as he began walking out. Xander was struggling to breathe as he tried standing up. It took a minute but he got air back into his lungs as he ran out into the hallway to see it empty with nobody around. Xander was extremely upset losing his dinogem as he punched one of the lockers. He started running down the halls hoping to find Tyson since he couldn't have gone far.

* * *

Tyson was just outside the building admiring his new bracelet. He was at the back of the building that faced the soccer field as he waited on his mother to pick him up. "I'm so sick and tired of people who can't stand up to fear. Being a whiny little bitch is going to make you easy prey than if you were strong. If anything the abuse of my parents that happen on a daily basis is a good example. The weak get walked over by the strong, or they become their bitches." He said.

Tyson was remembering a time when his parents would beat him anytime he cried or whined. Tyson's entire childhood was physical abuse if he wasn't anything but happy. Because of this, his personality was that of a rough and tough bully to his peers. Like Xander, Tyson didn't have very many friends. Tyson was alone in his life and it never bothered him.

Tyson heard noise coming up from behind him and when he looked back he saw a fish like monster grab him by the throat. Mackerel had raised Tyson up off the ground with great ease.

"I finally found you Yellow Ranger. I've been told to kill you quickly and obtain that dinogem on your wrist. Now how should I kill you? Oh I know! I'll break your legs and then put you in the mouth of my stomach and eat you whole. I haven't had a good meal and with how fat you seem to be, you might be mighty tasty!" Mackerel laughed.

Tyson began freaking out and trying to break free from Mackerel's grasp but was struggling as he knew he was powerless. "Let…Me…Go… I don't know…What you are…Talking about…" He said as he began punching the creature's arm.

"It's okay. In just a minute you won't have to worry about that. Actually I think I know a better way to eat you. I should tenderize you first. A good few bashing your back into the wall should do the trick." Mackerel laughed evilly. He walked over to the wall as he put his body up against it. "I wonder how many times bashing you up against this wall it will take before that fat head of yours bursts!" He said laughing. Mackerel reeled Tyson closer to him and made him hit the wall once as Tyson went into shock and collapsed. The dinogem bracelet slid off his wrist and onto the ground as small pieces of blood ran down Tyson's back.

Mackerel went to do this again and before he was successful for a second time Xander came running around the corner as he let out his dino roar that formed yellow soundwaves causing Mackerel to drop Tyson and try to close his ears. "AHHHHGHHH THAT'S SO LOUD!" He said moving side to side. Xander ran up to Mackerel as he grabbed him from behind and threw him backwards onto the ground just like Tyson did to him in the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing here monster!?" Xander said calling him out.

Xander bent down and grabbed his bracelet and slid it on his wrist.

"I see I made a mistake. You must be the yellow ranger I'm sent to kill." Mackerel said. Xander checked to see if Tyson was alive and had gotten a pulse on the base of his neck.

"He's still holding on. I can't believe I'm going to have to protect the bully." Xander thought. He then faced Mackerel.

"Don't think a puny seahorse like you can take on a bigger fish like me. You won't stand a chance guppy." Mackerel said.

"I'm not going to let another person get killed because of me.. He might be a disgusting person and a bully, but that doesn't mean I will let him get killed." Xander said.

"If he's such a bully then wouldn't it be better to just let him die? Why protect someone who will just keep hurting you?" Mackerel said.

"Because what he has done isn't worthy of dying." Xander said as he raised the bracelet over his chest. "Ready!" He said as his gemstone roared and turned into the yellow Ptera morpher. Xander crossed his wrists over each other as he pulled on the back of his morpher.

"Dinothunder! Power Up!"

Xander then held his fingers from his left hand on his arm as he took his right arm and raised it into a straight line in front of him. He then ran his fingers up to his brace and pressed the red button. He then jumped backwards up in the air as his entire body below the neck changed and when he looked up from falling down he got a yellow helmet with a black mouth of a Pterodactyl on it.

"Ptera Grips!" Xander said as his weapons appeared in his hands.

He ran towards Mackerel as he did an uppercut with his blade but his opponent moved back. Xander followed up with a left to right slash and then another right uppercut. The attacks connected as he roundhouse kicked the monster. The monster grabbed his leg and held onto it tightly.

"Thanks for giving me your foot. Now I will bite through it nice and painful!" Mackerel said. Mackerel brought his foot near the mouth on his stomach as the teeth began to become alive.

"You want my leg so bad then why don't you have another one." Xander said. He jumped off the ground as his foot began to glow bright as he kicked the monster in its ribcage causing it to drop his other foot and get thrown sideways from him. Xander fell to the ground and got up quickly.

"That was a pretty sweet move. But let's see how well you handle me in the ground." Mackerel announced as he jumped up into the air and began moving around in the ground. Xander looked around at the incredibly fast creature but his eyes couldn't keep up. Mackerel emerged behind Xander slashing at his back before diving back into the ground. He then would emerge from his left side slashing at him followed up the front and then the other side. Mackerel kept this up until he emerged in front of him one last time and took his fin hand and slashed Xander across his chest. He then punched Xander in the face as he got flown backwards. Xander was instantly de-morphed as he hit the wall of the school.

Xander had his hand over his chest in pain from his beating. Mackerel started walking up towards him with his fin hand held out towards Xander, "You're weak, frail, and powerless. You have all this power and you can't even skin this fish. I can see why Mesogog sent me to kill you. It's because out of this whole team you're the weakest link. You're small and not all that strong. You can't even save one human let alone yourself." Mackerel said taunting him.

Xander always resorted to his angry expression on his face. It was a way to show to his enemies that even though he wants to break down in tears that he tries to stay strong. He hated showing people when he was weak it was always something that bothered him. "I'm plenty strong. You just have a lot of speed swimming around in the ground. Kind of at a disadvantage wouldn't you say?" He said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Heh. Perhaps." Mackerel said as he raised his fin hand that had a bright shine to it. He went to slash at Xander but got pushed onto the ground as Tyson ran up and shoved him onto the ground.

"Tyson!" Xander called out.

"Xander's not weak! He's a lot stronger than you think monster!" Tyson called out as he stood in front of Xander to protect him.

"I thought I knocked you out?!" Mackerel said.

"I played dead when I hit the wall. To be honest I was still conscious, but just barely." Tyson said to him.

"What makes you think Xander is strong? He can't even beat me let alone take a small beating from a fish like you." Mackerel replied.

"Because that's why I pick on him a lot! It's why I bully him! Every single time I hurt him he gets back on his feet. He doesn't stay stuck in the ground like I do. I hate that about him so much that I wanted him to be weak. But no matter how much I bully him he didn't budge. He would come back the next day, he would face me, he's strong and I see that! I hated him having that quirk because it's something that I wish I had!" Tyson said with tears down his face.

"Heh you humans are such a fragile bunch aren't you? I guess I'll just have to skin you alive first." Mackerel said.

Tyson looked over at Xander and then back at Mackerel, "Xander saved my life when he could've let me die. Because of that I owe him big time. I will do whatever I can to keep you from laying a stinky scale on him!" Tyson said. Mackerel jumped up into the air and then into the ground as he began swimming towards Tyson. Xander quickly got up and shoved Tyson to the side as he focused his dino roar at Mackerel who quickly emerged from the ground in pain.

Xander kept his power focused on his target as Mackerel kept tossing side to side hoping for the pain to stop.

Xander walked right up to Mackerel focusing his power around his head as Mackerel started having black blood flowing from his face. Xander finally stopped yelling as Mackerel lied powerless on the ground. "I'm not weak. I'm not pathetic. If you don't believe me then look at how you're on the ground raveling in pain." Xander said as he began to morph again.

"Dinothunder! Power Up!"

The yellow footprint symbol appeared in front of Xander and spun around hitting him revealing his transformed state. He took out his Ptera Grips as he raised them up into the air. Mackerel quickly rolled to his side as he dove deep into the ground again and tried to swim away. But as he did he heard a familiar voice.

"Jurassic Impact!"

Tobias transformed came out of nowhere with his Tyranno Staff bathed in a red aura as his attack connected to the ground causing Mackerel to come jumping out of the ground and landing on its back in more pain.

Zach came running around the corner transformed as well to Xander as he checked on his buddy. "How did you guys know I was in trouble?" Xander said surprised.

"Hidden cameras all over this town remember." Zach said.

Mackerel had gotten up as he swiped at Tobias who jumped back dodging the attack. "I guess more of you have shown up. I was hoping not to fight all of you at once and pick you off one by one but you leave me no choice." Mackerel said. A beep on their morphers all happened as Brett tried to message them.

"Rangers I don't think you're individual combos will work on this guy. You have to find a way to defeat him by somehow combining your powers. I don't know what's going on but the supercomputer analyzed the creature and it can't be easily destroyed as the last two. It has something to do with it's genetic makeup." Brett said to them.

"Combine our powers? What you want us to have the Megazord stomp on him?" Tobias said.

Xander looked at his morpher as he was trying to figure it out. "Combine our powers? What could that mean?" He thought.

Suddenly, Xander's morpher made a roar from his Zord. Xander saw nothing but black quickly form around him for a brief second. He was scared at what had happened and before he was able to make any sense of the situation he saw his Ptera Zord appear before him. His Ptera Zord began screeching and Xander knew what it was saying.

"You're my Zord. Why did you bring me here?" Xander asked it.

The Ptera Zord screeched again.

"What do you mean that you didn't want to give me your power when I first morphed?" Xander said confused.

The Ptera Zord had told Xander that he didn't view Xander as a person to obtain its power because of Xander being fearful. The Ptera Zord only made him a Power Ranger because it saw Xander as a helpless infant and wanted him to live which is adifferent reason compared to the Tricera Zord choosing Zach and the Tyranno Zord choosing Tobias. The Ptera Zord explained that Tricera chose Zach because of his ability to protect others and the Tyranno chose Tobias because it saw great leadership in him. Xander wondered why the Ptera Zord was telling him all of this.

"So you only lent me your power so I could defend myself but you don't have any real reason? How's that fair?" Xander asked.

The Ptera Zord screeched again.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to protect others like my friends. Like your friends! I want to learn to cast away my fear and become stronger than who I am now. I want to be fearless just like Zach and Tobias! I'll do whatever it takes to become a stronger person no matter what!" Xander said to his Zord.

The Ptera Zord's eyes flashed a bright light as it began flying up into the sky giving one final screech. The Ptera Zord told Xander that it now views him as someone with the ability to be fearless and gave him the advice he would need to take down Mackerel.

Xander then saw everyone around him as he was brought back and saw Zach and Tobias fighting Mackerel. Xander had his Ptera Grips in his hands as he ran up to the guys. "Hey guys! Get back I know how to combine our powers! Zach get out your shield!" Xander said. The two retreated back, as they stood next to each other.

"Okay how do we combine our powers?" Tobias asked.

"We combine our weapons." Xander said.

"Come again?" Zach asked.

Xander took his Ptera Grips as he pulled back on the handle and connected the mouth to the bottom handle. He then put both Grips in his one hand as he grabbed the Tricera Shield and slid on of the Grips onto each side of the shield. He then grabbed the Tyranno Staff and found a button in the middle of it that he pressed as the Staff became two separate pieces. Xander slid off something from the top of the shield and when he did a latch opened up at the top of it where he slid the head of the Tyranno Staff onto it as it locked in place. He then took the bottom half of the Tyranno Staff and placed it on the bottom as it too latched in place. He then took the piece of the Tricera Shield and put in back over the Tyranno Staff as it acted like a targeting icon. The bottom part of the Tyranno Staff then formed a black trigger.

"Holy shit! What happened to our weapons!?" Tobias said surprised.

"My Zord told me how to create our mightiest weapon: The Z-Rex Blaster. All we have to do is focus all of our power into this weapon and it will fire a laser at the monster destroying it." Xander said.

"I don't entirely know much about what's going on but let's give it a shot." Tobias said.

"You know how we focus our dinogem's power to do those powerful combos? We now focus that power into the Z-Rex Blaster and it will be three times as powerful." Xander said.

"Let's try it out!" Zach said.

Xander and Zach stood on one side of the Blaster holding the grips as Tobias stood behind it with his finger on the trigger. "It doesn't matter what you have. You can't defeat me while I'm in the ground." Mackerel said as he dove into the ground swimming towards them.

"We need to focus on when he comes out. That's when we strike." Tobias said.

Mackerel had come by so close and the moment he jumped out of the ground Tobias then pulled the trigger. "FIRE!" he said as a giant yellow laser shot out of the head of the Tyranno and shot Mackerel's head clean off. Mackerel's body just stood there for a second and when it fell to its knees yellow sparks of electricity began to form around it as it exploded revealing nothing left of its remains.

In just an instant as the Rangers were excited for the battle to be over. A rain cloud formed over them as drops of blood began pouring down on the field and the monster that was gone began reanimating itself into a bigger creature just like Fridgia. "I guess we just have one last thing to do now." Zach said. The Rangers raised their morphers into the sky as they were transported to that purple misty version of their world. The recreation of Mackerel formed a lot quicker this time than it normally did.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a thing from now on huh?" Zach said.

"It doesn't matter if it is. We have to kill it right now." Tobias said.

"Zords combine!" Xander said as all three of their Dino Zords came rushing to battle.

The Zords did their thing as they became the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Rangers jumped up into the air as they appeared into the central command room and stood behind the colored orbs that was theirs. Mackerel had finally fully recovered.

"Now it's time to lure you to your demise Rangers! Let's start with this!" Mackerel said as he began cloning himself that surrounded their Megazord.

"Wait he has a copying ability?!" Xander said.

"Their making their move!" Zach said as all of the Mackerel's jumped sideways into the air as they came soaring at the Megazord like bullets. The Megazord was getting attacked from all over and the Rangers couldn't fight back.

"AAHGH! The moment one hits the next one comes in for the attack! We can't fight back like this!" Xander said.

"We can't uh even move front or back to get out of the uh way!" Zach stuttered with a worry tone.

"Front or back you say?" Tobias thought. He then placed his hands on the side of his orb.

"Fire Breath Attack!"

The Zord's T- Rex mouth on its chest opened up as fire began shooting out and destroying one of the clones. This caused all of the Mackerel's to stop moving.

"NO! YOU KILLED ONE OF MY BABIES!" Mackerel said. Mackerel then commanded the clones to attack again. "You won't be so lucky the 2nd time!" He said furiously.

"There won't be a second time fishy!" Tobias said.

All of the Mackerel's came at them at the same time. "Alright let's do this! Jump!" Tobias said as he transferred some of his power to the Zord as it bent down and jumped up into the air allowing the Mackerel's to collide into each other and explode.

"Tobias! This guy is mine!" Xander said.

"What are you going to do?" Zach asked him.

"Just watch!" Xander said.

"Ptera Zord! Remove yourself from the Megazord!" Xander said as he transferred some of his energy into his orb.

The Ptera Zord removed itself from the Megazord.

"Ptera Boomerang!"

Xander said as he poured a huge amount of his power into the orb. The Ptera Zord began glowing a vivid bright color as it turned sideways. The Megazord grabbed with its right side the Ptera Zord and threw it at Mackerel.

Mackerel tried to create more copies of itself but the Ptera Zord cut through each and every one of them. Once the Ptera Zord sliced through him, it soared above him and sliced him from head to toe. The Zord came back and put itself back together as Mackerel exploded into bits.

"OH YES! That was so cool! A lot better than the Tyranno Drill Attack!" Xander said jumping up and down. Tobias just stared at him.

"You gotta admit that was flashy though." Zach said tapping Tobias shoulder.

Tobias then just laughed with everyone as they returned back to their real world. Tobias and Zach stayed in their transformed state as Xander walked up to Tyson.

"Power down." Xander said as he reverted back to his original form.

Tyson stood there with his head down and had looked like he had been crying. "I didn't know you were a superhero. You had this power all along and you just let me beat you and bully you. Why didn't you just use your power to fight back?" Tyson said sniffling.

"Because I didn't want to abuse it, as much as I didn't want people to know or see me worse than they already did. The only friend I had here at school is dead. She died from a similar monster because like you had my bracelet. She was my only friend in this school and my reason to try and better myself with my life. I saw what the monster did to her and to be honest it broke me. Yeah I could've let you get killed holding onto my bracelet for all the terrible things you have done, but at the end of the day you're still a human being. I don't want to wish death on anyone." Xander said to him.

"I treated you like absolute dirt. I hurt you so much and all because of my own jealousy. I'm really sorry for doing that. I promise to keep your identity a secret. I won't bother you anymore from here on out." Tyson said as some tears ran down his face. Tyson's parents had pulled into the parking lot and when Xander turned around he saw his friends had already left.

"I guess I better get home too. I need to study for my test next week." Xander thought. He accepted Tyson's apology as he and Tyson both knew that they would never have to have any more conflict.

As Xander began walking away Tyson came running up to him as he got his attention, "Hey Xander! We have that Spanish test next week in Mr. Flores's class. I'm kind of struggling in it. Would you be able to help me study?" Tyson asked.

Xander had a smile on his face, "Yeah I can. You free after school tomorrow? I'll be at the school's library studying." Xander said to him.

"Yeah definitely." Tyson said back to him.

The two parted ways as the start of a new friendship between them began. Both were happy to finally have a friend at a school and they both were looking forward to seeing each other the next day.


	11. Strength of the Blue

A couple days had passed since Mackerel had attacked Xander. Xander's life through Tyson had started to be a bright one as Tyson helped get rid of his loneliness. Tobias and Zach had kept an eye on the two just to make sure Xander wasn't going to get hurt again. Everything seemed okay as the two focused more on training for anymore battles to come. Tobias and Zach would have sparring matches with each other as a way to help the other get stronger. They usually found about 2 hours of sparring or until one of them runs out of stamina. Whenever they sparred they would do so at the Terrace Apartments in the big patch of grass that had a mini swing set in the corner.

Tobias raised his foot as he went to kick across Zach's face but he grabbed his ankle and spun him around until he let Tobias go as he rolled on the ground. Zach ran towards him as he jumped into the air and came striking him with his fist. Tobias quickly rolled to his side as Zach punched the ground. Tobias then kicked Zach in his side and then quickly got off the ground and pinned him to the ground with his knees. Tobias then grabbed his throat and lifted his other hand in a fist as he stood still.

"Nice uh job." Zach said stuttering.

"Yeah thanks man." Tobias said laughing.

Tobias let go of Zach's throat as he stood up with his hand out to help his partner up.

Zach and Tobias were breathing a bit heavily as sweat was pouring down their face, "Ready for another round?" Tobias said chuckling.

"Nah I'm good for now. I'm actually a little tired." Zach said.

"Damn I was just getting heated too." Tobias chuckled. 'Tell me you're like seven years younger than me Zach. How come I have more stamina than you?" He asked.

Zach wiped the sweat off his face, "I don't know I think I've just always been like that. I can do strenuous activities but unlike most people my body will begin to shut down after a point. I kind of noticed my body changed about six years ago when I was sent to the hospital and was there for awhile." He said.

"Why were you at the hospital for a while?" Tobias asked.

"I had an illness that was tearing me down. It was pretty much killing me. I don't remember what it was but I had to have a type of surgery to get rid of it. Since then I went from having a huge amount of energy like you and Xander to what I have now." He said with his breathing returning back to him.

"Was it scary?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah it was. If the operation went wrong I would die. If I didn't do the operation the doctor's said I would still die. My parent's as well as my insurance paid for the operation and after all was said and done, I just wanted to forget it all ever happened. So I uh blocked the uh uh memory…" Zach then started feeling dizzy as he laid down on the ground.

"Zach!" Tobias called out as he checked on him.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I just need to just calm down real quick." Zach said.

Tobias's phone began ringing as he pulled it out and responded, "Hey Eryk what's up? Um yeah sorry Zach and I were sparring. I was just getting ready to head home I should be there in a few minutes so if you wait so I can get a shower we can head to the card shop." Tobias then hung up the phone as he looked at the exhausted Zach. "Do you want me to get you home?" He asked.

"Nah my apartment is uh right there." Zach stuttered as he pointed at the building close to them.

"Okay will you be alright?" He asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Zach chuckled.

The two began packing up and leaving and Zach walked back home.

* * *

Mesogog was sitting in his chair fuming at the loss of another one of his monsters. Michael had entered the room and approached him. "It would be wise if you don't give me your useless words Michael. What you should be doing instead of approaching my presence is finding a way to kill the Power Rangers." Mesogog said angrily.

Michael then bowed down to him, "I actually have a plan. It's in regards to your monsters. I want to try and do a human experimentation with your machine. I figured that the Rangers have a hard time fighting something human like in regards to how I can wipe almost the whole group quickly. So what if I got a human to become a monster?" Michael suggested.

"Quite daring you are Michael. You wish to do the same thing that birthed me. But tell me what material's would you use to fuse the specimen with?" Mesogog said.

"Actually since the fall of Mackerel I heard word of an ancient temple in Mexico that held a specific black armor that is said to be cursed to those who has it in their possession. Unfortunately I was only able to leave the temple with just a piece of the armor before it collapsed in. But I think this will suffice. I will use this piece of the Black Armor, mixed with your blood in my machine, and a fragment of a sword I had found in the temple. I am planning on recreating the Black Armor Knight legend told in Mexico." Michael offered.

"Fine. But you have better get your hands on a strong specimen for the creation; if you fail I will take back my power that resides in your Dino Gem." Mesogog snarled.

"Nothing will stop me from trying out this experiment, not even the Power Rangers or their Mentor. Because I will strike right under their noses." Michael said as he got up and walked out of the room. Mesogog let out a low growl.

"Soon White Ranger, I will no longer have any use of you. When I do get my power back I will face the Rangers myself. I will rip their very skin from their flesh. This world will fear me and the only thing stopping me is the Rangers and regaining my power that I had when I was created." Mesogog said snarling.

* * *

Zach walked back into his apartment where he was greeted by his giant dog Firestorm as his dog ran around his legs and then stood up putting his two front paws on his chest and began licking him. "Okay! Okay! Calm down boy I'm happy your excited to see me!" Zach said laughing. Firestorm was wagging his tail rapidly excited to see his friend home. "I bet you're hungry huh? Come on let's get you some food." Zach said with a smile on his face as he walked directly into the kitchen as he grabbed a can of Alpo for his dog, opened it and poured the contents into a dish with Firestorm's name on it. Zach then picked up the dog bowl next to the food one and cleaned it out and filled it up with water. Firestorm began chowing down and drinking his water as Zach walked over to his couch in the living room and turned on the TV. He got onto Youtube as he started watching various gaming videos. He was sore from sparring with Tobias and took the time to relax a bit before he would go get a shower to freshen up.

Firestorm finished his food as he ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. "No! Down boy!" Zach commanded but Firestorm gave a small whine as he placed his head on Zach's lap giving that cute sad dog look. "Agh. Okay boy just this once." Zach said as Firestorm rolled over with his tongue out wanting belly rubs. Zach began rubbing his belly as he laid his head back. "I wonder what I'm going to do with you sometimes boy. You've always been attached to my hip since the beginning of high school." Zach said. He looked down to see Firestorm starting to fall asleep from the belly rub. "You truly are an amazing dog." Zach said as he bent down and kissed his dog's forehead.

Zach began to feel his eyes get heavy as he passed out. His dreams had sent him back to when he was a freshman in high school. It was the middle of October and Zach had gotten a serious illness. He was rushed into the ER in Bowling Green where he spent about a week fighting an illness that was slowly killing one of his vital organs. The doctor's had come to a decision that the only way to save Zach's life was to perform a risky surgery. But in order for it to happen the doctor's needed his parent's consent as well as Zach's. The parent's were willing to try anything that could save his life but Zach was against it.

"I don't want to do it!" Zach said angrily.

"Zach there's a chance that you could live if we do this-" The doctor's said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" Zach said even more upset.

The dream Zach had then fast forwarded to when he had given into his doctor's request as well as his parents to attempt the surgery. Zach in his dream watched as the doctor's prepared it. His parents were on their way to be there for their son and in their arms was Firestorm as a puppy. The parent's had finally arrived as the surgery that was going exceptionally well, took a bad turn. Zach had begun to flatline as a mistake was made and the doctor's began rushing to get him fixed. It took about seven minutes for them to bring Zach just back to life with a feint spike in the line. The doctor's were able to do a transplant of his organ that would help save his life and once the surgery was done Zach was left in the room all patched up. But Zach was being unresponsive and then slipped into a coma that lasted for about seven days.

The doctors were doing everything they could to try and bring him back as well as his parents being by his side. Nothing seemed to snap Zach out of it. Xander stood outside the room with Firestorm who wouldn't quit clawing at the door trying to get in. The doctor's came out to try and get Firestorm to quiet down and when they opened the door, the little dog ran inside and jumped onto Zach. Everyone was amazed at what was going on as Firestorm walked straight up Zach's face and began licking him. The parents grabbed Firestorm as they started moving him out of the room. Firestorm starting making yip sounds at Zach and fighting to get out of the arms of Zach's parents but wasn't making any effort. Right before Firestorm was taken out of the room, the heart monitor began beeping loudly as Zach's eyes began to open. When Zach's eyes opened the first thing he saw was the puppy.

"...Why is there a dog in the hospital...? Zach said as he was trying to figure out the situation he was in. The parents were surprised to see Zach awake and the puppy jumped out of their restraint as it got back up onto the bed and walked up to Zach's face again looking at him in the eyes. "Who's the dog?" Zach asked weakly.

The puppy raised it's paw and placed it on Zach's nose as a tear ran down the dog's face. The puppy then put it's paw down and back on his nose a few more times. "You were pretty loud you know that little one." Zach said to it.

Everyone in the room was amazed that Zach broke through his coma he had been in for awhile to the sound of this little dog's yips. From that day Zach had made another friend that stayed by his side through thick and thin.

Zach woke up from his dream to see Firestorm on his side as they both were on the couch. "You're such a good boy." Zach said as he lifted his goggles and wiped the tears on his face as he finished dreaming about how he met his amazing dog. He looked over at the clock on his end table to see that a few hours have passed since he had gotten home. Zach then got up to get a shower and head out to see his buddy Xander.

* * *

Tobias had been hanging with his roommate after his practice with Zach. Eryk and him went out to the buffet again but Tobias didn't even eat half his food on his plate as he was lost in thought. Eryk snapped his fingers in front of Tobias's face. "Hey weirdo you there?" Eryk said. Tobias was a bit startled as he got his head back on his shoulders.

"Oh! Yeah yeah I'm here." He said as he began eating the fish he had grabbed.

"Hey you going to tell me what your zoned out for?" Eryk asked as he was eating some steak.

"I forgot I have to go see my mom this week. Again." Tobias said with a sigh.

"She still hasn't been able to differentiate between you and your dad yet? It's been years I wonder how damaged she is from it all." Eryk said as he began eating his steak.

"Maybe this time something will change. She's been in that hospital like care for the past three years. I see her about 30 times a year and every time she has massive panic attacks. To be honest it feels like I'm not even her own child anymore. That kind of pain just hurts me every time I leave." Tobias said back as he tried to find a different topic to talk about. Maybe one that wasn't as depressing.

"Some people aren't as mentally strong as you are." Eryk said.

"Yeah I know. I kind of just want my mom to remember me as her son, and not Dad." He responded.

"She will you just have to keep trying." Eryk said back to him.

"Oh hey let's try to change the topic to something more lighter. Have you seen the new banlist for Yu-Gi-Oh happening in two months? The Zoodiacs finally got hit. It sucks because I wanted to fight them. But my boy T.G. Hyper Librarian is unlimited." He said a bit happy.

"Yeah that card no one runs anymore. Not since Links have come out. But yeah the Zoodiacs were topping and are pretty powerful." Eryk said.

"Yeah I'm not as happy with this new mechanic. Kills the game you know?" He said.

The two began talking about their card game and the two paid for their food as they left. As Eryk drove them back home Tobias was back to thinking about his mom

and how in a few days he was going to have to go see her again and prayed that he would be able to break through her this time.

* * *

Zach and Xander were running around in the giant parking lot in front of Big Lots that was down the road from their home. Zach and Xander were trying to build up stamina and speed so they could become faster in battle. "Go Zach Go!" Xander said as Zach began moving faster. Zach and Xander were racing towards one end of the parking lot and back. Xander had run out of stamina halfway but Zach had just bolted from the get go. Zach was moving so quickly and once he hit the end of the giant parking lot he turned around and began running back. At the halfway point was the chinese restaurant Bamboo Garden. Xander had just passed this point as Zach ran past him. Xander cheered for his teammate to keep going but as he looked over his shoulder he saw that Zach had come to a complete halt. He was breathing really hard and Xander came to check up on his buddy.

"Zach are you okay?"

"I...Just...Need...A...Oh I don't feel good." Zach said breathing heavily as he was drenched in sweat. He walked up to the side of the building and laid his back up against as he slowly fell to the ground.

Xander quickly ran inside the chinese store as he bought a couple of cold bottles of water and rushed outside to hand Zach one. "Here drink up."

Zach quickly grabbed the drink as he opened it up quickly. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and let the water pour inside. He then took his blue prescription goggles off and dumped the remaining water on his face. He wiped his entire face with his hand as his breathing began returning to normal.

"Tobias and Brett are right. I use up to much of my stamina in a short amount of time." He said looking up at the sky with his arms draped over his knees.

"You know you need to be careful doing that. You don't have alot like you used too since your emergency operation." Xander said.

"Yeah I know. But ever since we've become Power Rangers I can only think about giving it my all and some for the people we are protecting. I can't let myself get held down by my limitations especially when we have lives to protect. I know that it's hard on me but I feel alot like a superhero." Zach said without stuttering for once on his long speeches.

"You've kind of been like this since your discharge from the hospital. You'd always were the one to give it your all but you didn't leave that hospital unscathed. You stutter at times, you're short on stamina and if you exert too much you become winded and it takes a long while to recover. I understand we are to be heroes but I think we should at least know our physical limitations as well. That's why we four work well together as a team. We can each help the other in an area they lack." Xander said.

"I know and I get that. Uhhh But I uhh just know there will be a time when Uhh I won't have you guys around and I need to rely on myself. That's why I push myself. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet when the situation calls for it." Zach said in thought.

Suddenly a beeping sound was made on the two's dinogems and as they answered it Brett spoke to them, "Rangers I can't get ahold of Tobias right now because I know he's busy but I'm sensing something suspicious at shutdown daycare center on North Main street. Someone said that they saw a man in white with long scruffy black hair entering the building with a giant duffel bag. I found out through the police scanner. The police have already scoped out the place and found nothing but my ancestor's hidden cameras show that the person went inside and hasn't come out. Where are you guys at? I'm going to come pick you up." Brett said.

"It's obviously Michael. But what would he be doing in a shutdown daycare?" Zach wondered.

"I don't know but we are in the giant parking lot where Big Lot's is." Xander said.

"Okay I'm on my way there no-Oh this isn't good." Brett said interrupting his thought.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Scanners are showing that we got trouble over at the Wood County Hospital. They have the building on lock down. Michael will have to wait. You two need to go to the hospital because we have a monster inside holding people hostages. I'll go and take a look at what's going on with Michael." Brett said.

"Okay be careful Brett." Zach said.

"Head to the hideout quickly because I have an Invisi-Portal that will get you inside one of the janitor's closets." Brett said.

"We're on our way." Xander said.

The two quickly made their way to Brett's house and the moment they got there, they stood in front of their respectfully colored walls as they opened up to see the grey bikes now colored that matches their Ranger color. "Have you been working on these for awhile now Brett?" Xander asked.

"Yes but there's something I need to get them going. I'll explain more later. Remember when you get to the hospital, take the fight away from the civilians. Draw the monster outside and defeat it quickly. I've texted Tobias already and he's on his way there now. Good luck Rangers." Brett said.

The Invisi-Portal began activating as the two ran straight into it and appeared inside an actual spacious closet with a bunch of cleaning supplies.

"Xander where are you?" Zach asked.

"I'm right behind you." Xander said with a sigh.

Zach turned around to Xander walking towards him with a mop on his head. Zach began laughing.

"Not funny." Xander said.

"Oh you're right it's absolutely hilarious." Zach said laughing more.

Xander took the mop off, "I'm hoping that monster is an easy one. I feel the need to take a shower now."

The two then heard some people running past the Janitor's closet and someone fell onto the ground.

"Chris get up! Those monsters will catch up to us in any moment." A girl said.

"I can't get up sis. I can't feel my leg!" the boy said.

The girl then screamed as the two Rangers heard the snarling noise that the Tyrannodrones make.

"We need to get out there and help them!" Zach said.

The two busted through the door as they faced right to see two Tyrannodrones creeping towards them.

"Who are you two? I thought everyone except us was up on the top floor being held captive?" The girl said.

The girl was a high schooler with blonde hair and blue eyes, pale white skin and super skinny. She was hovered over her brother who was a kid around the ages of six or seven and had this yellowish skin as if he was infected. The kid was white with brown hair and green eyes.

"So we need to get to the higher floors of the hospital it seems." Zach thought.

Xander looked down at the kid's leg, "What's wrong with your leg?" He asked.

"A white monster threw a yellow bag at us and one of them hit me in my leg. It's caused my leg to feel funny." The child Chris said.

"Can you carry him to safety? We'll hold off these two as long as we can. Don't worry about us we've dealt with these things before." Xander said.

The sister picked up her brother and began her exit to the building. The creatures came in with their bladed hands swinging at the two as Zach turned his skin into a blue-ish scale color and began boxing one of the drones. Xander ran towards the other one and slid onto the ground as he got in between it's legs and punched the crotch causing the creature to bend down long enough for him to stand up behind it and grab it's arm putting it in a chicken wing like hold. Xander kicked the back of it's leg and then put his mouth next to it's ear as he activated his power and roared into it until the creature stopped moving. He then let go of the creature and kicked it towards the other one. "Zach head's up!" Xander said.

Zach was busy punching the Tyrannodrone in front of him as he uppercut it's jaw and then roundhouse kicked it into it's dead partner that upon touching each other, exploded without a trace of them left except a black smoke stain on the ground.

"You really hit the thing in the crotch?" Zach asked.

"To be honest that wasn't my idea until I saw my opportunity and took it." Xander joked.

"I feel a bit bad for that creature now." Zach said.

A scream was made as the two began climbing up the stairs to the source of the noise. The two then came face to face with everyone on the floor passed out with a yellow patches over there bodies. "We need to find that monster. Before anyone else gets hurt." Zach said as he had an angry look on his face.

"Zach are you okay?" Xander asked worried.

"I will be once we stop this thing." Zach said.

The two began moving around the floor as they began searching for the monster responsible. It didn't take them long to find the monster as they saw it holding one of the victims in the air and they were struggling to break free. Zach quickly ran up to the monster in great speed as he raised his blue scaled hand and punched it in the lower back causing it to drop it's victim. The white creature stumbled forward a bit but then turned around and wrapped one of it's white tentacle dangling from his shoulders around his neck and lifted him up into the air.

"I don't remember you being in this hospital. But seeing as how you have some fight in you, maybe you will be the sacrifice needed for the Black Knight revival." The creature said.

"LET HIM GO!" Xander called out as he began running towards them.

"Let's test out how strong you really are first." The creature said as a yellow mist ran from it's shoulder up to Zach and got absorbed into his skin before dropping Zach onto the ground.

Xander stopped in his tracks as Zach's light brown skin began having yellow patches all over it and Zach began screaming in pain as his body was trying to fight the creature's toxin infection.

"Hmmm. You're the first one who screams. You might be a necessary vessel." The creature said.

Zach began shaking violently on the ground as his body began having pain coursing through his body. His veins began showing on his skin as he began coughing and twitching like crazy. He almost looked like he was having a seizure. His pain had began to quickly subsiding as he activated his dino skin but now he couldn't move at all. Zach had felt like he did when he overexert's himself, feeling drained and his body heavy.

"What did you do to him?!" Xander called out to the creature.

"Oh I didn't see you there squirt. Hahaha." The creature said.

The creature was covered in white with a body of a squid. The monster had three dim orange like eyes above it's mouth The creature had a tentacle for a right arm and a white cape with a green leaf draped over it's left arm with yellow suction like cups for hands. There were these yellow sacks attached around his ankles and it's chest had this weird yellow sack with what looked like maroon veins attached to it.

"The name is Pollinator! I was created by my master Mesogog to find a suitable vessel for the revival of the legendary Black Knight. I've come to the hospital in hopes to find someone but everyone has been proved unfit. If you want to save your friend and all of my victims I suggest you try and beat me kid. Otherwise my Pollin Toxin will never leave and slowly kill everyone." Pollinator said.

"You hurt someone close to me. I'll make sure you're death is slow and painful." Xander said as he raised his bracelet over his chest. The bracelet turned into his Ptera Morpher and right when he began to start the transformation The people behind him began to grab him and pin him to the floor. "Hey...Get off of me! I'm trying to save you!" He said as he tried to fight them off but couldn't.

"Hahahaha In case anyone came to stop me like you Power Rangers I inflicted certain people with a special toxin that allows me to control them like my slaves. I'm going to assume that you're the yellow Ranger, and this one is the blue Ranger. That just leave the red Ranger." Pollinator said as he began walking towards Xander. Pollinator had his right arm reached out, "I will turn you and the blue one here into my pawns as well. Once I have all of the Power Rangers under my control I will be able to bring you to my master and have you killed by him so he can have his powers back. There's not a single thing you can do about it now." Pollinator said laughing evilly.

Right before he got to touch Xander, Zach had grabbed the monster's back and threw him away from Xander on to the ground. Zach was breathing heavily as he stood to protect his friend. "You...Stay...The hell...Away from him! You're fight is with me Pollinator!" He said breathing heavily.

Pollinator got back up off the ground amazed at Zach's determination, "Oooh You're actually standing? I see that you are indeed strong but I wonder how long you can keep that up. If you try fighting like that you'll only make the toxin kill you quicker." Pollinator said.

Zach then placed his bracelet over his chest, "I fought back against something that almost killed me. A virus. If I could do it then, I know I will be able to do it again. READY!"

The silver brace with the blue gem transformed into a blue head Triceratops as Zach pulled the back opening the mouth.

 **"Dinothunder! Power up!"**

Zach then did his pose as he jumped backwards into the air and landed with most of his body transformed and as he lifted his head, his blue helmet appeared. He lifted his hand across his chest.

 **"Tricera Shield!"**

His blue shield materialized in his over his hand and once it did he began charging Pollinator. "Let's see how well you can fight with your status ailment Ranger!" Pollinator said as he created a yellow fog all over the room. Zach stopped in his tracks as he began fighting back the pain his body was still taking.

Zach was having the flashbacks of his dream where everyone stood around him hoping he would wake up as he began slipping. He remembered how destroyed his family was feeling and how Xander was beginning to shatter at the loss of his closest friend.

"I'm not going to let these people down. Just like I did back then, I needed someone to save me. I needed something to save me, that could pull me back to my life and I had that with my friends and family." Zach thought to himself and then remembered the yips and whines that his puppy Firestorm made as it burst into the room and helped him pull through. He saw that moment when Firestorm placed his paw on Zach's nose as he opened his eyes.

"I won't let anyone here die to the disease that you have given them! I will be the beacon they need to fight through this!" Zach called out as Pollinator came for a frontal assault.

Zach raised his shield up holding back Pollinator's charging attack with his one arm. He used his other hand to grab his gun and pointed it at Pollinator's foot as he rapidly pulled the trigger causing the monster to lose his balance. Zach then shoved Pollinator back and raised his shield up and sliced down at him with the sharp horn attacked to the top of the shield. Zach then raised his gun at Pollinator as he began firing at his eyes causing his opponent to get pushed back.

"ARRRRGGHGHHHHH! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH BLUE RANGER!" Pollinator roared as he side rolled and threw one of his yellow sacks at him. Zach placed his shield in front of him and as he removed the shield to see where Pollinator was, he vanished in the fog.

"Where are you!?" Zach called out. He looked around trying to anticipate his next attack but was having a hard time seeing as his vision became blurry.

"Just like the flu I'm everywhere. As long as the yellow fog exists I can not be seen by human eyes." Pollinator said.

Zach then gathered a massive amount of his power focused onto his shield as it created wind like waves around it. "Then allow me to force that away." Zach said as the blue energy like waves wrapped themselves around the horn piece. He then grabbed his gun and began firing at the place with alot of light that he could see in the fog. When he did the sounds of glass shattering began sucking out most of the yellow fog as he had destroyed a big window in the room. Pollinator then became visible as he had his tentacle zooming across the battlefield at him.

"Nice idea destroying the window but it's too late! You can't escape my tentacle! Once I have you I'll break your body so you can't fight back! It's over Ranger!" Pollinator said.

Zach then took his shield as he slapped the tentacle to the side and placed his gun at tentacle and shot through the tentacle until a piece of it was removed. Zach then dropped his gun as he grabbed the wounded flesh and gave a forceful tug causing Pollinator to get flung towards him. Zach then reeled back his shield that was emanating a massive blue glow now.

 **"DINO STRIKE!"**

Zach yelled as he stabbed the horn part into the exposed yellow sack attached by the veins and when he did the blue aura around his shield got sent inside the monster the same way that Pollinator had his toxin go into him.

Half of Pollinator's body was pierced by the Tricera Shield and Zach spun around and threw him towards the open window where he exploded into bits. Once that happened the yellow fog vanished and Zach turned to see all of the infected people collapse onto the ground as their skin reverted back to their normal tones. Xander quickly broke free from their control as he ran up to his friend who kneeled to the ground.

"Zach! Are you okay?!" Xander asked.

"I feel like a million bucks now." He said as the pain vanished in his body and he began feeling a lot healthier.

Suddenly they heard someone zooming as a red streak appeared in front of them. Tobias had just gotten onto the scene.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked as he was a bit shaken up.

"Yeah what happened to you?" Zach asked.

"I will show you in a bit." He said as he turned to see that they were immediately transported into their purple misty version of their world. Pollinator had grown to it's monster size as Xander and Tobias quickly transformed. The three quickly made it out of the hospital as they met Brett who was already transformed into his Ranger Form. He was holding a green egg in his hand that was as big as his shoulder to his elbow.

"Umm what's that egg?" Xander asked.

"Remember what I said about Michael being in that abandoned daycare center? Well we found him trying to hatch this egg." Brett said.

"Why would he want to hatch this?" Zach asked.

"I think there is another Dino Zord inside this egg." Brett said.

"He said something that this world we are currently in created this egg." Tobias said.

"How do we open it? We could use it's help right now." Xander asked.

"You guys focus on the white abomination. I'm going to transfer my power to it and get it to hatch." Brett said.

"Do you know how to do that?" Tobias asked.

"Brachio told me everything I needed to do. Speaking of which." Brett raised his morpher into the air.

"BRACHIOZORD!" He called out as a loud rumble began coming closer to us in the downtown area of Bowling Green. Once the Brachiozord appeared, it's sides and back opened up to show our Zords roaming towards us ready for the fight.

"Wait so the Brachiozord is a carrier?" Zach said suprised.

"That sucks because it's big enough to be a Megazord." Tobias thought. Tobias then had everyone raise their morphers into the air.

"ZORDS COMBINE!"

The three Dino Zords immediately responded as they did their transformation into the Thundersaurus Megazord. Tobias, Zach, and Xander jumped into the air and appeared in the cockpit as their respective colored orbs appeared in front of them.

"Zach you fought this thing. What weakness's does it have?" Tobias asked him.

Zach pointed out to the yellow sack on it's exposed chest, "There! Pierce that and we beat it." He said.

"Great idea. Let's do this!" Tobias said.

Tobias then placed his hands on his orb as the black circle began to light up.

 **"Dino Drill! Engage!"**

Tobias said as the Megazord jumped up into the air and the drill began to spin rapidly. The giant mecha came soaring down from the sky, but before the impact happened the entire Megazord was wrapped by the tentacle and slammed into the ground. The Rangers almost lost their footing in the cockpit as they held onto the orbs in order to remain stable. Pollinator then raised them back up into the air as it began flinging the yellow sacks at them. Sparks were flying off the Megazord as it started becoming more damaged.

"Our Megazord's power is dropping fast!" Tobias said worried.

"It's those yellow sacks! The more we get hit the more power we lose!" Xander said.

"Right on Rangers! In my giant form my sacks have the ability to drain the life out of anything it touches. They become like leeches! Also as long as you're wrapped in my tentacle, I can drain the ability you're Zords have that allow them to move! In other words I have paralyzed your mecha! AHAHAHAHA." Pollinator said.

"Okay I'll admit a frontal attack wasn't good." Tobias said.

"No it wasn't!" Zach said.

"Don't worry his tentacle isn't wrapped around the entire body!" Xander said.

"What's that supposed to mean Xander?" Tobias asked.

Xander then placed his hand on his yellow orb.

"Ptera Zord! Release!" Xander said.

The yellow zord dislocated itself from the head of the Megazord and Xander fazed out of the cockpit along with his yellow orb as he appeared in the Ptera Zord. "Don't you guys worry! I'm going to free us!" He claimed.

 **"Wing Blade! Full Power!"**

The two wings of the Ptera Zord began emanating a bright yellow light as Xander began ramming the wings across Pollinator in random areas causing Pollinator to stumble backwards. "No fair! Who designs a bird to be a helmet for a Megazord? That's just dumb!" Pollinator said as Xander kept up his assault.

"GO XANDER GO!" Tobias and Zach said cheering on their friend.

Xander was doing a great job as he finally was able to go straight for the tentacle. "You're letting my friends go!" He said with alot of enthusiasm as his zord hit the tentacle. But right on impact the tentacle produced another as it wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground. The Ptera Zord gave out a painful cry as Xander had fallen from his orb and on the ground in pain.

"XANDER! Are you okay?!" Tobias called out.

"HAHAHAHA That was a close one! You almost had me kid! But you didn't go for my weak spot which is something you should've done other than worry about your friends." Pollinator said condescendingly.

Xander was struggling to move from being tossed around his zord, "Damn it he's right. All that relentless attacking I should've finished it going for his weak point." He said as he hit the ground.

"Now all of you will meet your unexpected end. Not a single one of you guys will resist master Mesogog any longer." Pollinator said as he walked towards the Ptera Zord and placed his foot on the head piece.

"You get off of him right now!" Zach said angrily.

"Xander!" Tobias cried out.

"Night night little birdie." Pollinator said.

Xander began raising his head up as he began to accept this was the end. "Wait for me please Emily. I'm so sorry." He said as a tear ran down his face.

A giant gust of wind was made that began pushing Pollinator back.

 **"Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!"**

Brett had sliced at the air as the wind began causing sparks to fly off of the monster. "No one touches my students. It wouldn't look good on me as a teacher if something happened to them." Brett said.

"You think this little wind will give you enough power to beat me and free your friends?!" Pollinator said as he threw a yellow sack towards Brett.

"No but my new friend definitely will." He said as the sack got closer to him and then a green dino zord headbutted the sack away from him as it stood in front of him.

"Go save your new friends Parazord!" Brett said as he raised his morpher into the air and the Brachio faceplate changed to the green Parazord.

"A green Parasaurolophus is great and all but how's it going to help us out? If it get's caught by the tentacle it will just become paralyzed." Tobias said.

"Why don't you show them how useful you are Parazord." Brett said as the zord ran rapidly across the battlefield. It got up to the tentacles in a flash as it turned around and the Rangers saw it's tail split in half like scissors and cut the zords free.

Xander was able to stand back up and get to his orb just in time to fly himself free from the tentacle and reattach himself back to his friends.

"Xander are you okay?" Tobias and Zach asked him.

"Yeah I am. Time to give a counter attack!" Xander said back to them.

The Rangers morphers began to beep as Brett told them something. "The Parazord can combine with you're guy's Megazord." He said.

Tobias had the Megazord face the Parazord, "Want to help us out some more buddy?" He asked it.

The Parazord began making a happy screeching sound as the Tricera Zord detached itself and the Parazord ran towards them and jumped to the right side of the Megazord and Zach then had noticed his orb had said Para instead of Tricera.

"Alright let's finish this!" Zach said as he placed his hands on the orb and it began lighting up.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR CUTTING MY PRECIOUS TENTACLES!" Pollinator threatened.

"As if I'll let you!" Brett said as he switched the dial on his staff to a mountain icon.

 **"Brachio Staff! Earth Strike! Full Power!"**

Brett then raised his staff and stabbed it into the ground as cracks in the ground began zipping towards Pollinator causing him to fall into the ground becoming stuck. "AGGGHHH NOOOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

Zach then began to finish the fight.

 **"FINAL CUT!"**

The Megazord began running towards Pollinator and once they were in the right distance, Xander had the Para Zord reach out and grab both sides of the monster and jerked to the right the body of their giant mech as they sliced through Pollinator cutting right through his weak spot and cutting the body in half as it exploded with their back turned to it all.

"Yes! We won!" Zach said jumping in the air excited as they got another victory.

The Rangers then got back to the ground where they turned to see their Zords already split from each other began walking away from them. The Parazord stayed behind as it looked at Zach. "I think the Para Zord likes you Zach." Brett said.

"Really how do you figure?" Zach wondered.

The Para Zord then got into Zach's face as it opened it's mouth and licked him before turning around and running through the city to catch up with it's new friends.

"AGH I wasn't expecting that!" Zach said wiping himself off from the experience.

Xander then came up to him and began smelling him. "Looks like you're going to need a bath as well Ahahaha" He said getting back at him for the mop incident.

Zach then began chasing Xander away from Brett and Tobias.

"Thank you for that fight back there Tobias." Brett said to him.

"It was no problem. If anything it's making me more want to free my dad from the White Dino Gem. But I would love to do it without killing him." Tobias said in a somber tone.

"I'm sure we will find a way. But tell me something. With everything you know now, will you be able to forgive him after everything? Or will you still hold some resentment towards him?" Brett asked.

"I don't know. I never thought about it before." Tobias answered.

"Let's all go home. We got a new addition to our side and that will make us stronger now. We just won so let's go celebrate at Old Towne Buffet tomorrow. It's on me." Brett suggested.

"I wish I could, but I have to see my mom tomorrow." Tobias said.

The Rangers then left the dimension they were in as they all went back to their homes to enjoy their night.

Zach had gotten to his apartment door as he walked in to see Firestorm running up to him excited to see him and began yipping and jumping all over him. "Hahaha Okay boy! I know you're excited that I'm home. Let's get you some food and I can tell you what I did today." Zach said as he walked into the kitchen. Once he poured food into the bowl and got Firestorm fresh water. Zach walked to his black couch in the living room and sat down in it. He looked up to the ceiling as he thought about his fight with Pollinator in the hospital.

"I should've stayed on that floor. I was drained instantly from falling for Pollinator's trap. But somehow I found the strength to get over it. That can only tell me one thing. I can go past my limits. I can if I just try. Soon, hopefully soon, I'll be over to be in more control of myself so when I hit my limit I can just soar past it like I did today. I can do this." Zach said to himself.

Firestorm jumped up onto the couch as he took his paw and booped Zach on the nose. Firestorm then laid on Zach's lap as Zach began rubbing his dog's side. Firestorm was really happy getting these rubs as he began drifting to sleep for each passing rub. Zach had a warm smile on his face as he was happy to be home with Firestorm. He then remembered just how much that being a Power Ranger meant he can protect everyone and everything. Including the very thing that became his reason that he was alive today.


	12. The Shattered Mother

Brett had dispersed Zach and Xander to deal with the monster at the hospital. He was trying to get ahold of Tobias but he wasn't answering. Brett was on his way to the abandoned daycare center and had pulled up in a parking lot in the alleyway. He got out of his dinky red truck as he opened a bottle of mocha Starbucks bottle and down the entire thing before tossing the bottle in the back of his truck. Brett had black trip pants and a black crew shirt with his blonde hair all over the place. He had grown out his beard which was a bit shaggy. "Okay let's get this started." He said as he walked towards the back of the building.

He walked up to the door as he checked the door and realized it was locked. He then raised his foot and kicked at the doorknob as it broke upon impact and swung open. Brett then walked inside as he activated his invisibility power. The lighting was a bit dim but bright enough for him to make out what he needed to see. Brett looked down to see dusty footprints along with lines of what looks like something was being dragged with it. The trail then came to an end as if he just stopped walking on the ground. Brett bent down as he gently knocked on the wood on the ground until he heard a hollow response. He then found a handle on the floor as he grabbed it and lifted it to see stairs descending down into the basement. "Well seeing as how there isn't any prints on the way back, I'm going to assume that Michael is still down here." Brett then began moving slowly down the steps trying to not make a noise and once he got down he saw a giant space illuminated by the lights that surrounded the place. In the middle of the giant room stood Michael, he was sending waves of energy from his morpher to a white giant sized egg.

"Soon I'll have my very own Zord. With these two Zords I'll be able to form my own Megazord and wipe out the Rangers." Michael had said.

"I love to see you try that Michael." Brett said as he approached behind him and placed him in a headlock trying to suffocate him. Michael then elbowed Brett hard enough causing him to break his grip as he super sped with a punch across his face knocking Brett out of his invisibility state.

"Fwew. Hello there Black Ranger. How'd you find this place? Oh wait don't answer that. I already know." Michael said.

Brett got back up from the ground feeling a bit dizzy from the punch. He then tried to do an attack but Michael sped again as he punched him across his jaw and then roundhouse kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the room. "Not good." Brett said as he knew he was at a complete disadvantage.

"You shouldn't have come here Black Ranger. Unlike last time I'm more prepared now. My super speed outmatches your invisibility power. You can hide all you want but I'll find you in seconds." Michael said laughing.

"Yea I can see where that will be a bit of a problem." Brett said with a slight trail of blood going down his face. Michael then grabbed him by his throat as he super sped him into the wall and lifted him up off the ground.

"This is goodbye Black Ranger." Michael said as his grip began to tighten.

Brett then let go of Michael's arm and slammed his hands up against his head and then lifted his legs up to kick him in the stomach as hard as he could causing him to drop him. Michael was holding his head as it felt like his head was ringing. Brett then came over and took his right leg as he kicked Michael across the jaw and the moment his foot hit the ground, Brett spun his body around and got up into Michael's face as he uppercut him and then jumped into the air as he kicked the other side of his jaw causing him to spin around onto the ground. Michael was on the ground in pain and super sped away from Brett. He then sped back at him but Brett noticed he was a lot more predictive in his movements. Brett then dropped his body as he did a sweeping kick on the ground causing Michael to fall on his back but before he fully hit the ground he had vanished in front of him. Brett stomped his foot onto the ground and it only made contact with the floor.

"He has invisibility as well?" Brett said.

Michael then grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw his entire body across the room. "Not quite. I have the ability to blend my body into my environment. Kind of like a chameleon. You couldn't tell because it's not really well lit in this room." Michael said as he pulled out his hunting knife and held it in an inverted grip. He then super sped towards Brett as he raised his knife, "Try and block this if you can Black Ranger!" Michael said as his face had a murderous expression.

Brett wasn't able to get out of the way and before the blade was halfway to his body, a red streak came zooming into the room as it grabbed Michael and by the throat and slammed him into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey dad." Tobias said as he grabbed Michael's wrist that held the weapon and jerked it until he let go. Tobias then kicked the blade to the other side of the room.

"Hey son. How've you been? How's your mother?" Michael said to him.

"You don't get to talk about her like everything's okay between you two!" Tobias said as he let go of Michael and punched him across the face. Michael then held his hand over his jaw.

"Wow. Everyone really loves hitting me in my jaw today." He said with a chuckle.

"What were you going to do to my Sensei?" Tobias asked a bit angered.

"Oh well you know, a little bonding followed up by a scene of every horror movie where the hero is covered in blood. So nothing much really." Michael said laughing maniacally. Tobias then rapid punched him in the stomach and then grabbed him as he lifted him over his shoulder and slammed him on his back before lifting his foot to stomp him into the ground. Michael grabbed his foot and twisted it a bit causing Tobias to stumble and lose balance long enough to have him get up and open palm him into the wall. Tobias quickly acted upon impact with the wall to super speed around Michael for a low spine attack but Michael sped around and caught his fist as he put his arm around to his back and lifted it up causing him to have it locked.

"This is called the Chicken Wing son. I wonder if I can snap your arm at all if I lift a little higher?" Michael said as he began bringing the arm to his shoulder blade. Tobias groaned in pain but then tried to block out the pain as he super sped to the wall and placed both feet on it, and pushed off causing him to fall with his father on his back. Michael let go his grip as Tobias turned around and placed a solid punch on his chest as they fell.

Michael had the wind knocked out of him from the attack and Tobias raised his fist as he began punching Michael across the face. While doing this Tobias began having flashbacks of coming home that fateful night to see his mom bleeding and screaming as she was being beaten to a pulp by his own father who showed no remorse or guilt for what he was doing. "She shouldn't have to keep suffering because of what you did! She shouldn't have to turn me away and fear me because of what this power that controls you dad has done!" Tobias said as tears began running down his face. Once Tobias had said that last sentence he stopped beating Michael who was all bloodied up and swollen a bit as he got off of him.

"Damn kid. You have a fierce fire residing in you. But you got to remember something. As long as I'm attached to your father, I'm the one calling the shots. He has no control over anything he's done all these years since he first dawned the White Dino Gem. He's been locked inside his own consciousness watching everything I've done and his screams have been music to my ears. The only way you can free him from this curse is if you kill him. I believe you know that right?" Michael said to him.

"Tobias! Calm down!" Brett called out to him.

Tobias got up and began walking backwards, "I'm going to free dad from you. I don't know how but I'll find a way to do it without killing him." He said with tears running down his face.

Michael then got up off the ground, "Well see how well that goes kid. But it's just a mere pipedream that will never come true." Michael then looked at the eggs on the table in the middle of the room, "This fight was pretty entertaining. I'll reward you with one egg. I've been having a hard time trying to hatch the green one with my power. It seems like these eggs are selective on who they hatch for. But I'll see you two around soon. I've done what I needed to do. I may not of had a chance to kill either of you, but I'm sure Pollinator will have one of your friends if not both on their death beds so to speak. Ciao." Michael said as he super sped and grabbed the white egg and left the area.

"Damn that was his entire plan from the start!" Brett said.

"Does he mean the Wood County Hospital?" Tobias asked worried.

"Let's get this egg to my truck and you need to go and be there for Zach and Xander. I'll be right behind you Tobias." Brett said as Tobias grabbed the egg and headed back to the red truck.

* * *

The next day began and Tobias was just waking up at 8:30 in the morning as he got a shower like he normally does and after getting fresh clothes on he began to make breakfast. He made a four egg omelet with cheese, spinach, and diced onions mixed into it. Once done he poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a plastic fork as he sat down in his living room on his black futon. He was slowly eating his food as he thought about what kind of day he was going to be having.

"Maybe today will be the day." He said to himself.

After consuming everything Tobias placed his dishes into the sink and brushed his teeth before putting on his red and white plaid button down shirt over his white one and blue jeans. He put on his black tennis shoes and grabbed his keys off the wall. He locked the door behind him and the moment he took a step outside his apartment, he super sped to Charles Hospice in Toledo, Ohio.

It took him about 5 minutes to enter the City of Toledo. Another 2 minutes to find the hospital. When he arrived in front of the massive building he was in a light sweat. Tobias wiped the sweat from his head as he took out a black wallet and looked at the picture inside. It was at a family photo taken out in Genoa, Ohio the day before Michael viciously attacked Tobias's mother. His dad was well shaved, low cut slit back hair, in a black suit with a red tie with light brown skin, his mother with the most precious smile you'd see, bright white skin, blue eyes, flowing brown hair, she was wearing a white shawl around her neck with a white shirt with a red rose design that was from the neck to the waist. She wore these fancy blue dress pants. She was sitting on a chair with Tobias's dad on the left side and Tobias on right. Tobias had his hair combed back as he wore a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

Tobias had a tear run down his face as he remembered the good times his family had. "I might be able to break you free dad from the White Gem, but nothing will change, the pain the White Ranger did to the family has severed our connections with each other. Mom keeps mistaking me for you because we have the same skin color and same black hair." Tobias thought with sadness in his heart.

He then walked into the hospice where as he got greeted by the different caretakers. Everyone waved at him as they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Tobias checked in as a visitor at the front desk. "I'm here to see Maria Edge." He said to an attendant at the counter.

"You're something special Tobias you know that? You are the only person who continues to show up despite getting the same result. You shouldn't have to keep hurting yourself like this. I honestly don't think your mom is going to get any better." A black lady said as she checked him into the computers.

"She's my mother. She's family. I'm not going to give up on my family. We all lived by the motto, "Family members don't give up on each other no matter what we go through." Tobias said.

"But your mom doesn't seem to understand that motto if she keeps turning you away." The lady said back to him.

"My mom is all I have left as a family. I'm determined to break through to her eventually. I'm the only family member that will reach out to her." Tobias said as the black lady handed him the key to her room.

"Just be careful hon." She said with concern.

Tobias grabbed the key as he began walking down the white hall way looking for room 8B. Some of the caretakers noticed him as they waved at him as he walked by until he finally got to his destination. He put the key into the door and turned the knob as he slowly walked inside. He closed the door behind him as he saw a white bed with blue sheets neatly made, a dresser next to the bed and a night stand next to the door with a TV on it. Tobias's mother was sitting in a chair that looked out to the city on the opposite side of the bed from the dresser. There was a book on the bed that was about overcoming trauma. Tobias breathed in deeply.

"Hi mom." He said exhaling.

"Son!?" She said as she quickly turned around.

His mom had a giant scar across her left cheek and a bunch of little scars on her right cheek. When she saw Tobias she quickly put up her hands that had scars that never healed from Michael's assault. His mom began screaming as she grabbed the book on the bed and threw it at Tobias who just stood there and let it hit him. "GET OUT! AHHHHHHH! HOW CAN THEY LET YOU INTO THIS ROOM AGAIN!? OUT! OUT! OUUUUUTTTTT! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! THIS MONSTER IS BACK! HEEEELLLLLPPP!" She said as she began throwing things at him before grabbing the chair she was sitting on and ran towards him with it.

The caretakers quickly burst into the room as they stopped her before she could hit Tobias with the chair. They had to restrain her to the ground as she tried to fight back and looked up at her son with anger and malice on her face, "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LOVED YOU! YOU KILLER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A MURDERER! A DEMON IN HUMAN SKIN! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She said thrashing about trying to break free from the three caretakers injected her with a serum that would quickly put her to sleep.

"Mom…Can you really not tell the difference between your son? I've been coming here for years in hopes that you can go back to loving me like you used too. Every time I come here you make it hard for me to live our family's motto…You make it hard for me to see you as my mother…" Tobias said to her and something seemed to click on her face as she began closing her eyes as she got put under. Before the caretaker's looked at Tobias, he had already vanished. His run back to Bowling Green was quick as he stopped at his front door and placed his house key in. He turned the knob and walked in as Eryk had just gotten out of a shower. The next thing Eryk saw was him falling to his knees as tears greatly ran down his face and his cry was loud as he could feel his heart ripping apart.

Eryk came and sat up against the wall to the front door with him as he patted his shoulder and let him cry it all out. "The last time you cried like this was last year. She pushed a boundary today didn't she?" He said with a sad expression as he watched his best friend go through the motions.

Eryk had always requested the days off from work when Tobias sees his mother. Tobias didn't like to show how much he suffers from his visits to anyone, but one day Eryk saw how much it tore him apart. "I didn't even get past saying hi to her…" He said sobbing.

"It's going to be okay." Eryk said to him as he got up and grabbed a box of tissues and a bottle of water for his friend.

"I don't think I'm going back anymore. I've got a lot going on right now. I think I'm done…" Tobias said as he started to feel better.

Eryk didn't know what to tell his friend. He had never been through a situation like this, "Hey you got your Kamen Rider Wizard DVDs from Malaysia yesterday right?" Eryk asked him.

"Yeah I did." Tobias said to him.

"Well I remember you've said watching that helps you through hard times. So let's put in the first disc." Eryk suggested as the two got up. Eryk pulled out his phone.

"Hey you want some pizza? I'll pay for it." Eryk asked.

"Nah I'm good. I got a salad I made yesterday and want to finish that. I also have some protein stuff to mix in it." Tobias said as he quickly went to the kitchen to grab his leftover food.

The two friends began to watch the Rider series that Tobias had greatly identify with as they spent the next couple of hours watching. When they were done Eryk wanted to go grab some music cds and had Tobias tag along as they went to hunt down some CDs. The rest of the day was spent as the two hung out as a way to help Tobias feel better after his stressful day.

* * *

Michael had returned to Mesogog's lab holding the White Dino Egg in his arm. "What is it that you hold there Michael?" Mesogog said snarling.

"My very own Zord. But for some reason, no matter how much of my power I pour into it, the Zord does not want to hatch. I'm not sure what is going on but it feels like the Zord, even if hatched, will not see me as its master. But if I can get it to open I'll be able to be more of a threat towards the Power Rangers." Michael said as he placed the egg on the ground.

Mesogog got out of his chair as he walked up to the black armor piece lying in front of the Randomizer. "Have you found a suitable host for the Black Knight? I hope you did for your sake. You can play with the egg once you have shown me what your progress is on finding a host." Mesogog snarled.

"Why I have indeed. I'm going to be on my way soon to pick her up. If anyone gets in the way I'll kill them on the spot. Pollinator wasn't able to find any good hosts at the hospital, but I think we were looking in the wrong place. The person we need has an unmovable anger and determination to kill buried within her. I believe that is what we need to bring back the Black Armor Knight, or how the legends called him: Zeltrax. The best time for me to strike will be tomorrow afternoon." Michael laughed crazily.

"Good. But know this, if the Rangers stop you and she is not brought to me tomorrow, you won't have to worry about dealing with the Power Rangers any longer. I will kill you." Mesogog said as he sent Michael away.


	13. Finale of the White Ranger

The next day came. Xander was in class, Zach was at home passed out on his couch, and Tobias was already at work trying to get the rest of the store open before 10am. Brett was in front of his super computer in the space underneath keeping an eye on Michael. Brett was remembering their fight yesterday where he had planted a tracker inside Michael's pocket.

"The only reason I didn't beat you was so I could find out more where you spend your time. You have to be running back to Mesogog from time to time. With that tracker, no matter where you go, I'll find you." Brett claimed.

The tracker was giving a feint signal over on Poe Road clear across town from Brett's residence. For the next two hours Brett kept at his search as he used his computer to do more research on his family's history from the creation of Mesogog all the way to the death of Austin Pappert, the one who helped seal the monster away.

* * *

Back at Tobias's house, Eryk had woken up at 1130 am as he put on blue jeans with a white belt, and a white shirt with the American Flag printed on the front. He had walked to the kitchen and made himself some oatmeal as he checked his phone. "Tobias said he had a short shift today. He should be coming home in about an hour." He thought as he sat down and pulled up some Jonathan Young music on Youtube. Whenever Eryk didn't need to be at work, or Tobias wasn't at home, he would spend a lot of his time playing around with his Astro Switches from his Kamen Rider Fourze line, watch Youtube, play video games, or go see his dad. He never really hung out with a lot of people for he liked being kept to himself.

After listening to all of Young's music, Eryk decided to turn on the news as he began watching to see what was going on in the world today. "Weather forecast with Steven Spencer." The TV said.

"Agh this guy looks like a prick." Eryk chuckled.

Rain is in the forecast for this afternoon. Everyone keep your umbrellas close as you leave for we are to have some thunderstorms and heavy rain due to yesterday's rise in heat. Summer is coming in the next couple of weeks so everyone please keep dry while you're out there in the world today." Steven said as he took a comb out of his pocket and pulled it back through his head while winking at the audience and making a clicking sound with his mouth.

The news then turned over to some anchors who were still going on with the colored spandex heroes. This time they were trying to figure out what was going on with the hospital incident the other day. Some people had saw a red streak run past them and the camera's were able to catch the spandex heroes, but prior to the fight the camera had acted all fizzy and wasn't able to record who the vigilantes were. A male anchor was able to get the audio of the monsters and the news team had begun calling the spandex fighters: The Power Rangers.

"These guys have been the talk of the country for the past month now. What's even weirder is that they are all focused in this town." Eryk thought. He then looked at his Kamen Rider Fourze display and Tobias's Wizard display, "I normally thought that being heroes like that were just a dream. With the rise of the Power Rangers I wonder what our lives are going to be like."

Suddenly an emergency broadcasting appeared on the screen as a camera crew was already in Toledo, Ohio where someone said they saw a white streak zoom past them and had killed three people. Eryk got a better look at the footage, "Hold on a minute…That's Charles Hospice Care Center!?" Eryk then turned up the volume on the TV as listened.

"A man in a white trench coat appeared out of nowhere as he stabbed two of the nurses in the throat and one in the back as they tried to escort him out of the building. He's injured five others and in just a flash disappeared from the scene. The police are already evacuating everyone out of the hospital and the ambulance is already here transporting the injured to the hospital. Huh? We just got word that one of the patients of the hospital, Maria Edge, has gone missing from the hospital…" Once the lady said that Tobias had already walked in without Eryk's notice just in time to hear his mother's name be brought up.

Eryk quickly got up to talk to Tobias but he already was gone. "Great." Eryk said as he grabbed his keys off the wall next to the door and ran to find his friend.

* * *

Tobias ran all the way to Brett's as Zach and Xander had already gotten to the hideout. Tobias was flustered, "Where's that bastard at!?" He said ready to fight.

"I'm trying to track him now…Wait it says he's right here with us?" Brett said as he turned around to just see the Rangers. He then saw a flash on Tobias's red and white plaid shirt that he wore yesterday during the fight.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked.

Brett got up and grabbed the little chip on his shoulder, "He placed the tracking device on you. I placed this on him so I could see if we can find Mesogog's hideout. During our fight yesterday he must've known and placed it on you."

Tobias quickly went up to his red wall and punched it, "DAMN IT!" He then turned around facing everyone else, "That bastard has my mother! He's probably going to finish killing her if we don't find him right now!" Tobias was pretty angry but then a beep on the super computer popped open as we saw one of the hidden cameras showed Michael in one of the open fields outside of town.

"I know where that is! It's about half a mile outside of the recreation center!" Xander said.

"Alright let's get the murderer!" Tobias said as Brett opened up the colored walls and when they opened the Rangers saw the once greyed motorbikes with their appropriate colors.

"Holy crap these are cool!" Zach said admiring them.

"They are called Raptor Bikes. They possess the ability to move at 150 MPH and can fire laser beams out the eyes in the front. I've been working on fixing them up using Austin Pappert's instruction manuals. They can also go through the Invisi-Portals. Use them to get to Michael and stop him. They should give you guys an advantage. I've also installed a cloaking mechanism which I learned to do through my Brachiozord power, so you guys will be able to ride them with people thinking of them like ordinary bikes so you're cover isn't blown as being the Power Rangers. But once you transform and ride them that cloaking ability will not be effective." Brett said.

"Awesome! Let's go guys! Ready?!" Tobias said.

Everyone got into their transformation stances.

"Ready!" Zach and Xander said.

The colored gem bracelets turned into their Morphers as they each spoke out.

" **Dinothunder! Power up!"**

Everyone performed their unique transformations as quickly as they could and then got on their respective bikes. The Invisi-Portals opened up, "There's no Portal that will get you at the exact location where Michael is, but I can send you down the road about half a mile. Be safe Rangers." Brett said as all of them drew right into them and teleported instantly onto the road. As they began zooming down the road with Tobias in the middle, Zach on the left, and Xander on the right, a young child mysteriously appeared on the road.

"Move around him. Our focus is Michael." Tobias said as they drove around the light brown skin kid wearing a red marble shirt and a black trench coat.

* * *

Michael had stopped about a half a mile from being in the city of Bowling Green holding Maria Edge over her shoulder. He had stopped because the Michael trapped began trying to break free again as he realized that his wife was in danger again from the evil side. Inside Michael's mind you could see the White Ranger walking up to Michael who was bound in chains up against a wall.

"You need to really stop fighting me!" White Ranger said to him.

"That's my wife! I'm not going to make it so easy for you this time to hurt her or my son!" Michael snapped back.

"How many times are we going to play this game old man? You're bound to those chains and you can't break out of them. You've been trying for 6 years now and every single time I have to come inside this head of yours and torture you over and over. You weren't even able to break them back when you saw me whooping your son across the pavement, so what strength will you have to watch as your wife becomes Zeltrax?" The White Ranger said as he punched Michael across his left jaw and then a punch in the gut.

"I will take control of my body soon! When I do I'm ripping the bracelet off my wrist and smashing it to pieces!" Michael claimed.

"Even if you smash the bracelet to pieces I will still be connected to you. The only way you can get rid of me is by you dying. I'm already attached to you. You have to either be killed, or magically find a way to beat me in this black room we are stuck in. But not a single person is that powerful. I wonder how you will die? Will it be by Mesogog? Or by your son's hands?" White Ranger said to him.

Michael then looked at the ground in despair knowing that this monster spoke the truth. Michael began having tears fall to the ground as the White Ranger tapped the side of his cheek, "I don't understand why you want to take control of your body again. I really don't. You're precious Maria is so scarred by you to the point that even she sees you in Tobias. She can't love the two of you anymore, Tobias might be partial to you being your normal self but he spent all these years thinking you've done a 180. Even if you break free from me, he might not ever accept you as a father. Some part of him will always see you as a monster. So what's the point in fighting me?" White Ranger said as he fazed out of the consciousness with the weeping Michael left all alone.

* * *

The Rangers saw Michael getting ready to move but Tobias clicked a button that fired lasers shooting at least five feet in front of Michael. "Why hello there son." Michael said to him.

The Rangers stopped their bikes as they quickly got off of them, "You put my mother down!" Tobias demanded.

"Let me think about that…Hmmm…Maybe…? Oh you mean like this?" He said as he threw her on her back a few feet from him. Maria was still knocked out as she laid out on the ground.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Tobias roared as he pulled out his gun and fired a blast at him. Michael then super sped towards the Rangers as he open palmed Tobias in the chest sending him backwards. He then spun around kicking Xander across the face and once he landed, did another spin where he grabbed Zach by the throat and kicked the back of his heel causing him to fall backwards. Once Zach was in the air, Michael still held onto his throat as he used that to shove him into the ground. Michael then took out a knife as he raised it up in the air and came to bring it down onto Zach, but Xander was quick on the draw as he shot at the tip of the blade forcing the knife to get sent flying away from him.

"Heh. Nice shot kid." He said as he tried to super speed to Xander but Zach had grabbed the back of his beige trench coat and used that to pull himself up off the ground. Zach then grabbed his shoulder with one hand and the back of his leg with other as he lifted him up and threw Michael across the battlefield.

Michael rolled on the ground as he got back up with minor scratches on his face from the pavement on the road. "You guys are a bit more stronger and clever than last time. Very well, I'll fight you on the same playing level." Michael said as he raised his gem bracelet over his chest and it transformed into his Dino Morpher.

Michael pulled the gold piece back on his morpher as a roar was being made.

" **Dino Killer Change."**

Michael widened his leg from his other one as he jumped into air as white and black pieces of his armor began to clash with his body. Once he landed onto the ground in the same stance he jumped from, his mask formed around his face.

He stood back up with his feather bladed weapon in hand. He turned sideways as he lifted his arm and pointed three fingers out to the Rangers.

"Come and die." He said.

Zach and Xander ran towards him first with their weapons materializing into their hands. Zach swung his blade trying to get his horn part to make impact but Michael backhanded the weapon as he took his opposite leg and kicked Zach into the side. Upon doing so he left himself open for Xander who went to slash at his perfect opportunity. But Michael quickly grabbed Zach by the throat and spun around causing Xander to slash at his friend.

"Shoot sorry Zach!" Xander said.

"Thank you Zach." Michael said as he kicked the back of him causing him to fall on top of Xander.

Michael spun around to see that Tobias was already gone.

" **Dino Impact!"**

Tobias said as he came soaring down from the sky with this red Tyranno Staff encased in a red energy wave. "Bold move." Michael said as he began waving his weapon around in the air. Michael formed one giant arrow.

" **Extinction Arrow."**

The giant white arrow zoomed towards Tobias and as the two made contact a giant explosion dispersed around them and the Red Ranger fell in pain from the impact. "Damn it!" He said as he pounded the ground.

"You've gotten smarter and more cunning in battle. Truly a powerful leader, it's no wonder the Tyranno Zord chose you." Michael said as he grabbed Tobias by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "But you guys aren't strong enough to beat me. I've been watching how you guys fight each and every monster Mesogog has me throw at you. I know all of your openings you leave in each fight, and every weakness you guys have."

Tobias was fighting against the oxygen he was losing trying to break out of the hold he was in. "You don't know anything!" He said back to him.

"Tobias, you have no self control over your powers, you have a higher stamina in a fight then the two losers behind me, you are exceptionally stronger than they are which makes a fight with you difficult especially since when you are in a pinch, you can become very sly to get out of your predicaments by coming up with weird ideas that get you out of life threatening situations. Hence when I put you in the chicken wing and you ran towards the wall and propelled yourself off it. But you're main weakness are your friends and your lack of emotional control. You may be great a fighter, but you're like a book and are easy to read." Michael said as he slammed him into the ground.

"GYAAHH!" Tobias screamed out.

Michael then put his foot on his chest, "I don't have any weaknesses. I have no flaws. I excel at everything you lack in." He said with his helmet touching Tobias's. Michael then waved his weapon around as more arrows formed a circle around them. "If you two try to blast me or make a move, my arrows will come straight for you. I can take a blast, but you guy's won't be able to take my arrows." Michael said as Zach and Xander lowered their guns.

"I don't know how but I'm going to free my dad from your hold." Tobias said to him.

"The only way you can do that is by killing him. Would you be alright with that? You already know that the only way for our powers to be removed is death. Do you have what it takes to kill your own father?" Michael said as he brought his blade to the side of his neck. "Plus even if you saved your father's life and somehow removed us from each other, would you still see your father as a human, or a monster. Because up until recently you've only seen him as something to fear, and as long as you hold onto that fear you'll never win against me. Never." Michael assured as he raised his weapon ready to impale Tobias.

"That's for me to decide and I will cross that bridge when I get there." Tobias said as he brought his legs back and wrapped them around Michael's throat and pulled him down. This give him enough room to break free as his right hand became encased with a red energy as he punched Michael into the ground causing the arrows to vanish. Cracks formed all over the ground but instead of Michael just lying there in pain, he grabbed Tobias's arm and pulled it to the side as he kicked him away.

"You're excelling pretty well. You're ability to fight is rapidly increasing as ever. You're power is greatly ever increasing. Tell me what drives you so I can sever it!" Michael yelled maniacally.

Michael was so focused on Tobias's growth he had forgotten all about Zach and Xander who came running up with their power wrapping around their blades.

" **Wing Fury!"**

Xander called out but Michael's blade glowed a bright yellow as it formed a whip that went towards them and bound them together. "I grow tired of these two getting in my fight with you." Michael said.

Tobias took one step to try and get to Michael but was too late as sparks began flying off of them and they began have electricity forming all over their bodies. Michael then lifted his blade and slammed them onto the ground as they de-transformed and had scars and blood streaming down as their bodies were in a shocked state. The whip then returned back into a blade. Tobias then got angry.

"Those two aren't as strong as you are. I could care less for weaklings." Michael said as he summoned a bunch of gold arrows aimed at his friends.

" **Dead End Swarm."**

The arrows formed the word Dead End as they began soaring towards Zach and Xander. "NO GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tobias called out but the two couldn't move their bodies due to the shock Michael's weapon gave out. Inside Tobias's mask, a tear from each eye began to fall as he waited for the death of his friends that he couldn't stop. But a noise was made with in the battlefield as the arrows exploded on contact of something.

" **Defend, please."**

A red spell circle with weird insignias and shapes appeared taking the attack. "Oh great who else is here?" Michael said as he began looking around the battlefield. He didn't see anyone but Tobias saw someone emerge from the ground behind Michael as this person kicked him in the back before going back into the ground and appearing at different places either kicking or punching and then going back into the ground. Michael was getting annoyed and the person finally emerged out of the ground with a sword that had a black hand on it slice across Michael's chest causing him to stumble back until he fell on the ground. The person who was wearing a black trench coat that Tobias saw earlier was now standing over Michael with a smirk on his face. On this person's waist laid a black hand belt that Tobias knew all too well to be the Wizard Driver from Kamen Rider Wizard, and the sword was Wizard's swordgun. The only problem was the person standing with the gear was not the main character known as Haruto Souma, but someone that looked like Tobias when he was in high school. It actually looked a lot like Tobias.

"Fwew. Glad I got here on time. You guys look like you could use some help." The boy said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a red gemstone ring with a faceguard on it. "Mind if I join in the fight?" He asked.

"Wait a minute…You look like me?" Tobias said to him.

"Huh?" The boy said back.

" **Power Down."**

Tobias said as he reverted back. The boy was greatly surprised. "Oh heck no you look more like me!" He said shocked. Michael tried to get up but the boy put his sword into gun mode and pointed it at Michael's face, "You don't get to move." He said to him.

"What's your name?" Tobias asked him.

"Travis Edge, what's yours?"

"Tobias Edge. I'm 26 years old, and you look like I did back when I was 16 Travis."

"That's funny, because I am 16 years old. I'm also a Masked Rider. I'm assuming you guys are all Power Rangers?" Travis asked him.

"Yeah but how do you know that?" Tobias asked.

"Well it's obvious I'm not in my own timeline. But where I'm from you guys are just TV shows. I'm going to guess you guys are the Dinothunder Rangers. Which wouldn't make sense since Connor Mcknight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James are the Power Rangers of that series." Travis said confused.

"Well in this timeline Masked Riders, or Kamen Riders are fictional TV shows but there's no such thing as a Power Rangers one. Plus Wizard's true identity is Haruto Souma. But he never had timeline traveling powers that was more Den-O's department and Decade's." Tobias said to him.

"I met Decade once. He was a bit of a help dealing with Cait Sith. But let's catch up later I can tell you're having a problem here." Travis said to him.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you forgot all about me." Michael said sighing.

The blade then formed back into a whip as it stabbed itself in Travis's back and out his chest. Tobias then transformed back into his Ranger Form getting ready to fight Michael but Travis's corpse vanished as Michael got up fast to see that he was tricked again. "A clone?!" He said shocked.

"Yeah a clone." Travis said emerging out of the ground in front of Zach and Xander.

"Heh this fight will get interesting even more." Michael chuckled.

He then extended the whip out to slash at Travis.

Travis took his black handed ring on his left finger and placed it over the black handed belt.

" **Driver On, please."**

The black belt then extended outwards into a silver belt with two levers on the side of the black hand with a gold outline. He then quickly flipped the levers on the belt.

" **Sha Ba Doobi Touch to Transform!"**

He then raised the right hand with the red gemstone ring and pushed the faceguard mask down.

"Transform." He said as he placed it over the singing belt.

" **Flame, please. Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"**

A red spell circle appeared in front of him as the glowing whip began slashing at the circle but no matter what, the attack couldn't get throw. The red spell circle began moving through Travis as he took on a different form.

Travis's red gemstone transformation ring was now his face, he had this black cape with red gemstones on his chest. He had a silver chain hanging from his left side that had a set of rings attached to it. There was a red braces around his wrist and ankles. His transformation belt was the only thing that didn't change through the transformation.

"Now it's showtime." Travis said as he pulled off his Driver On ring and replaced it with a spell ring. Travis knocked the side of his cape back as he began running towards Michael. Tobias decided to get into the fight. Michael super sped towards Travis as he went to throw a sucker punch but Travis dodged and open palmed Michael in the gut. Michael used his weapon to slash at Travis who did a mid-block with his sword. Tobias came up behind Michael with his sword out and tried to slash at him but Michael just stepped to the side causing Travis to stumble forward.

"Heh so easy." Michael said as his blade glowed yellow again and formed like a whip where he lashed the two in an X formation. Michael then spun his entire body around as the whip circled and hit Travis and Tobias sending them flying backwards.

" **Dead End Swarm."**

Michael lifted his blade up into the air as dozens of arrows began forming. Travis took this time to form change as he grabbed a yellow square ring with another faceguard on it and a spell ring with the picture of a dragon holding a shield. Travis then quickly flipped the levers.

" **Sha Ba Doobi Touch to Transform!"**

" **Land, please. Earth! Earth! Earth! Earth!"**

The ground beneath him formed another spell circled that was yellow as it moved through him. What was red on him was now yellow and his head piece changed to match the ring. Michael had already finished summoning a bunch of arrows that would greatly end them.

"Die!" Michael said as he shot the arrows towards them and Travis had already flipped the levers on his belt again.

"Not today." He said as he scanned his spell ring.

" **Defend, please."**

Travis shot a spell circle to the ground as the ground formed a wall the stretched out protecting not only Tobias and him, but Zach and Xander. The wall took every blow and Travis then put his sword into gun mode as the attacks from Michael kept colliding with the wall. He then grabbed another transformation ring which was just another yellow ring, but this had a jewel like piece at the top.

"I don't normally go into Dragon Style that much but this will be a good time as any." Travis said. Tobias was just amazed at how calm he was considering the disadvantage they were in.

"How are you staying so calm right now?" Tobias asked.

"I have more control over myself then I used too. Plus this is kind of exciting fighting a Power Ranger." He said as he scanned his transformation ring and stood up off the ground.

" **Land…Dragon! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Quake!"**

A yellow dragon erupted out of Travis's belt quickly flying around him as a yellow spell circle from the ground began moving over him. Once the spell circle hit his face the dragon came crashing down on him as a new form was revealed. Everything that was black on him became a neon like yellow. Even his helmet piece had changed with a jewel on the forehead. He then grabbed a spell ring that had a dragon sticking it's head over a boulder and pulled on the black hand of his gun.

" **C'mon shoot and shake hands!"**

Tobias I need you to take the ring that has an insignia on it from my belt holder and place it on the White Ranger's finger once I fire this shot. I'm thinking of trying to beat the Dinogem's hold by going inside to something that might be like an Underworld. But I need that ring on his finger." Travis said to him.

"Okay got ya." Tobias said to him.

"Let's go then." Travis said as the walls quickly formed boulders that went soaring at Michael. Travis then scanned his spell ring on the singing gun's black hand.

" **Gravity Shooting Strike! The Best!"**

A yellow spell circle appeared at the end of the barrel as a ball of yellow mana was made and increasing in size.

"Tobias now!" Travis commanded as he pulled the trigger.

Tobias bolted off the ground as a silver bullet bathed in the yellow mana went soaring towards Michael. Tobias grabbed the ring from Travis's chain and bolted across the battlefield Michael was still trying to fend off the boulders rushing at him and when all of them were finally gone, he saw the magical bullet hit the ground right in front of his foot as his body became increasingly heavy as the bullet made the gravity for Michael extremely heavy. Michael couldn't even hold his weapon anymore as it fell from his hand.

"I can't move!" He said groaning trying to fight back against the spell.

Tobias then got up to him as he slid the ring on Michael's finger. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Tobias thought as Travis quickly appeared behind him and grabbed Michael's wrist, flipped the levers on his belt, and scanned the ring.

" **Engage, please."**

A red spell circle appeared next to Michael who had lost consciousness to his spell and Travis ran right into the spell circle. "Oh no I'm coming too." Tobias said as he followed suit as well.

Travis and Tobias were traveling through this purple like tunnel for just a few seconds before emerging in Michael's Underworld. Unlike the Underworlds that Travis was used to, this one looked like one giant prison cell. It was colored black and white with only Tobias and Travis remaining their colors. Travis had transformed into his Flame Style Base Form as they both saw the real Michael chained up on a wall.

"Dad…?" Travis said somberly.

"Dad? So we have the same father?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah but mine was killed along with my mother. Three years before I became Wizard." He responded.

"Dad is being controlled by the white Dinogem. I'm trying to free him without killing him." Tobias said.

"Well coming in here was a good idea then. If we can beat the White Ranger in here, it should be able to separate itself from your father." Travis mentioned.

"According to Brett, my mentor, the White Ranger is more of a threat here than out there." Tobias said.

"Yes I am. In here I have control over Michael. As long as he keeps submitting to me he'll never be himself." The White Ranger said as he slashed at Tobias and Travis's backs in a surprise attack knocking them onto the ground.

Michael had looked up from the ground to see the two superheroes getting off the ground. "Please…Just kill me…I don't want to hurt anyone else…You guys can't beat him here." Michael said with tears rolling down his face.

"Dad I'm not going to let you die. If we can beat him here and now we can free you." Tobias said to him.

The White Ranger raised his hands as a bunch of arrows formed all over Michael's consciousness, "You heard your father. He wants to die. The man who once fought so much to break free from me has realized just how despicably weak he is. He's right though, in here I can't feel pain, I have unlimited power, and as long as Michael stays chained up, he can never beat me and neither will you two!" He said laughing maniacally.

Tobias clenched his fists as his power began to increase, "You don't get to talk to my dad like that. Nobody does. I'm going to separate you from him once and for all, and I'll do it with my own two hands!"

Tobias crossed his arms over his chest as a red mist formed around him.

"It's useless no matter what you do Red Ranger." His enemy said.

"I need to get ready for this attack." Travis thought as he grabbed his Defend Ring and then flipped the levers on his belt.

" **Dead Man's Embrace!"**

The White Ranger's arrows came soaring towards Travis and Tobias. Travis quickly scanned his ring.

" **Defend, please."**

Travis raised his hand at the incoming attack as a red spell circle appeared and when the arrows hit the spell, they ended up exploding on contact. The attack was pushing Travis back with each explosion impact. "This is completely different than his normal arrows! Also for every single arrow that explodes I can see him making more one after the other. He must have a lot of control and power in here like he says otherwise he would've been doing this attack outside." Travis thought as he noticed his spell circle began to crack. "Damn I can't keep this up the attacks going to break through." Travis then looked to see that Tobias was already gone from his spot and couldn't see where he was. He then saw the White Ranger get punched across the face and then flipped over and slammed onto the ground.

The arrows kept coming at Travis but weren't increasing after each attack. He then looked to see Tobias picking up White Ranger with a new appearance on his suit. "Is that…Super Dino Mode…?" Travis wondered.

Tobias's white scars on his suit had extended out like claws. His hand was on the back of the White Ranger's neck as he had him pinned to the ground. "What kind of power is this? You used super speed and your strength increased while in your Ranger Form?!" White Ranger said astonished.

"Let's just see how much of a threat you are now." Tobias said as he cocked back his hands that bathed in a red glow as he began rapid punching White Ranger in the back of his head with every blow shaking the ground beneath them. Travis then put his sword into gun mode as he turned to face Michael.

"Don't move an inch!"

Michael who was still bound by the chains breathed in as he stayed motionless. Travis fired multiple shots as silver bullets went soaring towards the chains. Each bullet nicked chains that were binding Michael's arms and leg. With this Michael could break free with a bit of effort.

"Break those chains!" Travis commanded.

Back White Ranger getting beat, Tobias had stopped pummeling White Ranger into the ground as he took steps back and began to become exhausted. "I can't fight anymore. That power greatly drained me with that one attack as well the whole fighting I've been doing." He said as he collapsed to the ground and reverted back to his human self.

The White Ranger then got up off the ground with his mask having a lot of cracks formed around it, but there was one piece that was a hole and no one was inside. "I see you got exhausted. Can't even stand up I bet. This is perfect, as a reward for beating me down I'll grant you a quick and swift death. Congratulations Red Ranger, you put up one hell of a fight. You could easily become a threat to Mesogog and his plans." White Ranger said as his blade weapon became like a whip again and wrapped around Tobias's throat and lifted him up into the air.

Tobias couldn't even raise his arms to try and break free. Right before White Ranger could snap Tobias's neck, a blade coated in flames emerged from his chest. Standing behind White Ranger was Michael who had Wizard's Swordgun. "You won't lay another finger on my son EVER again!" Michael said to him.

"Pull the trigger!" Travis yelled out.

Michael gave a victory cry as he pulled the trigger and sliced down as the fire on the blade wrapped itself around the White Ranger and Tobias fell to the ground coughing. White Ranger couldn't handle the heat as the temperature increased. Travis grabbed a ring from his chain and scanned it.

" **Lupacchi Magic Touch to Go!"**

" **Very nice! Kick Strike!"**

Travis put his right foot forward as it became encased in flames and then jumped up into the air.

"Finale." He said as he came soaring down from above and Michael turned around just in time to take the attack to his face as Travis went right through the mask. Travis then stood up as he brushed his cape back. The White Ranger then exploded with none of its remains to be left behind.

Michael ran to pick his Tobias up from the ground. "Son? Son!? Can you hear me? Wake up!" He said shaking him. Tobias had slowly opened his eyes to see his father he looked around to see the White Ranger was finally gone.

"Heh…We did it. I finally freed you.."

Tobias then collapsed from exhaustion as Travis picked him up. A red spell circle appeared in front of them. Michael grabbed Travis's wrist, "Hey…Tell my son that I'm sorry for everything. I should've tried harder and because I didn't I destroyed our family possibly beyond repair." He said with tears running down his face.

"I once had a family that was like your guy's bond. Pretty much unbreakable, but some years ago I lost them in a horrific accident. Because of that I never got a chance to grow with my family. Not a single day goes by where I don't miss them. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night crying as I dream about them." Travis said with his back turned to Michael.

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me." Michael responded.

"I'm saying you guys still have time to try and patch things up. Tobias still has his family alive. It's not too late to make the wrong things that have been done right again. Tobias seems to go to such great lengths to keep you guys safe. He even pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion in this fight as a way to keep the hope that he can still save you guys from the misery you've been put under. You don't have the White Ranger power controlling you, you have a chance for a fresh restart. I would take that opportunity." Travis said as he walked through the spell circle.

Once he emerged he had noticed that the battlefield that they had fought in was more destroyed and an ambulance and police were all over the scene. Fortunately the people didn't see Travis come out of the spell circle yet that was next to Michael. But once they got through they greatly noticed them. Travis had already reverted back to his human form upon coming back as the police had people from the ambulance come and pick Michael and Tobias up.

"There was a report of some explosions and weird sightings at this spot. Are any of you hurt over here?" A police officer asked

"The guy on my should is Tobias and that's his father Michael over there. They are both not feeling well and need treatment." Travis responded.

Once the two got onto the ambulance safely someone came up and patted Travis's back. Travis turned around to see a blonde hair man who had braided his hair wearing a black shirt and black cargo's. The man was Brett Pappert who was the Black Ranger.

"I appreciate your help stranger. My name is Brett. I am the Ranger's Mentor and friend." He said as Travis shook his hand.

"I'm assuming you are the person who called?"

"Yes I am. Don't worry I have the other two Rangers already back at our hideout and are being treated." Brett said with a relief.

"Where were you during this fight?" Travis asked.

"The day before I had to try and hatch a Dino Zord Egg. That drained a lot of my power and I wasn't able to be of much help. I had thought my team would be able to handle Michael on their own and they should have, but Tobias still has a lot more to learn about self-control as well as working under pressure."

"I can greatly relate." He said to him.

"You're a really great fighter. I am curious to know if you would like to join us and help fight our enemy Mesogog. Mesogog was created by a nazi human experiment by my ancestors to help win the war they were in. He's become very dangerous and seeks to destroy human life and replace it with dinosaurs." Brett explained.

"I'd love too but I came here by accident testing a new spell ring. I have to get back to my timeline because I'm worried about my friends. Close to a month ago I watched one of my greatest friends get killed right in front of me and because of it I'm in desperate need to get back and make sure they are okay." Travis said to them.

"I understand completely. Maybe in the future you can stop by, and if there's anything we can do to help you out we will." Brett said to him.

"Thank you for that. I'll be seeing you guys later. I hope things work out for my other timeline self." Travis said as he jogged to his bike, put his black helmet on while flipping the protective glass piece down, and sped off onto the street. He had scanned a ring which followed a blue portal in front of him to appear. Once he went through it, he was gone.

Brett turned around to get on the red Raptor Bike and took it home before he went to the hospital to check on Tobias. Before he put the bike in gear he looked up at the city of Bowling Green. "I saw that bracelet get sent flying towards the city after they defeated you. So where did you go White Ranger? Also how am I going to break it to Tobias about his mom being captured by Mesogog? " Brett wondered as he began biking back to the Invisi-Portal close by.

* * *

Author's Note: It will be a while before I upload the next Dino Thunder chapter and a bit longer on the Wizard chapter which is something I plan to write next. I'm having to go down to Alabama to attend a graduation for my mother as well as a family reunion. I will do my best to get more chapters up before the end of the month. Having changed jobs as well is the reason why I've been able to get more chapters of Dino Thunder up quickly because I have more free time. Thanks for the support and look forward to Chapter 14 of Dino Thunder and Chapter 7 (Book 3) of Masked Rider Wizard. -BOH1991


	14. Abduction and Rebirth

At the Wood County Hospital Tobias was fast asleep. A day has gone by since Michael's freedom from the White Ranger's control. Tobias had to get treated right away from his exhaustion and a bunch of physical issues he had. His body was quick to heal and the doctors had thought that he was going to be about a week before they could discharge him. But the next day they found out most of his body had recovered from his number of injuries. Zach and Xander were being treated by Brett at their hideout. Michael was getting treated in the room next to Tobias's.

Eryk had received a phone call about Tobias being admitted to the hospital. He was greatly concerned about his friend and stayed by his bedside for the next four hours and then had to go to work. Being at work was hard for him because he was more focused on Tobias's health than anything else. When Eryk got off of work at 10pm He stopped by Walmart and bought Tobias some Yu-Gi-Oh Booster Packs and a Get Well soon card and dropped them off at the hospital before returning home to try and sleep. Tobias never woke up from his sleep until the day after the fight.

Tobias slowly opened his eyes to see the empty hospital room. He looked to his night stand to see a Walmart bag with a bunch of gifts wrapped inside of it and the Get Well card lying on top of it. There was a vase with a variety of flowers in it from Brett, Zach and Xander. Tobias had parts of his body in pain that had still not recovered from his fight. "Ugh I'm so tired." He said as he tried to move around.

Eryk had entered the room shortly after he woke up, "Hey how you doing?" He said with a caring tone.

"I'm tired but I'm doing fine." Tobias said to him.

"You had me worried when Brett called me from your phone." Eryk said.

"I'm guessing you're going to want to know what happened?" Tobias said scared to hear his response.

Eryk just stared at him. "No. I'm just glad you're safe now."

Tobias was greatly shocked by his response. Tobias knew that Eryk had a lot of questions and he knew that if he told him it would place his best friend in danger. "Shit. How do I tell him I'm a Power Ranger? I want to tell him but I can't put him in danger with the life I'm living. This is frustrating." He thought.

"I have to get to work soon; I came by to leave some of this juice that you like so much. I hope you'll get discharged soon. If they let you go in about 4 hours call me and I'll pick you up." Eryk said as he walked up to his friend and did the Fourze Handshake. As Eryk walked towards the door Tobias spoke up.

"Eryk wait! I'm going to be up front with you tonight. I'm going to tell you everything that's been going on with me. You're like family to me, I think you deserve to know what's going on with me." Tobias said.

Eryk then said goodbye as he walked out. Tobias placed his head on his pillow as another person came into the room. Michael had walked into his room in a stealthy manner. "Dad what are you sneaking around for?" Tobias asked.

"The police are here. When I got your mother from the hospital I…The White Ranger had killed a few people and my face was all over the cameras." Michael said.

"Wait…I forgot! My mom where is she? Is she in the hospital as well?" Tobias asked worried.

"I don't know. But right now I have to leave otherwise I'll get caught. Maybe when things die down we can try and start over. I know it's going to be hard for you to transition that thought with everything that's happened but I really do want to make it up to you son. You freed me from that hell. I really wish I could do something to show how much I'm sorry for ruining your life." Michael said back.

"Dad…I already have. Once we found out that you were trapped I already started that transition. I would be up late into the night and thinking about at work, trying to figure out ways to break you free without killing you. But nothing I thought of could work. In our fight I was prepared to kill you because I didn't want you to have to go through that anymore. But then Travis showed up and we were able to take down the source of the problem. I can try and talk to Brett and see if we can get you to stay at our hideou—" Tobias was quickly cut off as the police rushed into the room with their guns pointed at Michael.

"FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR! MOVE OR WE SHOOT!" The police said as they swarmed around him. A man that was the sheriff for the town walked inside with handcuffs dangling.

"Michael Louis Edge, you are under arrest for 64 murder cases, 12 assaults, 5 break and entering, 2 property damages, and 1 Arson. Put your hands behind your head and kneel to the ground." The Head Sheriff said. Michael did not even attempt to fight back as he kneeled down.

"How do I tell them that he was being controlled by his Dinogem? He didn't willingly commit those crimes! I can super speed us out of the hospital. Yeah I should do that, I can't lose my father! Not like this." Tobias thought but Michael spoke up.

"Son listen to me. You have a duty you need to fulfill. I don't want to you to be round up with me. You have a brighter future than I do. You have the power to change this world, so don't worry about me. Go live your life son and remember that I will always love you." Michael said as he got cuffed and was escorted out of the room. Tobias began having tears run down his face.

"This isn't right. I didn't fight so hard to save my dad just to lose him again…" Tobias said as he began crying. He had cried for a few minutes and then saw something outside of his window. The entire parking lot was covered in police cars, there was even a SWAT team stationed outside. Michael was put inside the SWAT vehicle and Tobias could feel his heart further sink as everyone got into their cars and began driving off. But as they did an Invisi-Portal opened up and out came Mesogog.

"Damn it!" Tobias said as he ripped the needles out of his arm and super sped downstairs to the scene. Once he got outside and came to a halt he saw a police car flying in his direction as there was two cops inside. Tobias quickly sped into the car and grabbed the two cops and got them to safety before zooming towards Mesogog and punched him in the gut, but there was no reaction of his strike. Mesogog had them grabbed his wrist and bend it sideways and then lifted up the arm as Tobias made a slight bow to him.

"Ahhh Michael's son. Our Red Ranger, how lovely for you to join us. I guess coming here was not as much of a waste as I thought. I was going to be searching for you after I took in your father. I had something I wanted you two to see before I ended your miserable lives." Mesogog said to him.

The police force behind him had their guns out and pointing at Mesogog, but couldn't shoot because of Tobias being in the way. "I suggest you give me Michael Edge. If you don't I will snap this human's head off." Mesogog said as his veins ripped out of his arm and wrapped around Tobias's neck. He then lifted him up off the ground as Tobias tried to break free from his hold.

"DON'T! HE'LL KILL…THE…BOTH OF…US.." Tobias called out.

But the police force didn't listen as they brought out Michael still handcuffed. Michael saw his son dangling in the air.

"MESOGOG! LET MY SON GO!" Michael called out.

Mesogog then stretched out his other hand as it lashed out more veins that stretched all the way out and wrapped around him. Mesogog pulled him back.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I'm done here." Mesogog said as an Invisi-Portal appeared behind him and he slowly walked backwards into it as Tobias was struggling to break free and the last thing he and Michael saw was the police force standing there powerless to even fight back and in the back of the crowd Brett, Zach, and Xander who had found out what was going on. Tobias stretched his hand out but nobody reached for it to pull him back.

* * *

Eryk was driving to Wal-Mart to get some groceries for the house. Normally Tobias was the one who does the shopping, but as a kind gesture and caring for the health of his friend, Eryk took on the task. It took him about 20 minutes to do the shopping and the last thing he had to pick up was the milk in the back of the store. Once he grabbed that he started walking down the aisle and had past the special milk that Tobias loves. It was Banana Milk that Tobias claimed tasted really good and came in regular banana flavor and one in chocolate. Eryk grabbed both half gallons as he made his way to the front of the store to check out. He had gotten back to his car and started loading the groceries into his trunk.

"I hope he's going to be alright. It sucks this happened cause I was hoping to get him to play Dark Souls tonight since that came in the mail." Eryk sighed. "Well it's not like it's going anywhere." Eryk started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot. As he was pulling out he saw something glimmering from underneath his car. He pulled back into the parking space and got out as he got onto the ground and grabbed the bracelet with a white gemstone in it.

"What are you? Looks similar to the bracelet Tobias wears." Eryk said. The bracelet then became a Snap Band and wrapped itself around his left wrist very tightly as it flashed a bright white light.

"Well isn't this irony, I just happened to attach myself to someone that just might be the host I was looking for! Plus I have attached myself to the Red Ranger's best friend." White Ranger said.

Once the bright light vanished Eryk was warped inside his mind where everything was pitch black, "Where the hell am I?" He said a bit scared. The White Ranger then walked out from the darkness introducing himself.

"You are inside your mind right now. The only way you can leave is if I say you can. Or if you can beat me to the ground, but I highly doubt that will happen. I am known as the White Ranger. I'm what you guys could call a parasite that takes control over your body as if it was my own. I've been searching for a perfect host that can handle all of my power. Maybe it's a good thing I lost to the Power Rangers and my last host, because it's given me the perfect opportunity to find yo-." White Ranger didn't have a chance to finish speaking as Eryk ran up to him so fast and punched him across the jaw of his helmet. He then raised his fist back and punched him in the solarplexes followed up by an uppercut. Once White Ranger's head snapped up, Eryk threw a haymaker into his throat while taking his other hand and grabbing his wrist and pulled him back to headbutt him. White Ranger stumbled backwards.

"I don't know who you are but you are going to take me back to the real world right now!" Eryk said as he kept his fists up in a boxing like stance.

"Well damn you sure are strong, but then again that won't really matter. It's time for you to submit to me now." The White Ranger took out his feather blade like weapon as he began drawing gold chains in the air and sent them flying towards Eryk who had gotten captured by them and thrown onto the ground. Eryk was struggling to break free from the chains.

"What the hell?! I can't break out of these!" Eryk said struggling.

"Just like Michael, your body is now mine to control." White Ranger said to him with an evil laugh. "The first order of business is going back to Mesogog's hideout! Tobias should already be there and when we get there the first thing I would love to have us do is kill the Red Ranger…With your very own hands!"

Sparks began flying all over Eryk from the chains. "I swear I'll break out of these and I'm going to break that helmet of yours in! I WON'T be doing anything to my friend!" Eryk said struggling in the chains.

"Heh I'll believe it if you weren't so weak." The White Ranger said as Eryk's consciousness became trapped.

In the real world, Eryk's eyes glowed a bright white light as he took his glasses off and dropped them onto the ground. He then raised his foot and stomped the glasses. "I don't need these anymore. It's going to be a bit before I'm fully back at my strength. Let's go see my "best friend" I apparently care so much about. It sounds like he's going to need my…assistance in ending his life." Eryk said with an evil smile as he super sped to his destination.


	15. A Family Destroyed

Mesogog had warped inside his lair as he slammed Tobias and Michael onto the ground. He then released his hold on them as Tyrannodrones filled the room and kept guard around the two. Mesogog then sat in his throne as he looked at the two. Tobias and Michael tried to stand up but were quickly pinned to the ground with their faces looking up at Mesogog.

"So what now? You just going to kill us?" Michael said.

"I swear once I find a way to break free from these Tyrannodrones I'm going to beat the ever loving crap out of you!" Tobias said enraged.

"Don't even try to act tough Red Ranger. Thanks to the your father over there, I've enhanced my Tyrannodrones to be a lot stronger than they used to be. Who would've thought that injecting them with drops of my blood would make them stronger than before?" Mesogog snarled.

"So what are you waiting for? You have me now right where you want me, so just slit my throat and get it over with! Take back a fraction of your power instead of making me suffer." Tobias demanded.

"I would love to do so but I feel like you're death needs to be glorified in a way. First I'm going to create my new monster in front of you, and then I will kill your father, and then my new White Ranger who is tied to you in such a strong way will end your life. I think this will be such a grand death to the leader of the Power Rangers. Besides without their Red Ranger you guys can't pilot your Megazord. This makes me able to take over the world a lot easier. Ahh the sweet sounds of your screams and agony are sounding more like a symphony in my ears!" Mesogog said.

Mesogog then stood up as the Tyrannodrones grabbed the two and dragged them to behind Mesogog's chair and had them look at the giant tube in the room that had Tobias's mother lying collapsed in the middle of it. "MOM!" Tobias called out. He tried to move but got knocked to the ground and one of the bladed arms of the drones placed near his neck.

"You let my wife go Mesogog!" Michael said trying to break free from his cuffs but to no avail.

"This specimen has just what is needed to become the new Black Knight told in Mayan legends. I will recreate that creature using my blood, the mother of the Red Ranger, and pieces of black armor Michael had graciously received from a temple in Mexico. Once the smoke fills the room she will transform into my newest and strongest creature."

Tobias called out to his mom as she slowly began gaining her consciousness back but as she woke up she saw her son and Michael on the ground. She also saw all of the monsters spread across the room. She began screaming and desperately trying to find her way out of the container she was in. Smoke started entering the chamber and Tobias broke free from the Tyrannodrones control as he super sped towards the chamber trying to rapid punch through the glass.

"MOM! MOM! MOOMMMM! SHIT CAN'T THIS GLASS BREAK ALREADY!? MOM!" Tobias was getting more furious as he wasn't making any damage to the glass. Smoke had filled up the room and the last thing he saw was her placing her hand on the glass and her face up against it as well. Tears began falling down Tobias's face. "No please…Not like this…Mom please…" He said as he placed his hand on the glass covering his mother's hands.

"…Son...Is that you?" Maria said as Travis looked back up at her but in time to see the smoke had covered her. The grey smoke then turned black as Tobias's mom screamed in pain and agony.

"MOM!" Tobias screamed as he fell to his knees with both fists sliding down the container.

Tobias then began crying as the screaming ceased and the smoke in the chamber began to vanish. A sound was made as the chamber opened up. The monster that was created began to walk out. The black armor creature was covered in a medieval knight's armor and in one hand was a blue sword and in the other was a black shield with six blue gems near the middle. There was black bones sticking a bit out the sides of the shield. The creature had a weird helmet design that had a curved side on the helmet. Zeltrax had two shoulder armor pieces and a row of blue jewels across his chest.

"What is your wishes Master Mesogog?" Zeltrax said in a deep masculine voice.

Tobias leered back at Mesogog as he super sped towards him. Mesogog backhanded Tobias onto the floor as Tyrannodrones pinned him back onto the ground. One of them put him in an arm lock with both of his arms.

"Give her back….Give my mother back…" Tobias said enraged but with tears running down his face.

"In time Zeltrax. We are waiting on one more person to show up. Once that happens this room is going to have some…Re-decorating." Mesogog said.

"Mesogog please! Let my son go!" Michael begged.

"I would more likely think about it if he wasn't wearing a Dinogem that has a fraction of my power residing in it. I want to be whole again Michael, I want to turn this world into dinosaurs. A more primitive era. Humans don't deserve their right to live anymore. I will bring this world back to days of old no matter what it takes. The destruction of every man, woman, and child will pave the way for a newer generation. The only thing stopping me is the Power Rangers. Because of my powers residing in them, I have to find other ways to get my strength back and it's been a very slow process." Mesogog proclaimed.

"I'm going to kill you with my own two hands you monster!" Tobias yelled out. Mesogog then stepped on his back as Tobias screamed in pain. Michael quickly tapped into his super speed and camouflage abilities as he grabbed one of his knives and killed off the Tyrannodrones around him. He super sped up to Mesogog hoping to get a hit in but Mesogog's veins ripped out of his body and wrapped around Michael's legs as he lifted him up in the air.

"Nice try Michael. But without the White Dinogem attached to your wrist, you aren't as fast as you used to be." Mesogog said snarling.

Mesogog then slammed Michael onto the ground and then raised him back up into the air and repeated slamming him back into the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tobias called out but couldn't do anything due to him being arm locked onto the ground.

Mesogog repeated this until Michael's face was completely busted and bleeding out. Mesogog then slowly walked up to him. "You should know just how weak you humans really are. Why would you risk killing yourself for such a degenerate excuse of flesh?" He asked him.

Michael stared at him with his busted face, "Because…Vats mah son…I love him…"

"What a useless excuse." Mesogog said as he took his claws and stabbed them into Michael's chest. Mesogog retracted back his veins as Michael's body fell to the floor.

Tobias's eyes widened as he slowly watched his father fall like an used doll. Michael was slowly losing consciousness but before he did he said his final words.

"Son…I'm sorry for everything I've done…I will always love…" Michael then shut his eyes.

Tobias could hear his heartbeat as everything around him became deaf to him. His world seemed like it was losing color and he could see his world splitting in two. "…Dad….No….Don't die…You can't…Please wake up…Please just…" Tobias began remembering all of the fun he had with his father prior to him finding the Dinogem. He had remembered his dad showing him how to fix a car, helping him with his homework, the laughs they shared, the pain they faced, and the love that drove the family that was stronger than anyone else. Tobias had a red glow to his body as his muscles started getting bigger and a growl began forming from him. "I need all of you filthy dinosaurs to let go of me! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobias gave out a roar as the bright light became a small explosion knocking all of the Tyrannodrones flying off of him as he quickly got back up and transformed his bracelet. He pulled back on the morpher and immediately slid his finger to the red button.

" **DINOTHUNDER! POWER UP!"**

He roared as he quickly transformed.

" **SUPER DINO MODE! AHHHHHHHHH!"**

All of his white on his suit turned into long white razor claws. "I'm not allowing either one of you in the room to get out of here alive." He said as he grabbed a Tyrannodrone with his claws and spun around throwing them at the ones by the entrance. The ones that had gotten impaled by his claws exploded killing the others as Tobias focused on the little few left. He ran up to one as he punched it across the face. He then took his hand he punched with to grab the back of the head and gathered power into his opposite hand as he punched right through its face. He then threw the creature down as he raise his foot and stomped on what was left over as an explosion happened around him. Tobias then emerged out of the fiery blast with his hand stretched out for Mesogog. But before he could touch him, a familiar hand grabbed Tobias's wrist. Tobias's reckless rampage came to a halt as he saw Eryk stopping his attack and applied a lot of pressure on his wrist. Tobias looked to see the white Dinogem bracelet wrapped around.

"Can I ever get a break?" Tobias said seething with rage.

"I guess not Red Ranger." Eryk said back to him.

You could hear the cracking noise on Tobias's wrist before he went to punch him with his other hand. Eryk let go of his grip and jumped back and then sped up to give a solid strike into Tobias's gut. Tobias bent down from the impact as Eryk delivered a big uppercut. Eryk then lowered his body to the ground as he spun around and kicked Tobias off his feet. Eryk then got back up and roundhouse kicked Tobias in his side as he got sent flying across the room. Tobias reverted back to his human form.

"I can't transform again. I don't have enough strength to even super speed out of here. I feel so drained." He said as sweat was pouring down his face. Eryk walked over to him as he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground. In Eryk's hand was Michael's knife.

"I find it interesting that your death will be done by your best friend's hand and the weapon is your father's hunting blade. Can this get any better? I will finally have my revenge for that beating you gave me in Michael's sub consciousness. It's going to be such a pleasure to see the blood leave your body." Eryk said to him.

"That's not Eryk talking. He wouldn't want to bring harm to me. So if I die it won't be by his hands, but by yours White Ranger." Tobias said fighting to break free.

"Kill the Red Ranger. I will be that much closer to my goal. With the Red Ranger out of commission the rest of his team will follow." Mesogog said.

Eryk then raised the knife up and had a perfect shot for Tobias's chest. The knife would pierce his friend's heart. Eryk went to drive the blade into his friend but the moment the blade hit his shirt, the attack stopped.

"No! This isn't possible! You shouldn't be able to have control over your body! I chained you up!" Eryk started saying with his pupils gone from black to white. Eryk then closed his eyes and opened them back up to see his pupils back to normal.

"It's possible asshole! I'm not as weak as you thought I was." Eryk said as he dropped the knife and Tobias. Eryk's body began to violently shake all over as he began fighting back against the White Dinogem.

* * *

Inside Eryk's mind, the chains that had bound him began breaking all over as he fought to escape them. White Ranger stood there shocked at what he was seeing. "No there's no way anyone is mentally stronger than me! The moment those chains bind you to the ground you can't break them! They cause you to become mentally weak so I have control over your mind and body! So how are you breaking them?!" He said shocked.

"Because someone I care about needs me! Someone I love is suffering and in pain. I'm not going to just lie down and watch you or that dinosaur reject hurt him! You will not lay a damn finger on him!" Eryk said as he stood up off the ground with some of the chains still attached to him. He gave a huge roar as he flexed every muscle in his body and broke the chains. He was breathing a bit heavily as he held onto a long enough chain. He looked up at the White Ranger with conviction. "I think it's time you see what it feels like to be put under someone else's control!." In just a split second Eryk vanished and quickly appeared behind White Ranger. He took the chain and wrapped it around his enemy's throat and pulled backwards until he fell backwards. Once he was on his back chains began wrapping around White Ranger.

"It's useless. I can break these at any time! I will be back to control you again human!" White Ranger threatened.

Eryk then got on top of him, "Not if I beat the ever loving crap out of you."

Eryk reeled back his hands and began to tap into his dinogem as he rapid punched the White Ranger into his face and didn't stop until his helmet broke. When it did he kept going until there was nothing left of the helmet. Once the helmet was completely destroyed Eryk threw his head back as he gave a victory roar.

When he looked back at his enemy he noticed that the rest of its body was beginning to envelop in a bright light. "What's going on?" Eryk said as he stayed on guard in case this was a trick.

"I never thought I would find somebody who could overpower me like that. I didn't believe that a human like that even exist. You win Eryk Cheba, I submit all of my power to you. With this you will have full access to my power. I will no longer exist as an entity. Just like your friend, you will have full control over your Dinogem. Heh, I wonder what kind of future you will create with those very hands of yours." White Ranger said as the bright light went inside Eryk.

* * *

Eryk stopped shaking as he finally had a smile on his face. "Eryk…Is that you…?" Tobias asked worried about what was going on.

Eryk reached inside his pocket and pulled out a Snickers bar. The smile on his face got bigger almost like he was going to laugh. He then super sped really fast towards Mesogog as he put something in his mouth and then sped back to his original position. Mesogog had instinctively begun chewing.

"Hey Mesogog, eat a Snickers." Eryk said.

Mesogog spat all of the food out of his mouth. "Aggh that disgusting. Why would you make me eat that human?!"

"Because you always become so blood thirsty when you're hungry." Eryk said chuckling.

"Oh come on Eryk! Cracking jokes at this time? Really?!" Tobias said relieved that he knew his friend was finally back.

"Oh come off it you do it all the time when things are getting out of hand. If anything this is your fault." Eryk said pointing at him. "Speaking of things that are your fault, I should try and help you get out of the situation you've gotten in. I swear what will you do without me to help save your ass." Eryk said with a warm smile.

He then turned around to face Mesogog who had Zeltrax stand in front of him. "Zeltrax kill the both of these wretched humans. I want their Dinogems when you are done." Mesogog commanded.

Eryk then raised his white gem bracelet over his chest as it transformed into his Dino Morpher.

"Ready." He said as it made a roaring sound.

"Do you really think you'll be able to beat human?" Zeltrax asked.

"Oh I know I will." Eryk said back maintaining that cocky smile on his face.

"How do you figure?" Mesogog asked.

"Because you pissed me off." Eryk said as he pulled back on the gold piece of his morpher and the mouth piece opened up.

" **White Ranger, Dino Power."**


	16. White Jurassic Overdrive!

" **White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

Eryk called out as he pulled back on the gold piece of his morpher. Eryk swung his body to the side with his right hand bent up at the elbow and his left hand formed into a fist at the right elbow. He then lifted his left arm while maneuvering his right hand in a miniature circle before pressing the button on his morpher. Eryk's white ranger form spun around him like he was in a tornado as the suit appeared on his body.

"So you too are going to defy me White Ranger? Fine then. Zeltrax kill our once companion along with the Red Ranger. I want their Dinogems attached to their severed arm." Mesogog growled.

"Ow the edge, it hurts." Eryk said as he picked up Tobias. "Damn I can't carry two bodies." Eryk thought as he swallowed the pain this would cause for Tobias and super sped as fast as he could to the nearest Invisi-Portal, primarily the one he came in. Zeltrax was moving at a pretty quick pace and the moment Eryk hit the Portal the three ended up out in the middle of nowhere. Tobias was really upset that his father was left behind.

"We can't just leave him there! I'm not leaving my father to rot on that asshole's floor!" He screamed.

Eryk understood his pain, he was against the idea but knew that if he tried to carry Michael Tobias would die. "Tobias we will talk about this later, right now I have a monster I have to deal with." He said as he put him down on the ground. Eryk grabbed his weapon attached to the side of his golden belt.

"My master wants you both dead. I will deliver him that promise." Zeltrax said with a very deep masculine voice.

"Nobody is going to bring harm to my friend. But you are welcome to try if it means dying." Eryk held his weapon with an inverted grip as Zeltrax raised his shield and sword into a fighting stance.

"Let's see you do it White Ranger." He challenged.

Eryk ran across the battlefield and right when he got into a close enough distance of Zeltrax, he flipped forward into the air throwing his enemy off balance. Eryk came down ready to impale Zeltrax but met his shield first. Eryk put his feet onto the shield and used it to back flip off it. He then spun around in circles trying to dizzy Zeltrax.

"ENOUGH!" Zeltrax yelled as he stabbed the sword into the ground as electricity erupted around him. Eryk got hit from the attack as he was sent spiraling in the air and rolled onto the ground. He stood back up with his weapon still in an inverted grip.

"Interesting attack you have there." He said wiping the mouth of his helmet. Zeltrax raised his sword at Eryk.

"You're not getting past me as long as I can shoot electricity from my blade White Ranger." He claimed.

"Well then I'll just force my way into your comfort zone." Eryk said as he raised his weapon in the air and started drawing golden arrows in the sky.

" **Jurassic Swarm."**

Eryk created a lot more arrows with ease and he brought one of his arms to his side and swung it across the air as the arrows came soaring at Zeltrax. Zeltrax raised his sword and slammed it into the ground as an electric field formed in front of him and once the two attacks made contact with each other a major explosion was made as the dirt erupted into the air causing visibility in that area to became impossible to see. Eryk then zoomed forward into the dusty fog and emerged out of it grabbing Zeltrax's sword. He raised to swing from the left side but Zeltrax side stepped around it and went to bash Eryk with his shield. Eryk threw his own weapon into the air as he cocked his now free hand back as a white aura formed around his fist. Before he came into punch the shield his thoughts brought back Tobias from when he came back from seeing his mom at the hospital before all the craziness happened.

" _I honestly feel like I'm never going to break through her. It makes me feel like no matter what I do I can't get her to see me as her son anymore, and honestly it's tearing me apart."_

"It all makes sense to me now. The secrets and the lies you've been telling me for the past month now. You've been trying to protect me from getting mixed into all of this. You've been dealing with that pain all on your own. What's worse is now your dream of breaking through to your mom may never come true now that she has been turned into a monster. You've always been there for me in my darkest moments, even when I didn't want anyone near me. I know what I'm going to do is hard for you and I know this going to hurt you a lot. But it's probably better if I do this instead of you." Eryk thought as he dropped Zeltrax's sword and had the white aura form around both his hands now.

"There's no way you'll be able to break through my shield. It's made with the world's most toughest materials. Even an asteroid could not break it in two!" Zeltrax said triumphantly.

"I'm not going to break the shield. I just want it out of my face." Eryk said as he took his right hand punched the middle of the shield with all his might. The white aura transferred into the shield as a giant force was emitted causing Zeltrax to take a hard stance in hopes not to get blown away from the attack.

"What kind of power is this?!" Zeltrax said shocked.

Eryk then took his left hand and went to punch the side of the shield as the force from Eryk's powerful hit get forcefully removed from Zeltrax's hands. Eryk then clenched his fists tighter as the power still emerged from his fists.

"I'm going to end you Zeltrax. I will carry the burden of not only killing you, but freeing Tobias's mom from your wretched form." Eryk said as he breathed in deeply and stepped into Zeltrax's comfort zone. "I like to call this special move…" Eryk said as he began rapidly hitting Zeltrax in different areas of his face and body. Eryk's fists moved faster than the human eye could see and must've landed more than thirty punches before he reeled back his right arm and generated a bunch of power into that one fist and as he came to punch Zeltrax, he hit him square in his face while yelling out his knock out move.

" **WHITE JURASSIC OVERDRIVE!"**

Eryk right hooks his last attack and as he does the white power emitting around his arm shoots from his fist and into Zeltrax as a huge burst of air storms across Zeltrax sending him flying across the battlefield with explosions following his path. Zeltrax finally lands on the ground and gets one last explosion around him as he yells in pain. The dust finally settles as Zeltrax lies defeated on the ground. He tries to crawl but is in pain that keeps him on the ground from Eryk's attack.

"No…This isn't possible…You shouldn't be this strong…" Zeltrax said struggling to get off the ground.

Eryk began breathing heavily knowing that he's reached his limit as raises his hand up as his weapon soars into his hand. "Just one more hit and I can end this nightmare. It's over Zeltrax. Tobias, I hope you can forgive me." Eryk said as he created eight golden arrows into the sky. Eryk knew that this attack had to land because afterwards he won't have the strength to keep fighting anymore. "Damn that Overdrive really took a lot out of me." He said breathing.

He sent the arrows flying towards Zeltrax and in a spur of the moment, Tobias got up off the ground.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" He screamed out as he super sped in front of Zeltrax.

" **Dinothunder Power Up! Super Dino Mode!"**

Eryk saw Tobias stand in the way of the arrow's path with the white extended out of his suit as he took the blasts from Eryk's attack and was forced out of his transformation with cuts on his body, some blood coming out of his mouth, and his clothes ripped and filled with holes. Tobias fell to his knees on the ground with his arms spread out.

"Tobias! What the hell are you doing?! Why did you get in the way!?" Eryk yelled out at him.

Tobias was barely holding his arms up, "My mother is still in there. She's still in there…I've already lost my dad…I'm not losing my mom too…" He said breathing heavily.

"Tobias! You know that you lost any chance to save your mom the moment she became that monster! Get out of the way! We have to end these monste—"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I KNOW I CAN SAVE MY MOM! I CAN SAVE HER! THIS IS MY MOTHER! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE IN MY SITUATION!? WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO SAVE SOMEONE THAT MEANED A LOT TO YOU?! WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO JUST TAKE THE LIFE OR WATCH SOMEONE ELSE TAKE THE LIFE OF SOMEONE YOU LOVED!?" Tobias roared.

Eryk clenched his fists in anger, but then calmed down. "Power down." He said as he reverted back to his human form. Eryk knew what his friend was going through, he wasn't accepting of the situation but could understand where he was coming from.

Mesogog quickly appeared out of an Invisi-Portal as he grabbed Zeltrax. He went to grab Tobias as well but before he could, lasers came soaring across the battlefield and hit Mesogog in the back as he turned to see Zach and Xander on their Raptor Bikes with their guns out. Brett was riding with Zach as he stood on the bike and jumped off. Brett and the others were already in Ranger form and Brett pulled out his saber weapon as he slashed as Mesogog's arm that was holding Tobias. Mesogog back handed Brett who flipped backwards and as he did, Brett twisted the dial on his saber.

" **Brachio Staff! Earth Strike!"**

When Brett landed onto the ground, he stabbed the saber into the ground as the ground began to split causing some distance from Mesogog and Tobias. "You're not touching my student again Mesogog." Brett said. Zach and Xander held their guns up at their foe as Mesogog looked at all of the Rangers.

"I see that I will have to withdraw. I'm still not powerful enough to take on all of you. I will be taking my comrade back. One day I will have all of my power back from all of your Power Rangers. Mark my words." Mesogog snarled as he lifted his hands and vanished into an Invisi-Portal.

"He can go through Portals too?" Brett thought.

"Tobias!" Zach and Xander called out as they ran up to their friend and lifted him up off the ground.

Eryk's legs began to shake but had a feeling he needed to get back home, "I saw what my power did all to you guys. His friends might get hostile with me, I should get home before they notice me." Eryk thought. He quickly dashed back home with the very little strength he had. Brett noticed it while the others did not.

"I thought we got rid of him. Did he find a new host?" Brett wondered. But seeing that the White Ranger was gone he focused on getting Tobias up. Tobias was in a lot of pain as his friends tried to get him on the Raptor bikes to treat his injuries.

"We can take the Portal nearby back and treat him at the hideout." Xander mentioned.

Tobias on the other hand was worried more about Eryk then his own injuries as well as his mother. "I wish Eryk would've come with us to the hideout. But I think that might be a bad opportunity for him. I'm not entirely sure how much the others would be accepting of him with that power around his wrist."

"You uh okay?" Zach stuttered to Tobias.

"Yeah I'm holding on tight let's just go." He said. The Rangers all went back home with happy thoughts that their friend was finally back.

* * *

Eryk had zoomed back home as he walked through his front door and laid out on his couch. He had a couple of bruises from the fight but mentally he was exhausted. He was breathing heavily from the run and spending all of his energy fighting back the White Ranger power. "I hope Tobias will be okay. I'm not going to be able to work tonight." Eryk said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called his boss at Bamboo Garden, "Hey it's Eryk. I got into an accident and I'm not in good shape to work tonight. My roommate also got hurt a lot worse than me. We are fine now but I'm not able to come into work tonight. If you want I can work all day tomorrow I will be able to be back on my feet I'm sure. Okay thank you." His boss allowed him a day off as they had another delivery driver that had an open availability. Eryk rested his head on the arm of the couch. "Oh crap I left my car at Wal-Mart. I'll worry about that tomorrow." He said as his body began resting.

He then looked at his White Dino Gem, "What kind of trouble have you put Tobias through?" He thought. Eryk had a lot of questions as his life had done a complete 180. "What the hell was that monster I fought? What I really want to know is the talking mutilated dinosaur thing dressed in all that black leather." Eryk tried to make sense of his newfound powers but what was really eating at him was the threat that Tobias and the other Rangers were now facing.

"If that thing, Mesogog, is going to be a threat to this town I will do whatever it takes to stop him. This place is my home and I'll be damned if I'll let anything hurt it." He said with conviction. Eryk then took out his phone as he began typing Tobias.

" _When you are open to talk I'm here. Don't worry I have control over my powers. I'm a bit aware of the issues your friends may have with me. I promise you I'm not going to hurt them. I'm not going into work tonight I've already called off. So I have free time. I'm not seeing my dad tonight either."_

Eryk then placed his head back as his eyes began to grow heavy and he fell asleep on the couch.


	17. Poisoned City

Tobias had come home late that night. He wasn't looking good after everything that had gone on. Eryk called his job and explained that he wasn't coming into work the next day due to death in the family. Tobias looked broken as he held a photo of him, Michael, and his mom Maria at his high school graduation. They all had such bright smiles on their faces. Tear drops fell onto the photo but not many. Eryk didn't know what to say as the two sat in the living room adjacent to the other.

"I just wanted my family back…" Tobias said with a low tone.

His tears finally stopped coming out as Eryk looked down at the ground. He was unable to say anything to comfort his friend, and it made him feel useless which is something Eryk did not like feeling. Tobias then looked at his friend.

"Thank you. If you weren't there I'd be dead." He said maintaining his depressed voice.

"I didn't know what was going on. The White Ranger had info dumped everything into my head and I had gotten the gist of it." He said.

"How did you fight back the White Dino Gem anyway?" Tobias asked.

"I guess I'm just mentally strong. It was weird I was in a black filled room and couldn't see anything but the White Ranger. One thing led to another and I overpowered him. I beat him to a pulp and he mentioned something about me being the one. He then vanished and the next thing I know I saw that I was in that room with Mesogog. At that point I just tried to get you out of there." Eryk said as he began biting his nails.

"I wish my dad was as strong as you then. He couldn't overpower the White Ranger. He hurt so many people and has tried killing me multiple times. I thought I was going to lose you when you entered the room, and I'm glad I didn't have too." Tobias said.

Eryk knew that after seeing his mom become that monster, and how his dad was killed, that if he had lost Eryk to the power he now wields, he'd probably be begging for death in that same room as his family.

"I'm sure we can at least save your mom. She's not dead yet. There's got to be a way that we can free her from that armor." Eryk said trying to give hope.

"No there isn't." Tobias responded back.

Eryk knew that there was no way, at least to his knowledge, that his mother could be saved. Eryk knew that which is why he tried to destroy Zeltrax. But he tried to cheer up Tobias and was hoping that maybe there was an actual way.

"Maybe if we beat Zeltrax the armor can come off and-"

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! It's not like the Ganma in Kamen Rider Ghost that you can easily separate the human from the monster. It's not like the Zodiarts in Kamen Rider Fourze that if we take the Astro Switch from them they will go back to being human. I and the other Rangers have fought a few monsters already and we've seen what happens when they get defeated. They explode like crazy. The only things left of them are pieces of their body that Mesogog can use to enlarge them into giant kaiju like beings! We then fight that and once that's done, there's not a single trace left of them when we are done. Once Zeltrax is killed, so is my mother!" He screamed.

The room went silent as Tobias tossed the photo onto the black table in front of him.

"Was the reason why you didn't tell me about all of this that was going on was to protect me?" Eryk asked.

"Yes. I couldn't get you involved. I didn't want you to get thrown in the middle of it all. I lied to you about everything that was going on with me because I was afraid you would be a target. But I guess that doesn't matter since the White Dino Gem found you in the end." Tobias said with his head to the ground.

"With me in control of this power, and how strong I am, I don't think you'll have to worry about me. I think it would be great to even help out the team and take down Mesogog together. Bowling Green is my home and I'm not going to let it deal with this kind of evil." Eryk mentioned.

"I trust you, my team does not. They think that it's the power trying to get close to us and wipe us out when our guard is down. I tried to convince them that the evil in your gem isn't there, otherwise you would've killed me instead of getting me out of Mesogog's lair and fighting Zeltrax. But they weren't willing to cut you any slack." Tobias replied.

"So I'm going to have to earn their trust huh?" Eryk sighed.

Tobias began filling in Eryk with all of the events that have conspired over the past month just so he could be up to date. Once he was done the two friends went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. Eryk on the other hand couldn't sleep as he took his bracelet off and held it up in the air looking at it. "Just how much damage did you cause?" He asked it.

* * *

Back in Mesogog's lair, Zeltrax was thrown onto the ground as Mesogog began walking slowly to his throne. "I'm sorry master. I didn't expect the White Power Ranger to be that strong." Zeltrax said breathing heavily on the floor.

"A slight misunderstanding on our part, for now rest Zeltrax I have to create a new creature that will destroy the Power Rangers. I've come up with a great idea. An idea that is going to destroy the Power Rangers and this entire city from inside out." Mesogog said.

Zeltrax got up off the floor as he began to stumble out of the room. Mesogog sat in his throne for a bit as tried to recover some energy to make it to the tubes filled with different species and objects in them. He studied what he was going to create. "The greatest way to defeat your enemies is by poisoning them. If I can create a monster that can poison the town's water supply, the Rangers will surely die as well as the entire population of the city." Mesogog walked over to the machine as he began to combine three items, a flower, a shark, and a car part. Steam began forming into the chamber and a noise was made and then stopped as the doors slowly opened.

Out from the smoke came a giant purple headed shark with a fin on its head and in the back, a flower above its left hand, small tires on its stomach, and two metal legs covered with different kinds of flowers.

"My master! My name is Megalador! How can I be of assistance?!" The creature spoke.

"Your flowers have the ability to create a toxin do they not?" Mesogog asked.

"Yes but it has to be consumed through water." Megalador replied.

"Good then go into the town and poison the water supply. Once the town's water supply has been poisoned and the Power Rangers are dead, I'll be able to acquire my power back and destroy this world once and for all." Mesogog said.

"Once the Rangers drink my toxin, it will take about 3 hours for it to fully kill them. But I can guarantee you that they aren't going to be even able to get up off the ground after they drink it." Megalador laughed as he walked out the room and headed to the town's water supply.

* * *

The next day came too quick for the Rangers as everyone except Eryk was at the hideout in a sparring free-for-all match against each other while Brett watched.

Tobias ran towards Zach as Zach did a jump kick. Tobias took his right fist and swung to the side of his leg knocking him off balance. Xander quickly came at Tobias's side with an open palm attack that hit him in the side as Zach fell to the ground and quickly rolled to his side and lifted his foot to kick Tobias in the jaw. Tobias grabbed the foot just in time as he dragged Zach into the small gap between him and Xander. Xander quickly stopped as he then jumped over Tobias's head and got behind him. Tobias then raised his foot as he went to kick Xander who grabbed his foot.

"Step in there Xander!" Brett coached from the sidelines.

Xander held Tobias's leg as high as he could causing his opponent to lose his balance. Xander then jumped sideways as he kicked Tobias across the face. Tobias with his leg freed upon impact, spun around in circles as Xander leapt into the air and came soaring down onto the training mat with another open palm strike for Tobias's chest. Tobias then rolled over out of the way and got up off the ground as Zach came in with a two punch combo that Tobias quickly dodged. Xander than came running up to the distracted Tobias. Xander kicked the back of Tobias's leg causing him to stumble forward as Zach did a quick one inch punch on his chest causing him to fall backwards. Tobias then upon hit the ground with his back rolled backwards and stood up as Zach and Xander did a kick attack at each sides of him. Tobias then raised his arms up to block the attack. Tobias then wrapped his arm blocking Xander's kick and swung him into Zach sending them both to the ground.

Tobias then jumped up into the air with both of his hands opened. Zach and Xander had tried to get up but as soon as they did Tobias's palms hit them in their chests and forced them back down onto the ground.

"STOP!" Brett called out.

Tobias backed off from his friends as they got up and all three stood to attention and bowed to each other. They then went to Brett who held the appropriate colored towels for the Rangers as they began drying the sweat off their face.

"Wow I can't believe we almost beat you." Zach said breathing heavily.

"Yeah we almost got you a few times. Are you doing okay?" Xander asked.

Tobias had a lot going on in his mind during the fight and was still mentally trying to recover from the events that happened recently. He wiped his forehead. "I'm trying to hang in there. Xander that was a nice kick back there. I see you've been practicing maintain balance to do that. Same to you Zach, you were able to put a lot of power behind that one inch punch." Tobias said praising them.

"I've uh been using those glass bottles for us practice when I can." Zach stuttered.

"Brett has been a huge help since he's mostly a kicker than anything else." Xander said.

"That's good Tobias." Brett said to him.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Tobias asked confused.

"Being able to recognize your team's efforts and growth is what makes a good leader. Praising them when they perform well is exceptional in your role as this teams leader. Also you're doing a good job at holding your own against these two, considering that this was a free-for-all no 1." Brett explained.

"I don't mind them ganging up on me. We are constantly outnumbered in fights when the Tyrannodrones show up. So this is just practice." Tobias said.

"Why don't you guys run five laps around the mat and then we will bow out so you guys can go home. Oh and before you do, I've been making some upgrades to the Raptor Bikes. I found out through my Brachio Zord that I can possibly make it to where I can make the bikes move faster than they can. I've also been working on the schematics of my own personal bike. You know since my truck is destroyed thanks to Skortch." Brett said.

"Huh that's actually pretty cool. I can't wait to take our future bikes for a spin." Xander said excited.

"The only issue is that in doing so, I have to transfer some of my power from my morpher into the bikes at times. It's why I'm not helping in fights. I don't have enough power to fight as much since I'm trying to make our equipment better." He responded.

"Don't worry about it sensei. I think we can survive on our own. Plus all this training is to help Zach and Xander achieve Super Dino Mode like me. If we can all achieve that mode together I think we would be a lot stronger. Plus having better equipment will give us an edge in battle against Mesogog." Tobias said patting his shoulder.

Brett told them to go do their laps as the three began jogging. Their jogging this time was to maintain speed with each other. The Rangers have been having to exercise together for the past week. This allowed them to grow closer and stronger as a team as well as being in sync with each other. During the jog Xander brought something up.

"Hey Tobias, any news on Eryk? Has he gone evil yet?"

"No. I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone that I don't think he's going to the dark side. If he was, he would've let me die at the hands of Zeltrax or worse, in Mesogog's lair. What is he going to have to do in order to prove to you guys that he can help benefit us in our cause?" Tobias said irritated.

"He does make a point. Tobias could've been killed right there but instead Eryk de-morphed." Zach said.

Even with this logic the other two Rangers were still in doubt of Eryk being a good guy and still had trust issues with him. Not sure how to change their minds, Tobias let it go and just stayed silent for the rest of the exercise the two were in. He listened to Xander and Zach's conversation about the new game store opening up in town and how they were excited to get their hands on old games and systems.

Once the Rangers were done, they met up with Brett as they bowed out from class. The team went into the kitchen part of the hideout as they each grabbed their respective colored glass cups and filled it up with water from the sink.

"I'm telling you this training was once hard on us and now we are starting to get through it with ease." Xander said.

"Yeah I almost collapsed from the workout when we all started." Zach said.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I'm going to drink some of this great water, my throat is so parched I can't stand it." Tobias said as all three of them began drinking the water as fast as they can. The three then set the cups down and as soon as they did they each noticed something different about the liquid.

"Hey uh does anyone else here think the uh water tastes weird?" Zach stuttered.

"Yeah I think it does. Has a weird taste to it."

Tobias didn't say anything as he looked at the drops of water left in his cup. He noticed this white oil that had blended in with the water to the point that you can't see it at first glance but if you looked at it for about a minute you could tell it was there.

"Guys there's something in the wa-" Tobias and the other two fell to the ground as their legs went numb and their world began spinning around them.

"Hey guys got more of the power absorbed into the bikes, I think one more charge should do it and I can have them up and runn-" Brett had walked in to see his students on the ground twitching and the colors on their skin started to become pale looking. "Hey what's happening?! Guys!" Brett ran to Tobias's said as he tried to get him to speak.

"Don't…Drink the tap water…It's poisoned…" Tobias said weakly as tried to get up off the ground but fell back to the floor.

Suddenly the super computer flashed on as an Emergency News Report for Bowling Green turned on.

"This is Kayla Graham live to report that just fifteen minutes ago a widespread pandemic happened where people who have taken a sip of the town's water supply have fallen to the ground in a twitching state. More than 90% of the population so far has been affected and investigators and the police have been looking into the source at one of the water towers." The reporter's face then changed to a type of confusion as she put her hands to her ear. "I'm just now getting something. Apparently there is a fish like creature attacking the police at the water tower by Carter Park. We are heading over there now to bring you the scoop on this weird development." The screen then went black and Brett carried each of the Rangers back to the training room where he laid them down next to each other. Once he laid Tobias down, he reached and grabbed Brett.

"Can you fight the monster?" Tobias said weakly.

"I have enough power to probably take him on, but my Zord is a support type, not a fighting one. I won't be able to kill it entirely." Brett said.

"Eryk, use your morpher to call him. He can help you defeat the monster. I can talk to my Tyranno Zord…To let him pilot the Megazord maybe…" He said with his voice slowly failing.

"I'm not going to put you guys at more risk than you already are." Brett said.

Brett then left to go look at the supercomputer to find an Invisi-Portal close by to Carter Park and then raised the red wall that hid the Red Raptor bike and activated the Invisi-Portal.

"Brett…Please you have to take Eryk with you…" Tobias said with his arm stretched out.

"I will not take the chance of losing you guys again. I'll find out a way to stop this creature and return you guys to normal. If the toxin is from the monster, I'll beat it and save you guys." Brett said as the wall slid down cutting Brett off from the Rangers.

Brett immediately appeared behind the giant beige colored water tower that said "Home of the Falcons" at the top of it. He peeked around it to see the monster attacking the citizens. Police were on the ground with bad looking injuries and it seemed like the fish monster was going after the news reporters being protected by swarms of police officers.

"It's go time." Brett said as he walked backwards and reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to his morpher. He had his arm cross over his chest. "Ready!" He said as his bracelet transformed into his Brachio Morpher.

Brett tossed the key up in the air as it began spinning sideways and then grabbed it.

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

He outstretched his wrist in a straight line from his shoulder and put the key into the slot and turned it. He then spun his hand clockwise until his morpher went around in a circle. He then backflip into the air as his armor started covering his entire body from the morpher. Once he landed his helmet appeared as well as the gold footprint on his chest. From the end of his transformation his Brachio Staff formed as he slowly began walking from behind the tower.

He saw a police officer grabbed from his throat and slammed into the ground.

"Lord Mesogog doesn't need any weaklings in his empire! You people who claim to protect the people will watch the entire world transform in front of your eyes. I, Megalador will see to the extinction of the human race!" Megalador said.

" **Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!"**

Brett changed the dial on his weapon as to the green wind symbol as he inverted his grip of his blade and slashed at the air. A strong gust of wind rushed towards Megalador picking him up and dropping the officer and then slammed him onto the ground away from the people and closer to him.

"Power Ranger?! But how? I poisoned the town's water supply! You should be suffering on the ground like the powerless guppy you are!" He said surprised.

Brett raised the arm of his blade up to his shoulder, "I didn't drink your water, but my team sure did. I'm going to defeat you and save everyone in this city." He claimed.

"Well that's funny because that wind you shot out at me didn't really hurt me. Are you even strong enough to fight me?' Megalador challenged.

"He's right, I was a bit reckless sending that but I needed to save the officer. I probably have enough power to do one more attack before this fight is over. So I have to make it count."

Brett ran at him with the weapon at his side as he slashed at Megalador. The attack didn't do much damage. He sliced at his legs which caused him to stumble forward and as Brett went to roundhouse kick him, Megalador grabbed his leg.

"Need a lift?" The monster said.

Brett got lifted up into the air and slammed onto the ground. Megalador jumped up into the air as he shot lasers at Brett. Brett quickly rolled until the blasts stopped and once Megalador hit the ground, he disappeared into the ground. Brett looked around trying to find him but didn't know where he was until he jumped from the ground and struck at Brett before going back into the ground again. He kept this up striking at different areas that Brett couldn't even try to anticipate which attack he could do next.

Megalador came from behind Brett and grabbed the back of his throat as he spun him around and threw his body across the battlefield until he rolled onto the ground up against the police officers. In just seconds Megalador dove into the ground and went into the field of people as he grabbed one of the children and smacked the mom to the ground. Nobody did anything as he held the child up into the air.

Brett was fighting to get up in the amount of pain he was in from the beating he took.

"De-Morph Black Ranger and surrender your life. I want your black dino gem for my master. You can't fight me, I'm way too strong for you. If you don't do as I saw I will infuse this girl with the toxin that has affected over the half of this city as well as your precious Power Rangers." Megalador said.

"I can't de-morph otherwise my identity will be in danger. But I can't deny the possibility of saving a person's life. This isn't good. Right now as it looks, this might be the end of humanity right now. I could use an Energy Orb to kill Megalador but the girl dies, but in the process I can save thousands of people's lives. Shit what do I do?!" Brett said as he gripped his Brachio Staff tightly.

"You have until the count of 3 before I inject her and everyone else in this area with my toxin. I can also give them a stronger dose than what's in the water supply right now. Their bodies will twitch in pain, their nervous system will rapidly shut down. With how much pain their bodies will be in, I wouldn't be surprised if they snap their necks." Megalador said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"I can't live with myself knowing that I put a child in harm's way to save the world. I'm supposed to save people not put them in harm's way." Brett thought. Brett dropped his weapon onto the ground as he raised his hands into the air. "Okay Megalador you win. I surrender my life." Brett said. He then crossed his arms into an X in front of his chest. "So much for trying to fix my family's mistakes." Brett said as he got ready to de-morph.

A white streak began zooming across the battlefield as Megalador was slashed at the back. He stumbled sideways as the white streak grabbed the girl out of his clutches and zoomed over to Brett. Eryk had his back to everyone as he placed the girl on the ground safely. "Are you okay little girl?" He asked.

"I want my mommy." She said crying out of fear.

"It's okay I'm going to make sure you get back to her. Look after her, I got some business to take care of Black Ranger." Eryk said. Eryk rubbed his hand across his hair wiping off some sweat from all of his running. In his brown cargo pants he had a bottle of water dangling. He was wearing a white shirt with the picture of Ohio in red on it. He reached for his bottle as he drank some water.

"You're the new White Ranger aren't you!?" Megalador called out.

Eryk raised his hand up with one finger pointing to the sky as he chugged the rest of the contents of his water bottle. "Sorry couldn't talk, didn't want to choke on this filtered water I picked up at the store." He said with a cocky tone.

"So you're not affected like the other Rangers?" Brett asked. Eryk kept his back turned to the monster.

"I was a few cities out having to run a few errands as well as see what this power can do for me. I was at a bar that was surprisingly open early than I thought when I saw the news. You've really caused some problems for my town as well as the people I care about in it." Eryk said.

Megalador shot out a laser blast at Eryk who quickly spun around with his weapon back in his hand and slashed the energy back at Megalador who ran right into it. "You should watch where you shoot that thing. There's a little girl right here." Eryk said.

Megalador got up off the ground as the news reporters on scene all took out their cameras. They immediately began reporting the scene as Eryk had a huge smile on his face. He began walking forward.

"If you want a fight so bad, then allow me to give you one. Ready!" He said crossing his arm over his chest. His white gem bracelet turned into his white morpher as he pulled back on the gold piece.

" **White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

Eryk swung his body to the side with his right hand bent up at the elbow and his left hand formed into a fist at the right elbow. He then lifted his arm while maneuvering his right hand in a miniature circle before pressing the button on his morpher. His Ranger Form spun around him like a tornado as the suit appeared on his body.

A gust of wind shot outwards once his transformation was complete. Eryk took the palm of his hand and rubbed it against the side of his helmet from the front to the back, and then took the same hand and made it into a fist as he pounded his chest and pointed at Megalador.

"I am the White Dinothunder Ranger! Let's settle this one-on-one!" He said.

"Interesting catchphrase, I hope you got the joy out of it because you are going to die!" Megalador said as he hopped into the ground and disappeared.

Eryk looked around the battlefield for his opponent in a calmly manner. Megalador emerged from his side with his fins on his arms getting ready to strike him. Eryk back flipped into the air as his foot kicked him in the face sending him up into the air with him. He then took out his weapon as it began to glow.

"Trick mode time." He said with a chuckle as the gold blade turned into a whip that he wrapped around the arm and fin of the monster. Eryk then landed on Megalador and used him to jump off his body and drag the creature away from Brett and the girl. They got about ten feet from them and into the empty cornfield before Eryk raised his weapon over his head and slashed down with it having Megalador come over head and get slammed into the ground.

Eryk released his whip from Megalador as he shot out a few laser arrows at him while still in midair. Eryk then sheathed his weapon into the side of his belt as he cocked back his right arm that began to glow a white and black energy wrapping around his entire arm. "It's over for you monster!" Eryk came soaring down ready to punch through the monster, but Megalador finally stood up and shot out a stream of water that hit Eryk and his body began to feel like he was getting slashed at with a sword at random spots on him. Eryk then fell to the ground as he began mentally freaking out.

"What's wrong White Ranger? Don't like having water shot at you?" Megalador laughed as he shot out another stream at him which began pushing Eryk to his limit on trying to stay calm.

"Shit of all the monsters it had to be one that triggers my phobia." He said as he rolled to the side to get out of the attack. He stood back up but wasn't fit to fight back as he was busy trying to calm himself down.

"I hear that you're extremely powerful, but you're afraid of a little water? Glad to know that you have a weakness. It will make killing you a lot easier. When I'm done with you, I'll kill that little girl and the Black Ranger. I will kill the people in this town as well as this entire state! Their deaths will be on your hands all because you couldn't stand against a little water! HAHAHAHA!" Megalador laughed as he shot out another stream of water at him. Eryk quickly super sped to the side but tripped onto the ground. He rolled onto his side as he stood up.

"Everyone in this state? You're not going to stop with just this city?" Eryk asked.

"Human lives, including women and children, are not worth existing in my master's new world. All of you will be killed and we will bring back the era of the dinosaurs. I'll personally see to it the screams that the children will have when they see me! I will be their own worst nightmare come to life!" Megalador proclaimed.

Eryk looked down at the ground as thoughts began swimming in his head. An ex-girlfriend who was supposedly pregnant with his child had come to his mind where they were suffering on the ground, blood scattered around the room they would be in, and a thought of his own child being defenseless against this creature's desire.

"You would kill _them_ as well…" Eryk said with sadness in his voice.

"I don't think you heard me very well. I'm going to kill EVERYONE!" He said.

Eryk clenched his fists as he looked at the monster with determination in his eyes.

"Like hell you are…" He said as he grabbed his weapon from his side. He started drawing golden arrows into the sky.

" **Jurassic Swarm!"**

Dozens of arrows began soaring at Megalador as Eryk then super sped across the battlefield. Both of his arms began glowing a black and white energy around them as he made his way up to Megalador. His opponent was stumbling back from the dozens of arrows hitting him as Eryk got up in his face.

"What is this determination you have?!" Megalador said when he saw Eryk in front of him.

Eryk cocked his right arm back, "You won't be hurting a single person ever again! Not my town, my friends, my state, my ex…Or my child!" He said as he smashed his right fist into the monster's face. Megalador got sent soaring backwards but Eryk was faster as he was already behind him with his left hand punching him in the back. He got sent to the left side of Eryk who was already there to punch him again. Megalador was getting sent across the battlefield like a ball in a pinball machine. Every hit Eryk sent began breaking apart the monster's body and then Eryk finished his assault with an uppercut sending Megalador into the air. The energy waves from his arms formed around his feet as he bent as low as he could. He jumped far up into the air as he flipped into the air with his right foot stretched out as he came soaring down in the air.

" **Dino Ranger Kick!"**

His foot hit into Megalador as the monster became wrapped up in the energy that transferred from Eryk's foot and acted like fire. Megalador's body exploded amongst the flames as Eryk landed on the ground as pieces of Megalador fell around him.

"It sucks that Tobias wasn't here to say that awesome Rider Kick! Dino Ranger Kick? I need to get better at my naming scheme." He said as a rain storm quickly formed around the battlefield and rain began falling onto the body parts of Megalador that began repairing themselves. In just seconds half of the monster's body was repaired in a more giant version. Then in a matter of seconds Brett and Eryk were transported to a purple fog version of their world. The two were the only ones able to see this as everyone, including the little girl Eryk was trying to save was gone.

"What is this place?" Eryk asked.

"It seems we get transported to here when those monsters grow bigger. This is also where our true power comes from. In this world our Dino Zords are alive that help us fight these giant creatures. They each combine into one giant Zord known as the Megazord to effectively kill these creatures. If you can kill Megalador, the town will be saved." Brett responded.

"Can't you make this Megazord and fight him?" Eryk asked.

"My Zord only transports the other Ranger's Dino Zords. It's not a fighting type. So if you're here, then you must have a Zord that can help." Brett said as Megalador was almost finished reviving.

"I came here earlier. I found two white colored eggs and the power from my morpher began to flow to them. They cracked open and these small dinosaurs popped out. But I doubt they would be much of a fight since they are just babies."

Megalador had fully recovered as he looked down to Eryk. "Let's see you try to fight me now little guppy!" He said as he raised his foot and went to stomp Eryk into the ground.

A maroon with white stripes Stegosaurus about as big as the other Zords came charging with gold plates on its back. The Zord ran into Megalador's side causing him to stumble. A roar from the sky's filled the battlefield as a white dragon like Zord with black and white wings and a gold horn flew around Megalador's face distracting him.

"Eryk are those the Zords you were talking about?" Brett asked.

"Yeah they are…They got so big." Eryk said in wonder.

Megalador slapped the Dragozord to the ground and kicked the Stegozord far from him. "I guess I should destroy you two before you have the ability to transform." Megalador said as he bent down and grabbed the White Dragozord's wings and was going to get ready to rip it apart. The Zord began to roar in pain.

"LET GO OF MY ZORD!" Eryk called out.

The ground began to rumble as a roar was made from across the battlefield. Out in the distance was the Tobias's Tyranno Zord with its tail spinning. Megalador stopped pulling apart the White Drago Zord and slammed it into the ground. Megalador then raised his foot and stomped onto the Zord to keep it from flying away. "I was wondering when you would show up. Time to see what's stronger, the depths or the ones that walk on land." Megalador said.

The Tyranno Zord got close enough to spin it's body around and hit it with his tail. Megalador took the pain but kept its foot on the trapped Zord. "Not enough power to get me to move my foot! Where are your other friends? You can't beat me like this King of the Dino Zords!" Megalador then sprayed water from his mouth as it hit the Tyranno Zord in the face and kept pushing it back. The Zord was then shooting off sparks all over the place. The Tyranno Zord was trying its best not to fall to the ground as it was determined to get Megalador's foot off the White Drago Zord.

"I think the Tyranno Zord is trying to save your Zord Eryk." Brett said.

"I'm guessing off the color that's Tobias's Zord?" Eryk asked.

"Yes. But I'm wondering why the Tyranno Zord is the only one here fighting?" Brett wondered.

"I think I know why. I think the Zords share the feelings of their hosts. Tobias still believes in the fact that I'm not a bad guy."

The Tyranno Zord began pushing forward and with every step made sure that its feet was planted deep enough into the ground. Once the Tyranno Zord got close enough, the mighty Zord swung it's body in a circle with his drill spinning as it slashed Megalador across the chest. Megalador's attack stopped and the Tyranno Zord hunched down to the ground and jumped as it slammed the side of its head into Megalador's chest knocking the creature backwards onto the ground. This freed the White Drago Zord as it began flying back up into the air. Eryk was happy to see his Zord safe. The White Drago Zord flew over to the Stega Zord and helped it stand back on its feet.

"Eryk! Combine your Zords!" Brett called out.

"Zords! Combine!" Eryk called out.

The White Drago Zord lifted the Stega Zord up into the air as their eyes glowed up. The Stega Zord had a white and gold piece form on its stomach as the two mechs began soaring up into the air. Once they got to a certain height the White Drago Zord's wings detached themselves and formed into the legs that attached to the bottom of the Stega Zord who now was the body piece. The head of the Drago Zord stayed hover in the air as the rest of the body became arms with gold claws attaching to the appropriate side of the Stega Zord. The head of the Drago Zord placed itself at the top of the Megazord and a white fin appeared around the base of the mouth. Eryk then jumped into the air as he entered inside the cock pit of his Megazord. In front of him was a white orb in front of him with an orange W shaped design on the back. Eryk looked down to see a name around the orb.

"Dino Stegazord? I like it!" Eryk said with a smile on his face.

Eryk heard his Zord make a roar that he could understand.

"You don't have enough energy to fight? That's fine let's finish this in one shot." He responded. Megalador got back up as he threw the Tyranno Zord onto the ground and got on top of it. Megalador then began stomping on its face.

"YOU PIECE OF METAL FILTH! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU LIVE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!? I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY!" Megalador was furious as he kept stomping on the poor Zord.

The Tyranno Zord began to give up as it was helpless to get off the ground. Eryk then controlled his Megazord to run towards his opponent. The Megazord swiped its claws at Megalador before spinning around and hitting him with his tail.

"Get the hell off my friend's Zord Fish Bait!" Eryk roared as Megalador was sent flying onto the ground. "Alright guys! Let's finish this!" Eryk hovered his hands over the sides of the orb in front of him as it began to light up and a command appeared. "Yeah let's go with this! Hope you enjoy being fried Megalador!"

" **Dino Stega Laser! Full Power!"**

The gold plates on the back began to light up as a black ball of light formed in front of the mouth of the Megazord. Eryk pressed the button of the command as a white and black streak of energy shot out from the ball. The beam soared across the battlefield as Megalador shot out a stream of water from his mouth to try and counter. The water had no effect at holding back Eryk's attack as it was ripped through.

"I guess this is the end of the mighty shark Megalador!" Megalador cried out as the beam pierced through his face leaving a giant hole. The rest of his body began to crack as colors of black and white began shooting out from different parts of his body. His body then exploded with no remains left behind. Once that happened Eryk's Megazord split apart back to their regular Zords with him standing on top of the White Drago Zord's head. His Zord flew down to the ground where Brett stood who was amazed at the whole ordeal. Eryk hopped off his Zord as it flew over to the Tyranno Zord. The White Drago helped his new friend off the ground.

"I guess we were all wrong about you Eryk. You're alright." Brett said as he walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Tobias told you that I am not like the White Ranger you guys faced." Eryk said as he watched his Zord and Tobias's talk back to each other. The White Drago then flew away in the opposite direction with the Stega Zord into the distance. The Tyranno Zord looked at Eryk as the two stared at each other. "Thank you for your help Rex." Eryk said to the Zord.

The Tyranno Zord roared into the vast world as it began running back in the direction it appeared from. Once the Zord was out of sight, the world phased back to their normal one. The little girl was still there as well as everyone else who swarmed the two Rangers.

"I need to check on the others and make sure we made it in time." Brett said.

"Okay everyone! I'm sure you have a lot of questions but we have our friends who were hurt by this monster so please let us throu—" Eryk was then cut off from reporters in their faces.

"Just who are you guys?! What was that creature that attacked our town? What are you guys calling yourselves?! Is our town safe for the time being? Who are you guys behind those masks?! Where did you guys disappear to after the monster was destroyed just a minute ago?"

The relentless questions were overwhelming for Eryk and Brett and they needed to come up with an idea to get past through the crowd.

"Hey look it's the others!" Eryk said as he pointed at the far end of the people.

Everyone quickly turned around in hopes to see the other Power Rangers but no one was there. When they turned around, Eryk had already grabbed Brett and super sped him back to his place to check on his other friends. Once they got back to the apartment, Brett and Eryk had de-morphed as Brett apologized for not believing in him as well as not believing Tobias.

"Eryk I'm really sorry for thinking you were on Mesogog's side." Brett said.

"We can talk later, I want to see Tobias." Eryk said.

The two got inside and down into the area beneath the building as Eryk saw the other three Power Rangers just sitting up off their colored couches. Eryk had a smile on his face as he saw Tobias was okay.

"How are you feeling guys?" Brett asked.

"I think we can all agree that we drink bottled water from now on." Tobias said.

"The water supply should be fine. I defeated the monster and if you guys are able to move around then his effect should be removed." Eryk said.

"I don't know how I trust it with how unbearable the pain was." Xander said.

"Guys can we not talk about water for a while…" Zach said as he put his blue goggles on.

Everyone laughed as Brett introduced Eryk to the Power Ranger team.


	18. Fight for the Egg Part I

A few days after the poisoned city incident had gone by as the Rangers spent time recovering. Eryk was up at the hospital as he checked on the little girl who had sustained an injury from Megalador. He had brought some flowers and an animal plushy. The mom would always visit with him and today was the day she was getting released from the hospital. Eryk and the young looking mother with long blonde hair was sitting at the child's bedside.

"You really have a way with handling kids. Linda here doesn't normally like strangers and she's taken a liking to you." The mom said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm glad the White Power Ranger was able to get to you guys in time. I was in the crowd watching from afar. I was going to be a dad to a baby girl." Eryk said holding back his emotions.

"Oh did something happen with the pregnancy?" The mom asked.

"You could say that." Eryk said with a sad expression.

Eryk was making funny faces while holding the blue unicorn plush in his hand. He finally gave the animal back to Linda as she had a huge smile on her face. "I think I'm going to call this unicorn Eric." She said with a laughing smile.

Eryk had a moment of joy build up inside him as he gave a chuckle. Eryk looked at the bandages on the girl's forehead and was happy he could save her. The doctor knocked on the door as he came in with the release papers for Linda.

"Okay so how are we all doing? You ready to go home little one?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Anthony you are such a life saver." The mom said to the doctor.

"I have a few kids of my own. I'm just glad I was able to help." He said as he went over instructions and had the forms filled out. He pulled out a sucker from his pocket and gave it to Linda.

"Well I should probably get going. Linda you take special care of your unicorn okay?" Eryk said putting a thumbs up. Linda gave a smile as she did the same back.

Eryk walked out of the hospital as he looked up to the sky. "I wonder if what I saw was my child or someone else's a few days ago. There's no way my daughter could be born, she was just so adamant about getting rid of her. I don't know what to think anymore." Eryk thought as he looked around and super sped back home with a bit of sadness inside him.

* * *

Mesogog was snarling in a foul mood still over the failure of Megalador. Zeltrax walked into the room holding a device. "My lord if I am allowed to speak I have found something that the previous White Ranger had made. It is a power detector of some sort and it's picking up a signal to the south of here." He said.

"If it's a power source then that means that I can withdraw the power from it and absorb it into my own body. The more power I have Zeltrax the quicker I can carry out with my plan. Megalador has failed us in killing the Power Rangers, and that has left a bad taste in my mouth. It would seem that I have underestimated our foes once more. Take some of the Tyrannodrones with you and find this power source. Don't let the Rangers be notified of your presence I can't afford to lose you." Mesogog said holding his head.

"The power source is at the far end of town and it appears to be buried. According to the notes, it's an egg of some sort. If by some means we can grab this item we could reverse engineer it to sap it's powers and give it to you." Zeltrax said.

"What an interesting idea Zeltrax. This makes me curious to what else the White Ranger was hiding from me in my very own base. Speaking of which have you disposed of the body of Michael Edge?" Mesogog asked.

"I did something better. I preserved it to use for an idea of a new monster, one that might just rival the new White Ranger, since Michael had White Ranger DNA I could make a new and improved beast that can be more powerful. I need to get some more DNA for it to work." Zeltrax said with a chuckle.

"Good idea, now leave Zeltrax gather your army and head out when you are ready." Mesogog said.

Zeltrax bowed as he left the room.

"I had the Power Rangers right where I wanted them. Their deaths were right in my grasp. How did they beat Megalador? Was one of them not affected by his poison…Or was it something else that I'm not seeing? I must find some way to gain power that I can use temporarily. Something that is enough to strike down at least one of the Rangers. Maybe I should go take a look at Michael's notes, if he had found some kind of power that could help the Power Rangers I wonder what else he had found." Mesogog said as he got out of his chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tobias was back at the apartment with Zach and Xander. They had white envelopes on it with a bow on it, and Tobias had a vanilla frosting cake with a black dino foot print on it that almost looked like their logo. Everyone was hanging out in the living room taking turns playing Dark Souls as they waited for Eryk's arrival back from the hospital.

"Oh come on! That's not even fair. How does anyone supposed to beat Ornstein and Smough when they fight like that?!" Zach said as he handed the controller over to Xander.

"Oh it's easy to fight them off. Here I'll show you just let me switch the armor set around. I'm telling you we should get Solaire into the fight. Make things a hell of a lot easier." He said.

"Well didn't we say that we weren't going to bring NPCs in the boss fights? We were going to each take turns seeing which build of ours was better since I have collected almost everything in the game." Tobias said as he began sipping his bottle water.

"I'm telling you Magic is not going to be effective uh in this uh fight." Zach said stuttering.

"If anyone can use magic well it's Xander. I'm sure of it." Tobias said.

The fight went pretty well as Zach and Tobias started rooting for Xander until the two bosses cornered him. They watched as one of the bosses' giant hammer hit Xander as he was trying to roll out of the way.

"AHH DAMMIT! I Knew I shouldn't have tried to go into that corner." Xander said.

"Okay it's my turn. I'm going to go in there with my strength build character." Tobias said as Xander threw him the controller across the room.

Tobias then heard a noise out in the hallway.

"Oh crap he's here guys. Quick get up in the hallway and get ready to yell Happy Birthday!" Tobias commanded.

Everyone got up as Tobias super sped around the room picking everything up and then grabbing Eryk's gift and putting it on his couch and then sped over to grab the cake and got down on one knee so Eryk could see his teammates.

Eryk unlocked the door and walked in.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!"

The three said as Eryk got shocked a bit to the surprise but his mood had quickly went back to a sad expression. Tobias was all too well of what this expression was like, he couldn't forget about that one night months ago. "Guy's we are going to have to do this another time." Tobias said as the mood in the room quickly died down.

"Wait what about the cake and everything?" Xander asked.

"I want to see him open his gifts." Zach said.

The other two didn't know what was going on as Eryk just kept his head down and walked past them and into his room. He closed the door and put his back up against the wall as he slowly made his way down to the ground. He was next to his dresser as he pulled out the bottom drawer and pulled out a box that held a silver necklace that had the name of a girl that he had dated last year. A tear ran down his face as he stared at the necklace with a heart attached to it. Eryk tried to not cry for the others to hear, but he couldn't stop the tears coming down his face.

Tobias got behind Zach and Xander and had to get them out of the apartment, "I can't explain what's going on with him right now, but he's only comfortable with me right now. It's no offense to you guys but he hasn't built up the friendship for you guys to know about this right now. Everything is going to be okay but I need to be here for him right now. So just go back home, I'll make sure he gets the gifts." Tobias said.

"Okay we understand." Zach said.

"I hope he will be okay." Xander said.

Once the door close and was locked, Tobias went to Eryk's door as he knocked on it.

"Hey can I come in?" Tobias asked.

Eryk began crying a bit louder as he took his glasses off and placed them to the side. Tobias opened the door to see his best friend's face red twirling the necklace around. "Is it her again?" Tobias asked.

"I went and saw her a few days ago prior to Megalador attacking. She was in a nice looking house, and had some guy with her going into the house." Eryk said sniffling.

"What else happened?" Tobias asked.

Eryk had to breathe and wipe his tears with his arm. It took him a bit to get the words out. "There was a bunch of stuff for the coming of a baby girl. The guy had unloaded a bunch of stuff out of the car. I wanted to approach her and try to find closure, but I couldn't. Once I saw all of that baby stuff I just broke down. I might just be imagining things I might just be stupid, but do you know what today is supposed to be?" Eryk asked as more tears kept falling.

"You're daughter's birthday. March 27th was supposed to be the date your daughter would be born." Tobias said.

"Do you know how it feels? Can you imagine it at least? You get two jobs, you push yourself past the breaking point to be a father, create a savings account and throw as much money as you can in there, get barely any sleep, go through so much for 3 months, and then on your one year anniversary, you make plans to go out to a nice dinner and have a terrific evening, and then you're told that everything you've done up to this point to be a father and she wants to abort the child." Eryk said as he began choking up.

"Didn't you guys fight about that?" Tobias said.

"Yeah. She went on the entire relationship that she wanted a child, to be a mother, and then out of nowhere has a scheduled appointment with an abortion clinic and never wanted to tell me. Said that her child is a parasite, and before I could even say anything tell me that I can't have a choice. I had spent 3 months preparing for a future with her. I bought this necklace that I would give to her and a ring so I could ask her to marry me. I went through so much for that moment. After our fight she walked out of my life. She blocked me on everything, quickly moved out of town to go live with her parents, and every time I tried to call I just get her voice mail." Eryk said.

"Do you know if what you saw was preparation for your kid?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know, I just felt something swell up inside me. I haven't felt something like since I found out I was going to be a father." Eryk said.

"I don't know what it would be man. I've never been in your position." Tobias said back to him. Eryk placed the necklace back in his dresser as he finally stopped crying. He started to feel a lot better as the two friends got up off the floor.

"I'm feeling a bit better, thanks for being here again." Eryk said wiping his glasses and putting them back on.

"Yeah no problem man." Tobias responded.

"Is that cake vanilla?" Eryk asked.

"The best vanilla cake you'll ever eat." Tobias responded with a smile.

* * *

Brett was working at doing some tuning to the equipment of the motorbikes back at the hideout. "There's got to be a way that I can get these to have these move faster. It would be super helpful if they could do more." He said. He heard the supercomputer making a binging noise. He quickly got off the floor as he approached the massive size machine and tapped a button. "An unidentified energy source? Let's try to pinpoint it." Brett began typing trying to find its exact location. "The abandon farm near Portage? I should get ahold of the Rangers. Oh wait It was Eryk's birthday yesterday. So I'm sure Tobias and him are busy. That's fine I can grab Xander and Zach for this." He said.

Zach and Xander were just down the street when they got the call and headed over. Once they were there Brett began to fill them in. "An energy source? How powerful is it?" Xander asked.

"I think it's similar to the Zords. I was able to find the Para Zord with a similar reading. If it's what I'm thinking it is, we might have access to another member of the Dino Zords. But I have a feeling that if we know about this, I'm sure Mesogog and his goons do too. So we should be careful. I have all of my power back so I can join with you guys on this mission. Just remember to stick together. If things get out of hand we'll call Tobias and Eryk."

"Can we take a Portal to get to the location?" Zach asked.

"No but we can get close. Don't morph unless a threat appears. We are just going to grab it and get out." Brett said.

Brett hit a button on the computer as the red, yellow, and blue square walls opened up to reveal the bikes and the Invisi-Portal becoming active. The three walked in and immediately taken to the giant bike trail that lead out of the town.

"This is the Slippery Elm Trail." Xander said.

"The location is about half a mile out from here. If we stay on this path we will see an abandoned barn and that's where the signal is coming from." Brett said.

The three began walking keeping their guard up in case anything should happen. They were walking for a tad bit as they all kept quiet. The quietness bothered Xander so he decided to start a conversation.

"It's kind of weird that Tobias isn't with us on this one." He said.

"Protecting the world is important, but being there for your friends and family is just as important." Brett said.

"I feel bad that we didn't trust Tobias a few days ago. Eryk really saved our lives." Zach said.

"I'm still kind of surprised that he was okay with joining us. He had a lot of reasons to just say no with how we treated him." Xander said.

"I'm sure Eryk understood. He's been a great ally taking down Megalador. Even getting his own Megazord. I don't think we will have to worry about the evil taking over him." Brett said.

"Hey Xander, do you uh uh still see Emily's spirit?" Zach asked stuttering.

"Yeah. She's been really helpful. I think she's like my guardian angel or something. She mostly shows up when I'm in a bind." Xander said.

"I think it's gotta suck that you see her though. Doesn't it make it hard to get closure for her death?" Zach asked.

"It does at times. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy and thinking that maybe I'm hallucinating her because I can't accept that she died to Fridgia. I hold myself a bit responsible if I had held onto the Dino Bracelet better she wouldn't have to die." Xander said with a sorrowful expression.

"You must've really loved her Xander. I still feel bad for your loss." Brett said.

"I knew her for a while. I always admired her because she was so strong. Her death and my journey as a Power Ranger has made me grow to become stronger and fearless. I don't want anyone else to go through my experience if I can help it. She's a constant reminder that I'm not doing this just for myself, or for her, but for others." Xander said with a determined smile on his face.

Brett held a fist up as the two stopped behind him.

"Why are we stopping?" Zach asked.

"The barn door is busted. Someone is inside and if it's any guess I'm thinking we might have a fight on our hands already." Brett said. Zach and Xander looked at the barn to see Tyranno Drones moving around the building.

"They are just drones we can take them." Zach said.

"These drones don't act on their own, I don't know if Mesogog created a monster or has Zeltrax out here. I'm going to go invisible and scope it out. You two stay here and out of sight." Brett said as he activated his powers.

Some time passed and Brett came back with a picture on his phone, "Zeltrax is there. He's searching for a Dino Egg. We don't have much time so we are going to go in there and stop him. We need to find the Dino Egg and immediately get out of there. So here's our plan, I will go invisible and find the egg, when I do I'll give a signal and you two draw back. Keep them busy until I find the Egg. Remember you're guy's training, don't push yourself in this fight and watch out for the other." Brett said.

Brett went invisible and the other two went running towards the barn as fast as they could. There was two Tyrannodrones standing out watch but had their backs turned to the two Rangers as Zach activated his power and grabbed the back of their heads and smashed them together. The two instantly died as Xander reeled his head back and gave a powerful roar that sent the two drones flying into the building before exploding. Zeltrax quickly faced the two Rangers.

"I see the Power Rangers found out what I was doing." He said.

"Whatever you're after Zeltrax, you won't have be taking it home with you." Zach said.

"And what is it that you think I'm searching for Rangers?" Zeltrax asked.

"How I'm seeing it. Trouble." Xander said as the two raised their bracelets over their chests.

"READY!" The two said.

The bracelet's turned into the Dino Morphers as they each did their own special transformation stances.

 **"DINOTHUNDER! POWER UP!"**

The two backflipped into the air as their Ranger forms appeared.

"I'm going to take it that your leader, the White Ranger, and the Black Ranger aren't here. That will make this fight a lot smoother. Tyrannodrones! Attack!" Zeltrax said as a swarm of the mooks formed a circle around Zach and Xander.

 **"Ptera Grips!"**

 **"Tricera Shield!"**

The Power Rangers special weapons formed in their hands and Zach grabbed Xander's gun from his holster to make the fight for him a lot easier.

The enemies quickly went into the offensive as Zach shot one in the head and raised his shield to block the jumping attack one. He had to put a lot of energy into the back of his shield to keep from falling on the ground. "Xander help! I'm losing my balance!" He called out.

"Right on it!" He said as Xander slashed as one of the Tyrannodrones hip, spun around and stabbed one of the grips into the head. He then took the weapon out and ran towards the drone closest to him as he jumped up and kicked off its chest as he flew through the air and stabbed the grips into its neck. Xander hit the ground first as he recovered and punched the back of the slain enemy and sent it flying towards the group he was fighting as they got by the explosion and died along with their comrade.

A few drones were getting to close to the two as Zach blasted one in the ankle and used his shield to slap the other one away. Xander's grip glowed bright yellow as he began rushing through a bunch of them slashing at every weak point he could hit. He got himself surrounded by a bunch of the ones in pain as he spun in a circle with his arms stretched out and the power on his Grips emerged out and destroyed the six around him.

Zach went up to the one he got onto the ground and slashed its face with the horn on his shield and then quickly raised his gun at the one directly behind it and pulled the trigger leaving a hole in the middle of his face. Zach then ran up towards it and jumped keeping his feet together as he kicked it back. Zach then tossed his shield up into the air as he spun around and grabbed the one on the ground and chucked it towards another group of drones. He kept his eyes on the flying drone as he placed his arm in the air and his shield slid back into place. His blue shield began to glow bright as the last two drones ran towards him. One jumped up into the as the other came into a charge attack. The horn on his shield extended out as Zach spun in a circle and did a rising cut with his shield and the moment he made contact with the charging drone, the power emanating off his shield formed a blue curve as he cut through the one drone and the one coming down from his jumping attack couldn't stop as it got impaled. Zach gave out a roar as he slammed it onto the ground. The two exploded into bits and from the fire in the barn the two Rangers stood facing Zeltrax who was amazed that they could do so well.

Xander stuck his finger up at Zeltrax, "You're next." He said.

"Ha for a group of teenagers I'm quite impressed. This entire time I thought you couldn't do anything without your leader around. But I wonder how well you'll defeat me? If you even can." Zeltrax said.

"What's that mean?" Zach asked.

"I'm an ancient and powerful relic. If I possess anyone who wears my armor their life is tied into mine. I feed off their pain and negative emotions. But if I die, so does the host. How would your leader feel if he found out that you guys killed his very own mother?" Zeltrax laughed.

"I think you're lying!" Xander claimed.

"Am I? Okay how about you guys strike me down and prove that theory if you can." Zeltrax said.

Xander quickly ran towards Zeltrax with his weapons raised. His Ptera Grips glowed bright yellow as he ran as fast as he could. Zeltrax ran towards him with his sword to his side and shield in front of him. Once the two met, Xander jumped over Zeltrax's head and he slashed down his opponent's back with his weapons and opened the mouths of his weapons as he locked them on Zeltrax's elbows. Xander took out his gun and put in sword mode as he began slashing at Zeltrax's back hut he just stood there taking each hit and laughing. Getting a bit overwhelmed Xander grabbed his still glowing weapon and slashed across his back with one and then spun around and slashed from one side to the other. He looked at his weapons as they broke in half from the attack.

"You're power is weak Yellow Ranger. The only one who's been able to deal damage to me was your White Ranger. His power is stronger than your entire team." Zeltrax chuckled.

"This is ridiculous!" Xander said.

Zeltrax quickly spun around as he shield smashed Xander in his face sending him flying. Zach quickly ran to the aid of his friend as he began shooting at Zeltrax who grabbed Xander and used him as a meat shield. Xander took the four blasts as he screamed in pain. Zach stopped in his tracks as his friend was now held hostage. Zeltrax shoved Xander in front of him of as his blade became charged with electricity and did a big slash attack at his back. Xander screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and de-morphed. His clothes with rips and his hair sticking up from the shock of the attack, and had bruises all over his body. He tried to move but Zeltrax walked up behind him and slammed his foot on his back. Xander moaned in pain as he clenched his fist.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled but Zeltrax just laughed.

Zeltrax then pointed his sword at Zach, "I can tell you're upset that I struck down your friend. If you want to help him I'll give you two choices. You can either de-transform or be his substitute or you can try your hand at getting him away from me. But if you try to call your friends I'll kill him right now. Either way someone dies tonight." He challenged.

Zach was struggling to come up with a decision as the fight was replayed in his mind. He knew that his power wasn't strong enough to cause any harm towards Zeltrax, but he wasn't going to leave his friend to die without even trying to find a way to save him.

"Zach! I'll understand and I won't blame you! Go get Tobias and Eryk!" Xander called out.

"I can't just leave you here…" Zach said as his body began shaking in fear.

"It's okay…There's no reason for the both of us to die. I made a mistake fighting him I'm willing to pay for those mistakes." He said.

Zach looked around the battlefield as he began to feel himself breaking but then he remembered all of the times he had with his friend and remembered when he was there for him during his battle with his illness. During the time Zach was sure to die but his friend never left the hospital until he knew that his friend was going to be okay.

"I challenge you, Zeltrax." Zach said as he clutched on his weapons tightly.

"Oh? Well isn't that interesting. I guess you two have just sealed your fate." Zeltrax said as he stomped on Xander's back again and then walked forward with shield in front and his sword to the side.

"I'm not leaving you Xander. You were there for me when I was in a similar situation. I'm not leaving you here. I'm going to repay back the favor that is long overdue." Zach said.

"Heh let's see you try to even make an inch past me." Zeltrax said.

Zach began to feel an immense power he hasn't felt in a long time swell all around him. Zach dropped his weapons onto the ground as his body began to glow bright blue. "Anyone who dares threaten the lives of the things I care about, will be begging for death." Zach said as he began to step forward toward Zeltrax.

The blue power began to grow bigger around him as he clutched his fists and moved slowly towards Zeltrax. Zeltrax ran towards Zach, "You have a pretty light show going on, but I've already told you that your power is not strong enough to hurt me. I'm not at all intimidated by your flaunt of weak power Blue Ranger!" Zeltrax claimed as he did a spinning slash at Zach who just caught his with his hand and was struggling to free it from Zach.

"DAMN IT! LET GO!" Zeltrax yelled.

The blue power on Zach subside as the white scar marks on his suit stretched backwards as Zach said the words to activate his new form.

 **"Super Dino Mode…"**

He said under his breath as the scars became giant blades sticking out. Zach then pulled Zeltrax towards him as he cocked back his fist and planted it into Zeltrax's face.

 **"SUPER DINO SMASH!"**

Zach yelled as he let go of the sword as his punch connected sending Zeltrax flying across the barn and through one of the beams. Zeltrax had blue sparks of electricity zooming across his entire body as he was on the ground. Zach stared at his opponent lying on the ground. "Get up. I'm not done with you yet." He said.


	19. Fight for the Egg Part II

Zeltrax was lying on the barn floor as the blue sparks began to fade. Zach positioned himself in front of Xander with his guard up. "I'm impressed Blue Ranger. I didn't think you would evolve like this. This shows that you and the other Rangers have the ability to grow even stronger. Unfortunately I don't have time to keep playing games with you." Zeltrax said.

"What's wrong? Afraid of getting knocked down on the ground again?" Zach said.

Zach then noticed while in this form his mind was super clear, his issues with talking was gone, and he felt stronger than he ever has been. "This power is overwhelming. I feel like I can push past my limits in this form. So this is what Tobias was talking about to us and it's pretty radical." Zach thought to himself.

Zeltrax threw his shield like a Frisbee as Zach spun around and kicked it into one of the pillars. Zeltrax was already close to Zach as he raised his blade to slice him down the middle. Zach took his left arm with the blades still sticking out and used them to block the attack. Zeltrax's force behind his weapon was beginning to push down on him and was causing his arm to move lower to his face. "Xander what are you doing on the ground still? Get somewhere safe!" Zach said.

Xander was amazed at how his friend was more powerful that he forgot to run out of the battlefield. He got up off the ground holding his injured arm and as he began to move he saw the other pillars in the barn. "I don't know how much longer Zach can keep this fight up, but if I can break the other two pillars and collapse the barn, we might be able to get out of here." Xander thought. He then looked at Zach and told him he had a plan as he pointed at a pillar. Zach nodded to the plan as he looked over to see the shield stuck in one of the pillars. Zach then had a plan.

Zach put more effort into his blocking arm as he began to push upward on the sword. Zeltrax had two hands on his weapon as electricity began to form around it. He was going to shock Zach into submission but didn't get a chance as Zach got his blade over his head and then dropped his guard as he dashed to the opposite side of the blade. Zeltrax sword sliced all the way down hit the ground causing Zeltrax to bend over. Zach spun around and had the blades on his legs slash across his face causing him to stumble backwards holding his face. Zach then bolted over to Zeltrax with his left hand glowing in his blue power. Xander let out his roar to one of the pillars shattering it and causing the barn to begin shaking violently. Zach then did a sucker punch into Zeltrax's side sending him flying towards the last pillar with his shield in it.

Zeltrax was sent flying through the pillar as the barn began its descent towards the ground. "RUN!" Zach said as he de-morphed and activated his hardened skin in case he didn't make it to the exit in time. Xander bolted as fast as he could and Zach got past him quickly and as Zach exited the barn he turned around to see it collapse but Xander hadn't reached the exit in time. Zach kept his hardened skin on as he ran back to get his friend. Xander was at the entrance as the entrance began to fall on him. Xander raised his head up and let out his dino roar as he ran out the exit with his head up to keep from getting smashed in.

He was able to get out in time and caught up to Zach, "Who the hell puts a random pole leaning up against a haystack like that?!" Xander said breathing heavily.

"Where's Brett? Wasn't he in the barn?" Zach asked.

"Oh shit! Did we just level a giant barn on our teacher?!" Xander said as he started to feel guilty.

The Rangers didn't have time to think as an explosion happened in the barn's debris as Zeltrax emerged from the wreckage. His blade was held up over his head as electricity began forming around the whole blade.

"Xander stand behind me!" Zach said as he hardened his skin and stood in front of his friend.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO SMART DON'T YOU POWER RANGERS?! I MAY HAVE NOT FOUND WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR BUT I'LL GLADLY GO BACK WITH YOUR CORPSES ON MY SHOULDERS!" Zeltrax said as he sliced his sword sideways. A curved blade of electricity zoomed across the battlefield and Zach crossed his arms in an X in front of him to help block the attack.

Before the attack got close enough to them, Brett already transformed appeared out of nowhere and stabbed his Brachio Staff into the ground.

" **BRACHIO STAFF: WIND STRIKE!"**

A huge gust of green air went shooting through the battlefield and connected with the attack as it began pushing it back. Zeltrax started moving out of the debris and Brett grabbed the dial of his staff and turned it again.

" **Brachio Staff: Earth Strike!"**

He shoved the staff deeper into the ground as cracks began to form up towards Zeltrax and he fell in to the ground unable to move. "Alright guys we need to head back there's an Invisi-Portal close by, Zach grab one of the eggs behind me and start running, I'll carry the other one. Xander can you keep up with us?" Brett asked.

"Yeah I can." He said.

"Alright let's move." Brett commanded.

Zach picked up a blue and white dino egg and Brett grabbed the orange and white egg as they began to run back to safety. Zeltrax screamed in defeat as he tried to get out of the ground. The Rangers ran as fast as they could and didn't stop until they hit the Portal that took them home. Once they got through and were back in their hideout, Brett grabbed his first aid kit as he began giving treatment to Xander.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there right away for you Xander." Brett apologized.

"It's okay. Seeing that we have two eggs I can understand why." Xander said as Brett checked his arms for wounds.

"I don't know how we are going to beat Zeltrax. His armor is hard to break." Zach said.

"Yeah but it looked like you had the upperhand when you went into Super Dino Mode." Xander said.

"Super Dino Mode? You did the thing that Tobias did when he fought Michael?" Brett asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how I got that power either. I was enraged about Xander getting hurt and then all of a sudden I felt a buildup of power inside me and I let it out. You know how in video games you can unlock abilities if you get strong enough? That's what it felt like to me. Once I unleashed the power I just felt invincible. Even though I was enraged with the idea of losing my friend, my mind was perfectly calm. But for some reason I could tell with that huge increase in power I wasn't strong enough to beat Zeltrax. I think my punch attack did some damage but based on what we were told about on when Eryk fought him, that one punch wasn't going to be enough. I think the only thing keeping Zeltrax down was the blue sparks moving around his body from my attack." Zach explained.

"Hey Zach…You didn't stutter at all through that entire speech." Xander said.

"Your right…My mind does feel a lot clearer than normal. Ever since the illness years ago I've always had a hard time speaking because it felt like something was going on inside my brain. But that feeling is gone." Zach said surprised.

"I'm wondering if this Super Dino Mode has anything to do with it. It's just a theory but maybe this power advances the dino DNA inside you guys. Maybe the DNA, and this is not any form of disrespect to you guys at all, is fixing the problems you guys may have. For Zach it's his speech impairment, I wonder what it's done for Tobias." Brett thought.

"I'm not sure. But I really wish I could obtain this power. I don't want to be powerless anymore. I noticed that when fighting Zeltrax. I also know that when I was fighting him, fear began overwhelming me again. I almost froze because of it. I hate letting that fear get to me, but I'm not sure how to properly deal with it." Xander said with his head down.

Brett grabbed his shoulder, "Having fear is normal. People are always afraid of something and it normally takes time for them to overcome that fear. It's just an obstacle you have to overcome Xander. Just know that I'm here to help as well as the other Rangers. You don't always have to face fear alone. I'm sure one day you'll get over your fear."

"I hope you right. I would've thought by now I'd have more bravery to do so." Xander replied.

"We all have fears. I'm afraid of losing you guys. This team of ours is the only thing stopping Mesogog. Plus over the time I've gotten to know you guys and have trained as your master, I've developed a family like bond with all of you. That's why when Megalador attacked I immediately went into action and tried to do the best I could to protect all of you." Brett said.

"My fear is losing those close to me, like you Xander. I've known you since you were little and I've always considered you like a member of my family. You're like a little brother I wish I had." Zach said.

Xander had a smile on his face as Brett finished patching him up. He then looked over at the two dino eggs in the room. "So how did you know about there being a second egg?" He asked.

"One of the Tyrannodrones were leaving from the barn after I found the orange one. I found it weird that they were leaving from the site on their own and quickly pursued. I killed it and found that it was holding the blue egg. Once I grabbed it I quickly began making my way back to you guys. I'm guessing the power source on the computer was not just picking up one egg, but two." Brett explained.

"I'm curious to know what Michael was doing with all of these eggs. All of them have a Zord inside them so my best is that he was able to go to that other world and brought them here." Xander said.

"What I'm curious about that place is if he could find these eggs harboring all of this power, what else is over there that he may have brought here?" Zach wondered.

"I don't know but let's rest up for now and tomorrow all of us can try and hatch these eggs. Based on the Parazord's egg when I hatched it, only certain people can get the Zord inside. I'm guessing that's how that went for Eryk's Zords as well." He explained.

With that being said the two Power Rangers ended up going home as Brett stayed underground looking at the super computer's files. "Michael, some of the things you have done have been recorded into this super computer that has things dated back to Mesogog's birth into this world. There was a lot of information Austin had that only him and a few other individuals that worked with Hitler knew about. I'm curious if you knew anything about a white cube that went missing during Mesogog's attack 70 years ago. If my thoughts are correct, this cube could help end Mesogog once and for all, or it could be the end of us." Brett thought as he ended up staying up that night trying to find more information about this power source.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for getting chapters out later than normal. I have been working two jobs and trying to get a gaming channel up with some friends so time has been pretty heavy on me. I'm going to try and get more chapters up as fast as I can now that I know how my schedule is working out. Once I get done with this book of Dinothunder and the final book of Wizard I will be taking a break from fanfic for a bit to write books that I want to publish. But when I come back I'm doing a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers book that is a sequel to Dinothunder so look forward to that. Thanks for the views and I hope you enjoy reading!


	20. Lost in Fear

Tobias and Eryk had arrived at the base the next day. Eryk had been feeling a lot better from what had happened the night before. Zach and Xander were standing on the other side of the table where the blue and orange dino eggs laid. Brett was at the super computer still continuing his research.

"I have to be at work in an hour and a half, so let's try and get through this as quickly as we can." Tobias said nervous about being to work on time.

"You have super speed, you'll be fine." Eryk scoffed at him. Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Don't you work at Rally's?" Xander asked.

"You mean Hell-y's? Yeah." Tobias said with an irritating tone.

"I heard working over there is brutal then any of the other fast food places here in town." Zach included.

"Ugh you guys don't know the half of it. The only reason why I haven't quit is because the pay is decent." Tobias said.

"Changing topics, Zach you got Super Dino Mode now?" Eryk asked.

"Yeah I can even make electrical discharges with my punches! You should've seen how cool that punch I did was!" Zach said with an exciting tone.

"I hope I can get one." Xander said.

"What about you Eryk? How cool would it be if you had one?" Tobias inquired.

"Pfft I'm already powerful. To be honest I don't need it. All of these fights have been cakewalk for me. I wish we could find Mesogog right now actually. We all probably could take him on." Eryk said.

"Let's not get cocky. Mesogog isn't someone we can just underestimate. If we aren't smart of this, we'd all be rushing towards our deaths. We need to be smart about this whole thing. Keep in mind he has an army and Zeltrax, this means that we would have to spend our energy fighting those off. If we are going to fight, I'd like to do so when we have at least all gotten Super Dino Mode. This power up seems to be an unstoppable force and could be our trump card." Brett said as he walked away from the computer. He motioned Zach and Tobias to the eggs.

"You figured out which of us will be able to hatch what eggs?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, Tobias you will have the orange egg, and Zach, the blue one." Brett said.

"You know orange is a brighter shade of red so it only makes sense that Tobias has that one and Zach the blue." Xander said.

"I don't think that matters. Remember I was able to hatch the Parazord which was green." Brett explained.

"Okay so what do we do?" Zach asked.

"Activate your morpher and place your hand on the eggs. When you do push the button on your morpher without activating them and that should do the trick. Your power from the morphers will transfer to the eggs giving them enough power for them to hatch."

Tobias and Zach did as instructed as the silver bracelets transformed and they reached out towards the eggs. Red and blue energy waves shot out towards the respective eggs as they began to be surrounded by the glow. A rumbling sound was being made in the eggs as the red and blue waves vanished. The eggs began to hatch with the blue one having a saw blade ripping through the egg with ease. A Dimetrodon jumped through the cracks with a blue body and white saw blade on its back with blue lines sticking up. The Dimetro Zord began walking up Zach's arm making cute little dinosaur noises.

"Oh that's a Dimetrodon!" Tobias said excited.

"Oh boy here comes the walking dinosaur encyclopedia." Eryk said looking at Tobias.

"To be honest I know nothing of Dimetrodons. I never considered them interesting enough to look into." Tobias said. As soon as he said that his egg began to hatch as an orange Ankylosaur emerged out and began crawling up his arm admiring him. The Ankylo Zord began making little noises as if it began rubbing his face on his arm.

"Aww that's so cute!" Zach said as he reached out to pet the Dino Zord.

The Ankylo Zord immediately ran up Tobias's arm as it spun around and took a defensive stance. Tobias began laughing as he used his other arm to grab his new dino. "It's okay little buddy. You don't have to worry about him we are all friends here." He said as he pet the top of its head. "Huh his back has a shield like shape but his tail is triangular shape. That's weird I would've thought he would have a club." He questioned.

"A club?" Xander asked.

"Yes. Ankylosaurs are herbivores, so they can't fight back ripping and tearing apart their enemies. But they all had thick heavy clubs at the end of the tail that helped them in fights with other dinosaurs. It could shatter bones of dinosaurs bigger than it." He said rubbing the Ankylo Zord's back.

Ankylosaurs were Tobias's favorite herbivores. His favorite carnivore was Velociraptors. He began to wonder if they might be able to get a Raptor Zord added to their ranks if they found more eggs during the team's journey. "That would be nice to get a Raptor Zord." He thought. His thoughts were interrupted as an alarm sounded on the computer.

"Looks like we got a monster attacking the city." Brett said.

"I have some time to kick it's ass before I'm late to work. Let's hurry I'd love to see how our new Zords work against the new threat. All five of us should be good enough to take it out in mere seconds." Tobias said. The new Dino Zords slowly began to fade away as they transported themselves back to the world with the other Dino Zords.

Everyone formed a line as Tobias took a few steps ahead.

"Ready?" He asked as everyone responded.

"Ready!"

They brought their braces up to their chests as they transformed into the Dino Morphers.

 **"Dinothunder! Power Up!'**

 **"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

Everyone's gold symbol's appeared in front of them as their suits formed around them. The tri colored walls opened up as the Invisi-portals activated. The Rangers left their respective colored bikes behind as they rushed through them and appeared inside one of the parks that surrounded the town. People were running for their lives past them as the sound of trees were breaking all around. Xander had pointed out a giant gold coin lying on a ground as it began to vanish. No more than fifteen feet away was a man dressed in a suit chucked across the woods as he hit his back on a tree. The Power Rangers quickly ran to help him and once they got up to him they noticed a gold coin being thrown at him that got absorbed into his chest. The man screamed in pain and once the coin was completely inside him, he passed out from the shock.

In front of the man was a bear like monster with a weird machinery chest piece. His right leg was furry like that of a bear, but his left had these wires and cables exposed. He had a giant right ear with something metal inside of it and a much smaller ear on his left in the shape of a Japanese coin. The middle of his head exposed something like a brain and his mouth had a creepy and horrifying smile. Across his chest were dollar bills.

"Oooh Ka-Ching has finally met the Power Rangers! My master made me to have the humans wipe themselves out!" The bear said.

"What did you do to this man!?" Brett asked.

"Oh he's going to be fine, but not when the desire for money starts kicking in!" Ka-Ching said.

"As if we let you! Come on Tobias let's take this guy out together!" Zach said.

Tobias and Zach stood in front of the group as they crossed their arms.

 **"SUPER DINO MODE!"**

The two Rangers white claw marks on their suit stretched out as the two ran towards Ka-Ching. Both Rangers cocked back their arms as blue and red electricity formed around their fists.

 **"Double Dino Smash!"**

The two went to punch Ka-Ching but a giant gold coin appeared in front of him as it shielded him from being hurt. There wasn't even a scratch on the coin as it absorbed all of the power transferred into it and began growing in size.

"Ha! Now you're in for it Rangers!" Ka-Ching said as the coin began glowing brightly.

A hole where the fists were opened up and wrapped around their wrists. "What is this?!" Zach said worried.

"Pull out your arm Zach!" Tobias commanded.

They both tried as hard as they could but it had no effect. Eryk tapped into his super speed as he came to his friend's aid. He darted around the trapped Rangers with his dagger out. As soon as he raised his dagger above his head to attack, the giant coin moved to the side hitting Eryk's shoulder and trapping his shoulder in the coin. "He can move the damn coin?!" Eryk said with a shocked expression. He then noticed his dominant right arm wasn't trapped as he activated the power of his dagger to deal a fatal blow. "If you think you're safe at this distance, you have another thing coming bear!" He threatened.

"You think so White Ranger? You're in my trap now and I control the flow of money once you're trapped!" Ka-Ching raised his claws up into the air as the gold coin levitated into the air. Eryk was ready to strike but the coin began producing an electric discharge that zapped all of the Rangers trapped. All three screamed in pain. Xander made a step forward and then froze in his place as he observed the situation.

"If I try to attack I'll get trapped in the coin as well. How do I handle this without getting trapped?" He questioned himself. He didn't focus on the fight as a gold coin was coming straight for him. Brett turned the dial on his Brachio Staff as he jumped sideways into the air with his weapon in an inverted grip.

 **"Brachio Staff: Wind Strike!"**

His weapon had a green glow around it as he slashed at the coin upon landing to protect Xander. The coin was sent flying back towards Ka-Ching who brought the Rangers still being shocked as a shield. Once the coin holding the Rangers met with the one flying back a flash of light was made as the two coins vanished. The huge gust of wind from Brett's attack had hit all three of the Rangers as they got sent flying farther away from the battlefield and reverted back to their human selves clutching their chest in pain.

"You used my students as a shield?!" Brett said as he turned the dial.

"Bear-y good strategy wouldn't you say?" Ka-Ching said.

"Ugh I hate puns." Brett said as he charged towards Ka-Ching.

 **"Brachio Staff: Energy Orb!"**

Brett did a circular motion with his blade as a purple orb appeared. He slashed it towards Ka-Ching who had a gold coin appear in his claws and used it to slap the attack right back at Brett. Brett ran smack dab into the attack as Ka-Ching came charging at him. Ka-Ching had a second gold coin appear in his other claw and once he got in close proximity of Brett he smashed the two coins together as the same bright light show happened leaving Brett dazed and blind. He held his weapon up to try and defend himself for the brief few seconds he was blind.

"Xander do something!" Tobias yelled out on the ground.

"What can I do? Anything I do this bear can just prevent. How do I beat it?" Xander said.

He began twitching violently and shaking in fear, and immediately grabbed his gun and aimed it at Ka-Ching who was getting ready to slash his claws at Brett. "Maybe I can fire a blast into that thing's eye giving us an advantage, if he can't see he can't prevent our attacks effectively." Xander thought.

Xander saw the spirit of his dead girlfriend place her hand on his gun, "Don't Xander, you'll hit Brett instead at this distance." She said to him.

"Then what do I do? I have to save him!" He said to her.

"Think calmly. You have to remain calm in this situation." She said.

Xander heard Brett scream in pain as Brett got slashed across his chest. Brett tried to fight back but kept getting hit by Ka-Ching's claws. "BRETT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Xander said as he panicked and began firing multiple blasts towards Ka-Ching. Ka-ching slapped Brett across the face causing him to turn around just in time and in the right angle for the blasts to hit him in the chest.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" Ka-Ching yelled in an exciting tone.

He then summoned out another giant gold coin as he smashed it into Brett's side sending him flying into a tree causing Brett to revert back to his human form clutching his side. Xander's eyes were wide open as he noticed what he had done. "XANDER SNAP OUT OF IT!" Emily yelled at him.

"I can't do anything right…I'm so controlled by my fear…" Xander said as he stood there letting his emotions warp around him.

Ka-Ching walked closer to Xander as a gold coin formed in his claws, "Now I just deal with the runt of the group. Once you get a taste of this power you'll become like your friends and everyone else I have infected. You guys won't be able to fight me and will kill each other as an insatiable desire for money courses through your minds. The Power Rangers will be no more once their last remaining member becomes obsessive with money." Ka-Ching said as he now stood in front of the still frozen Xander.

Emily was screaming at Xander to move but his guilt of hurting Brett and his self-torment of letting his fear control him blocked out all the sounds he could hear from her. "Why am I even a Power Ranger? What good am I as a superhero if I can't even protect the ones I care about the most?" Xander said to himself.

Ka-Ching went to lay the blow on Xander but a red streak zoomed around Ka-Ching before a blade was stabbed into Ka-Ching's shoulder. Tobias had arrived and once he stabbed his sword from his Ranger Form into his opponent's shoulder, he grabbed and pulled back with all of his might to throw Ka-Ching onto his back. Ka-Ching didn't know what was going on. "You should be infected by my power right now! Why are you still able to fight?!" Ka-Ching asked.

"Infected? That would explain why my body feels weird. I'm not letting you hurt Xander." Tobias said standing over him.

"You have to admit he's useless as a Power Ranger. He just stood there and watched all of you get wiped out. He's your weakest link! I'd be doing you a favor Red Ranger!" Ka-Ching argued.

Tobias looked at Xander who was shaking in fear and then back at Ka-Ching, "You're wrong." He said.

Xander's shaking came to a halt surprised to hear what Tobias had to say.

"False hope will only kill you guys even more." Ka-Ching said.

"It's not false hope. Xander is not useless; if he were to put his fears to the side he can do amazing things. I've seen his potential in battle multiple times; I've been able to see that since I first met him. He can't see it himself because he keeps his blinders on. If he were to take them off, I would doubt he would ever be infected by you." Tobias said. A weird pain spread through Tobias's head as he bent his legs a bit grabbing his head. "Shit. Something's wrong with my head. I've gotten everyone out of here, I just need to grab Xander and run." Tobias thought as he tapped into his dino power and rushed Xander back to the Invisi-Portal. Ka-Ching got up as he noticed everyone in the park was removed.

"That Red Ranger is indeed strong. I guess I can sit back and watch the fun destruction of this town begin." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Xanderr was brought back to base with Tobias. Once inside Tobias turned and faced Xander, "Everyone is holed up in the training room. I need you to do me a favor okay?" He asked Xander.

"If it's fighting Ka-Ching on my own forget it. I can't do it, I'm too afraid to fight him, I'll just lose." Xander said with an irritation in his voice.

Tobias had this painful look on his face as he was trying to fight back a weird urge, "Look…You can do it I know you can." He said encouraging him.

"BUT I CAN'T! AND WHEN I DID I INJURED BRETT! I DON'T WORK WELL WHEN I AM BACK AGAINSTS THE WALL!" Xander roared at him. Tobias grabbed his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"YES YOU CAN XANDER! Anyone can get over their fears. You know how?! By showing that you're better than your fears, with courage! Remember when Emily died and you saw her body?! You faced her killer and won! You think you're the only one on this team who's constantly afraid? We All are Xander! I'm afraid that I'm going to fail as leader and I fear for all of our lives the moment we step foot on the battlefield. I'm terrified of losing the ones close to me; I was terrified when I watched my mom become Zeltrax! I was scared of my father being the White Ranger! I saw just a glimpse of how Mesogog can be when I was abducted! Yet I still fight to keep this town safe. If you can show bravery and courage to kill the killer who took Emily's life, then that shows you still have it! You can tap back into that again! I know you can Xander!" Tobias lectured.

"I don't know if I can…" Xander said.

"Then everyone here is going to die. I don't know what Ka-Ching has done to us but it's making us unable to properly fight, you are our only hope right now. You have to stand up. Zach has done it, I have done it, Brett's done it, Eryk even stepped up when all of you guys doubted him. You can do this Xander!" Tobias said to him.

Tobias lowered his friend down as he walked away leaving Xander to his thoughts. Tobias went to the training room to meet up with the others and see what the bear had done to them. Xander slumped down to the ground as he was left in the room with Tobias's red bike. The wall that covered the bike closed as he sat on the ground with his head in between his legs. "I can't do this. You want me to do something that I'm just not prepared for." Xander said. "But if I don't something everyone's lives are going to be forfeited. Everything we've done up to this point would be for nothing. What do I do?" He pondered.

Xander heard the cry of his Ptera Zord as he looked at his bracelet and as he blinked he was inside a black space with his Ptera Zord whose wings were crossing each other as it looked down at Xander. The Ptera Zord began making noises at him, and out of the noises Xander was able to understand what it was saying.

"Yes I'm scared. I don't know how to find the courage to go out there and fight." He responded back. The Ptera Zord kept talking to him.

"Are you sure you even chose the right person to bond with? I remember everyone else saying when they first got their hands on their Dino Gems they heard their Zord's cry, but I never heard yours. I thought they were crazy." Xander said back.

The Ptera Zord went on a longer screeching noise and Xander slowly began to stand up.

"Wait so what you're saying is you saw the potential Tobias was talking about to me just now? What is this potential you keep talking about? I don't even know what it is." Xander questioned. Emily then appeared next to him as she placed her hand on his.

"It saw an unmovable will. The Ptera Zord saw that when you sought to fight back against my killer. It also bonded with you at the museum because it showed that you have the most purest heart out of its friends. Even though you're life has been rough, it doesn't stop you from doing the right thing. You fought for me, you never fought back against the people who bullied you, and when Tyson stole your morpher and was captured by one of Mesogog's creatures, you did everything in your power to protect him when normal people would let ill will befall upon them. When put into a situation you always do the right thing no matter how hard it is. You get knocked down and stand right back up. That too is another thing the Ptera Zord saw in you. Pterodactyls are dinosaurs that aren't chained to the ground like the others; they soar above them in the air. The Ptera Zord saw that in you and is why you became the Yellow Power Ranger as well as the one for your Zord to bond its DNA with you. It's also because of that why I fell in love with you. You did things that I only wish I could do. I admired you. You've hit a few rough patches lately, but that hasn't stopped you from not wanting to be a Power Ranger. You keep fighting." Emily said with a tender smile on her face.

A tear ran down Xander's cheek as he began to realize everything up to this point. "I never saw myself like that. It's never occurred to me like that before." Xander said in awe.

Xander and Emily re-appeared back in the base as Emily stood in front of him with her arms crossed over each other, "Remember I'm always here for you. My love for you is infinite." She said as Xander crossed his arms and connected his fists with hers forming an irregular infinity symbol.

"…And I'm always going to be here for you. My love for you is infinite." Xander said.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten our little speech." Emily chuckled.

"I think it's time I go kill a bear." He said as the door to the hideout opened up.

Xander ran out to gather his friends but as he took a step out he saw the entire hideout was trashed. "What the heck happened in here?" He thought. Zach came bursting out of nowhere as he tackled Xander to the ground with his veins clearly showing on his head.

"Hey Xander, We are friends right? Friends help each other when they are in need right? Well I'm in a little bit of need of some money, how about you just give me your wallet and I'll be on my way okay?" Zach said with a very creepy tone in his voice.

"Zach you know I don't carry money on me. I don't have a job remember?" Xander said trying to fight him off.

"Oh…Is that so? I guess you're not a real friend then are you? I guess this friendship is over as well as your life." He said as he cocked back an arm that became encased with his dino skin. Zach went to deliver a powerful smash but Xander kicked Zach in the crotch and then lifted his feet up to his stomach as he kicked Zach into the stomach sending him flying. Zach was quick on the recovery as he and Xander stood up at the same time.

"Zach you need to break that hold on you!" Xander said trying to break through him.

"Why? The only thing worth anything in this world is money. Money is what makes the world go round! Tobias and the others think they can beat me and take my money but I'll show them! If I have to I'll kill them! I'll kill anyone who doesn't give me their money!" Zach said. His eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"The infection must make people greedy for money. Everyone got hit by Ka-Ching's coins which would mean that they are feeling the same way. I need to find Ka-Ching, if I beat him this should reverse the grip on everyone before any serious casualties happen." Xander took one step back and Zach lunged for him. Xander activated his dino power as he emitted yellow soundwaves having Zach drop in mid-air and onto the ground clutching his ears.

"Get back here Xander! I'm not through with you yet!" Zach roared.

"I'm sorry Zach; you've always protected me and been there for me, it's time I return that favor." After saying that Xander ran up to his yellow colored wall and as it opened he activated the Invisi-Portal. He returned back to the park and there he saw Tobias and Eryk fighting each other in a super speed match. Ka-Ching was standing there watching to see who would win in this fight. Eryk had landed a sly blow on Tobias as he slammed his best friend into the ground.

"I'm so sick of you always making more money than me Tobias! I have to deal with all of your crazy shit these past few years and I think it's only fair you give me every cent you have! I'm not afraid of taking all of your stuff at the house and selling it, your clothes, your credit cards, or even better…Your organs that can go for a very high price." Eryk said as he grabbed Tobias's throat and lifted his body out of the ground.

"You think I'll give in to your demands?" Tobias said trying to pry Eryk's hands off his throat.

"I guess that remains to be seen you ignorant speck." Eryk said and as he turned around to slam Tobias back into the ground, Xander got close enough to activate his dino power causing them to fall to the ground clutching their ears. Both of their ears were ringing and they couldn't move from their positions.

"This is getting too crazy." Xander thought. He then looked over at Ka-Ching.

"Oooh what's this? The little cub isn't scared anymore?" Ka-Ching said.

"You're wrong. There is still a bit of fear in me of fighting you. But I come before you to show you that I'm going to crush that fear and save everyone." Xander said as he put his bracelet over his chest.

"Your friends here couldn't land a fatal blow on me let alone touch me while fighting me. The only reason Tobias got a hit in was my lack of awareness which won't happen again. You're not powerful enough to take me on. I'd think all of this has gotten to your head boy." Ka-Ching said.

"If you truly feel that way, then you wouldn't mind trying to back up that claim now would you? Ready!" His bracelet transformed into the Dino Morpher as he pulled on the back of it opening the jaw of the Ptera Morpher's mouth.

 **"Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Xander back flipped into the air as he landed with his Ranger form fully completed. "I'll show you how serious I can be Yellow Ranger!" Ka-Ching claimed. Ka-Ching's money vest flew out towards Xander attempting to bind him where he stood. Xander summoned out his Ptera Grips as they glew a bright yellow and ran towards the attack. He began slashing at the money as he made his way closer to Ka-Ching. The shredded money turned into small coins instantly as they floated up into the air. Xander noticed this as he began running faster.

"If I can get close enough to Ka-Ching and dodge at the last second his own attack will hit him instead of me." Xander thought. The coins began raining down towards him as Ka-Ching summoned out the two giant coins into his claws. "He's going to use those to get me to be infected with what everyone else has. I just have to dodge that attack." As Xander got into proximity of the attack, Ka-Ching went to slam the coins into his sides like the others, but the power Xander had been powering up in his weapons he shot out like a pulse into the coins as he stood his ground trying to keep the attack from overwhelming him. He could hear the coins getting closer as he put a lot of his body weight onto his feet. Once he acquired enough weight he jumped up into the air doing a front flip.

"You can't be serious!?" Ka-Ching said in awe as Xander's Grips lighted up once more. Ka-Ching saw his coins coming at him as he put the gold coins in front of him to shield him from the attack. This left Ka-Ching wide open for a combo attack.

While coming down from above and as Xander just passed the back of his head his voice dropped into a more menacing sound, "Still think I'm just a cub now?"

 **"Ptera Dance!"**

Xander took his grips as he slashed down his enemy's back and then moved to the left side as he slashed through to his right and then the opposite direction. Xander circled around him slashing him in every place he could. He finished his attack by getting in front of him and jumped sideways into the air as he slammed the bear's face in sending him flying across the battlefield. Xander took this opportunity to finish the fight as he began running towards Ka-Ching with his weapons at the ready, "I'm going to free all of my friends. I'm no longer going to be afraid anymore!" He thought but right before he could deal the finishing blow Tobias and Eryk stood in front of Ka-Ching causing Xander to stop his assault. "Oh this isn't good." Xander thought as his two friends stared at him maliciously.

"We'll settle our differences after we take care of the runt first." Tobias said.

"Let's make a bet. Whoever wins gets all of the money the loser has." Eryk said.

"You are more than welcome to try and win." Tobias said as the two assumed their stances.

 **"Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

 **"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

"Oh great. This is going to be a challenge." Xander said as he became prepared to fight his friends.

"Hey! If anyone is going to take him down it's going to be me!" Zach said off in the distance as he began marching into the park with his morpher already transformed. "The little speck is going to pay handsomely for what he did to my ears."

 **"Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Zach transformed into his Ranger form as every one of the Rangers drew out their weapons. All of them had an dangerous intent to beat Xander to the ground. "I could probably take on Zach, but Tobias and Eryk together can easily put me onto the ground. Oh God, if Brett is in the vicinity and joins this fight I'm going to be even more screwed." Xander thought. His friends began moving closer to him as Ka-Ching began laughing.

"This is hilarious! I didn't know my power could get them to fight for me! This is truly amazing! Once they kill you, they will kill each other and Mesogog will have nothing to stand in his way! AHAHAHA!"

Xander had sweat run down his face as he came up with a strategy, "I just need to break through them and land a fatal blow on Ka-Ching. If I beat him I'll save the others. The only real threat is Eryk because he can tap into his super speed, but if I slash at his legs that'll give me some time to get to Ka-Ching."

"Go Rangers! Kill your friend!" Ka-Ching commanded.

The three rangers walked close enough to Xander as they raised their weapons that began to glow. Xander got ready to dodge and slash at Eryk's leg before making a straight shot to Ka-Ching. Before he did, Tobias said something to him.

"I knew you could be brave." He said to him. "Everyone now!" Tobias yelled as Eryk and Zach fired their attacks at Ka-Ching.

 **"Dino Shot!"**

 **"Jurassic Swarm!"**

The horn in Zach's Tricera Shield shot out as Ka-Ching put up a coin to protect himself. Eryk's laser arrows began pushing back the barrier as Ka-Ching struggled to keep it up.

"You guys aren't under his influence?! But how?" Xander questioned.

"We'll explain later! Right now don't you have something to do?" Tobias asked.

"Go Xander! I'll cover you from over here with my arrows!" Eryk said.

"Deal the final blow on this defective bear!" Zach cheered.

Feeling the support from his friends, Xander rushed into battle. Ka-ching fired off more of the giant coins that began filling the air. Xander knew if these coins hit him, they would lock him into place. "Why don't you give me everything you got?" Xander challenged. He felt a surge of power inside him as he looked down at his morpher and saw the Ptera Zord give a victory screech for him as he began glowing bright yellow.

 **"Super Dino Mode!"**

Xander's white claw marks extended out and under his arms were yellow flaps allowing him to immediately fly into the air. Everyone was amazed at this as they watched all of the coins zoom towards him in the air. Xander gathered up a ton of power as he was able to punch the coins back to Ka-Ching without getting caught. "GO XANDER!" Everyone said as they cheered him on. Ka-Ching dodged his coins being hit back at him as he kept summoning more. Instead of one coin coming at a time, the bear commanded them to attack at the same time. Every single one of the coins blocked any chance of escape as they came at Xander in every circular direction around him. He could fly up but that would only cause more issues. Xander thought clearly as he wait for the coins to get into a certain proximity of him. At the last possible second, he turned off his Super Dino Mode and fell to the ground. All of the coins clashed into each other and fell behind him. Right before he hit the ground Xander called out his power and transformed again as he did a quick aerial recovery from the fall and gained a huge boost of speed as he had his Ptera Grips begin to glow brighter than they ever have. Ka-Ching couldn't see Xander once he re-activated his superior form and couldn't set up a defense as Xander was quickly in front of him with his blades raised back.

 **"Flying Rage!"**

Xander slashed through Ka-Ching's side and as he flew past him, he quickly soared up as his right fist began to glow. He soared down as Ka-Ching looked up into the sky just in time for Xander to punch him square in the face. The yellow power building up in his fist shot down like a pulse and in a split second caused yellow beams of light to shoot out from different parts of Ka-Ching's body as an explosion was made leaving only Xander breathing heavily in the remains of the bear. The coins inside the Rangers emerged out of their chests and shattered. Xander made his way to his friends with a big smile on his face, "I did it! I overcame my fear!" He said being proud of himself.

"I knew you could do it Xan." Emily said appearing right next to him.

"I guess I have you to thank for that as well." He said with a chuckle.

A dark cloud appeared over them as rain started pouring down causing Ka-Ching to grow in size. Once he did all of them were transported to the alternate world of theirs. "Let's see how well you can fight me before you get into your Zords, Rangers!" Ka-Ching said as he went to go step on them. In a nick of time the Ptera Zord came in with its wings glowing slicing at Ka-Ching.

"I think it's time we try out our new Zords huh?" Tobias said.

Rumbling came from the forest behind the Power Rangers as Tyranno, Tricera, Stego, and White Drago Zord appeared into the battle. Tobias raised his morpher up into the air along with Eryk. "Zord's combine!" The two said.

All of the Rangers jumped up into the air as they went to their appropriate Zords that immediately began combining with each other.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" Tobias, Zach, and Xander called out.

"Dino Stegazord!" Eryk called out as they faced Ka-Ching.

"Okay I'll keep him at bay Tobias you guys go in for the kill." Eryk said. The plates on his Megazord's back began glowing. But before he could fire Ka-Ching fired off a whip of dollar bills that wrapped around him as he slammed him up against his friend's Megazord. Once he did this a bunch of electricity followed the whip shocking both Megazords. Everyone was having a hard time getting their Zords to fight through the shock and the dollar bills began wrapped around both of their Zords as it continuously was causing their Zord to lose power.

"We can't win if that attack keeps going off!" Zach said.

Zach's morpher head changed into a different faceplate. It looked like the Dimetrodon that he had hatched. The eyes glowed as Zach looked out onto the battlefield. His Dimetro Zord came charging into the battlefield with its blade spinning rapidly. It jumped forward into the air as it sawed through the binds at the middle point of the Rangers and Ka-Ching.

"Wow he got big real fast! Thanks for the help!" Zach said to his Zord.

The Dimetro Zord gave a roar as Ka-Ching fired off a coin at it, "You puny little insect! I'll take you out first!" Right before the coin hit the Dimetro Zord, Tobias's faceplate on his morpher changed to the Ankylo Zord as the new Zord jumped from behind his troubled friend and the shield on its back began spinning. Once the coin hit the shield, it got sent back to Ka-Ching who ended up taking the hit and standing back. The Ankylo Zord gave a roar as well.

"Just how many new Zords are there!" Ka-Ching said angrily.

"Eryk, can you get out of the binds?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah I'm so ready to kill this thing." He said as he stood his Zord up. His back began glowing bright again as he started charging up his attack.

"Let's combine our new Zords!" Tobias said with Zach agreeing.

The Dino Drill and Tricera Fist began detaching as the Dimetro Zord and Ankylo Zord marched their way up towards the Megazord. The two flipped up into the air as they began to attach themselves to the appropriate arms of the Megazord. The Dimetro Zord replaced the Tricera Fist, and the Dino Drill was replaced by the Ankylo Zord. The Rangers could feel a major burst of power surging through their new Megazord upgrade.

"Do you guys think your new Zord is even strong enough to break through my defenses!" Ka-Ching said as he summoned out giant coins in front of him.

"Eryk ready?" Tobias asked.

"You making me attack my friends is going to be the worst mistake of your life money bags!" Eryk slammed his hands on his white orb as he transferred a bunch of his power into his Zord.

 **"DINO STEGA LASER!"**

The front of Eryk's Megazord formed a ball of energy that he shot out into a powerful energy beam hitting one of the coins and began pushing it back.

"WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Ka-Ching was shocked to see that his power was not only pushing his defenses back, but cracks were forming around his coin.

"Okay everyone pour as much power as you can! We are going to be using all of our strength to break through the coins!" Tobias commanded. The three Rangers put their hands on their orbs as the Megazord began running. Tobias commanded the Zord to jump up into the air and dove down to hit Ka-Ching in the area he had left exposed, his head. A coin came up and blocked the attack but Zach raised back his Dimetro Blade and made contact with the coin.

 **"SAW BLADE STRIKE!"**

Zach roared as the saw began spinning faster and faster. It broke through the coin with ease, as knife cuts through butter. The Rangers cut through the coin and kept moving towards Ka-Ching who didn't have time to put up another barrier to defend himself. Tobias had the Ankylo Zord arm reared back as it began spinning like the Tyranno Drill.

 **"Anklyo Drill! Engage!"**

Tobias roared as the drill rammed right through Ka-Ching's shoulder. All of the coins in the battlefield vanished as Ka-Ching was put near the verge of death. This meant that Eryk's attack could finish its course as it enveloped all of Ka-Ching's body and just barely missing the Thundersaurus Megazord. The laser left not a single trace of DNA left of Ka-Ching and the attack stopped with an explosion being made out in the forest area hundreds of feet from where Ka-Ching once stood.

The Power Rangers left the cockpits of their Zords as they all waved goodbye to them. The Ankylo Zord lowered its head to Tobias who began petting it. "You did an amazing job buddy!" He praised.

The Dimetro Zord bumped its head against Ankylo as the two began chasing each other around away from the Rangers. "I guess those two are like buds huh?" Zach said with a smile on his face.

"It's kind of nice isn't it?" Xander said.

All of the Rangers returned back to their original world and reappeared back into their hideout. Inside as they de-morphed they all began looking at each other. "So I have a question. How did we Eryk, Zach, and I break over the control from Ka-Ching?" Tobias asked.

"I know when I attacked Xander I was super obsessed at harming him. I became obsessed with wanting money as well. But then he did his dino roar and for some odd reason it made me get in control of myself." Zach said.

"I remember when Tobias and I were fighting; I kept hearing a voice telling me different ways to make money off of Tobias. It's why I brought up the whole black market organ selling thing. But then Xander yelled and that noise just vanished. My head was ringing all over the place and healing from the loud vibrations I could barely hear that voice anymore. If anything I just have a major headache now from him doing that." Eryk said grabbing his head. Everyone else began grabbing their heads in pain as Tobias stumbled over to his black and red book bag on the red part of the couch in the room.

"Don't worry I have some pain medicine in my bag." He said.

He opened up the bag and pulled out Tylenol as he started handing them out to everyone. Zach and Eryk took some for their head pain, Xander was a bit sore from his fight and took some to relieve that.

"Hey now that I'm thinking about it Brett wasn't anywhere around during our come back. Where is he?" Xander asked.

"Oh no I hope he didn't attack anyone while we were busy with being Ka-Ching." Tobias said sounding worried. Suddenly they heard the door to the headquarters open up as Brett came walking down the steps and looking at everyone confused.

"Hey guys I have a question. Can someone explain to me why after our fight with Ka-Ching, that I showed up to my job on my hands and knees begging to work a 24 hour shift today?" He said as everyone just stared at him.

"Wait what?" Eryk asked.

"Don't you hate your job?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about. I just had this weird voice in my head demanding that I get money and the first thing I did was go up to my job and beg for 24 hours of overtime." Brett said confused.

"Oh come on! Why is it that he was not affected like we were?!" Zach said irritated.

"What happened to you guys?" Brett asked back.

"We tried killing each other over money." Tobias replied.

"Oh I know why I think. You guys don't have a lot of self-control. You guys deep down are needy for money. Ka-Ching's influence only brought that to the fore front of your minds and corrupted it causing you guys to selfishly act out. I probably handled it better because I have a very strong mental discipline with my mind. So when I was being influenced I decided the best way to handle it was to go ask my job for more hours. It seems like that power of his puts you guys in an overwhelming bind that isn't there and forces you guys to make you act out on it. Which in turn caused you guys to fight each other, you couldn't think clearly with that voice and you guys succumbed to it." He explained.

All of the Rangers kept their heads to the ground, "That doesn't really make us feel better." They all said.

"Look you guys had a rough day. Tobias you need to get to work I think you're late." Brett said. Tobias looked at the clock and realized he was 30 minutes late.

"DAMN! Kalyn is going to really give me hell." He said as he began running to the steps but was stopped by Brett.

"I already called her and told her that you were going to be late. Your alibi is I was in the hospital and I needed you to run an errand for me. She was totally fine with it. But be careful nonetheless. I know a crooked lie when I hear it." Brett said as he patted the back of his shoulder.

Tobias sped out of the building as the rest explained to Brett how Xander was the hero for them all. The Power Rangers all went out to lunch to celebrate Xander's big achievement, and the one that he's been struggling to overcome for a long time.


	21. A Crack In The Friendship

Mesogog was walking into a different part of his lair as he approached Zeltrax who had just gotten back from a long quest. Zeltrax was holding what looked like a shield with the face of a dinosaur. The shield was covered in stone looking more like a rock formation than the shield it was representing. "It was just as the White Ranger had in his notes. A powerful weapon of destruction, it's apparently called The Shield of Triumph." Zeltrax said.

"Ah yes, a shield that is to have a massive amount of power. This shield was created by an unknown power that may far exceed my own. Its power can be just what I need to finish the Rangers instantly." Mesogog said as he inspected the shield thoroughly. "Zeltrax, how do we free it from its stony imprisonment?" Mesogog asked.

"Apparently it will become unsealed by the one who shows true strength and promise. It will not react to me, but I think once it is unsealed anyone of us could extract all of the power from it and use it against the Power Rangers." Zeltrax said.

Mesogog lifted his claw up as an energy wave shot out towards the shield. He was doing his best to transfer some of his power to it in hopes of breaking its seal but was having no effect on it whatsoever. "It would seem that we aren't the ones to break the seal. Judging by the look of this shield, it would seem only a Power Ranger can awaken the power inside."

"We should capture the Power Rangers and force them to awaken the power within the shield. But getting all of them would prove a bit of a problem." Zeltrax said.

"The Red Ranger and the White Ranger might just be suitable enough for this. Plus the two just finished fighting Ka-Ching. They should be worn out. Zeltrax you have my permission to take the Tyrannodrones and capture the two Rangers. Once you have done so we'll lock them up and force them to fight each other. Once they have fought each other and one of them activates the shield we'll wipe the both of them out." Mesogog commanded with a snarling tone.

"But those two are best friends. How are we going to get them to fight each other?" Zeltrax questioned.

"Even best friends have a weak spot. It doesn't matter how good your bond with the other is, there's always a crack that can be ripped open with any bond. I also know exactly what that crack is as well." Mesogog turned around with his claws touching the other behind his back as he walked away from Zeltrax. An evil and creepy smile spread across his face.

* * *

Tobias had just gotten off work and was not only tired from the job and fighting Ka-Ching, but tired of how his boss had treated him for being late. "Tobias can you please step into my office." Kalyn said.

She had long red hair she kept in a ponytail. She had an oval shaped like face with squinty eyes. She stood taller than him while wearing a red and black striped uniform and black pants. She had him close the door to the small office.

"Yes?" Tobias asked rubbing his eyes.

"You have never been late to work on my shifts before." She said staring at him.

"Yes I said I was sorry for running late. I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again." He said to her.

"It damn well better not." She said with some anger.

"Wait huh?" Tobias said as he noticed the change in her tone.

"You've been here for about a year with perfect attendance and you know we are understaffed. This is entirely inexcusable of you being late. You show up to work feeling drain, you put everyone behind, you made our timers go way up, and because of that I could lose my job. I'm not going to lose my job because you want to be a slacker at work!" She said with an intimidating voice.

"Wait I wasn't slacking I was doing my best with what little energy I had to get us through that lunch rush. Everyone was amazed at how fast I could move. I might've been a mess up when I started a year ago but none of the other managers have a problem with me. They want me to be a manager because of how hard I work. You seem to be the only one with a problem with me." Tobias said feeling irritated.

"I just don't think someone like you should be working here as a manager!" She snapped back.

"Okay but why? What can I actually do that I can work on that can make me better? All the problems you have stated to have with me nobody else sees. So what is wrong with me?" Tobias asked.

"I just don't like your work ethic." She said.

"My work ethic? You mean how I bust my butt coming in on my days off? How I do multiple shifts and responsibilities at once? How I'm running different positions because the people we hire are pieces of crap that refuse to show up and yet we still keep them here?! How everyone is terrified of working with you because you out right call everyone a retard, slow, and get into their face yelling at them when they make a mistake instead of sitting here helping them get through their problems so they can avoid that mistake? During our shifts together I'm the one trying to help them where you seem to lack greatly in and you're our boss. Have you noticed that your shifts are the ones that lose people because of how you treat everyone here? Let's also talk about how at times I stay 2-4 hours over my shift accumulating overtime because I work hard for this store! The only thing you do is sandwich making and then sit in your office vaping for 20-30 minutes at a time while the rest of us struggle out here wishing we could get a break as well. But you have a problem with my work ethic?!" Tobias said enraged.

His boss was going to say something to him until the door to the office opened up and two employees stood behind him waiting to clock in for work spoke up, "Tobias is right. He does a lot more than you. He's busted his ass for us just about as much as a manager. You're only afraid of being replaced by him which is why you treat him more like crap than others here. The other managers have been thinking of finding someone better because they can't handle your behavior but need someone capable of replacing you. I head the General Manager say that the other day." A male employee said behind Tobias.

Kalyn got upset as she got out of her chair and shoved her way past Tobias and the other employees as she stormed outside of the building to get some fresh air. Tobias thanked the worker for backing him up as he let him inside the office to clock in and after the worker was done, Tobias clocked out.

"I can't help but feel like I really pushed my luck there. I'm just so tired and worn out from work and fighting Ka-Ching I just need to go lay down and get my head straight. Eryk has the day off of work maybe we can hang out and play Dark Souls or that J-Stars game." Tobias thought.

Tobias went into the bathroom where he took off his shirt revealing a crap ton of bruises from his earlier fight finally forming on his body and with each bruised spot he could feel the soreness in his muscles. He grabbed a red baseball t-shirt and put it on. He took his work shirt and shoved it into his book bag as he walked out of the bathroom. Once he did he noticed all of the workers were gathered at the entrance to the building murmuring something. He quickly made his way to the door to see his boss in the middle of a bunch of Tyrannodrones that circled her. "Oh this is just great. I already hate today." He said as he opened the door. One of his workers grabbed him stopping him from going.

"Tobias what the hell is you doing?" A worker said.

Tobias rammed his back up against him causing him to let go, "I'm going to save her that's what!" He said as he rushed out the door. A Tyrannodrone raised its claw and went to slash at Kalyn as she backed up just enough to only get a cut on her arm. Her arm was bleeding badly and as another Tyrannodrone went in for another slash maneuver, Tobias quickly got in there as he did a rising block with his one arm under the Drones wrist. "Back off creep." He said as he shoved the Tyrannodrone back. Another one came to slash at him as Tobias dodged the attack and open palmed it in the face causing it to stumble backwards. He quickly grabbed the terrified Kalyn and looked for an opening to get her to safety. A Tyrannodrone came at them, "Bend down Kalyn like you're picking something up." He commanded. Scared and unsure what to do, she did as she was told. Tobias rolled over her back and kicked the Drone in the face and then dodged another slash attack by spinning around it. He grabbed the back of the head and tapping into his speed, snapped the neck causing it to disintegrate into dust. "Huh that's new." He thought.

Tobias couldn't use his dino power much as he thought it would give away his identity. An Invisi-Portal formed as Zeltrax appeared with his sword and shield at the ready. "Tobias you're coming with us." He said pointing his sword at him.

"Last I checked you weren't my parent Zeltrax." Tobias said as he rushed to grab Kalyn. He tapped into his dino speed just a tad but Zeltrax had shot out electricity from his blade and Tobias saw it would hit Kalyn as he got in the way. But his speed wasn't fast enough as he had bent down to grab her and the one of the bolts hit him in the back. He got sent flying as he smashed his back up against the wall of the restaurant. He tried to get back up onto his feet but quickly fell to the ground. "Damn it, this isn't good." He said. He tried to bring his Dino Gem to his face to call for the others but Zeltrax kicked him across the face causing him to black out immediately.

* * *

Mesogog was reading through the papers left by Michael's research and was intrigued at different sources of power he was finding. There was a paper on Dino Eggs, the Shield, and a white cube that he was able to predate back during the Nazi's illegal experimentation. "A white cube?" He thought to himself. Mesogog immediately grabbed his head as he started having flashbacks of hearing some guards talking about a cube.

" _The Fuhrer said that this cube could not only win the coming war, but give him enough power to control everything."_

"It sounds like this cube might be worth searching for. A great power source that gives me control of everything and Michael seemed to have known of its location. If for some reason I can't kill the Power Rangers, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a backup plan." He snarled as he shifted through the papers.

There was a paper that said something about a hidden world. This world is generated by the power of this cube and that the only way this world could be accessed is when the balance of power is in danger. Michael had posted notes about how in this world metal dinosaurs roam acting as protectors of this world. The dinosaurs known as Zords respond to the call of those who wear the Dino Gems. The Zords are massive amounts of power and should they fall, the world will be erased and any threats in that world will be brought to the real one. Another way into this world is via the power of the Dino Gems. Amongst more scribbles Mesogog found a map that Michael had made of a special Invisi-Portal that could take you to this world without any power. "So a normal human could possibly cross to this world. If I find the location of this Portal I'll be able to possibly steal this power for myself. This is most intriguing. I'm almost at just enough power to travel outside of this worm hole. Once I do I'll grab this power for myself and the Power Rangers should they still be alive, will be no more."

A knock was made on the giant black steel door as Zeltrax came in holding Kalyn over his shoulders. "Sir I have captured the White and Red Ranger. They are locked up in the special holding cell on the other side of the lab. I had picked up a straggler on my way, what should I do with her?" He asked.

"If the Rangers don't cooperate with us, we'll use her as a motivation to get what we want. We'll kill her even if that's what it takes." Mesogog said as he walked to the holding cell where Tobias and Eryk were located. Zeltrax followed as he grabbed chains to tie her up.

* * *

Tobias woke up in what seemed like a big cage. It was something you'd see in wrestling cage matches. Except this one must've been about size of a small parking lot. Across from him on the other side of the black space was Eryk who was lying on the ground still unconscious. "…Eryk…? Where the heck am I?" Tobias said as he felt the side of face sore. He got up to walk towards his friend as he shook him awake.

"Ugh WHA?!" Eryk freaked out a second as he noticed he woke up in a place he never saw before. He got startled when he saw Tobias. "Tobias? Where the hell are we?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't know I was brought here by Zeltrax I think but my brain is still trying to figure out the details." He said holding the side of his head. Lights in the room turned on as Eryk and Tobias looked around to see that they were in one giant cage. The stone shield was chained up in the middle of the cage at the top as Mesogog and Zeltrax stood outside.

"I see the Power Rangers have woken up from their little nap. " Zeltrax said standing with Kalyn chained up to the cage.

"Zeltrax! Why did you bring us here?" Eryk asked.

"Above you chained to the top of this cage is a shield of immense power. It will only activate to the one who it deems to be the strongest. The goal is to see which Power Ranger is stronger, the Red or the White. Whoever beats the other in combat and gets the shield can activate it. This shield according to Michael, will give the wielder immense power as well as a new Zord that it contains." He explained.

"Why's my boss here then?" Tobias asked.

"A reason, in case you two decide not to fight each other."

"That's very low of you. What too afraid to fight us yourself? Or are you afraid to get knocked into the dirt again?" Eryk said intimidating him.

"I wasn't aware of how strong you would become. You're strength was greater than Michael's who wore the White Dino Gem before you." Zeltrax growled.

"Nah that sounds more like you're just a bitch, get good scrub." Eryk said with a cocky tone.

"I'm not going to fight my best friend for power. We both have super speed we can easily just get that shield and find a way to bust out of here before you can even touch Kalyn." Tobias said.

"Look around you Red Ranger. There's not a single opening out of here. The only way out is with the shield. The shield will give you enough power to break out of the cage. By the time you activate the shield I'll have already slain this human." Zeltrax claimed.

Tobias and Eryk looked at each other. Tobias could read what was on Eryk's face.

"You seriously want to fight me?" He asked.

"We don't have a choice. Just throw the fight besides you don't have enough energy to put up a fight right now. I'll grab the shield and activate it. Then I'll take care of Zeltrax. I'll need you to save the energy you have up in case this turns out to be a trap. When we break free you grab Kalyn and make a run to the nearest Invisi-Portal with her. I'll follow right behind you and we can get her to safety." Eryk explained.

"You're not going to lay a finger on Zeltrax. He's mine to fight." Tobias said.

"Look the situation calls for the death of Zeltrax if we want to make it out of here alive. I haven't wasted a lot of my strength like you and everyone else has. A good set of rapid punches and a shield bash will end Zeltrax. I know you want to be the one to free your mom from that armor but you can't do that right now." Eryk said. Tobias did not have a happy look on his face.

"You're. Not. Laying. A finger on my mother's possessor." Tobias said angrily.

"I don't have time for your childish emotions right now Tobias. My plan is sound and the most logical one we have right now. I'm thinking about our survival as well as the wor—" He was quickly interrupted.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER ERYK! All my life since Dad left us and almost killed us, all I've been trying to do is save my mom! I've had her assigned to a hospital where she could finally recover. Yes I didn't expect the damage and me being gone have her see me as Dad and that caused more issues! But ever since then I've been trying to free her from the prison in her mind! It's all I wanted from my life now. It's not like I can save her and keep her around. But if she were to die and be saved from Zeltrax, I want it to be me! I want to be the one that sends her off and saves her! Just once I would love to save her! If you can't understand that I'll prove it by getting that shield!" Tobias said as his Dino Gem transformed.

"I know he's hurting badly right now. It's very clear that this is not what he wants and is trying to accept that it is. But I can't keep seeing him dirty his hands by slaying his own mother. No family member should have to go through that. He clearly doesn't understand why I'm trying to do this for him, but if I have to get through him to get to her I will. This isn't a situation I want to be in and like him, I don't want to take his mother away from him at all. But currently I'm the strongest one who can end it quickly. Plus when I do take her down, that will be an unforgivable sin I will bear for the rest of my life." Eryk thought as he began to feel emotional of what he was going to do.

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Tobias quickly transformed with his Tyranno Staff in hand.

"Always against listening aren't you? I'll beat you and get that shield. Be warned I'm not holding back."

Eryk brought his morpher up to his chest as it transformed. He did a different pose where he circled his hands and in mid circle pulled back on his gold piece of the morpher.

" **White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

He pressed a button on his morpher as he took his arm with the brace and stretched it out shoulder width from his body. His symbol appeared in front of him and spun through him as Eryk's Ranger Form appeared with his dagger in the hand that was sticking out.

Eryk made the first move as he super sped across the battlefield. He slashed at random spots of the cage as to throw Tobias off balance and find an opening to strike. Eryk was prepared to expose a spot in his defenses and force his friend out of transformation in one blow. Tobias was seeing the sparks of the different areas of the cage but remained still. Eryk took the chance to come in from above in an attempt to slash down at him. But Tobias took the head of his staff and slammed it into Eryk's stomach. Upon impact, Tobias threw Eryk onto the ground as Tobias ran towards him holding his two hands in the middle of the staff. He went to swing the end of his staff at Eryk who turned his blade into a whip and wrapped it around the head of the staff and tugged hard to make Tobias lose his balance. Eryk then wiggled the staff around before he got it freed from Tobias's grasp and chucked his weapon on the other side of the cage. Eryk came in with a powerful punch, but Tobias fan blocked the attack as he jabbed at Eryk's side, spun around him, and back fist him into the wall of the cage.

Tobias came in with a punch of his own, but Eryk summoned out a few arrows and shot them at his friend's feet causing him to stop in order to not get hit. Eryk quickly sped into Tobias's comfort zone as he punched his friend across the face with a right hook and then a left. He did an uppercut before spinning around and kicking Tobias right in the chest sending him flying. Eryk went to do a finishing move but Tobias was quick to grab his gun and shoot Eryk a few times in the chest and then put his gun in sword mode. He went to slash at him but was blocked by Eryk's dagger. Tobias went to kick Eryk's knee, but Eryk dipped his weapon as he slashed across Tobias's chest. He inverted his grip and slashed again and when he did Eryk open palm struck Tobias in the chest causing him to stumble back. Eryk stepped one foot back as he bent his other leg down and a white mist formed around it.

"Doing your own version of a Rider Kick?" Tobias asked.

"I'm going to end this Tobias. In one kick." He said as his feet began glowing brighter.

" **Super Dino Mode!"**

The white claw marks on Tobias extended out as he began gathering a lot of his power into his right fist.

"I'll do it with one punch." He said to him as a red aura began wrapping itself around both of his fists. The two best friends began breathing in the air as time felt like it stopped for a few seconds. Eryk back flipped into the air as he came soaring down.

" **White Jurassic Kick!"**

The white around his foot began blowing around Eryk's body as if he was enflamed with pieces of black circling around his leg.

" **Red Extinction!"**

Tobias slammed his right fist into Eryk's foot as their powers clashed. Tobias's power was in full dominance but so was Eryk's. Strong bursts of winds were flying around the entire battlefield as well as the room being lit up by the two friend's power auras. In that one moment Eryk began thinking about how much this actually meant to Tobias. "I think I understand but my emotions and care for him still wants me to take his place. But I'm a bit more understanding of his position in all of this." He thought as he worried about his friend. Eryk went to pour more of his power to override Tobias's, but at the moment Tobias sidestepped as Eryk flew right in front of him. When Eryk was in perfect position, Tobias took his left fist and slammed it into Eryk's side and all of the red aura shot into his friend like a pulse. Eryk was sent spinning until he slammed up against the wall of the cage and de-transformed. Eryk clutched his side as he looked at Tobias who de-transformed as well.

" **Power Down."**

His form vanished as he looked at his friend, with a tear running down his face. The two just stared at each other as their expressions talked more than words ever could. Tobias then looked up at the shield as he quickly vanished and grabbed it before returning to his original position. Tobias was breathing and exhaling deeply as sweat began running down his face. His legs were trembling, his eyes getting a bit heavy as his energy was draining. Travis gave a glare at Zeltrax as he lifted the shield facing him.

"It's about time I broke the chain that has been keeping me down since you're birth, Zeltrax." He said to him.

A red light started shooting out of different spots of the shield and in a flash of light the stone had vanished as a red and golden shield appeared in his hands. Around the edges of the shield were golden plates.

"You don't even have the energy to fight me on your own. You're just begging for death." Zeltrax said.

The shield had a blade in the middle of it as it shot upwards. When it did, Tobias was gone in a flash. He moved faster than he ever did and in half a second you could hear something cutting through the bars of the cage. Tobias had made a huge hole with the shield's blade and grabbed Zeltrax by the throat as he lifted his opponent up into the air. "Let's go somewhere more fitting." Tobias said. In the midst of Tobias's immense speed, he had free Kalyn from her chains. "Eryk get her out of here." He said as Tobias zoomed Zeltrax to an Invisi-Portal. When they went through it, the two arrived in a country side in the middle of a wide dead cornfield area. Tobias spun around and threw Zeltrax far across from him as he rolled on his side.

Zeltrax got up and summoned out his shield and sword, "You're going to have a bad time if you try and fight me right now. Know that if you try to fight me right now, I'll spare no mercy in killing you and taking your Dino Gem to my master." Zeltrax said.

Tobias brought the shield to his side as he had a facial expression with sadness and anger combined.

"Just shut up and fight me." Tobias said.

He brought his bracelet to his chest as it transformed showing a new morpher. It had two gold triangles and a red-gold faceplate of a dinosaur with gold spikes in the back.

Tobias began breathing heavily as he opened the jaw of the dinosaur. He then set the shield down as the morpher began doing a roaring sound upon being activated.

" **Dinothunder, Rise Up."**


	22. Dinothunder! Rise Up!

" **Dinothunder! Rise Up!"**

Tobias swung his arms in an arc and pressed the button on his morpher which closed the jaw. He jumped backwards into the air and during the middle of his jump gold pieces of armor appeared all around him. A gold dino footprint appeared on his chest while the armor bits formed around the different parts of his body. His black mouth appeared on his helmet with gold fin like designs on the sides of it. A blue jewel appeared on the forehead and where his white claw marks would be, had been replaced with gold and blue plates. The gold dino footprint had an extra triangle claw on the side of the print and to complete his look he had gold shoulder armor.

Zeltrax stood up as he looked at Tobias who held his hand out. The Shield of Triump removed out of the ground and moved to his hand. Tobias clutched the Shield as hard as he could. "A new form?" Zeltrax wondered.

"It's amazing. I was low on energy but this form just refilled me. I'm back at full power." Tobias thought.

Zeltrax raised his arm up into the air as he summoned out an army of Tyrannodrones. There had to be about 24 of them that appeared. "ATTACK!" Zeltrax commanded. The creatures began charging at Tobias who looked up at them.

"Last I check this fight was just you and me." He claimed. The Tyrannodrones swarmed around him. Tobias put his fingers at the bottom of the blade and ran them upwards. As he did a red lighting formed under his finger and wrapped itself around the blade. "That means all of you slimy creatures get lost." Tobias said as they all charged at him.

" **Triassic Storm!"**

Tobias spun around as the red lighting blade formed a circle that shot out about ten feet from him cutting all of the Tyrannodrones in half. They instantly exploded but one was left remaining. Tobias scoffed as he tapped into his immense speed. He got in front of the monster and stopped for a second as he slashed across its stomach before vanishing again behind it where he pierced his weapon through its chest. He lifted the creature up into the air as he pivoted in a circle with the creature fighting to get free. "You can have this back." He said in a monotone as he did a blood shake of his weapon sending the Tyrannodrone back to Zeltrax. An explosion was made as Zeltrax began moving through the flames.

"This fight was unavoidable it seems Red Ranger. Either way do you have what it takes to finish me off? Anyone I possess, should they be removed in anyway are instantly killed. I have read the minds of this woman, I have seen the things you've done for her over the years. You have always dreamed for her to break free from the pain of your father. It was your purpose, your hope to have at least one of your parents back into your life and you would do anything for them. But now your father is dead and soon your mother. Your hope is dead and you know that don't you?" Zeltrax said to him.

"Just shut up. I don't need you telling me something I already know." Tobias said as he sped towards Zeltrax with his blade raised. He went to slash at him, but his opponent raised his shield and slashed at his chest. Tobias stumbled backwards as Zeltrax went to slash downward at him. Tobias put his sword up for a hanging block. He twisted his sword and spun in a circle around Zeltrax as he slashed at the back of his shoulder. He then super sped slashed through him and when he stopped Zeltrax shot lighting at him from his blade that hit Tobias in his back. Tobias fought back the pain as he ran his fingers up the blade and it became red again.

" **Triassic Slash"**

He inverted his grip on his weapon as he spun around doing a rising slash attack. A red curve blade left his sword as it went towards his opponent. Zeltrax sent a lightning variant as the two powers clashed. They were both pushing each other and in just seconds an explosion formed with a strong gust pushing the two fighters back. Tobias did his best to stay rooted as did Zeltrax. The gust stopped as Zeltrax took the opportunity to charge at Tobias. Tobias began running towards him with his fingers running up the blade and Zeltrax had lightning forming around his. Once they got into a certain distance, they each slashed at each other and red and yellow lightning bolts began forming in a circle around them in random directions as the two began pushing back on their blades trying to overpower the other.

"Just give up Red Ranger! You're apparently a hero to the town. How would the town feel if the hero that protects them murders his mother!?" Zeltrax said.

Tobias's eyes became angry looking as he took one step closer to Zeltrax, "Don't talk to me like I haven't thought of that by now. If I let you live Zeltrax everyone suffers, not just me. Keeping you alive means that more people are going to get hurt and with the circumstances I'd rather be the one suffering than everyone else because I couldn't have the gall to stop you. The only death you will be bringing is my mother! Nobody else will have to die and I would rather have one death over many!" Tobias said with commitment and frustration in his voice.

Tobias then lifted his sword towards him away from Zeltrax's and when Zeltrax's sword began moving towards Tobias, he put his entire body forward as his red blade slammed into the blade again shoving Zeltrax back. This caused his opponent to lose his balance in the standstill as Tobias raised his weapon over his head and slammed his sword onto Zeltrax's. He kept repeating this as all Zeltrax could do was having a hanging block as Tobias kept swinging and with each stroke he did, the more force and power he put behind his attack.

Tobias finally broke through as Zeltrax's arm made a popping noise and he had to drop his blade. Tobias slashed down his chest forcing him to go flying backwards. Tobias bent down and picked up his weapon as he began dual wielding. Two Tyrannodrones appeared in front of him and one behind as to protect his enemy. Tobias spun around in a circle as he slashed through the two in front but just missed the one behind him. That one had jumped up into the air as Tobias took Zeltrax's sword and shoved it through the stomach. While holding the sword up into the air, Tobias leaned backwards and threw the weapon like it was a spear as it appeared in front of Zeltrax. He then ran his fingers up the blade again as he did the Triassic Slash again as it severed Zeltrax's sword and the grunt. Zeltrax put up his shield as the attack hit his shield. His shield began absorbing the energy from the blade as he shot it back out to him. Tobias super sped around it and right when he had an opening to deal a fatal blow, Zeltrax shield bashed him causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Zeltrax stomped hard on Tobias's chest that sent a major spike of pain coursing through his entire body. The pain momentarily paralyzed him.

"You are the first to have broken my sword. But now you are at my mercy Red Ranger. Everything you've fought for I'll destroy personally." Zeltrax said as his shield began emanating the same red energy that was in Tobias's attack. Tobias finally had a moment to move but Zeltrax stomped on his chest again. Tobias let go of his shield as Zeltrax picked it up. "You're death will be painful and you're friends will follow next. Just like everything in your life you have accomplished nothing, you aren't strong enough to protect anyone if you can't even protect yourself or the ones you love. Fighting me on your own was the worst mistake of your life." Zeltrax said. Zeltrax transferred the power from his shield to the Shield of Triumph as he tossed his black one to the side. He raised the blade directly over Tobias's head.

"You're right… Fighting you on my own was a mistake…It's impossible for me to kill you without help because I let my emotions get in my way for this fight. I wasn't thinking clearly…That's always been one of my major flaws. But that's not the case this time." Tobias said as the blade got raised. "Ain't that right Eryk?" He said.

Eryk appeared into the cornfield transformed as he shot a bunch of his arrows at Zeltrax. This pushed Zeltrax off Tobias who immediately lifted his foot kicking Zeltrax in the jaw. Tobias then grabbed the arm of his opponent holding his Shield and stretched it out before standing behind it and punching his elbow in. There was a loud snap as Zeltrax's grip was let go and Tobias took back his weapon. Eryk got up to them in time.

"Tobias you okay? Sorry it took me a while to get here." He said breathing heavily.

"Better late than never." Tobias said.

Zeltrax roared in pain with his arm broken, "HOW?! I THOUGHT YOU SENT HIM OFF?! HOW DID YOU PLAN THIS?!"

"When I got the Shield. While super speeding and breaking that cage I stopped at Eryk and told him to find me when he got Kalyn to safety. Super speed is an amazing thing I tell you." Tobias said with a smile on his face.

"We've been playing you the whole time when he got the Shield." Eryk said to him.

"Damn you Power Rangers!" Zeltrax screamed. His shield began emanating a red light as he got ready to fire Tobias's attack at him again.

"Eryk I'm going to end him, but I need that shield out of my way." Tobias said.

"Leave it to me. I'm going to break that shield in his face." He said as his fists began having a white and black aura form around them.

In an instant, Eryk had vanished from sight with just a twitch of his foot as he zoomed all over the battlefield picking up momentum for his attack. Zeltrax was about to fire his blast as Eryk appeared in front of Zeltrax like a ghostly mirage as he cocked back his right arm. "Remember this move Zeltrax?" He said as his fist slammed into the middle of the shield.

" **WHITE JURASSIC OVERDRIVE!"**

Eryk began rapid firing his punches as hard as he could into the shield. The backlash of each hit was hurting his knuckles but he ignored the pain. When Zeltrax got smart and moved the shield away, Eryk would move directly in front of it. Each punch he made gave off sparks and static noises as he kept hitting the same part of the shield with great accuracy. Eryk was roaring between each hit as cracks began to form on the shield and right before his power began to fade, Eryk performed a haymaker for his final punch and once he did, his black and white aura formed up his arm and when the punch connected to the middle of the shield. A huge gust of wind pushed his power from his arm and straight into the shield shattering it to pieces. The attack didn't even stop there, black sparks of electricity zoomed all over Zeltrax's body as pieces of his armor made huge cracks. Zeltrax looked at Eryk as he fell to his knees.

"You know where this leads right if he kills me?" Zeltrax asked.

"I know the negatives, but I also know where it'll lead him in the long run." Eryk responded back to him.

"And what exactly would that be White Ranger?" Zeltrax asked curious.

"Freedom." Eryk said as Tobias charged up his weapon.

A brilliant red stream formed on the blade as Tobias ran at super speed towards Zeltrax. Tobias's heart began beating fast, his emotions overwhelming him as he tried to prepare himself for the action he was going to commit. Eryk flipped backwards revealing Tobias right behind him and the last thing Zeltrax saw was a blade hitting his chest and shoulder in a diagonal slash. At that exact moment time and everything stopped for Zeltrax and Tobias and for a brief moment Tobias saw his mom's spirit standing right behind Zeltrax and Tobias's human spirit form standing in a black space around them. It was just the two of them.

"Mom…" Tobias said shaken up.

Tobias's mother Maria walked towards him with a smile on her face. She placed her hand on his cheek using her thumb to rub the side of his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a good mother all of these years. I raised such a beautiful and handsome man." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"I don't want to do this to you…Dad's dead and now you have to leave too…" Tobias said sobbing.

"Son it's time to let me go. Just know this, I don't blame you nor hold any ill will towards you for the choice you are making. You've done everything you can to save and keep this family together. But we are holding you down from moving forward. As a mother I want to see you go off and do great things with your life. Live a life that me and your dad couldn't. Do something astounding for this world. You really do look a lot like your dad. I'm sorry for hurting you because I couldn't tell the difference." She said comforting him.

Tobias kept sobbing as his mother wrapped her arms around him, "No matter what happens, even if I have to give up my life, I'm going to kill Mesogog. He'll pay for what he's done to us." Tobias said to her.

"I love you son. I always will." She said as she faded away.

Tobias was brought back to the battlefield as his blade began breaking through Zeltrax's armor and he put his entire power behind his attack as he slashed through severing his enemy in half. Every single sound around him became silent and as he passed through Zeltrax, Tobias reverted back to his human form as he fell to his knees and looked up to the sky.

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as loud as he could as the explosion behind him went off with not a single trace of Zeltrax's armor left not even his mothers.

Tobias had a full blown emotional breakdown as he kept crying with his face up to the sky as he let out every single negative emotion hoping that it would help him feel better, or at least lessen the pain he was feeling.

Eryk reverted back to his human form as he started walking through the battlefield and before he got up to his friend, he saw something gleaming on the ground where Zeltrax once stood. He bent down and picked up a pocket watch and inside was a photo of Tobias's father and mother at their wedding. Eryk walked over to his friend as he sat next to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen." He said to him.

Tobias had stopped screaming as he grabbed the ground and had his back hunched over. He was breathing heavily still trying to find ways to calm down. Eryk placed the pocket watch in front of him. Tobias saw that as he reached for the watch and opened it.

"That was my dad's…" He said as he examined the watch.

"We're going to kill Mesogog. We are going to stop all of this." Eryk said.

Tobias started getting control of his self as he put the watch in his pocket, "He's going to pay for what he did to my family. I'll make sure of it." Tobias said as he was grieving.

"Kalyn is safe too. I took her back to Rally's. The police were there too, she's safe." He said to him.

"Thank you." Tobias said as he stood back up.

"Let's head home. I'll order some pizza you look like you could use something to eat." He said as they stood in the direction where their apartment was.

"I'm kind of hungry but I'm also exhausted." Tobias said.

"Let's get home we'll contact everyone tomorrow and explain everything to them so they can be up to date." Eryk and Tobias super sped back home and when they got back, the two friends hung out in silence for the night and Tobias went to bed a few hours later that night as he was still torn apart of the day's events. He fiddled with the pocket watch as he looked at his parent's photos.

"Mom…Dad…I love you guys…But I also miss you guys so much. I wish you two were here right now…" He said as he shortly passed out from exhaustion.


	23. Strength of the Master

A couple days had gone by since the fall of Zeltrax. Brett was working hard on the Raptor Bikes he was preparing upgrades for. When he wasn't working on the Ranger's, he was working on a special Raptor Bike specifically for him. "Okay so the Yellow Raptor Bike is all tuned up. That just leaves the Red one." Brett said wiping the sweat off his face. He looked at his Dino Brace as his eyes went up to the Raptor Bike in front of him. "I should probably save my power. Adding power to these things really take a lot out of me. It's already been rough the last few fights because I'm basically fighting on empty." He got up and walked out of the space that held the Raptor Bike and into the main room. Connected to the main room was a small kitchen and a black coffee maker was sitting there with freshly made coffee in it. Brett poured himself a cup, opened the fridge and grabbed chocolate syrup, a bag of sugar, and some milk. He combined the ingredients to make his own Mocha Coffee.

He took a sip of his coffee as he sat down on the red couch in the room. "I'm going to need an engine piece for my bike but those things are so rare to find. The piece I need is like 15 years ago material. But if I can get my hand on it I'll be able to fix it up to work on my Raptor Bike. I'm going to need some side pieces as well. The motorcycles are cool but I really enjoy ATVs." He said as he just relaxed on the couch. Brett had spent the last six hours working on the bikes and had been getting very little sleep as Tobias was on his mind. "I wonder how he's holding up. He about broke apart at the seams when we had that meeting the other day. I'm curious to see what this new form he has is as well. We might just have an upper hand against Mesogog." Brett pulled out his phone and texted Tobias.

" _Hey are you feeling okay? Kind of worried about you still._ " He texted.

It took a while to get a response.

" _I'm not sure how I'm feeling right now. But I'm sure I'll be okay. I just need some time alone. Get ahold of me if there's a monster._ " Tobias responded.

Brett had felt bad for Tobias. He had watched his father get killed in front of him and then had to be the one to take down his mother all within two months. "We need to take down Mesogog. Tobias lost his parents and Xander lost his girlfriend. There have been deaths due to the White Ranger Michael and due to some of the monsters we fought. Nobody should have to keep going through this." Brett thought.

After finishing his cup of coffee Brett got up and began walking up the stairs out of the private space under the apartment. At this point he thought of something, "There's a scrapyard for old cars about 8 miles out from Bowling Green. I can just go over there and find what I need actually I could use my not shitty truck because I need to pick up parts for that hunk of junk as well." Brett quickly got out of the house and grabbed the keys as he drove out to the scrapyard.

* * *

Mesogog was wandering around Michael's study reading everything he could on this specific power source that he was researching on. "A cube that can great power to the world OR to one's own self. This is interesting to say the least. With the loss of Zeltrax it's just me fighting the Rangers again. But as long as I can create monsters I should be fine." Mesogog said.

He ruffled through some of the papers as he found one drawing image of what the cube looks like. The entire page was a drawing of some landscape. There was a date on the paper, "This was taken when the Power Rangers got their Megazord for the first time." Mesogog snarled. He took a closer look at the picture to see a volcano in the distance and something that looked like the Dino Zords walking in the background. On the paper was a couple of X marks with the words "Not Here" above them.

"Michael was looking for this cube. But it seems like it's one that is in a world that isn't this one. Yes I do remember Michael saying that when my creatures grow the Power Rangers and my monster get sent to an alternate realm. What if this realm is where this cube of immense power lies?" Mesogog began walking out of the room as he had a Tyrannodrone approach him and make a snarling noise.

"The Black Ranger is leaving the city on his own? How very interesting. We shall create a monster and I'll send an army of you drones to him. If we wipe him out that's one less Power Ranger to deal with. Actually you will go and fight the Black Ranger with the monster. Because the monster I have in mind and his power will be enough to overwhelm the Black Ranger and should any back up come, can cause them to be occupied. Be ready to move, it's time I create my creature." Mesogog sent his Tyrannodrone away as he walked back to his laboratory.

Mesogog began fusing a head of an otter, a piece of a printer, and a rotten green pepper into the Geo Randomizer. Out came a monster with a high pitched voice from the smoke. With the body of an otter, standing on two legs and a white printer hanging off its left shoulder and a giant green pepper attached to the back of the creature's head, the monster bent down on its right red leg and took his right white gloved hand and left claw over each other in his bow.

"Master the name is Copyotter. What do you wish of me?" He said with his high pitch voice.

"I'm dealing with an annoying threat that I need your help for. There is a Power Ranger heading out of town. I need you to follow him with one of my Tyrannodrones and finish him off quickly before his friends arrive. When you have killed him, remove his Dino Gem and bring it back to me." Mesogog said.

"It'll be done master!" Copyotter said as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Brett got to the entrance of the scrapyard as he met a person at the gate, "Hi I'm here to find some parts for my truck?" He said to the worker.

"Wow that's a beat up Ford ain't it?" The man said with a country accent.

"Have you heard about the attacks in Bowling Green at all?" Brett said.

"Oh yeah those weird monsters running about. I'll be darn if I ever go over there again. At least the Power Rangers are on call whenever something happens I reckon." The man said.

"Well my truck and I got a bit tangled up with one of the monsters, I've been working on the damn thing but it seems like I'll need a few parts that I can't afford to get replaced. I'm kind of hoping if I could find something here to use as a replacement." Brett said.

"Well holy shit man. You actually survived one of those encounters? What was it like? Did you meet one of the Power Rangers?" The man asked quite intrigued.

"I met the Red Ranger."

"Did you see what he looked like under that mask?!" The man said with excitement. He ended up accidentally dropping a custom made doll onto the ground from his pockets as Brett bent down and picked it up for him.

"Nah I didn't but…Wait is this a Red Ranger custom made doll?" Brett asked curious.

"Oh hehehe yeah my daughter made that for me. She's about to go to college. She's become fascinated with the Red Ranger. She's made the Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger. A lot of people in town and around the surrounding cities have been talking about you guys. Someone leaked out that she was making these dolls and has gotten quite a bit of a business going selling them. She's currently working on the Black Ranger doll." The man said.

"You don't say. I hope her business thrives then." Brett said with a smile.

"My daughter thinks that if I have this doll I'll always be protected no matter where I go. She may be 18 but she still just a child at heart. She's had a fascination with superheroes since she was a kid. She considers the Power Rangers as one of them." The man said.

"I'm sure the Power Rangers would love to hear that someday. Maybe even meet her." Brett said.

"Oh this is just a one-time thing but normally we charge for people to go in, but I'll let you on through for free." The man said with a smile. Brett handed back the doll and thanked him as he got into his truck and drove inside.

There was walls of cars on top of each other and scattered throughout the yard. Brett parked his truck and got out as he began slowly walking around looking for parts. He had been walking around for almost an hour as he started looking under hoods and vehicles trying to find the parts he needed.

"Oh look at that. This one has spark plugs that are recently new. I could use those." He said grabbing them. He placed the plugs in his pockets and as he turned around he saw a used up motorbike that had some side pieces that stuck out. "If I can tidy that one up and spray paint it gold I might be able to attach that to my Raptor Bike." He said as he walked over and began looking at how to take it apart. He realized he was going to need some tools as he jogged back to his truck and grabbed his tool box. He came back and began working on dismantling the motorcycle. He finally got the piece off as he wiped away the sweat on his face. Brett looked up at the sky as he saw it started getting cloudy. "Well I should have a bit of time to get a few more parts. But I should head back soon." He said. In a second Brett heard screaming from across the yard as he ran towards the noise. There was an explosion as a black cloud moved up into the air. "Could it be one of Mesogog's monsters." Brett ran towards the destruction and out of nowhere Tyrannodrones appeared randomly throughout the scrapyard.

One came running at him with his claw hand and Brett pulled out one of the metal pieces he got and slapped it across the incoming threat. He then dropped all of his equipment he got as he went invisible and appeared behind the drone as he wrapped his arms around the jaw and snapped the neck. He then grabbed the collapsed body and threw it to the side to a group of Tyrannodrones hoping to catch them in an explosion. But it didn't go off and he watched as the minion faded away. "Oh hey that's new." He said as he did a roundhouse kick to the one sneaking up behind him. He assumed a fighting stance as more and more Tyrannodrones started appearing. "Does Mesogog even have this huge of an army? There's something weird going on here if he's trying to get a swarm to fight lil old me." Brett kicked a few more minions away from him and turned invisible as he tried to get through them. He was looking for a break in their swarm but they just kept multiplying out of nowhere.

One of the monsters found him out through his footprints as they backhand him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. The enemies swarmed around him as they lifted him up off the ground and began beating him in the stomach. The one holding him threw him on the ground. "Uck. This isn't good. I wasn't expecting them to be this intelligent." Brett said as he came up with a plan to get out of the situation. Without thinking as his enemies began closing in on him, he immediately got up and got behind one and used it as a meat shield as he began pushing his way through the swarm of creatures. When he got out of them he twisted the shield's neck and shoved it behind him. "I'm done playing around with you." He said as he brought his Dino Gem to his chest and pulled out the key from his pockets. "READY!"

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Brett shoved the key into the lock and turned it as he jumped backwards into the air and landed on the ground with his suit formed around his body and his mask colliding with his head. In his hand was his Brachio Staff as he prepared for battle. All of the creatures began charging at him as he cocked a smile on his face.

"I'll blow every single one of you away." He said as he turned the dial. The pointer hovered over a wind symbol.

" **Brachio Staff: Wind Strike!"**

Green power formed around his blade and he stabbed his sword into the ground as the power shot up into the air and turned into dozens of small curved blades that flew at his enemies and began slashing through their bodies wiping out every single Tyrannodrone in the vicinity. The creatures faded away as soon as they got severed. With no time to waste Brett started moving towards the site of the explosion. As he got to his truck he saw Mesogog's new monster walking through the gates dragging a body behind him. Brett quickly hid to observe the situation as the monster threw the human further away from him.

"Earlier today you had someone gain access to this facility. I demand to know where he is." Copyotter said.

"I'm not going to say anything!" He said back.

"This isn't good. He'll get killed. I need to do something." Brett said as he began moving around his hiding spot to try and get in and save the guy.

A blast was fired into the ground as a scare tactic to the guy who began fidgeting violently.

"The guy that came in here earlier knows something about the Power Rangers. Might even be one himself. If you tell me if he's still here or has left, I'll spare your life. If not, then I'll just have to beat it out of you. The choice is yours human." Copyotter said.

"If he knows anything about the Power Rangers then I won't say a word. Those people have done so much to keep us safe and I'll be damned if they have to suffer because I gave out information. They protect us from freaks like you. Because of that I'll protect their identities from getting out." The man said as he began to stand up with determination to give up his life if need be.

"It's your funeral. But instead of me killing you, I thought of something even better that'll make you scream. Tyrannodrone! Appear!" Copyotter said.

Brett saw and figured this had be the one that is the original. Copyotter had a flash of light appear from the printer on his shoulder as five more drones appeared forming a circle around the man.

"These are Tyrannodrones. They are not easy to defeat with just mere human strength. They will rip you apart slowly. A mere human is more willing to spill details if their life is slowly being ripped away from them." He laughed evilly.

Brett remembered the time another person was held hostage and he couldn't do anything about it. This time was different and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He jumped into action as he emerged out of his hiding spot. He spun his dial around back to the wind symbol and fired the same curved blades again getting the man away from the drones. Brett stood in front of him assuming a defending stance.

"You're not touching him. You want a Power Ranger, well I'm right here." Brett said courageously.

"Oh my God it's really a Power Ranger standing right in front of me!" the man squealed.

"As long as I have this Tyrannodrone I'll be able to create as many clones as I want. Let's see how well you handle an army. You may be a Power Ranger, but you're only human and you guys have a limit. COPY!" Copyotter shot a flash of light at the Tyrannodrone again as a dozen of drones formed and charged at Brett. Brett grabbed the dial as he turned it.

"If all I have to do is destroy the thing you're copying them from, then I know what I have to do. I'll take them all out at once." He said as he turned the dial to an earth symbol.

" **Brachio Staff: Earth Strike!"**

Brett raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground as cracks began forming towards his opponents. The ground underneath them opened up as they all fell inside. The original one fell as well and Brett turned the dial again to the wind symbol.

" **Brachio Staff: Wind Strike!"**

A green gust of wind from his blade shot throughout the crevasse severing all of the Tyrannodrones. He ripped his weapon out of the ground as the two pieces of land smashed back into each other and closed back up as if it had never separated. Brett slowly began walking towards Copyotter. "It looks like you're the only one that's left." He said as he began to turn the dial.

"You may have gotten rid of my army, but my power works more than on living things. It works on items as well. Copy!" A flash of light formed in his hand as a copy of the Brachio Staff appeared in his hand.

"Oh that's not cool." Brett said as he began charging at him.

"Hmmm let's see how this works. Oh let's try this one." Copyotter turned the dial to a fire symbol.

" **Brachio Staff: Fire Strike!"**

Copyotter's blade became infused with a raging flame as he stabbed it into the ground as balls of fire appeared around him and went shooting towards Brett.

"Two can play a battle of the elements." Brett said as he turned the dial to a water symbol.

" **Brachio Staff: Water Strike!"**

Blue liquid formed around his blade as he drew a circle with it and then thrusted his weapon into the middle of the circle as it formed as sphere around him and with the help of the sphere it protected them against the fire attack. Brett then raised his saber and slashed down the middle of the sphere as it turned into a stream that shot towards Copyotter who only turned the dial.

" **Brachio Staff: Earth Strike!"**

He stabbed the sword into the ground as a wall formed in front of him that took the blow. The water attack finally stopped as Copyotter began slashing at the wall and commanding all of the pieces to fly directly back at Brett.

"This is going to be a gamble but I have to try." Brett said as he motioned his Brachio Staff in a circle as a purple orb formed.

" **Brachio Staff: Energy Orb!"**

The orb began moving towards Copyotter and as it moved through the middle of the debris, they began to get absorbed into the orb. The orb hit Copyotter as Brett already began his counter attack to the other pieces of debris.

" **Brachio Staff: Wind Strike!"**

The blade turned green as strong winds began forming around the battlefield and Brett spun around as he did a rising slash with his blade as the huge gusts of wind wrapped around the pieces of earth and began getting pushed back. The orb had engulfed Copyotter who was getting zapped by the electricity inside the orb and then he saw his attack coming back at him as the pieces collided. An explosion was made and when the smoke on the battlefield cleared Copyotter was still standing.

"I survived that?! Ha you think you can beat me that…eas…ily…" Copyotter didn't see Brett on the ground anymore and as he looked up he saw Brett with fire wrapped around his blade.

"Let's see how you like this!"

" **Brachio Staff: Fire Strike!"**

Brett gave a victory cry as his blade sliced through the pepper head of his opponent and he ran his staff down the middle of Copyotter as a circle of explosions formed around him before chunks of Copyotter fell around him. Brett turned around and ran up to the man, "Are you okay sir?" He asked.

"Oh uh you can call me Mr. Graves! It's so ni-ni-ni-nice to meet you Black Ranger!" Graves said stuttering as he met one of the Power Rangers for the first time.

"Look Mr. Graves I need you to evacuate the premises that thing is going to get bigger and I don't want you to get hurt. So run now!" Brett tried to push the guy on his way but Graves turned around.

"There's a man in here! He was looking for car parts! Please help him out of here too!" Graves said to him.

"He is already gone. I helped him get out." Brett said to him.

Graves turned around and as he began to run a black storm cloud formed and began raining on Copyotter who started to grow big. Brett went to speak into his morpher but before he could he saw a white and black stream zip in front of him. Eryk who was already transformed got in front of Brett.

"Hey are you guys okay?!" He asked.

"Yes we are. I just killed this creature and he's getting ready to grow. We should get the others here." Brett said.

"No. I can take care of it." Eryk said.

Brett and Eryk vanished from their reality and into the other dimension where their Zords lied. Copyotter appeared fully formed as he raised his foot and went to stomp on the two Power Rangers. Eryk tapped into his super speed as he grabbed Brett and got out of the attack as he pulled out his weapon and fired a flurry of arrows and one of them hit him in the eye causing Copyotter to step back.

"I'll take care of him here." Eryk said as he raised his morpher into the air. "Come, my Zords!"

The White Drago Zord and Stego Zord showed through the trees that were in the area as they entered the plains of this world as they began transforming together.

Eryk jumped up into the air as he arrived in the cockpit. "Kind of fun that I get to wreck another one of Mesogog's playthings, I've been hoping to run into another monster to take my frustration out on." Eryk remembered watching Tobias strike down Zeltrax. "This would've never happened if Mesogog wasn't around. People's live wouldn't be ruined if it wasn't for these creatures." He thought as he began charging towards Copyotter.

Eryk pulled out his two bladed weapon and took one end and slashed at hit target. Copyotter shot a laser from his shoulder and Eryk took his massive weapon and blocked the attack from hitting his Megazord's face.

"That's an interesting weapon you got there White Ranger. Mind if I take it?" Copyotter asked.

"What makes you think I'm just going to hand my weapon over to you Pepper Head?" Eryk responded back.

"That's fine if I can't have the real thing, then I'll just take a replica! Copy!" A flashing light was made and in Copyotter's hands was the same weapon as Eryk's.

"Oh that's not good. At least this'll be a bit of a challenge."

The two giants swung the weapons at each other. They were evenly matched with their weapons as not a single one hit their opponents. Eryk came up with an idea as he went to swing at Copyotter's foot. His opponent swung the blade sideways having one side block his attack.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to take me down White Ranger!" Copyotter chuckled.

"Oh thanks for the advice. I was acting a bit stupid there. It's not like I had planned on you blocking like that to begin with or anything." He said as he placed his hands on the side of his white orb.

" **Dino Stega Laser!"**

The gold plates on the back began to light up as a black laser shot out of the Megazord's mouth and Eryk aimed it at the black piece where the hand holds the weapon. The weapon began to break and Copyotter panicked as he dropped the weapon. Eryk then moved the beam up to Copyotter's shoulder and destroyed the machine that allows him to copy his weapons. The attack finally stopped as Copyotter clutched his injury. "How dare you! You think this is over White Ranger?! You are solely mistaken!" He yelled.

"You're absolutely right it isn't over if it was, you wouldn't be standing right now." Eryk said as he took his weapon and tossed it in front of him. The weapon began hovering over the ground.

Eryk placed his hands over his orb as it began to generate a ton of power to the Eryk's hovering weapon.

" **Dino Stegazord Stinger! Full Power!"**

Eryk had his Megazord step back and swirled its arm in a circle as he punched the back of the weapon and sent it flying towards Copyotter. The Stinger was wrapped in a white mist and Copyotter reached up and grabbed the Stinger as he began pushing back. He began to start having control over his weapon and was getting ready to turn it around and have it go right back at Eryk.

"I'll need to charge up and fire a laser at him so I can put some force behind my Stinger." Eryk said but then heard Brett's voice on his morpher.

"Don't worry about it Eryk. I'll help you out!"

Brett turned the dial on his weapon and slammed it hard into the ground.

" **Brachio Staff: Earth Strike! Full Power!"**

Cracks in the ground began ripping towards Copyotter and a hole formed around him as it began to cave in causing Copyotter to fall into it and he yelled as the Stinger ripped right through his head causing a massive explosion. Eryk hopped out of his Zords as they began moving away from the battle with a victory cry. Brett walked up to Eryk.

"Hey thanks for coming into the fight. I didn't think I would be able to do it by myself." He said gratefully.

"It's fine. I was in the area because I was trying to find something to fight. I saw the giant smoke cloud and headed here to see if I could help anyone. I saw the creature and immediately transformed but I didn't think I'd see you out here." Eryk explained.

"This place has a few things I need to work on a project I'm doing. I'm creating another Raptor Bike using some of the scans my relative left behind for the other three. I'm putting a nice spin on mine." Brett said.

"Well I've gotten my fight in, mind if I help you out? A few extra hands would make this quicker and easier." Eryk said.

"Yeah sure let's do that. I dropped some pieces I needed so we can go back and find them and load them into my truck."

"Sounds great. But what are we going to do about the security guard?" Eryk asked.

"I'll handle him. We saved his life I'm sure he won't mind." Brett said.

The two spent the next 25 minutes getting everything Brett needed and as they packed up the truck and were getting ready to move out police and the news media showed up finally and the Rangers had already been driving down the road.

"I'm glad that guy wasn't hurt. It's nice to know that we can at least save one person." Eryk said staring out the window.

"I'm pretty sure we are going to be on the news again. By the way, how's Tobias holding up?" Brett asked.

"I've never had to deal with him like this. I've given him his space because that's what he's asked of me. But it's just so hard to watch him like that. He doesn't leave his room unless he's showering, going to work, or to eat and use the bathroom. He's just been dead to the world since the fight. He assures me he's okay that he's just trying to process everything. But it's not rocket science to know that he's shattered." Eryk said.

"He's been trying for years to have his parents back and now they are gone. It's not something he can just get over so easily. I think the best thing is let him come to us. He's going to need his friends more than ever. He's a strong man I've known that training him all these years. When he finally is able to overcome this, he's going to be a lot stronger than he ever was." Brett said to him.

"I kind of wish that there was something I could do to help him through that process." Eryk said.

"I'm pretty sure with how close you two are, he'll let you know if he needs anything." Brett responded.

"I hope so." Eryk said as they finally entered back into Bowling Green.


	24. Clash Against the Terrorsaurus

Mesogog was walking around the area where Tobias and Eryk had fought each other. He observed the damage created in his part of the laboratory. "The Red Ranger is definitely getting stronger. The Shield has chosen him as its wielder which means he could possibly be a major threat to me given the current state of the power I have. The White Ranger is a lot stronger than Michael as well. I must find a power source if I hope to lay waste to the Power Rangers. Killing them and taking back my strength is starting to look bleak. But it would seem that in order to enter this world where the Rangers fight my monsters, I'll have to send one out and make it grow. While it grows I'll be right there to traverse to this new world. While I'm there I can go to these locations and locate the power cube Michael mentioned in his notes. But I need to find a monster fitting of keeping the Power Rangers at bay long enough for me to search."

Mesogog stopped walking as he noticed a piece of Eryk's shoulder pad armor lying on the ground. This gave him an idea on what monster to create. "If I can't use my normal monsters to put up a long enough fight, what if I used this piece of the White Ranger's armor to create something that will be exceptionally powerful?" He said as he began walking back to his lab to create a possible powerful monster.

Mesogog dropped the black armor in a liquid colored tube and pulled down a lever as the armor, and an old dinosaur bone began to vaporize and turn into steam into the Geo Randomizer. A creature began to form and once it did, the thing began slashing at the glass in a fit of rage. There was a loud snarling and growling noise as claw marks formed all over the front of the glass containment. The eyes of the creature lit up as it made a snarling sound, " _Get me out of this entrapment…"_

Mesogog had a huge smile on his face, "Yes Terrorsaurus. You shall be free and do my bidding." Mesogog said with a huge wave of appreciation for what would be his most deadly creature.

* * *

Tobias was sleeping in the living room. He was passed out on his couch with his Playstation 4 on. He was playing Dark Souls Remastered which had recently come out. For some reason the game just helps him calm down and give him a chance of escape from the world. Which was something he had greatly needed, he began grumbling in his sleep for a bit.

He then began dreaming something that felt so real. He was walking in Bowling Green, but he knew that this wasn't the town that he and his friends were defending. It felt different; it was different despite it looking so similar. He was walking out in the countryside as an earthquake formed under him knocking him onto the ground. He looked up from where he was standing as he saw a giant pillar forming out nowhere and these weird creatures began popping up around him. They had spears in their hands and had grey stone like bodies with yellow scar marks all over them.

"These are Ghouls? Mooks from Kamen Rider Wizard…No wait a minute. Wizard took place in Japan, not America." Tobias thought. The Ghouls had noticed his presence and Tobias tapped into his super speed as he grabbed one of their spears and shoved it in the back of all four of them in just two seconds. He threw the spear onto the ground as he looked at the pillar and sped his way to it. "Could this be Travis's world? Masked Rider Wizard's timeline?" He said as he got to a pillar to see Travis Edge, his other timeline counterpart who came and fought Michael, chained up. The sky became dark and a beam of light formed around Travis as it shot up into the sky and Travis began screaming in pain. Seconds passed as the chains around Travis fell and Tobias watched his counterpart fall to the ground. Tobias quickly got up to him as he rolled him over and checked his pulse. Travis was dead from having his mana drained out of his body.

"No this can't be happening. Where's his secondary Rider? Where's Beast? Or his friends?" Tobias wondered as he watched White Wizard walked through him and picked Travis up with one hand.

"Travis, with your mana and the others, I have all the power needed to turn everyone into Phantoms. This world will be under my rule forever more, and Mark won't be able to do a single thing to stop me." White Wizard said with a female voice.

Tobias watched as Travis's body began to crumble into dust and his Wizardriver and Rings fell to the ground on his ashes.

Tobias snapped out of his dream and woke up he yelled out Travis's name and Eryk who was sleeping came bursting out of the room in his pajamas. "Tobias what hell is going on?! Are you okay? What happened!?" He said panicking.

Tobias finally calmed down as he looked at Eryk, "We need to have an emergency meeting at the hideout! Come on we need to get over to Brett's apartment." Tobias said. Eryk knew the look in Tobias's eyes and didn't question anything as they both got into Eryk's car. Tobias spoke into his Dino Gem as he woke up everyone else. "Zach and Xander I need you guys to meet up at Brett's apartment. There's an emergency." Brett got the call as he met everyone outside wondering what was up with the flustered Tobias.

"Tobias what's going on?'' His friends asked.

"I think I had a vision of something that's happening to Travis. Remember when Travis showed up and fought Michael? Well I just had a vision or maybe a dream of him being in trouble. Normally I know how Kamen Rider Wizard's story ends and Travis should be okay, but for some reason I think this time is different." Tobias said.

"Well none of us has ever watched Kamen Rider so you'll have to explain." Zach said.

"In Kamen Rider Wizard, Haruto the main character gets tied up to these pillars that were to get rid of his mana and the mana from these other Mages. Wiseman the villain was going to use the acquired mana to cast the Eclipse. This would turn everyone into Phantoms. In my vision I saw Travis tied to the same pillar and no one saved him in time causing him to die afterwards. I think we need to go and save him." Tobias explained.

"Are you even sure that's what is going on right now? Like it's just a dream and you have been suffering a lot with the death of your mothe-" Xander was quickly interrupted.

"It's not in my head! I'm pretty sure that's what's happening! I could feel his pain as if I was the one chained up! I felt everything in that dream!" Tobias yelled.

"I believe him." Eryk said.

"Okay so let's say if this is really happening, how do you expect us to jump to another timeline? Like we aren't really equipped with something like that." Zach asked.

A beeping noise was made from the supercomputer as Brett turned around and walked up to it. "This thing has been going off the entire day. It gives off a reading like an Invisi-Portal but the machine can't pick it up. It would seem that it connects to something else. Also I was looking back when Travis traveled through to our world. I found a video clip of him getting transported right in the middle of the street having the same readings as what this Portal is giving us. This Portal moved from where it originally was. It's moved over to where Travis fought Michael. If we can get over there I'm sure we can use our power to move through it." Brett said.

"Wait, who's going to stay behind to protect the place? We can't leave our world defenseless." Xander said.

Eryk raised his hand, "I will. Not to sound rude or disrespectful but I don't have a debt to pay for this Travis guy. Plus if someone was to stay it should be me or Tobias, but if a monster attacks and gets kaiju size, I'm the only one who doesn't need a team to command my Megazord. Yeah it sucks I'll miss out on traveling to another world but bring me stories about what happened when you come back."

"Okay. We'll take our Raptor Bikes and head out. This gives me a chance to show you guys my Raptor Bike using the blue prints that I found on how your guy's bikes were made, everyone into the sparring room." Brett took everyone into the sparring room connected to the main room and inside was a black and gold ATV Dino Bike.

"Oh that's sweet! Look at that beauty!" Zach said with great admiration.

"We are going to kill it over in that world!" Xander said.

"This baby can do everything that your bikes can do. It can also transform into a raptor. I have found a few similar functions into you're guy's bikes. The Raptor Bikes can move at a quick speed that can make it hard for people to see you. I figured if we were going to travel somewhere and wanted to not only get their quicker, but undetected, this was the best way to go. I've been pouring a bunch of my energy as well as Eryk's the past few weeks to try and make these things more powerful. I think we should give them a test run."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Tobias said.

They got the bike to the room with the colored walls as they began to open and the Rangers got on their appropriate colored bikes and activated the Portals. Tobias looked back at Eryk, "Take care bud. Get back safely." Eryk said to him.

"Yeah I will." Tobias said as he looked at the Portal in front of him. "Alright everyone let's go!" They said as they began zooming and started their travel to help Travis.

The walls closed down as Eryk just stood in the room. He was twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the ground. He was still feeling a bit of weight on him from fighting Tobias for the Shield. "I didn't do anything wrong, nor did I say anything out of line. It was just my pragmatic thinking right? So why do I feel so bothered about my actions back then? Why do I feel like I'm guilty of something?" He thought as he super sped back home.

* * *

Eryk got back home as he stood at the doorway, "You know if I'm guarding the town maybe I should zip around and find something to kill. I've always been on standby in case Brett got ahold of us so maybe I should take the initiative and keep an eye on the town. It should be cake since I've got super speed." Eryk then sped at a few of the major locations of the town. He covered a good part of the town in under a minute before he stopped at the court house near the downtown area. He turned around to see if anyone saw him and then looked up at the huge clock tower. "I wonder if I'll get a better look at the city if I just go up to the top." Eryk then went to make his move before he saw a prison van pull into the parking lot. He was kind of curious as to why they would be over here and not the other court house on the other side of town. He made his way over to them.

An Asian looking person wearing an orange jumpsuit was dragged out of the van in cuffs and chains around his feet. The person driving the van shoved him forward as the Asian man looked at Eryk with an angry sneer. "Oh that's the guy who raped that fourteen year old girl last month. They must've caught him." Eryk thought. The Asian looking guy was James Chong. A month ago he had molested his 14 year old niece before trying to choke her to death. She got away just barely by bashing his head in with glass vase. She ran to the police station in a panic but when the cops finally arrived at their home, James had already vanished. Eryk had been keeping tabs on the case and decided to see how this was going to play out.

Eryk made his way inside the building, he asked the security officer at the entrance if his case was going to be held here as he made his way to the court room. He walked into the standard looking room and sat down. Eryk had been lately having thoughts of his daughter ever since he saw his child with the mother after obtaining his powers. Since then he's been checking up on her trying to make sure she was okay. At one point he found out that the mother wasn't able to make rent for the month and after doing some digging, found out that she was having financial issues in keeping his daughter and them stable. Eryk had taken the money he had set up for savings for his daughter and discreetly dropped it off at their door step with a note to help his child out. But he could never bring himself to talk to the mother of his child.

"Where is my niece?!" James screamed.

The officer stood back from the door so his appearance didn't cast a blocky reflection on the weird looking glass. He put his gun up to the window and went to aim, Eryk saw the man standing in front of the window as he tapped the glass lightly with his gun. The officer began firing three shots at the reflection as the body made a thumping noise onto the ground.

"Ha stupid to stand up to the glass that gives off you being there." The officer said as he walked towards the door. He grabbed the door handle and opened it with his gun still drawn as he pointed it at not James that lied on the floor, but a fellow officer who was obviously a meat shield. "What the fu-." Two shots were fired as the bullets went into the officer's face killing him instantly. A person screamed in the room as James Chong walked in.

James had a messy long black bear and shaved head. He had wrinkles on his face and blood splatter all over his orange jumpsuit. "If any of you want to end up like Porky here you will all stay silent and not move an inch. That includes you judgie. If you even look at me funny, talk, or make one single move I'll start shooting indiscriminately at anyone and let me tell you something this pistol isn't the only gun on me nor is it the only weapon at my disposal. Now the reason I'm free is all of your coppers are outside fighting some freakazoid like dinosaur going on about how he's here to kill the Power Rangers, specifically a White Ranger. Because of his attack I was able to break the chains that bind me and have decided to pay a little visit to my niece and my family in the room." James pointed his gun at the victim in the room. "Why don't you stand up and look at me, Cho."

The long black hair Asian girl began shaking in fear as she stood up shaking. She kept her head down, "He-He-He-Hello- Unc-Unc-Uncle…" She stuttered.

"This isn't good. I need to get close to him without anyone else getting hurt. I need to figure out how to get in control of this situation without using my powers." Eryk said as he watched the scenario play out while coming up with a plan.

"You've caused me to taste a bit of what was going to await me for the next twenty years. I thought you loved your uncle and you were going to ruin his life just like that?" James said walking closer to Cho.

"You hurt me…" She said frozen in place.

"No I didn't. I was loving you. Isn't that what you had wanted? To be loved? How was I hurting you?" James said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't want…That kind of love…" She said stuttering even worse.

"Well maybe you should've been clearer." James said as he now stood in front of her. He put the barrel of the gun to Cho's head. "But now that you went to make a big problem out of it, how about I end you and everyone's life in here and make my escape. If I get across the state lines I already know a place where I can go to start over and not have to worry about even owning up to my crimes." James said.

"Please no…Don't do this…Please somebody…Help me…" Cho said with tears running down her face.

"Not a single person in this room can help you. It's a shame, out of all of the ones I've been with, you were honestly my favorite." James said with a blissful smile.

"Screw it." Eryk said out loud as he stood up from the crowd. "Hey asshole!" Eryk zipped over to the guy as he grabbed his wrist and shoved it up into the air. Everyone was silent staring at Eryk who went from one of side of the room to the other in not even one second. Eryk squeezed the man's wrist tight that it was causing James pain and cutting off circulation to his hand.

"Who the hell-ARGGGGHHHHHH" James's wrist was extended out as Eryk delivered a powerful uppercut into his elbow and a loud snap spread across the room. The gun fell out of James hand and Eryk grabbed it with his hand that had locked the arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You're supposed to be a caretaker of her and you used her for your own disgusting desires!? Do you understand that you've scarred this woman from life!?" Eryk was furious as the man was groaning in pain.

Eryk picked the man up with both his hands after gently putting the gun down next to him. He lifted James up into the air as high as he could.

"Hehehe. So you want to play a hero huh?" James said as he quickly reached for a knife on him and he went to stab Eryk in the shoulder. But Eryk tapped into his super speed as he launched with all his might, James, across the room slamming into a wall before zipping over there. James tried to get back up but Eryk gave him a solid punch across the face knocking James unconscious.

Seeing his enemy knocked out, Eryk began breathing and trying to calm down from the situation. His paternal instincts had gone haywire over the protection of everyone in the room, but more aimed at Cho who slowly began walking towards him arm stretched out. Eryk didn't notice she was walking towards him for he was thinking about dealing with the monster outside. "I need to fight the monster outside and prevent any further causality. But I need to calm down otherwise I won't fight properly." Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"Umm Mister…" Cho said.

Eryk spun around with an aggressive defensive stance until he saw Cho standing in front of him and he went back to a calmer expression.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I got a little out of control there." He said checking on her safety.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me. You didn't have to do that." She said.

"I'm overprotective of children. I guess being a father kind of gives you that. But either way it's no problem, as long as everyone else and you are safe." Eryk said.

Cho instinctively gave Eryk a hug causing him to be surprised. He then heard a weird noise as the monster from outside was inside the building.

"White Ranger where are you? I know you're in the building, I can feel your small burst of power you gave out just now. Don't think you can hide from me White Ranger." The creature said with a deep snarling voice. Eryk grabbed Cho's shoulders and told her to get as far back of the room as possible.

"Listen to me you are going to have a very dangerous monster walk into this room. He's not only going to kill me but everyone in this room. For whatever reason I need you guys to stay at the back of the room and don't move! Wait for me to return and I'll let you know when it's safe got it?" He said.

Cho back to being in a fearful state just nodded her head. "Come on everyone let's listen to him." She said with a scared tone in her voice. Everyone got up and began moving to the back. Eryk turned around as the creature slowly walked into the room. The creature took in a long and deep breath of air as it leered at Eryk. "I found you…White Ranger." The creature said with a dangerous snarling voice.

"You can fight me, but you aren't going to lay a single hand on anyone here." Eryk said as he took a strong defensive stance.

The creature had black and white wings on its back with a dragon like head and red eyes that spread across the mid-section of its face like the mouth pieces on the Ranger helmets. Its body was bulging with muscles and a blue horn was sticking out of its chest. The legs of the creature had these yellow symbols like scales as well as around the stomach area with black skin. The creature had a white tail with black spikes forming on it. It had black claws sticking out of its kneecaps. Attached to its forehead was the head of what looks like the face of the White Drago Zord with yellow glowing eyes. The creature gave off an atmosphere of intimidation and fear. Eryk knew out of all the creatures the Power Rangers have fought, not a single one came off looking as powerful as this one.

"You got a name freakazoid?" Eryk asked.

"I am Terrorsaurus." The creature replied back.

"Who the hell comes up with these names?" Eryk scoffed.

Terrorsaurus super sped towards Eryk as it open palmed him in the chest shooting him across the giant court room. Eryk hit up against the podium sending pain throughout his back. People began making noise and the creature zoomed up to him as it grabbed his face and lifted him up off the ground. "I'm going to kill you and when I'm done here, I'm going after these people, and the other Power Rangers. All that is standing in my way is you, the only one who is a threat to me." Terrorsaurus said.

A switch flipped inside Eryk as he Terrorsaurus's arm and began holding on with a very strong grip.

"What did you say?" Eryk said as his muscles began to tighten up.

Eryk tapped into his super speed as he lifted his foot and kicked it as hard as he could into Terrrorsaurus's side. The impact did little damage but it gave him enough time to distract his opponent as Eryk clasped his hands together and slammed them on the creature's wrist breaking his hold on him as he landed on his feet. Eryk delivered a powerful blow to one of the black parts on the creature's stomach causing him to kneel over a bit before Eryk did a powerful uppercut. Blood was streaming down his hand as he had ripped a piece of his skin from the assault. Eryk kicked the creature away from him as he glared at the monster.

"You…Will…Not…TOUCH THEM!"

Eryk brought his Dino Gem to his chest as it transformed into his morpher. He knew he had to protect his identity of being a Power Ranger but was placed in a situation where people's lives were at stake and was willing to reveal his identity if it meant protecting everyone.

" **White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

Eryk pulled the gold piece back and pressed the button as a gold footprint appeared in front of him and he ran right through it. He had his dagger out as he went to slash Terrorsaurus. His opponent raised his arm blocking the attack. Eryk kept his weapon where it was at and began pushing the monster back with all of his might. The monster was slowly moving backwards as it kneed Eryk in his side before punching him across the jaw. Eryk recovered from the attack as his blade began to glow yellow and the blade turned into a whip. Eryk starting slashing the glowing weapon across the creature, which just stood still taking every single attack without flinching. Eryk whipped him at least six times before realizing it had no effect. He went to try and whip him across his eyes to get in a few shots or possibly kill the thing. But Terrorsaurus grabbed the whipped blade.

"I don't know what you think this was going to do. But if this is all the power you got, then you is a lot weaker than you let on. Let me show what a real beating is like." Terrorsaurus strongly tugged the whip causing Eryk to get sent flying towards him. Terrorsaurus then clenched his fist and with a lot of power, punched Eryk in his face and his helmet made a cracking sound as he fell onto the floor hard. Terrorsaurus then grabbed Eryk as it began dragging him to a nearby table. Eryk was trying to fight back the pain from the punch as he was bleeding from his nose inside the helmet. He was a bit a dizzy as well and the world was spinning around him. Eryk was still holding on to his weapon as he summoned out arrows into the air and they shot out and focused aim on his target. Terrorsaurus raised Eryk's body into the air and slammed him into the table breaking it in half. Once Eryk had made contact the arrows shot at the back of creature and they had no effect on him.

Eryk had adrenaline pumping through his body after being slammed through a hard wood table but it wasn't enough as he tried to get up off the ground only for Terrorsaurus to raise his foot and kick him in the chest sending him flying straight across the room and slamming into the giant podium where the judge sits and the one where everyone was cowering behind in fear.

Eryk was about to lose consciousness and he could feel his power getting ready to leave him. "I can't fight this thing. The damn thing acts like it has no weaknesses. Its reaction times are a bit slow, it's big so it's not quick, but the thing just hits harder than anything I've ever faced. I need to try and find a way to beat it, but even if I do I can't stop its kaiju form. Of all the days everyone had to leave town."

Eryk was feeling like winning this battle was hopeless and was thinking of giving up.

"Get up White Ranger I'm not done playing around with you yet. Or are you just going to lay there and openly accept your death?"

"What else can I do? I can't really beat this thing." Eryk said looking at the monster.

"Very well."

Terrorsaurus began walking towards Eryk as the blue piece on the creature's chest began glowing. The monster was going to fire off a laser beam to finish him off and as Eryk tried to move; his life began flashing in his mind. He was remembering all of the fun times with his ex, how excited he was to be a father, and then the visits he made to check up on his daughter ever since he got his Ranger powers.

"Why am I thinking of you now…?" Eryk pondered.

A tear was running down his face as he thought of his daughter and in just a split second after coming back to reality, Cho ran out in front of Eryk with her arms stuck out to shield Eryk from the blast. Eryk's eyes widened as he saw what she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Eryk thought as the creature was finally charged up.

A massive spark of energy began coursing through his body and without thinking Eryk got up off the ground as he grabbed his weapon and began pouring a massive amount of energy into. He super sped over to Cho as he grabbed her and waved his weapon into the air forming a giant laser arrow.

The yellow laser from Terrorsaurus shot out towards Eryk and the laser arrow fired smashing right into the stream. The two powers clashed as a wave of energy shoved everything to the side of the room. The powers didn't make any movement as they were stayed in the same spot they collided. Eryk was putting a lot of his hope into this attack and then he saw Terrorsaurus take a step back as it looked like it was getting weaker.

"I can do this." He said as he began weaving his weapon in the air. He created at least six arrows which was all he could manage.

" **Jurassic Swarm."**

The arrows flew directly at Terrorsaurus who got hit in the face and as he stepped back his attack vanished but Eryk's flew straight at him and pierced right into his chest where the laser originated from. Terrorsaurus was sent flying through the wall as he rolled on his side. Eryk's powers ran empty as he was forced to de-morph and stumbled to the floor. Cho grabbed him from falling as he stared up at Terrorsaurus who got up off the ground. Terrorsaurus had marks and cracks all over his body and the blue piece in his chest was completely destroyed. The creature raised its finger and pointed at Eryk.

"I don't know how you did it, but know this isn't over White Ranger. The next time I see you, I'll kill you." The creature said as it extended its wings and flew through the windows and away.

"Heh…Good…Riddance…" Eryk said breathing heavily.

The adrenaline in his body subsided and his body was massively sore and he had cuts all over and a blood covered face. His clothes had some rips on them and Cho had a hard time holding him up as he plumped to the ground. The last thing Eryk saw before passing out was everyone in the room circling around him.


	25. Final Auxiliary Zord

Eryk woke in the hospital with bandages wrapped all around him. He was in a lot of pain as he tried to lift himself up, but ended up having to lie back down. "Ugh. Where am I?" He said as he observed the room. Next to him was Cho who was holding a thank you card and a multi colored bracelet that said the words Hero on it.

"You're in the hospital. You've been here for about six hours." She said calmly.

Eryk started having all of his memories flowing back into him as he remembered the fight with Terrorsaurus. "Damn it I exposed my identity didn't I?"

Cho placed the card and bracelet down on the table next to him. "I didn't know you were a Power Ranger. I thought you were just a normal delivery driver for that Chinese place."

"I still am. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. You didn't have to put your life like that on the line for us. Doctors are totally surprised at what I told them. Anyone getting a beating like that and only coming out with no broken bones or fractured ribs was insane to them. They healed up your cuts and treated your wounds. You're pretty tough."

"What about James?" Eryk wondered.

"He's already being transferred to a prison. He's going to jail for life. Thank you for protecting me on that as well." Cho got up leaving the gifts on the stand next to Eryk and began walking towards the door.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want too." Eryk said.

"I think I should. You have someone who's been waiting outside standing guard."

With that Cho walked out and Tobias walked in. Tobias had a bottle of strawberry banana smoothie as he sat next to his best friend.

"Did you come in here panicking when you found out?" Eryk asked.

"No. But I was scared shitless. I'm also infuriated that Terrosarus did this to you." Tobias said calmly.

"Seems like you're growing, there's a good chance I'll be bedridden here overnight. Is that drink for me?"

"Yeah, I'll leave it on the table."

"Tobias I'm sorry for my actions back during our fight. It's been eating away at me that I didn't think about your feelings. I was just trying to protect you from hurting yourself more." Eryk said.

"No you were never in the wrong. Actually quite the opposite, I should've let you have the shield and strike down Zeltrax. This past week I've been dealing with so much pain from the loss of my mother and it doesn't help when memories of my dad flash in my mind. I thought I was ready to accept what I was going to do; I thought I could do it. But now I'm realizing that I'm such a wreck and it bothers me. I acted reckless and selfishly. I know now that you were trying to shield me from that pain and I didn't even try to let you or anyone else help. You all knew what this would have on me and I let my emotions get in the way and not think. I guess what I'm saying is, the next time you guys try to help me I think it would be best that I not only listen, but let you." Tobias breathed heavily.

"When I have recovered I think I know something that would be nice for us to do." Eryk held his hand out. "Let's go take out our frustration on this sick son of a bitch that put me here. I can't do it alone. But I'm sure with your Shield of Triumph and my power backing us up we can kill this thing with ease."

Tobias reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

Terrorsaurus was in Mesogog's lair as he was starting to fully recover from his wound. He had his blue horn shaped weak spot fully fixed. "Thank you master." Terrorsaurus said.

"The Power Rangers are a bit of problem if that wounded you. But you said that you almost killed the White Ranger?"

"Yes. He won by a mere fluke. I won't fail you a second time master." The creature said bowing.

"You won't. I have created a second creature that will help make sure of it. Birdbrain! Enter the room."

Birdbrain walked into the room looking like a humanoid crow with talons sticking out of his elbows while carrying a long barreled gun. The feathers covered its entire back and legs. The creature had purple colored feathers and black skin with yellow dots running down his legs.

"You've summoned me master?" Birdbrain asked with a weird bird noise at the end of its sentences.

"You and Terrorsaurus will team up against the Power Rangers. I need you to keep all of the Rangers occupied in a divide and conquer strategy as Terrorsaurus finishes killing the White Ranger. Keep them at bay and then when the White one falls, so will everyone else." Mesogog said.

"Should we shoot up the town master?" Birdbrain asked.

"No. I have felt a strong presence located somewhere in the city. It's a huge source of power, if I'm correct it contains the power of the Zords the Rangers use to defeat my past creatures. Find the energy source and bring it to me, I'm sure the Power Rangers have probably picked up the energy reading. Intercept them and bring the power to me." Mesogog sent the two off. He then got up and began walking out of the room slowly behind them as he went to observe the fight.

"If I am to find this place where a massive amount of power lies, I'll need to be there when my creations are defeated. With Birdbrain, should he be defeated as well as Terrorsaurus, I'll be able to make them grow without me being in the lair. At least Michael wasn't entirely useless to me."

* * *

Xander woke up from a nap as he woke up to see Emily standing at his window pointing out the window. "Em what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I sense something over there." She said pointing in a direction leading across the street.

"How are spirits able to know so much about these things?" Xander wondered.

"It feels like your Zords I think."

"Wait are you saying there's a Dino Egg across our street?!" Xander quickly began combing his messy hair as a knock on his bedroom door followed by a voice of his mother calling out to him.

"Hey Xan! Tyson and Zach are here! Hurry up and get ready!"

"Let them know I'll be right out!" Xander turned around to see Emily now staring up at the sky. "Hey Emily! What's wrong?"

"Xander do you ever miss me?" She said.

"You're right here. How can I miss you if you aren't gone?"

"That's not what I mean. I'm here but I'm not. I'm just a spirit that you can see. Being dead and watching over you I've gotten to do things that I could never do when I was alive. I was able to do a lot of things I've wanted to do, but I wanted to do this when I was alive. I can do everything so freely and then there are things I can't do unless I was alive." Emily had a sad tone in her voice.

"I can't imagine what that's like. I'll admit having you around has been great, but I do wish there was a moment where you were alive." Xander said with his chest hurting.

"I always teased you when I was alive. Who would've known that I teasing you would've been what killed me. I just wish I could go back in time and not take your Dino Gem and run off like I did. I chose to watch over you so I could protect you and that I didn't want to move on. I loved you too much to just leave you like this. I've gotten to watch you grow and be a superhero. You were once a child who had been a slave to fear and now you've gotten over that and grown up in such a short span of time. I've gotten to see that and it makes me so ecstatic and proud. I'm envious at times that I can see you grow and keep living while I'm stuck behind. I'm a rock that can't move while you move forward."

Xander could tell that Emily wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"I don't know what to say but I wish I could hold you right now and tell you everything is alright. But I know I can't. But I'm happy you stayed here to watch over me. I know I couldn't do half the things I've done if you hadn't been here. You may not be alive but the help you've given me has made me feel like you're more alive to me then you give yourself credit for." Xander said trying to comfort her.

Emily put a smile on her face as she vanished away to have time to herself. Xander grabbed a yellow tank top with his faded blue jeans as he ran out to meet his friends.

Zach was wearing his blue goggles and a ripped pair of faded blue jeans and a Metallica shirt and Tyson wore an orange shirt with blue shorts. Tyson had lost a huge amount of weight that he almost looked like a different person than Xander knew when Mackerel tried to harm him.

"Hey bud!" Tyson said to him.

"Wow Tyson! You lost more weight! How much do you weigh now?" Xander said appreciating his friend's progress.

"I went from 265-240. Thanks to you I've found inspiration to be a better person. Funny how the person I bullied taught the bully a few things." He said with a chuckle.

"So we should all go do something. It's a beautiful day out." Zach said.

"Actually the abandoned factory across the street is something we need to check out." Xander mentioned.

"Why do we need to check out that?" Tyson asked.

"Remember how I said we had Zords that hatched from eggs? There's one in the factory."

"But if we get caught being there we'll get arrested. Plus it's clear as day out. If we tried to get in there now we'll definitely get caught." Zach said.

"Actually I know a way into the factory where it's not suspicious. There is a back entrance if you go around the side. If we can just get across the street quick enough I'm sure we can get to the back entrance with no problem. I've done this multiple times." Tyson said.

"Yeah that could wor-Wait multiple times?" Xander said shocked.

"Yeah whenever my parents got violent with each other I would leave the house and sneak in there. In doing so I would spend time here to help escape reality for a while. My brothers and sisters would come here too." Tyson waved his hand as they began making their way across the street. They got across the street in a hurry and made their way to the back entrance. Once there, the three saw a fence that was boarded up.

"Oh crap! They boarded it up. How are we going to get through here now?" Tyson was sad to see this but Xander stood in front of him.

Xander inhaled as he began focusing his scream at the middle of the board. He had a controlled roar that began shaking the boarded wall as it began splitting in half. Xander stood back as Zach had his body covered in blue dino skin and reeled his fist back as he did a haymaker to the barrier as his punch not only shattered the barrier, but detached the fence and sent the whole thing flying across the yard.

"Wow you're guy's powers rock!" Tyson said excitedly.

Tyson moved with them into the abandoned factory as they began to be amazed at how the place looked inside. "This was your home from home Tyson?" Xander said in awe.

"Yeah! It's pretty cool! Somewhere in here is my bean bag chair and a few books as well as a boom box I found so I can listen to music. It's been a lot of fun being in here." Tyson began running farther away from them making exciting noises to be back.

The factory was part of a place where plastic products were stocked up and placed here at the loading docks for semi-trucks to store them as they would get taken across the state. Now the place being abandoned had a spooky look to it but at the same time had a feeling of security. It was a bit dark in the room but Xander noticed a light glimmering from above the rafters.

"Hey did you ever notice a bright light up there near the ceiling?" Xander asked.

Tyson turned around, "No I didn't. I haven't been here for a tad bit. Once you and I became friends I stopped coming here. I actually kind of forgot about this place until recently." Tyson said as he looked up to see a light.

"Anyway for us to get up there?" Zach wondered.

"Oh yeah I found a ladder that can extend out. I'll go grab it." Tyson ran off again as Zach and Xander tried to get a better look at the light from the ground.

It looked like if they got up there, they would find a ledge where this light was being nested at.

"I think that might be the Dino Egg." Zach speculated.

"Do you have a bad feeling running down your spine Zach?"

"No why?"

"I don't know. I feel like we are being watched." Xander scanned the room but found nothing that was suspicious.

"Hey guys! I have the ladder!" Tyson said struggling carrying the big metal object. Zach ran over and helped him carry it as they got it in place and extended the thing out as high as it could go until it hit the ledge.

"Alright so it's going to be a bit shaky due to how high we got it up. Xander you're lighter than the rest of us so you should go up." Zach said.

"Okay I'll go up. Just stay down here and protect Tyson." Xander requested.

"Protect me? It's just us here." Tyson was confused.

Xander couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them and he couldn't tell where it was coming from but there was no one around when looked around and even double checked to make sure.

"I feel like someone is here and they don't have any kind intent it feels. I also might be delusional but we are also dealing with a possible Dino Egg. When Zach and Tobias got their Eggs we had to fight for them. So it shows that Mesogog knows where these things are." Xander said as he began climbing up the ladder. He made sure to move slowly so he would not fall and be able to check his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. He finally got to the top as the ladder was doing a bunch of rocking back and forth on his long climb. Once he got up he saw the bright light was being covered by a giant cloth. What was underneath the cloth was a pile of sticks like a nest. The cloth was black but some parts of the light were shooting out like beams. Xander slowly reached out to grab the cloth and right before he did he saw something move from the corner of his eye.

"XANDER MOVE!" Emily said screaming at him.

With an instinct Xander jumped backwards as he missed a blast that just barely missed him. He couldn't see because of how dark it was up on the ledge but he watched as a bird like monster with a gun stood up from the darkness with his gun pointed at him.

"If it isn't one of the Power Rangers." The creature said as it fired another shot at him. Xander acted quickly as he let out a roar powerful enough to push back the blast. The creature waved its giant black wings and flicked feathers at his feet as they made an explosion. Xander jumped backwards as he brought his Dino Gem over his chest.

"Ready!" The Brace transformed into his morpher and he pulled back on the faceplate.

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

A yellow footprint appeared behind him and once he moved through it he turned his body facing the floor.

" **Super Dino Mode!"**

The white stripes on his uniform extended out and his wings under his arms caused him to glide across the floor before smashing into it. He landed back on his feet as his friends ran to him.

"Zach! Transform now! Tyson find cover and don't move from there!" Xander commanded.

"Too late for that!" The creature said as it fired a blast at Tyson.

Zach activated his dino skin power as he stood in front of Tyson and crossed his arms taking the blast. Zach pushed back the blast and knocked it right back to the creature in the rafts who flew up in the sky to avoid being hit.

Xander pulled out his saber from his hip and put it in gun form as he began shooting at the monster. "Get him somewhere safe! I'll cover you!" Xander said as he began shooting at the creature.

Zach found a room nearby as he ran Tyson over there. The creature began firing more shots at Xander who tried to dodge them but then had to deal with the monster's feathers. The creature floated down to the ground.

"I didn't think there was a Ranger that could fly. How interesting. The name is Birdbrain. I'm going to enjoy showing you that I'm a better master of the sky than you."

"I could really care less of that title. But if it means so much for you I'll just strip you away from that right now." Xander said as he put his gun back into sword mode. He began charging at Birdbrain who fired another blast and Xander front flipped over it at last second. His opponent fired a dozed of its feathers at him that he took his saber and slashed them away. One hit his claws on his arm and as the explosion started he spun around in a circle and used the blast to propel his forward faster.

Once he got up to him he spun around again as he slashed at the creature who used the rifle as a shield. Birdbrain then twisted his weapon and slammed the bottom of it in his face knocking him backwards. Birdbrain pointed the gun at him and as he put his finger on the trigger Xander threw his saber at him catching him off guard. Xander jumped up into the air.

" **Ptera Grips!"**

Xander took his weapon and crossed his arms over as he went to slash the creature. But Birdbrain took one of his giant wings and slammed it into his side. The wing then wrapped around Xander as he got slammed into the ground.

Zach began running towards Birdbrain as he put his morpher over his chest.

"Ready!"

The brace transformed as he pulled back on the faceplate.

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

A yellow footprint appeared in front of him and once he got through it, Zach summoned out his weapon.

" **Tricera Shield!"**

His weapon materialized in his right hand as he jumped up into the air and slammed the horn part of it across Birdbrain who deflected the attack with his wing. Birdbrain spun around and punched right into Zach's shield which he had put up to block the attack.

Xander got back up as he ran too slash at Birdbrain's exposed wing but was kicked further away from the fight. He saw his saber in front of him as he picked it up and placed it in gun form. He shot at Birdbrain who put his other wing over him to protect him from the attack. Birdbrain carried out a relentless attack against Zach and then fired a few feather at him keeping Zach in the defensive with his shield.

Xander brought his morpher up to his mouth, "Guys we need help at the abandoned factory on Napoleon. One of Mesogog's creatures are here and giving me and Zach a rough time.

"Wait seriously? I'm fighting Terrorsaurus inside the hospital with Brett. Eryk is still not in a situation to fight!" Tobias said.

"This was a set up. Mesogog is keeping us from fighting together." Zach said.

"We'll have to figure out how to fight this creature on our own Zach!" Xander instructed.

"You guys are welcome to try!" Birdbrain jumped up into the air as he charged his attack. He fired a bigger blast than his previous ones. Zach spun around in a circle as he slammed his shield into the blast as a force of wind blew past him. He stood his ground and then shoved the attack back at his opponent. Xander took off the ground as his Ptera Grips illuminated in yellow energy. He was hoping to slice through Birdbrain's wing giving them a serious advantage. But instead Birdbrain twirled in the air and kicked the ball right at Xander. On instinct Xander crossed his arms as the ball forced him into the ground. A small explosion was made and in the smoke out came Xander rolling on the ground with his Super Dino Mode gone.

"XANDER!" Zach said as he ran to his buddy.

Birdbrain fired off a few warning shots of his arrows as they missed Zach by a few feet.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near him. Make one move towards him and I'll kill the human you have hiding over there. Make a move anywhere else away from the Yellow Ranger and I'll kill your friend where he stands." Birdbrain held his rifle pointing at Zach.

"You want me to fight you don't you?" Zach asked.

"I don't think your friend is going to get up anytime soon. So let's make this interesting at least." Birdbrain shot a few shots at Zach who put his shield up to block them. Zach was getting pushed back with each blast trying his best to keep the blasts from hitting him. But in doing so he was basically pinned from being able to do anything. Birdbrain was trying to break through his shield that Zach was so fond of using.

"I need to find a break in his attacks but it's hard because what's keeping me standing in this fight is my shield. But he's not letting me do anything." Zach then grabbed his sword from his hip. "I can physically push through the barrage. If I can do that I can chuck this sword at him. Then I'll hit him with the horn in my shield. See how he likes it." Zach started pushing through the barrage trying to carry out his plan.

He kept his face for a couple seconds behind his shield to avoid getting blasted in the face. As he got closer he didn't see the feathers that were laid out as a trap for him. Once he got close enough they began to glow and explode. Zach went soaring across from the battlefield. Smoke was coming off the ground around him as the two Rangers struggled to stand up.

"Wow this is really pitiful. I thought you guys would at least put up a fight. You Blue Ranger are a very tricky and enduring opponent. I'll finish you off before I kill the runt." Birdbrain placed his gun up against Zach as he stepped down on him. Xander had adrenaline course through his veins as he went to charge in to protect his friend before the blast left the chamber of Birdbrain's gun.

Birdbrain placed his finger on the trigger and before he bent it down and Xander wasn't going to reach his friend in time. But in the last second Tyson came out of nowhere with a pipe as he did an rising swing with it knocking the pipe under the rifle causing the blast to go past Zach and through the walls of the building. The rifle began to dangle as a loud snap on Birdbrain's fingers were made. The rifle dropped from his hand. The creature went to strike Tyson who was quick enough to slam the pipe hard into Birdbrain's face. The pipe bent backwards from impact but that didn't stop Tyson from smashing the pipe harder into the creature's face. Birdbrain used his wing to knock the pipe out of Tyson's hands. The pipe went soaring towards Xander who spun around it. Xander's Ptera Grips began to glow as he jumped up into the air.

Birdbrain was focused on killing Tyson as he grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground with ease. He was squeezing Tyson of all his oxygen.

" **Ptera Strike!"**

Xander slashed one of his grips down his arm and followed up with an uppercut of the other Grip as he slashed right through the elbow. Xander then spun around in the air as he roundhouse kicked Birdbrain in the side of his chest. His kick went right over Tyson's head as he was falling to the ground. Xander dropped his weapons as he picked up Zach's saber and took out his gun. Xander began to shoot at Birdbrain's face relentlessly. He then shot one blast at his wound. This caused Birdbrain to send a bunch of arrows flying towards Xander. Xander put the gun into sword mode and with great precision and timing he was slicing at the swarm of feathers. He was enraged with his friends getting hurt, but outside of all of that, his was mind was just empty and calm. He could see the feathers moving slowly.

"You've got to be…Kidding me! Your friend couldn't handle this! How are you?!" Birdbrain asked furiously.

Once Xander got up to him and the feathers stopped coming at him, Xander placed the two sabers parallel over each other as he did a rising slash across the creature's chest. Birdbrain went to slap Xander away with his wing and Xander turned his blade sideways as he stabbed it into the wing. He then twisted his arm in a circle which twisted the wing giving Birdbrain a screeching roar that shattered all of the glass in the room. Xander then stabbed the sword into the ground pinning the wing from being unable to move.

"Let's move onto the next one." He said as he zipped over to the other one in a quick burst of speed. He grabbed it and Birdbrain began panicking as he flailed his wing all over the place. The wing smacked Xander around. A feather was flying towards Xander and he didn't see it in time as this would probably end Xander's assault. But in that moment a red streak appeared in front of him and the feather was gone. Xander came to a halt as Birdbrain quit struggling with his trapped wing.

Tobias was holding the feather and chucked it back at him. The feather exploded in mid-air, "Tobias! He's hard to beat with our weapons and powers alone!" Zach called out.

"Can you guys still keep fighting?" Tobias asked.

Everyone was in agreement.

"So the leader shows his face. I'll wreck you just like I did your friends." Birdbrain said menacingly.

"I don't see how you're going to do that with your one feather pinned to the ground. Ready!" Tobias waved his arm over his chest. His Dino Gem transformed as he opened the jaws.

" **Dinothunder! Power Up!"**

Tobias back flipped into the air and as he landed the red helmet formed around him.

"Damn I was hoping to see your new form at least." Xander asked.

"I've had to use it in the fight with Terrorsaurus. Brett told me to leave and help you guys out quickly. It would seem that I have to have a break after going Triassic." Tobias replied.

"Our Super Dino Modes barely stand toe with this guy though." Xander said.

"He said you guys fought individually? How about this time as a team?" Tobias reached out his hand.

" **Tyranno Staff!"**

A red energy formed in his hand as his weapon appeared.

"So what's the plan?" Zach asked.

"Cut off his wings, then we use the Z-Rex Blaster to finish him off. Power the blaster with us in Super Dino Mode. Zach take the front and fend off his attacks while Xander and I work on dealing with his wings. Don't let him free no matter what." Tobias said as he and Zander transformed again.

" **Super Dino Mode!"**

The two transformed again as Xander flew up into the air and Tobias began speeding towards the enemy. Zach grabbed his gun and began firing shots at the creature.

Birdbrain released more feathers into the air a set of a dozen going towards each different Ranger. Xander began slicing through them like he did before making his way to the unmovable wing. Tobias became encased in a red wave as he opened the jaw on his Staff. Zach placed his shield up to block the incoming attacks.

Xander was able to slash away at the feathers and was flying down as he slashed his saber down the middle of the wing. He was able to cut right through the wing with ease as Birdbrain screeched in pain.

The feathers hitting Tobias disintegrated upon impact of his red wave that wrapped around him as he soared from above.

" **Dino Impact!"**

Tobias hit the side of the wing as he slammed it into the ground. Unlike his time with Skortch where his power was less controlled, Tobias put a lot of control into this attack as a small wave of energy burned all of the feathers away. He back flipped off the bird monster as Zach got up close enough and reeled his shield back and slammed his weapon into Birdbrain's face as he got sent crashing into the wall of the factory. But in doing so he was ripped away from his wings. The one wing Tobias hit began to burn away from his attack.

A weakened Birdbrain was stuck in the wall and paralyzed from the effort of the Power Rangers.

"Let's put them together." Tobias commanded.

Xander bent his Ptera Grips as he threw them up into the air and Tobias threw his staff up in the air as the weapons combined into the Z-Rex Blaster.

" **Z-REX BLASTER WITH SUPER DINO POWER! FIRE!"**

The Rangers channeled all of their power behind the attack as they shot out a stream of energy instead of a ball. The attack not only hit Birdbrain, but destroyed the wall surrounding Birdbrain. A lot of the building began shaking from the explosion as the team disassembled the Blaster. Pieces of the roof began falling and one almost hit Tyson. But Zach got there in time to use his shield to protect him.

Xander looked up at the ledge as he jumped into the air and began flying towards the Dino Egg.

"Xander! It's dangerous we need to get everyone out of here!" Tobias yelled out.

"There's a dino egg up here! I can't just leave it!" He replied back.

Xander got the ledge as he removed the fabric cloth off the egg. It was a white egg with purple marks all over it. Xander placed his hand on the egg and began transferring power to it. A crack formed and Tobias took out his gun as he began shooting at debris that was falling towards his friend. Xander turned around as he saw pieces of the roof going to close in on him. He couldn't move in time as the heavy slab of the ceiling was ready to crush him.

A loud screeching noise was made while a new Dino Zord stood over Xander protecting him. The creature stuck its head high as the debris hit it. The Zord swung its head to the side throwing the pieces on to the ground. There was another piece of the roof that began falling as the new Zord took its right arm and punched the thing into pieces. The Zord then turned around as it looked at Xander. The creature was a Pachycephalosaurus. Xander's morpher plate turned to the face of the Cephala Zord as the creature brought its face to the side of Xander's stomach and rubbed gently on his stomach while making a gentle squeal noise.

"Guy's I think this Zord sees me as its mother…" Xander said into the morpher.

"I knew you could do it." Zach said jokingly.

"I'm glad you're safe Ms. West." Tobias said joining in.

"Guys! I'm a dude! If anything I'm a dad!" Xander said defensively.

"I don't think that matters in your Zord's eyes." Zach responded.

The gang didn't have time to fully joke as an ominous rain cloud was over the corpse of Birdbrain and the thing rapidly began to grow.

The Power Rangers as well as their new Zord were immediately sent to this alternative world that instead of the factory, they were in a forest. The Cephalo Zord grew up into its giant size as Birdbrain fully recovered in his giant monster form.

Tobias and everyone raised their morphers into the air.

"Zords! Appear!"

The Tyranno, Ptera, and Tricera Zords emerged from the Brachio Zord as they all made their way towards the Rangers. Once at a decent distance the Zords began turning into the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Rangers jumped up into the air still in Super Dino Mode as they manned their positions.

"The bigger the bird, the more of a threat they will become Rangers!" Birdbrain said.

"This fight won't be like last time Birdy!" Xander called out.

Tobias moved the Megazord towards Birdbrain who smacked them across the face with his long rifle. Birdbrain then flew up into the air doing a bicycle kick in their face causing them to stumble back. Zach got in control of their mech as he went to strike at Birdbrain's feet.

" **Tricera Fist!"**

The Megazord went to strike a punch at their opponent's ankles but the attack missed as Birdbrain just flew up higher into the air. The Rangers were off balanced as Birdbrain pointed his gun at them and fired a blast. Tobias began spinning the drill of his Zord as he used it to block the attack. He did a rising block and caught the blast in time. The blast began pushing them back and Birdbrain aimed at their Megazord's feet as he was about to fire a major blast at them.

"He hits the feet with that blast we're done for!" Xander said.

" **Dimetro Zord!"**

Zach's morpher changed to the Dimetro Zord faceplate as his Zord came erupting out of the ground spinning in a circle with the saw blade spinning rapidly. The Zord slammed itself right into Birdbrain knocking him to the ground.

"I'm switching out auxiliaries!" Zach said as his Tricera Zord removed itself and the Dimetro Zord connected itself in place.

Zach began having the Megazord charge at Birdbrain as he raised the new arm of the Zord up.

" **Saw Blade Attack!"**

Zach sliced down at Birdbrain who quickly fired off a blast at the Ranger's chest area shooting them up diagonally into the air as they landed onto the ground. The Rangers fell to the back of the Megazord away from their orbs.

"Damn it! I wasn't quick enough!" Zach said trying to get up.

"Guy's he's going to fire again!" Xander said as Tobias quickly made his way over to his orb.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tobias said as he raised his morpher into the air.

" **Ankylo Zord!"**

Tobias got the Zord up as the Ankylo Zord appeared from the trees. He had the Dimetro Zord detach and get replaced with the Ankylo as he swung the arm around just in time for it to deflect the blast.

Everyone else got to their orbs as they Megazord finally stood up. "Alright guys let's finish this!" Tobias said as he began speeding towards Birdbrain. They jumped up into the air as the Power Rangers all placed their hands on their respective orbs and channeled a lot of their power into the Megazord.

" **Double Drill Strike!"**

All three of them yelled out as the Thundersaurus Megazord hopped into the air and began spinning with both drills stretched forward.

Birdbrain let loose a powerful blast towards the new armed Megazord. The Megazord was spinning rapidly as it made contact with the attack, but with the power of the two drills the Power Rangers were able to cut through it and hit their target. It didn't take long as they went through Birdbrain leaving a giant hole in his chest. The Megazord was flipped over landing on its feet as a miniature earthquake formed around them.

The Rangers didn't have time to celebrate their victory as Tobias got a call on his morpher.

"Hey guys! Eryk's Zord is not in good shape. Terrorsaurus is giving him a nasty beating." Brett said on the other end.

"Where are you guys at?" Tobias asked.

"Well we felt that earthquake a bit but I can't properly tell you." Brett said.

"If they felt the earthquake they shouldn't be far." Zach responded.

The Rangers looked down from their Megazord to see the new auxiliary Zord running off in a general direction.

"Hey guys I think Pachy is heading toward where the fight might be." Xander said.

"Oh what makes you say that?" Tobias wondered.

"Because my Ptera Zord is heading there with him as well, so is the Dimetro Zord." He pointed as the three Zords all headed off in the same direction.

The Rangers Megazord began to disband and form back into their original forms. The Tricera Zord and Tyranno Zord stayed behind as the Ankylo Zord gave a roar and began following the others. The Tyranno Zord began growling towards Tobias.

"My Zord is telling me to hop on its back. All of the Zords want to go towards the fight to help Eryk." Tobias said.

Zach jumped and got on his Tricera Zord's back and Tobias and Xander got on the giant T-Rex. Once they were all comfortable the Zords charged into a forested area heading towards their friends.


	26. Rematch: Eryk vs Terrorsaurus

Tobias was sitting at the hospital with his friend discussing everything his best friend had been through.

"I can't believe all that happened while I was gone. I didn't think Mesogog would create a monster so powerful."

"None of us would have guessed it. I'm just glad I was able to get through. It was kind of a nightmare though, I saw my life flash before my eyes in the final moment. I kind of feel sick of myself though." Eryk said rubbing his eyes.

"Because you couldn't beat the monster?" Tobias wondered.

"No. Because I was ready to accept death, I couldn't win against that thing and it was vastly stronger than me. You should've seen how it threw me around like I was a rag doll. Not a single one of my attacks did any damage and when it attacks it felt like someone was hitting me with a brick wall. If it wasn't for my power I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now. Even through all that I had a moment of weakness where I wanted to die. I just wanted to have everything end. That's what I'm sick about. I've always considered myself strong but that thing forced me to see that I'm not as strong as I prop myself up to be." Eryk said as a tear ran down his face.

"I think you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Yeah you lost one fight but that doesn't make you weak. Look at all the fights you've won? Do you honestly think that a person who is weak could do the things you've done?"

"You're terrible at pick up speeches. But I see where you're coming from. I have to be stronger so a loser like you doesn't hog all the glory." Eryk chuckled as he gave a smile at his friend.

"Heh always have to have a smart mouth." Tobias chuckled back. "Oh by the way what gave you the strength to stand back up and fight?"

Shortly after saying that cho who had left earlier rushed into the room holding flowers in her arms and shortly after barging in breathing heavily she saw Tobias sitting next to Eryk.

"I…Oh…Um…I didn't think…Anyone would be…In here." She said catching her breath.

"I have a strong feeling that this was the motivation." Tobias thought. Tobias got up as he brushed his pants. "I'm going to go get you a can of Mountain Dew from the carryout for you. I'll be back shortly." Tobias walked out of the room leaving him with Cho Wong.

Cho just stood there as she was embarrassed to talk to Eryk.

"You can speak freely. You don't have to be scared of me." He said comforting her.

"Why did you risk yourself to save me and everyone in the room?" She said looking at the ground.

"It was the right thing to do. As you can see I'm one of the Power Rangers. I have a duty to keep people safe with my powers."

"I see. Everyone in the room pitched in to get these flowers. They were pretty expensive but everyone wanted to at least buy some for you as thanks for your bravery. The Judge is even willing to pay for your hospital bill because of what you've done. I just never had someone ever go that far for me, especially someone who hardly knows me." She said still staring at the ground.

"You're welcome." Eryk said looking at her.

She jumped a bit to his response.

"I uh really appreciate everything you did for me and my family in that room. My family wants to repay you somehow so if you ever need something I left our address in the bouquet. I'm sorry for seeming intrusive but I thank you really Eryk Heba." She said as she placed the giant bouquet on the side of his bed.

Cho stayed around for a little while longer as she and Eryk began talking about his thoughts on the case of her and the relative Eryk gladly knocked out. Through their conversation Eryk found out that his identity was already leaked on the internet as the entire fight was recorded. There was no way to try and hide his identity anymore. But Eryk didn't care, he knew that was the risk for protecting the people. Cho left shortly after their talk and Tobias came back into the room.

"Sorry for the long wait I stopped over at the Circle K to get some tea. Here's a can of Dew for you." Tobias opened the can as he handed it to his friend.

"Why do you drink tea?" Eryk asked.

"It's healthier than the pop can in your hand." He said.

"Tea's disgusting." Eryk chuckled.

"I like to think the stuff that is healthy for us tends to be."

"You know when I saw that woman stand in front of me going to risk her life for me, my brain made me think it was my daughter standing in front of me protecting her father. I know it's a stupid thing to think of especially since my daughter wouldn't even be that old. That girl is just a minor, still a child. When I thought about that something just clicked with me. I felt this huge amount of strength taking over and I was able to stand back up and fight again. I couldn't watch anyone die for me, not even someone who is still a kid. I guess you could say my father instincts kicked in or some stupid crap." Eryk said.

"I think you did something amazing keeping her safe. I only wish I could've been there to help." Tobias said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"The doctors said they were surprised at my recovery. With what I went through I should be in this hospital for about a week. But now I'm just spending another night to make sure everything is okay and I'll get discharged in the morning. Why don't you head out, I'm going to be alright." Eryk said.

"Well it's payday for me tomorrow let's go do something when you feel better, you me and everyone else. I know I've been pretty emo lately at the death of my mother but I think it's time I start moving forward from all this. When Mesogog is killed I'll take the time properly grieve, but if I hold onto this I'm only going to drag this team down."

"Hey about the whole Zeltrax thing, I just want to I'm sorr-" Eryk got interrupted as Tobias said something.

"It's okay. You and my friends were right. I should've asked for you guys to step in. To be honest I struggle with my choices of beating Zeltrax. I didn't want you guys to have that on your consciousness. But now after everything I've been dealing with, I think I should've at least let you guys do it. Like I said it's been eating me and I want to move on from it. The next time something like that comes up and you guys are willing to do that for me, I'll at least listen and have an open mind about it. I won't be so defensive about the whole thing. I think the whole Zeltrax thing was a wakeup call for me." Tobias said with a somber tone.

Tobias got up and ready to leave as Eryk thought about what his friend said, with a huge weight off his shoulders. As Tobias walked out the door he saw Brett holding a get well card for Eryk.

"Hey Tobias is he doing alright?" Brett asked.

"Yeah he's doing pretty well for the beating he received."

"That's good. Zach and Xander helped pitched in we got him a get well card and put some money on a gift card for him. I came to deliver it since the other two are busy. They might've found another Auxiliary Zord and are checking on it now."

"We should probably go and help them out. Usually when there's a dino egg a monster isn't so far away." Tobias said.

Brett walked into Eryk's room and spent a few minutes in there talking to him as Tobias waited outside.

Tobias was twiddling his thumbs as he was thinking about his teammates. He was worried thinking that a monster might attack. To help distract him he looked at his Dino Gem as he thought about his new found power.

"This thing has a crazy amount of power in it. I feel virtually invincible with it. I wonder if this has a Megazord with it or an Auxiliary Zord. That would be kind of cool." He was chuckling at the thought of what other power lied inside what he called Triassic Morpher.

Brett walked out of the room as he had a smile on his face.

"Seems like he's going to make a good recovery." Brett said to him.

Brett put his hand on Tobias's shoulder as his pupil stood up out of his seat, "Well let's go get another Zord. I'm sure he'll be okay and I'll stay here overnight to keep an eye on him in case Terrorsaurus comes back." Tobias said.

The two began walking out of the hospital and instead of the elevator the two decided to take the stairs. Once they got to the first floor a woman came busting through the door with blood all over her hands.

"Run…Run…" She said as she fell to the ground and blood started flowing away from her. Brett quickly acted as he turned her around and no sign of life was left in her eyes.

"She's lost too much blood." He said.

"WHERE ARE YOU WHITE RANGER?! COME OUT AND PLAY!" Terrorsaurus roared throughout the floor.

Tobias super sped out as he looked around while zipping through the halls. He found Terrorsaurus about to kill another nurse as he grabbed her and got her a safe distance before zooming back and with both hands up, shoved Terrorsaurus into the gift store windows knocking the creature on to the floor. Tobias then super sped around the first floor grabbing everyone he could and getting them outside in just seconds as he super sped back into the middle of the giant room as he watched the monster get up off the ground.

"You must be the Red Ranger I'm guessing." Terrorsaurus said as he stared down Tobias who was sweating.

"Remember that well as I slice up your body into little pieces." Tobias said as he brought his Dino Gem to his chest. The brace transformed into the Triassic Morpher.

" **Dinothunder! Rise Up!"**

Red flowing energy almost resembling that of water circled around Tobias as he gave a serious expression towards Terrorsaurus. The energy collided at him as he came running at him with the Shield of Triumph in hand. He shield bashed his opponent across the face before twirling into the air as he released a kick sending out a burst of red energy from his feet. Terrorsaurus was pushed back an inch and was barely phased by the kick. Tobias landed onto the ground where the creature took his claws and went to strike at him. Tobias put up the shield as he took the shield and raised it into the air. This threw off Terrorsaurus's balance as Tobias quickly ran his fingers across the blade and red electricity formed around the blade.

Tobias bent the sword down to his left side as he slashed right at Terrorsaurus's side but was unable to cut into his skin.

"That tickles." The creature said with a slight chuckle.

Tobias's eyes widened as the creature slammed his hand on top of his head knocking the Red Ranger to the ground before kicking him clear across the lobby and up against a marble pillar.

"You're just like the White Ranger. You have immense power but in comparison to me you are about as strong as a twig. You can't defeat me with such little strength." Terrorsaurus's eyes flashed as energy blasts came from them and Tobias put his shield up to block them. As he lowered his shield, Terrorsaurus already stood leaning over him as he grabbed him by his arm and chucked him up into the ceiling. Tobias fell towards him as the creature back handed him into the wall leaving a few cracks.

Tobias fell to the ground in extreme pain but was doing his best to ignore it as his anger was keeping him in the fight. "You think this is going to keep me down? I've been through a lot worse than this so you're going to have to try better if you want me to give up." Tobias challenged.

"Sure let's do that. I'll see what breaks first your motivation or your body?" Terrorsaurus super sped in random spots of the room and began slashing at Tobias in random directions. He was hitting him like this was a pinball machine. Tobias couldn't keep up with the speed and each hit was taking its toll on his body. Terrorsaurus finally stopped behind him before delivering a major hit to speak a whisper in his ear. "Maybe if you weren't so weak you could've saved your mother and father." He said before zipping in front of him with both claws raised. Tobias raised his shield up to stop the attack but then saw the blue spike sticking out of his chest.

Figuring that might be a weak point he put the shield up and ran his finger over the blade as the attack hit his defense. "You're right. I was weak because I try to fight on my own instead of relying on the people who care about me, but not anymore." Tobias said as Brett appeared behind him already transformed.

" **Brachio Staff: Wind Strike!"**

A green aura wrapped around his weapon as he slashed through the air with a curve of energy soaring towards Terrorsaurus. Tobias squat as far to the ground as possible and he ran his fingers on his blade creating a red beam of energy around the sword.

" **Triassic Slash!"**

The attack from Brett hit the monster in the throat as it got pushed back a bit and Tobias ran the tip of his sword on the ground and did a rising uppercut across the creature's chest and hitting the blue horn sticking out of his chest.

The two attacks caused Terrorsaurus flying through a wall and into another room and a piece of his blue piece was severed. But no damage to his throat as the thing stood up roaring in pain causing the glass around the whole first floor of the building to shatter from the rapid vibrations. Tobias and Brett couldn't cover their ears as they kneeled to the ground. It was hard to move from the creature screaming in pain and if it had gone on any longer Tobias and Brett would possibly go deaf.

In a desperate attempt to not let that happen, Brett grabbed his weapon and turned the dial.

" **Brachio Staff: Earth Strike!"**

Brett stabbed his weapon into the ground as he used the floors around him to wrap themselves around the Power Rangers trapping them inside. The thick sphere greatly kept the sound out as the Rangers took this moment of relief to soothe their ringing ears.

"I thought my brain was going to explode inside my head." Tobias said.

"We need to finish this thing quickly."

"Yeah good luck with that every hit I did barely had any effect on it. I'm in my most powerful form that basically threw Zeltrax around like a rag doll and this thing just stands back up without a scratch on it." Tobias said.

"I think something we did caused it to act this way, I think we hit something serious." Brett replied.

"I just remembered something; Eryk said he shot at the giant blue horn thing sticking out of its chest. Let's go for that. I slashed at that with my sword, we hit that hard and fast enough we can probably kill it."

"Yeah but we need to get it outside. If that thing grows in the hospital, this whole building wont' survive."

A call from their morphers rang in, "Guys we need help at the abandoned factory on Napoleon. One of Mesogog's creatures are here and giving me and Zach a rough time." Xander said.

"Wait seriously? I'm fighting Terrorsaurus inside the hospital with Brett. Eryk is still not in a situation to fight!" Tobias said.

"This was a set up. Mesogog is keeping us from fighting together." Zach said.

"We'll have to figure out how to fight this creature on our own Zach!"

Xander and Zach got off the morphers as Tobias began thinking about what to do.

"Our friends are in trouble but we can't help them until we stop this thing." Brett said.

"If Eryk was in fighting condition all three of us could beat this thing with no problem. But that's kind of hard right now. I'm not sure what Terrorsaurus is going to do once we get back out there. I have a plan but we need to move fast. Brett how well do you think you can provide me cover?"

"Greatly. If I use Earth Strike I can manipulate the ground long enough to get you right into the center of his weak spot. Deliver a fatal blow and kill this monster."

"Alright, sounds good." Tobias responded.

"Did you honestly think a wall of dirt and tiles would keep you protected from me?" Terrorsaurus said as he with one strike punched right through the protective barrier. Brett acted quickly as he had the barrier wrap itself around their opponent. Terrorsaurus broke free from the attack as he had black spikes sticking out from his body.

"Did he just evolve in his own Super Dino Mode?!" Tobias said shocked.

"What's worse is what's left of his weak spot is covered by those black spikes around his chest. That also looks really hard for us to break through." Brett said despairingly.

"Your attack Red Ranger almost killed me. Now you'll face me at my most powerful as well as most deadly."

Terrorsaurus vanished in a flash as he began slashing at the Rangers in various directions but was moving so fast that Tobias couldn't even keep up with the speed. All that Tobias could see was outlines of where the monster was running. The two Rangers kept getting slashed and knocked around like a ball in a pinball machine without having a second to even counterattack. Terrorsaurus finally finished by appearing in front of them and right hook Brett to the other side of the building about 200 feet away from the fight. Terrorsaurus then kneed Tobias in the gut and raised his arm back with the spikes pointed at Tobias's face.

"I hope you enjoy death Red Ranger." Terrorsaurus said as he swung his arm with his spikes going to impale Tobias's face. In just the split second before impact and as Tobias saw his death coming, a white streak appeared and grabbed Tobias out of harm's way. Eryk had rescued Tobias and when he stopped a strong gust of air burst forward ahead of them and then circled around them.

"Eryk! Holy shit I thought I was going to die." Tobias said scared.

"You okay?" Eryk asked.

Tobias nodded as he turned around and faced Terrorsaurus.

"You should go help our friends. I'm going to take care of this creature here."

"You're not even fully recovered! This thing will literally kill you if you fight in your condition."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. This thing got me once; I'm not letting that happen again. Go help our friends and I'll be right behind you." Eryk brought his morpher up to his chest as the Dino Gem transformed.

" **White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

Eryk had a yellow dino print appear in front of him as he ran through it with his dagger in hand. Tobias trusted his friend as he de-transformed and super sped to his friend's side. Eryk raised his dagger as he violently began slashing at Terrorsaurus. One of his slashes he did from shoulder to hip and as he turned his body he jumped sideways in the air over his opponent's head as the dagger became an incandescent gold and the blade turned into a whip as it wrapped around Terrorsaurus's neck. Eryk landed onto the ground and tugged hard causing his enemy to jerk back. Eryk cocked back his fist and slammed it into the back of his target as you could see vibrations form around the fight.

"You're going to have try harder than that if you want to make me beg for mercy." Terrorsaurus flung his body forward as Eryk was whipped and sent flying into a wall. Terrorsaurus slowly walked over to him as he began cackling his voice.

"You're exceptionally strong but my body is your greatest weakness. It can take any beating you guys give me for an excessive amount of time. In turn when I hit, you become easily overwhelmed. You Power Rangers may use the strength of the dinosaurs, but I am in context, an actual creature from those days. Your mere strength isn't enough to fully take me down."

Eryk tried to stand back up as some of his wounds were beginning to open. He clutched his side as he began breathing a bit heavily. Terrorsaurus went to go into his super speed but a ball of energy hit him and an explosion was made surrounding him. Brett stood in front of Eryk. "Are you okay?!" He asked breathing heavily.

"I'm going to be fine when this thing dies." Eryk said.

"I'm not sure how we are going to fight this thing. Tobias's Super Form didn't even do anything; we need to break that area on its chest if we have any chance in this fight. But none of us are strong enough to break it." Brett said as Terrorsaurus began walking out of the flames with a sinister smile.

Terrorsaurus began super speeding towards them and Eryk tapped into his as well as he got in front of Brett in time to save him from being attacked. Eryk's hands grabbed his opponents as he was getting pushed back and overpowered by Terrorsaurus's overwhelming strength.

"Admit it White Ranger, you don't have the power to overtake me. Why bother trying to fight? You're going to die in this hospital, you're journey is over here, so what's the point in continuing this pathetic farce?" Terrorsaurus said staring deep into Eryk's eyes.

"Jesus do you ever stop talking? I'd rather listen to Tobias's terrible singing rather than your rancid lectures." Eryk said as he began pushing back. Sparks of electricity began zipping all over his body and his muscles began to tighten as he began pushing back Terrorsaurus.

"I'm just so tired of the villain lecture trope. It's overused so much. But if you want to keep talking…I won't mind…BREAKING that jaw of YOURS!" Eryk began pushing against Terrorsaurus and then his black claw marks on his body began to glow as he broke out of the grapple that they were in and tapped into his super speed and grabbed the case that was wrapped around the enemy's chest and his leg and lifted Terrorsaurus up in the air as he gave out a strained cry.

" **SUPER DINO MODE!"**

The black claw marks began to stretch out as his muscles on his body became bigger. He then spun Terrorsaurus around and threw him through one of the walls leading into another gift shop. When this happened, he had two long black claws like blades formed out from above his fists as he began breathing heavily but with a bit of snarling in his breathing.

Power was greatly overflowing Eryk's body and mind. He was thirsty for this power and now that he had it, his mind was only focused on one thing: Killing his opponent. Eryk leered at Terrorsaurus with great conviction. Terrorsaurus burst through the wall as he super sped towards Eryk. Eryk just stood there and then raised his one arm and in a quick instant slashed the air as it became the first time that Terrorsaurus actually got hurt and stopped in his attack. When he stopped you could see a huge line across his chest.

"That actually had an effect on him…?" Brett said shocked.

"How…How did you leave a mark on me…Since when did you have this power…?" Terrorsaurus said scared.

"I've always had this power. The only reason why I don't use it is because it messes with my head the longer I'm in it. I still feel the effects of the Dino Gem poisoning my mind like it did before when I'm in this form. So I don't use it unless for extreme circumstances." Eryk said as he slowly walked over to his opponent. "I told you I was going to break your jaw right? I actually just thought of something better." Eryk said with a smirk on his face.

Brett went to move forward to help aid his friend but Eryk held out his hand, "It is probably for the best you stay out of this one. I don't want you caught up in the crossfire. Don't worry I'll be fine if I can finish this fight quickly." Eryk said.

Terrorsaurus and Eryk stared down each other for a few seconds and then in just a split second both were gone. The two had utilized their ability to move at fast speed to their fullest potential. Every time the two clashed pieces of the ground was not only getting ripped from the ground, but floating up in the air. Eryk's streak was black colored as Terrorsaurus was white and to normal eyes it looked like Brett was alone in the huge lobby of the hospital.

Terrorsaurus would use his arms to block Eryk's vicious attacks with his black claws above his fists and the more defensive he got, the more offensive Eryk became as he tried to break through Terrorsaurus's impossible defenses. In their super speeding clash Eryk came up with an idea as he lowered his speed and Terrorsaurus found an opening in their fight. The giant creature took the bait as he went to impale Eryk in the chest but only to have Eryk dashed out of the way causing his opponent to stumble. Eryk then took his claws and lined them up above the other and slashed across the creature's hip and causing Terrorsaurus to fall to the ground unable to stand.

The two stopped moving at super speed as Eryk's claws retracted back over his fist as he lifted Terrorsaurus up off the ground. "I think it's time for a proper death." Eryk said as he sped the fight outside and Brett hurried to see how it ends. Once he got outside into the giant parking lot, Eryk slammed the creature into the ground on its back. "Now I can obviously do damage to your body now but I wonder how I'm going to break that shield over your weak spot." He said. White light and electricity began forming around Eryk's fists as his muscles once again began tightening up and started bulging.

The tables had turned in the fight. Once where Terrorsaurus was extremely confident in the fight was now him in fear. Terrorsaurus made one final attempt to fight back but Eryk kicked Terrorsaurus in the hip causing him to bend forward.

"You get to experience the beating you gave me back in the court room. Only I'm not going to stop until I see your body explode into bits." Eryk said with a serious expression.

Eryk inhaled his breath as the energy around his fists began to grow bigger and bigger. The air around them began to get windier and Eryk cocked back his right hand and plunged it right into Terrorsaurus's mid-section in lighting fast succession. He then removed it to do the same with his left hand and then he began rapid firing his attacks all focused on the one spot and began moving it upwards.

" **ULTIMATE WHITE DINO OVERDRIVE!"**

With every punch cracks began forming all over Terrorsaurus's body and Eryk made sure to hit all over the chest section of the beast as Terrorsaurus was now locked in and was getting hammered like Eryk was going full speed on a punching bag.

Not only could you see the cracks on the body, but you could hear the bones snapping in Terrorsaurus's skeleton as every blow was strong and powerful. Terrorsaurus couldn't even muster up a noise as he was relentless getting pummeled by Eryk. Terrorsaurus's body was barely recognizable at this point and the only thing that wasn't touched was the chest covered part. Eryk then did a rising uppercut as he hit the underjaw of his opponent sending him flying up into the air. Eryk squatted down as low as he could and jumped really high into the air until he positioned himself right above Terrorsaurus who you could tell that he was in full shock from Eryk's relentless assault. Eryk gathered all of his power into one fist as white and black sparks formed around it. He flexed as hard as he could and reeled back his charged up hand.

"Time to end your nightmarish existence!" He called out as he went to smash his fist into Terrorsaurus's weak spot.

" **JURASSIC ANNIHILATION SMASH!"**

Eryk put all of his weight behind his punch as the two became enflamed in black and in a flash he not only broke through the hardened wall of Terrorsaurus's weak spot, but caused a major rumble throughout the town as they slammed right into the ground. The entire parking lot had cracks formed throughout and a giant crashing noise echoed throughout the whole town and into the countryside. The smoke that filled the air cleared as Eryk lifted his arm up to show that his black claw that had retracted had pierced through Terrorsaurus. Pieces of his body was thrown everywhere, the only part in front of Eryk was his chest impaled by his claw like blade.

Eryk was breathing heavily with some snarling in his voice as he began processing everything. Brett lifted his hands up as he noticed something was horribly wrong with Eryk. Eryk began having strong urges to fight anything that moved around him. He knew he need to get out of this form but it was hard for him to mentally bring himself back as the temptation to fight was starting to turn to killing.

"Eryk! The monster is done for. You don't have to keep going. Everything is alright." Brett yelled out trying to get Eryk to snap back to his senses.

Eryk turned to face Brett, "You looking for a fight too?" He immediately said as the strong emotions began swarming his mind.

"This monster is going to grow. It's going to be stronger. The battle's not over but it will be if you don't control yourself right now." Brett said to him.

Eryk took one step forward and right when he did to strike at Brett, the girl Cho ran out onto the battlefield. She was going to yell out his name but then noticed something was wrong. Her appearance onto the battlefield did not escape Eryk's eyes. Eryk looked at her but when he did he was remembered of his daughter and his father instincts kicked in.

"What am I doing? I'm better than this. If I let this thing take over, I'll not only hurt Brett but I'll hurt the kid too. I need to calm down like I did when I discovered this form." Eryk closed his eyes as he inhaled air and then slowly blew it out. Eryk knew he was in control of this thing and he began thinking about his daughter. Once he thought that his black claws receded back into their original positions.

Eryk looked back up at Brett, "it's alright I'm fine now." He assured.

A rain cloud formed above the Rangers as it began pouring causing the creature to start growing again. Eryk turned around and told Cho to run somewhere safe as the creature grew to its monstrous size.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for round three you prehistoric reject." Eryk said as the world around him became that purple fog covered ground. The buildings were replaced with a forest like terrain and everything looked prehistoric than the city they were fighting in.

"Let's see how well you can talk before I squash you like the insect you are!" Terrorsaurus said.

A black beam of energy shot out from his mouth and towards Eryk who just stayed put as the attack turned the whole area around him into an explosion. A dirt cloud formed around them and as it began to vanish you could see the Stega Zord shielding Eryk from the attack.

Eryk raised his arm up into the air as the red eye on his morpher flashed.

"ZORDS COMBINE!"

The White Drago Zord was flying in as the crimson colored eyes shot out laser beams getting Terrorsaurus's attention. Terrorsaurus went to swipe at it, but the Zord flew under the swinging arm as it picked up the Stega Zord and began transforming into the Dino Stega Zord.

Eryk jumped up into the air as he was absorbed into his Megazord appearing into the cockpit.

"I already know your weakness, so let's just focus on that and get this fight over with!" Eryk said as he placed his hands on the sides of his orb.

" **Dino Stega Laser!"**

He channeled his power as a beam of energy formed at the mouth of the Megazord. He shot the stream as it hit its target. The attack hit the creature, but not the weak spot as Terrorsaurus folded his giant wings in front of him to shield him from the attack.

Eryk was taken a back from the attack not going through but instead of worrying about it, he had his Megazord hold the double sided weapon as he moved forwards to his opponent. He got close enough to slash at Terrorsaurus who raised his arm and blocked the attack. Terrorsaurus then took his opposite hand and slashed across Eryk's Megazord before raising the same hand and slamming it like a hammer onto the elbow side holding the weapon. Eryk's Megazord dropped the weapon as he got slashed across the face again before Terrorsaurus raised his foot and kicked the left kneecap of the Megazord as he watched the thing quickly kneel to the ground. Terrorsaurus then did a rising slash with one side of his body as he sent Eryk's Zords flying high up into the air. Upon doing this, Terrorsaurus grabbed the weapon left behind.

"It's over White Ranger. Your screams and you're Zord's screams will echo throughout the forest and it will be the sweetest sounds I'll ever hear." Terrorsaurus slammed the double sided weapon into the ground as it looked more like a spear that would impale the falling Megazord.

Brett quickly turned the dial in hopes to try and stop his plan from succeeding.

" **Brachio Staff: Wind Strike! Full Power!"**

A hurricane like gust of wind blew across the battlefield and hit the weapon as it began to lean it but not quick enough as Terrorsaurus flapped his wings creating a bigger gust of wind that sent Brett flying farther away from his spot until he slammed into a tree and as he fell to the ground he reverted back to his human form. His body went into shock from being slammed up against the tree and the wind was knocked out of him. Eryk's Megazord was just seconds away from its final moments and in a split second a purple Cephala Zord appeared and did a right hook into the weapon before getting out of the area where Eryk was going to land. It made it out just in time as it began hopping into the air lifting its arms up like it won a boxing match.

"A new Zord?!" Brett said shocked.

"Yo thanks for getting the sword out of the way but did you really have to let me fall onto the ground like that?!" Eryk said looking at the new ally hopping happily.

Eryk then checked to see how his Megazord was holding up from the fall. "Not good. My Megazord can't take another hit otherwise it'll be destroyed. But I can't fight this thing with what I have…Unless I can use that new Zord as an auxiliary. But I don't know if my Megazord has that function." Eryk wondered as he got back up.

A noise was made as the words in bright yellow colors appeared that said "New Feature." The words vanished as the Cephala Zord appeared on the screen attaching itself to the right arm of the Dino Stega Zord.

"Alright let's do this! If my blasts can't pierce your defenses I'll just do this the old fashion way. By beating my way through." Eryk said as his right arm detached and the Cephala Zord began charging and then flipped forward as it attached into the right side of the Megazord. Its tail bent up over the shoulder of the newly formed Megazord and Eryk began moving forward towards Terrorsaurus who went to slash at Eryk. But Eryk was quicker as he swung his new arm and punched across the arm of his opponent causing him to stumble sideways. Eryk reeled back the Cephala Zord to do a knockout punch but Terrorsaurus flew up into the air to recover from his mistake.

"You thought you had me there White Ranger, but you forget I'm better than you are! You're not going to win if you can't get up into the air to fight!" Terrorsaurus called out.

A screech from Xander's Ptera Zord echoed throughout the battlefield as it was soaring towards Terrorsaurus with the wings glowing bright. The Ptera Zord slashed at one of the wings of Terrorsaurus ripping it out of place causing the opponent to fall to the ground. When it did the Dimetro Zord activated its saw blade as it leapt into the air and slashed across the top of the monster's shoulder and landing on the ground in front of the enemy. The Dimetro Zord then stomped the ground as it jumped forward into the air again as it rammed the saw blade in the stomach. Terrorsaurus grabbed the Zord and was trying to keep it from cutting through the center of its body. Terrorsaurus raised the Zord and threw it across the field. Eryk was amazed that two three of the Auxiliary Zords had appeared to help him.

The Ptera Zord stayed in the air as the Dimetro Zord stayed in front of Eryk protecting him. In just seconds a rumble from the ground became louder and louder as the rest of the Zords including the Brachio Zord appeared to help with the fight. The Brachio Zord got up close to Terrorsaurus as it swung its head and slammed it up against the enemy as it tried to push it back. Terrorsaurus spun around and grabbed the Zord by the throat with both hands as you could hear it wheezing at the little air it was having.

The Tyranno Zord finally arrived on the scene as it jumped up into the air and foot stomped onto the enemy freeing the Brachio Zord from being choked to death. Terrorsaurus shot a pair of laser beams from its eyes as they missed because of the Tyranno Zord dodging the blasts. But this caused Terrorsaurus to roll it off and raised his claws to rip the Tyranno Zord's head off. In that moment the Tricera Zord rammed it's horns into the side knocking Terrorsaurus to the ground once again and the Dimetro Zord jumped into the air again as it used the saw blade attack to slash again before jumping backwards to repeat its move.

The Para Zord showed up as it got close to Terrorsaurus's leg and used the tail to grip the one leg as the Ankylo Zord took his back and began spinning it and both Zords cut its leg support causing it to fall over onto the ground.

All of the Zords then lined up in front of Eryk and the Ptera Zord stayed in the air above the Dino Stega Zord's head.

Zach, Tobias hopped out of their respective Zords with Xander in the Tyranno Zord and got to the ground to protect Brett as Tobias looked up to Eryk.

"I think all of the Zord's here want to help take down Terrorsaurus! So use them!" Tobias called out.

Eryk looked at Terrorsaurus with strong conviction as he said in a low tone, "Let's do it then." He said as the left arm detached and the Dimetro Zord hopped backwards and attached itself. The Zords scattered throughout the battlefield as the Tyranno Zord took the role as leader. Terrorsaurus was pissed at his damaged wing.

"YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" He roared as he turned around to stomp on the Rangers.

Eryk got to him quickly enough, "Hey half wing! Eyes on what is more important than them!"

" **SAW BLADE ATTACK!"**

" **CEPHALO POWER PUNCH!"**

The bladed arm began spinning rapidly as Eryk slammed the blade on his opponents shoulder and dragged the spinning blade down. Terrorsaurus turned around in time for the head of the Cephalo Zord was cocked back and then the head part hit Terrorsaurus in the jaw. The arm then cocked back and hit him in the same spot at least two more times. The Dimetro Zord popped off as it immediately got replaced by the Para Zord.

Eryk kept up his relentless assault as he added more power into the new Auxiliary Zord.

" **FINAL CUT!"**

The tail part began opening and closing like a pair of scissors as it went for the same spot as the Dimetro Zord's attack. The shoulder began forming huge cracks and a loud snap was made as the arm became limp. Eryk had successfully broken Terrorsaurus's whole left arm. His opponent let out a loud squealing pain that caused everyone to close their ears, but to Eryk he wasn't done yet.

" **AGAIN! CEPHALO POWER PUNCH!"**

Eryk cocked the Zord's head back as he delivered one powerful blow into Terrorsaurus's weak spot on his chest. You could see waves of energy ripple through the air once the head of the Zord hit its mark.

"DETACH ZORDS! NEXT ONES ARE UP!" Eryk called out as Terrorsaurus began freaking out and put his last wing over him out of fear of his weak spot getting hit again.

The two arms detached as the Ankylo Zord and Tyranno Zord hopped onto the right and left arms. The two tails began to spin as Eryk raised his Megazord's foot and kicked Terrorsaurus in the stomach pushing him back. Eryk jumped forward into the air as his Megazord began spinning fast as a drill as he kept the two tails over his head and close to each other as possible.

" **DOUBLE DINO DRILL ATTACK!"**

Eryk was wrapped in an orange and red aura as he was spinning across the battlefield. He hit the wing as waves of energy turning into giant bolts of lightning began shooting at different directions. The Zords stood around the other Power Rangers to keep them protected from the attacks. The drilling attack was not breaking through the fortified wing.

The Ptera Zord in the air had its wings glow bright yellow as it came zooming down and one side of the wings slashed through parts of Terrorsaurus and the Double Drill attack Eryk was doing was able to shatter his opponent's defenses. Terrorsaurus was slammed in his lower stomach by the two drills as he was sent flying far across the battlefield. Eryk flipped the Megazord over as the Ankylo Zord detached. The Tricera Zord attached itself in the Ankylo Zord's place. Terrorsaurus got up and the Tyranno Zord detached itself as the arm for the Dino Stega Zord re-attached itself with the Dino Stinger weapon in its grasp.

"Get up off the ground. I want this to be a spectacle." Eryk said as he had his Zord throw the Stinger out in front of him.

A lightning storm formed above him as a bolt hit the Stinger.

" **DINO STINGER FORMATION!"**

Eryk had his Megazord take a step back and then punched the back of the Stinger sending it flying to Terrorsaurus who was just standing up. He saw the oncoming attack and reached out and grabbed the Stinger from hitting his vital point. He was having a hard time holding it back with just one arm and an injured left side. Eryk came charging in the same path as the Stinger.

" **TRICERA PUNCH! FULL POWER!"**

A blue mist of power formed around the Tricera Zord's head as it gave out a victory roar.

"You look like you're having trouble dying. Let me see if I can help you with that." Eryk said as he punched the back of the Stinger with the Tricera head. Like a pulse the blue aura forming around the fist of the Zord and went flying right into the back of the Stinger as the force behind the first attack snapped Terrorsaurus's elbow and the Stinger went right through the weak spot in the chest as it left behind a giant hole as the giant kaiju fell to the ground wit it's life greatly removed from its body. Once it hit the ground a major explosion was made and Eryk watched at all of this with a huge sigh of relief.

He was breathing abnormally but was able to regain it all as he had a huge burst of joy fill him. He leapt up in the air of the cockpit. "YES! YESS!" He said as the mighty opponent the Rangers have ever faced up to this point finally fell.

Eryk quickly jumped out of his Megazord as it reverted back to individual Zords that swarmed around the Power Rangers.

"You guys really came through for me." Eryk said surprised.

"The Zords knew you needed help. In a way I think they are linked to us and our feelings." Brett said.

"I'm not kind of used to having friends a lot. Except this loser who never leaves my side." Eryk said as he lightly punched Tobias in his shoulder. Tobias chuckled as he returned the same light punch.

"That's because you're like family to me." He said as the Zords turned around to leave in random directions.

"So I have a question." Eryk said.

"Yeah what's up?" Zach asked.

"So I'm the one who likes to punch more in this group right? So why is it that I didn't get the punching purple Zord? Actually who was the one to hatch the Zord to begin with?!" Eryk said a bit flustered.

Xander raised his hand up into the air, "Pachy was the one I hatched." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

Eryk turned to him with a look on his face, "Hey can I have him and you can have Stego Zord?"

"Ummm no. That's my Zord." Xander said.

Eryk then at normal speed chased Xander around the forest, "Hey! Get back here! I just want to talk!" He said as the two began horsing around. Xander was running fast for his life from Eryk.

"No! You don't want to talk! You just want my Zord!"

"Damn right I do! So stop running!"

Tobias and Zach starting laughing and cheering on Xander to lose Eryk. Brett was worn out from his fight and in just seconds the world they were in fazed back to the real one as they were away from the hospital. News cars and ambulances and police zoomed past the heroes as they were messing around. Tobias stopped laughing as he remembered the nurse who got injured. Tobias called back Xander and Eryk and the whole group moved back to the hospital to see if they could help out any of the victims and to check up on the people that got caught in the crossfire.


	27. Temple of the Red Rover

During the fight with the two monsters, Mesogog had found a way through Michael's research notes on how to enter this reality where the Zords reign over. "Michael's notes call this unknown world the Power Grid. According to his research it's where the power of all life is stored throughout history rests. There's a possibility that it changes depending on the Zords that rule. In this case it shows a forested area of the world as it was back in prehistoric times. So when the world is under a major or possible unknown catastrophe, in order to preserve and survive, it'll warp the threat into this area. A world of infinite possibilities and is all controlled by a very specific power source located inside a temple guarded by the most powerful Megazord. An everlasting paradise for these things called Zords to lie and sleep. It is also because of this that the stones that sealed me away could have possibly came here and the morphers the Power Rangers use are from this omnipotent power."

Mesogog walked through a grassy terrain as he admired the creation of the world and the vast beauty that not even the Power Rangers could see with how focused they were on fighting his creations. "This is how the world should be. Brought back to its very roots of pure beauty far from the hands of man and its kiln. I will rip the disgusting world that humans have acquired and with the help of this Cube in this temple, I'll be able to not only achieve it, but be the new ruler of that world as every single person on the planet will be forced to become dinosaurs at the cost of their very own lives. That fool Hitler had it wrong, why stop at one type of extinction though? Wipe them all out. If we are going to treat each other like animals and behave animalistic, then we might as well go back to the very roots of our lives. An era where natural selection was a key point if you even got to live to see the promising day. With the power of this Cube I'll bring forth an entirely new world that will take the old one, and bend it past its knees."

Mesogog breathed in the fine oxygen as he got close to a temple that was similar to that of a pyramid. This pyramid like structure was oddly shaped with a bunch of curves and sharp edges. Thick layers of moss covered it and the whole thing was the size of at least three football fields but the door way was possibly as big as a small town. Mesogog walked through the entrance with his claws behind his back. Once inside he admired the structural architecture of the temple as there were stone statues of the different Zords that the Rangers own lined up on both sides of the room. There was a gold brick lane laid out like a carpet leading up to a huge circle that had a sphere like object glowing a vivid white encased in a barrier of what looked like diamonds. In front of the vivid and beautiful display of this oddly looking cube, was a pedestal with a carve out of the Shield of Triumph. There were ancient writings around the carving and as Mesogog placed his hands on the writing he could understand it.

" _Only the wielder of the Triumph can unlock the Power Cube from its impenetrable prison. Least should it be used for evil again."_

"So this incredible Cube was what was used to bring me to life. This thing turned my human self into a prehistoric monstrosity with just a sliver of its power. It would seem I would have to lure the Red Ranger here somehow in order to get the power for myself. With how easy it is to get here now if I created a monster and had him fight it here, I can obtain this Power Cube. I see I'll have to make some plans." Mesogog turned around to walk away when a giant Zord appeared from out of nowhere. The Zord did a rush attack to Mesogog who turned around and placed his hands up to stop the attack. The Zord was hard to make out but Mesogog knew it wasn't like the others the Rangers had.

"You're special. You must be the guardian of the Power Cube." He said as he was getting shoved back. The Zord tilted its head down and lifted it sending Mesogog flying through the air and slammed right into one of the statues as he landed onto the ground. The red Zord came charging at him, "I can't be bothered to play with you right now." Mesogog said as he summoned out an Invisi-Portal next to him and quickly moved through it. When he did the charging Zord halted before it smashed into one of the statues. Mesogog had vanished and upon his retreat the odd Zord looked around defensively as it was expecting to be attacked. A man in a spiritual body appeared next to the Zord as he placed his hand on the side of the creatures face.

"It's alright Styraco Zord. The threat is gone for now. I know you were resting, why don't you go and rest and I'll take watch." The man said as the Styraco Zord yawned and walked away to go and rest. The man looked back at the Power Cube and then back at the entrance where Mesogog had walked in from.

"It's been 70 years since I last saw you. I see me and my allies stones sealing you have failed us finally. I can only hope that our new Guardians, these Power Rangers, can put a stop to you better than I could. I'll never forgive Hitler for what he had done to you. You deserved so much than what us Jews endured. I only wish I knew about this little project Hitler had us do. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything. If I was more courageous and brave back then, I would've gladly given up my life if it meant I could've saved yours…My little brother."

The man who changed his name and identity to Austin Pappert, the one who helped seal Mesogog, turned around and walked towards the Power Cube as he sat in front of it and began meditating and reflecting over every mistake he made 70 years ago.


	28. Journey to The Temple

About four days went by and during those days there was a well needed peace spread throughout. The Power Rangers helped with restoring the hospital along with the entire town. The damage would've taken almost a month to fix and should have if it was for Tobias and Eryk using their powers to fix up the place when nobody was around. Preparations were set to take people in need of a hospital to the clinics in town or to a neighboring city hospital. On the fourth day the two Power Rangers were able to get the building back to functioning there was still some things that needed to be fixed but Tobias and Eryk made sure that job could be left to professionals. Nobody knew who helped put the hospital back together few had ideas that it was Eryk and the Rangers.

Tobias was sprawled out on the couch exhausted from his past four days.

"I tell you Eryk, the next time we decide to fight something in a building as important as a hospital. Let's try to get the creature outside first…I honestly can't handle the pain my body is in right now…I'd rather fight Mesogog than go through that again…" Tobias said breathing heavily.

"Remind me again…Who should've shoved Terrorsaurus outside instead of across the lobby floor? That certainly wasn't me." Eryk said as he laid out on the couch in pain.

"Fair enough." Tobias said ending the soon to be debate.

"Hey Tobias?" Eryk asked as he picked up a PowerAde bottle next to the couch.

"Yeah what?" Tobias said looking at the ceiling.

"You're a bitch." Eryk said as he chucked the bottle at him. Tobias raised his hand and grabbed the bottle without looking in the direction of it being thrown. He opened up the lid and began downing the contents. When he was done he screwed the lid back on.

"Nah you a bitch. I'm fabulous." He said with a chuckle.

"I'd get up and tell you to prove it but my legs are in pain." Eryk moaned.

"We'll take a rain check on that someday buddy." Tobias said as he tried to lift himself up.

"You have to be up at 6 in the morning don't you for work?" Eryk asked.

"Oh don't remind me. I have a seven hour shift and I can't call off." Tobias said despairingly.

"Oh how is everyone handling you're kidnapping from Zeltrax? How's your pathetic boss doing?" Eryk inquired.

"She's still a bitch. But she's lightened up with me at least. She believed the story that I helped save her and that the Power Rangers showed up in time to save us. She only remembers getting attacked by the Tyrannodrones and seeing me fight them off. Everyone else won't shut up about how fearless I was fighting, and the General Manager won't shut up about how I'm a reckless child for just jumping in there. What's worse was I thought I was going to have to reveal my identity as a Power Ranger and I didn't want to put everyone at that store in danger. It's been a couple weeks and everyone talks about it like it just happened yesterday. It's gotten kind of annoying. You won't believe this but Kalyn gave me a heartfelt apology as well as a talk about how she was surprised that I saved her life. Granted I think how I acted with her abuse is that of a child, but it doesn't matter if I hate you, a life is precious and I'm going to do what it takes to defend it. The only time I won't is for very specific reasons, but my boss did not meet or come close to any of those reasons. I'm hoping she comes around and starts thinking of this as a chance to start over but I highly doubt it." Tobias said as he turned his head over to see Eryk already asleep. "Yeah I feel the same way buddy." Tobias got up and turned on the AC in the apartment as he grabbed a fleece blanket and put it over Eryk so he doesn't get cold. He then went into his room and fell asleep so he could be ready for his more painful day tomorrow.

* * *

Mesogog was sitting in his chair as he stared at the variety of colorful liquid canisters in his lab. He was pondering on what creature to create that would help achieve his goals. "I need to come up with something as overwhelming as Terrorsaurus. Terrorsaurus was a powerhouse of a monster though his movements were slow until he transformed into his Super Dino Mode. That's it! I shall create a creature that will not only be a powerhouse, but is extremely agile. Something that can move like humans than what my previous creatures have been able to do." Mesogog got up and began looking at all the specimens in his lab as he tried to figure out what would make the best combination. In his search he found a liquid canister that had flesh of a human in it, a gold piece of metal, and a piece of the black armor Mesogog had salvaged from Zeltrax's corpse.

"As useless as Zeltrax was, he was a formidable adversary for the Power Rangers. What I never thought of was using him as a material to mix his power with that of my creatures. I'll create a golden variant of Zeltrax that can defeat the Rangers, and with the flesh of this human body part it should give him the ability to fight like those wretched Power Rangers that they won't ever see coming." Mesogog lifted the lever slowly as the Geo-Randomizer began filling with a gold smoke instead of the greyish white. The smoke then began getting absorbed into the body of a golden looking figure who had two of his fists placed on the ground and was kneeling on one leg. The doors opened up as bits of purple gems began glowing brightly on the monster's chest.

"Master Mesogog. The name is Golden Rod. I will do whatever your bidding is." The creature said with a squeaky pitch voice of that of a child going through puberty.

"I want you to help me achieve a power source that will make me omnipotent. I'm going to send you to a place that I need you to get me the power that lies there and bring it to me. If the Power Rangers show up I want them dead and their Dino Gems brought to me."

"These Power Rangers will be no problem Master. Like the town, I'll obliterate the Rangers! I will make you proud Master!" Golden Rod said as he maintained his pose.

Mesogog closed the doors once more as smoke began filling up in the machine and more power began seeping into Golden Rod.

* * *

Tobias was dreaming as he heard a voice all out his name. His eyes awoke as he all he could see around his was thick fog. The fog stayed close to the floor wrapped around his ankles. He looked up to see a temple the same one Mesogog was at. Tobias was at the entrance as he kept his guard up in case something should happen.

" _Enter"_

The doors that were closed slowly began to open as Tobias slowly walked up the stairs and into the door way. He peeked around the massive interior as he saw the statues of the Zords lined up on the sides making a pathway to a giant diamond rock that held the Power Cube inside it. In front of the rock was a pedestal with the imprint of the Shield of Triumph. Tobias slowly made his way down the brick path as he got up to the pedestal and ran his hand around the edges of the print.

"What is this place?" He wondered.

A low growl was made that echoed throughout the room and the doors began to close behind Tobias as he quickly turned around and super sped to the door but had slammed right into them as he was now locked inside the temple. He turned around to see a red Zord that had a gold forehead with spikes sticking out. The face looked like that of the Tricera Zord but red with green eyes and a green band around the horn on its nose. The creature had red legs, a silver collar, black and gold shoulder and thight pads with a red and white tail and a black gold plate located on the middle of its back.

"A Styracosaurus Zord…" Tobias said surprised.

The creature stared down at Tobias as it looked like it was protecting the cube behind it. Tobias's Dino Gem transformed and instead of the Tyranno Zord faceplate, it was that of the Styraco Zord. Tobias could hear it speak through his Zord as he looked up at it.

"You've been waiting for me? Why?" He asked it.

"Because Red Ranger, this Zord needs its master if you wish to withdraw the full power of your Shield of Triumph. It's been trying to call you and you haven't been listening. I have brought you here in your dreams as a way to call you out. We can no longer wait for you to answer on your own time. Mesogog has discovered the temple and is seeking the power that resides here. If Mesogog is able to acquire the power behind the Zord, I'm afraid not even all five of you will have a chance against him." A man said as he appeared in front of the Zord. The man had robes that covered his entire body and removed the hood as a person with distinct facial features was shown. The man had wide eyes and shaved hair along with a long beard. On the side of his head was a set of numbers.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked.

"I'm Austin Pappert. I am the one of the original 3 who sealed Mesogog 70 years ago. Like you I was a leader of my 3 man team that was to watch over Adolf Hitler." Austin said.

"I don't really do well working with Nazis no offense." Tobias got a bit a defensive.

"I promise you, I would want nothing more than to fix my wrongs. Once Hitler was killed by Mesogog and we sealed him, I created a new identity and fled to America. I knew the seal would someday be broken and I have done everything until my death to right my wrongs and my past. I've kept my eyes on all of you guys and I know that you guys would love it if Mesogog was defeated. I'm relying on you guys to help me and help the world. You lost your mother and father, Xander lost his girlfriend, lives have been lost because of Mesogog. I once was a Nazi but I had removed myself from the title and have left that behind me. All I want is a chance to make sure no one else will suffer anymore. I have had 70 years to repent and regret my decisions." Austin said.

"That number on your head. What's it for?" Tobias asked.

"Nobody knows this and it was greatly kept top secret, but those with a set of numbers branded on their heads were forced slaves of Hitler. They primarily were Jews that Hitler thought would make useful slaves. A very few were selected while the rest got the gas chambers. I was forced to serve him if I wanted to keep my brother and my kids alive. My wife was murdered in front of me as assurance of what would happen should I betray, and that execution happened after I weak willingly agreed to serve in hopes that my family would be safe. I was locked in a prison that I could never escape. If anything I see myself a victim to the powerful Adolf Hitler. There was two others like me who were my closest friends through the whole thing. They too were there to help seal Mesogog away." Austin explained with a serious face, but you could see a couple tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tobias could tell that Austin was not lying and believed his story.

"What do I need to do Austin?"

"You need to come to the Power Grid, that is the name of the other world where you're Zords rest in. Where all your Megazord battles have been in and once you're here I'll have your Tyranno Zord pick you up and bring you to the temple. Come back inside the temple and place your Shield on the pedestal. Styraco Zord will then transfer his power to the Shield and you will have the full power of your Shield unlocked. Time is of the essence so get here as quickly as you can." Austin said.

Tobias's view turned black as he woke to his alarm. His memory became hazy as he looked to see that his alarm had been going off for a whole hour and was once again going to be late for work. "Shit!" He said as he super sped throughout the entire apartment trying to get somewhat cleaned up and then in seconds made his way to his job and as he got there he saw his boss Kalyn smoking a cigarette outside as a group of city workers were outside.

"Kalyn what's up with everyone here?" He asked.

"Well our building is out of commission for the day. Night crew did something and short circuited everything. The people here are trying to work on fixing everything but I didn't know about it until recently when I got here. They all are saying that we will have to be closed for the weekend so they can try and fix it up by Monday." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh okay well I'll just head back home then. Take care." Tobias said as he turned around to leave but Kalyn caught him before he walked away.

"Hey can I talk to you real quick? Somewhere private?" She asked.

She and Tobias went into Kalyn's SUV and while sitting in the car Kalyn inhaled deeply, "I'm thinking of quitting Rally's." She said.

"Wait why? I thought you were trying to support your kids I would think this is the best place to do so." Tobias said shocked.

"I can find other jobs. It's just…I've had time to think about everything since those creatures attacked and kidnapped me. I honestly feel like I let the stress of not just my life but my job get to me and I've been taking it out on everyone. I've realized since that day two weeks ago that I'm a terrible boss and I just kind of refused to accept it. I can tell that everyone here would think this place would be better off if I wasn't around." She said as she wiped her glasses on her shirt.

"I think you should stay. If you truly feel bad for the things you've done, stay and change. If you show that you've changed your ways I'm sure that effort will reach out to your staff and they can be open to a second chance. It's only go to look worse on you if you leave and not repair the bridge you've been burning."

"You really think everyone here will be up to giving me a second chance?" She asked as a tear ran down her face.

"I can't speak for everyone but a lot of the workers have confided in me that you should stop and are afraid to say something. I think over the next couple days off take time to know what you want to say and come up with a course of action that will help you achieve your goals." Tobias said.

"Thanks that means a lot. I'll do just that and work on it. You're a good guy Tobias, saving my life twice now huh?" She said with a chuckle.

"Wait when was the second time?" Tobias asked off guard.

"You do a bad job at hiding it from me Mr. Power Ranger." She said with a smile on her face.

Tobias was shocked and as he tried to speak to defend himself she stopped him.

"You're secret is safe with me. I saw you transform when I was chained up. Plus I hardly doubt anyone in their right mind would fight those creatures without freaking out like you did." She said.

Tobias didn't know how to feel with Kalyn knowing his identity but he didn't feel like she would let his secret out for everyone to know. Some time passed and Tobias got out of her car as he began making his way back home to get out of his work clothes and head over to Brett's place to try and have everyone gather over there to discuss his dream.

While at Brett's place, Tobias told everyone about his weird dream. He explained that he was also worried about Eryk's Super Dino Mode. Eryk was a bit hesitant on listening to him.

"If the situation calls for me to go Super Dino I'm taking it. I don't need you to worry about what goes on with me while I'm in the form. By how I see it I'm about as powerful as all of you guys in Super Dino Mode and Brett in normal Ranger Form combined. I mean who was the one who had no problem with Zeltrax and the one who killed Terrorsaurus? I might even be able to stand toe to toe against all of you with Tobias in what he calls Triassic Ranger Form. The only reason why I haven't ended fights in seconds is because when I first got the Dino Morpher I tested out my abilities and saw how destructive they can be. I also know my limits while in Super Dino Mode thanks to fighting Terrorsaurus. So I don't understand why you want to limit me more by telling me not to go in it." Eryk said.

Tobias was clenching his fists as an image of Eryk flashed through his mind when Eryk was possessed by the Soul of the Gem during his abduction in Mesogog's lair. He remembered the pure hatred that was there and how that wasn't Eryk. He also remembered how his father attacked him and his mother years ago and how Tobias had to fight Michael with no hopes of keeping him alive.

"I'll tell you why I'm asking you to not to go Super anymore. I've watched what this power has done to you unwillingly. If you forgot my father was a prisoner to this power and look where he's at now. He's dead. Because of that whole mess my mother is dead. The family that I TRIED to save is DEAD! If any of you guys here have an ounce of understanding of what's going on with me right now know that I'm standing on the edge of a damn cliff because the people I lost. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about and that especially includes you Eryk! You who helped me grow and made my future brighter! You who I trust more than anyone else on this damn earth! I understand that this power can help us out in a bind and I understand how much of a bad friend I'm being telling you not to do this, but the last thing I need right now is not lose my closest friend in this world, but lose someone I consider a brother! Someone I consider family! I don't want to have to lose any more than I already have! Once we go to this alternative world and I connect with the Styraco Zord and infuse the rest of the power into my Shield of Triumph I'm going to not only be stronger but I'm going to be able to protect you guys a lot more than I have been and I'm going to do everything I can to protect people until Mesogog is six feet into the ground!" Tobias had clenched his fists tightly as tears ran down his face.

Eryk took a second to process everything as he looked at him in the eye, "I never thought you considered me that close. I also never put into perspective on a whole what you've been suffering because you don't tell me. I won't use Super Dino Mode EXCEPT as a last resort. If we are getting our assess handed to us and we need to make a desperate move I'm going all out because I don't want to lose you guys either. I'm going to protect everyone I have the same drive as you. Don't think for a second I don't care about you guys because I do." Eryk said as Brett turned around and walked towards the super computer in the room.

"Now that's all settled I found something this morning where I can change the coordinates of the Invisi-Portals to travel to this alternative world. The name on the computer for it is called the Power Grid. It's a parallel like world created by some omnipotent force. It's where we seem to go whenever the monster we fight grow and all I know about it is that this Power Grid is where our powers in the Dino Morphers come from and our Zords reside. It's been a bit hard to figure out but I'm speculating that this world protects ours like Tobias said from my relative's words. So let's change a few things and we should be able to go there." Brett became typing rapidly on the keyboard and once he was done the red colored wall in the room opened up as behind the red Raptor Cycle an Invisi-Portal activated.

"Do you guys think we'll need to transform before going in there?" Xander asked.

"No I think we'll be fine. Let's get in there and get out. If we are gone for too long our world can easily be affected by Mesogog as we saw with us leaving to help Travis and Mark and came back to almost losing Eryk." Zach said.

The five Power Rangers jumped into the Portal as they arrived in the forested area where the Tyranno Zord was waiting for them.

"Hey Rexy." Tobias said as the Zord lowered its head to the ground and Tobias reached out to pet it.

"Okay everyone let's hop onto the Zord and get this power." Xander said as he jumped onto the face and began making his way to the back of the Zord. Xander crossed his arms over his chest as he phased into the cockpit of the T-Rex. Everyone began climbing up the giant dino Zord and as Tobias began making his way up Brett reached out and grabbed Tobias's shoulder.

"Hey can you give me a second?" He asked of him.

Tobias turned around.

"I understand where you're coming from watching out for Eryk like that. But I think you need to trust him a bit more than you're giving him credit for. Remember when you tried to get us to accept him and realize he wasn't a threat to us? You tried so hard and were even risking a big gamble that he could be trusted. Also remember when he overcame the White Dino Gem's power and made it his own? Instead of killing you in Mesogog's lair he saved you and got you out of there. During the entire time he's been the White Ranger he's done nothing but go above and beyond for this team. Now I can't speak for him for I don't know what's going on in his mind, but I know if someone who fought for my trust began doubting me like this, I would feel like they are a terrible friend. You claim he's like a brother to you right? I think it would be best to trust him like he is your family. He has overcome so much and it seems like after everything he's been through you should be able to trust him to overcome this unexplored power he has right?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm just so scared of losing someone I care about again. I think I've lost too much already and right now if I were to watch Eryk die or worse, if I'm the one who has to do it, I don't know if I can take it. I haven't healed from my parent's deaths I've just been not showing it as much. I'm trying to be strong and not let it hold me down like chains. But it's eating away at me like piranha's to their prey. In my mental state I'm on the edge of a cliff and doing everything I can to not fall over. It's a lot I'm having to deal with and the sooner we kill Mesogog, the better and quicker I can start healing. But as long as he's alive I'm having paranoid thoughts and whenever a monster shows up I feel like another person is going to die. I don't want anything to happen to anyone anymore. I want to be a shield and protect those, and if someone were to die I would want it to be me, and whatever is going to take my life will be going down with me." Tobias said with obvious facial expressions of exhaustion and seriousness from his internal conflicts.

"I wish I could tell you everything will work out just fine, but I would be lying and giving you false hope. I don't even know what the future holds. But know that all this conflict you're fighting against, just know that you aren't alone. We all have something we are afraid of losing. Look at Xander, he was the first one out of all us who lost someone close to him. It was his girlfriend, she was frozen in a block of ice. She was the one thing that helped keep his world together and because of Mesogog and Fridgia he lost her in a blink of an eye. He fights to make sure that no one goes through what he has had to deal with. He's able to keep himself above water through us and his friend Tyson as well as still seeing Emily as a spirit who watches over him. He's also like 14 years younger than you. You aren't the only one suffering through this. If you take anything from this discussion take that." Brett said as he patted Tobias's shoulder and they made their way up the Zord and into the cockpit.

"Wow took you guys long enough to get in here." Eryk chuckled.

"Pftt shut up Eryk." Tobias joked. He commanded the Tyranno Zord to head to the destination and Tobias walked over to a corner as he put his back up against the wall. He was processing everything Brett said. "Brett is right. I shouldn't restrain Eryk." He said under his breath. Eryk walked over to Tobias and he noticed a necklace around his neck that he didn't know about before. "Is that the necklace you were going to give to your daughter? What was her name again? Haley? No, that's not right."

"Marie Nightingale. I think it sounds nice. But yes this is the necklace I was going to give to her before the supposed abortion happened. Once me and Claire came up with the name of the baby after finding out the gender I went to Toledo to a nice jewelry store and got this made. I wanted to give this to her when she started high school but I guess that's just a distant dream now." Eryk said somberly.

"Why are you wearing it? I thought you didn't like necklaces?" Tobias asked.

"I visited Claire the other day. I tried to talk things out with her but nothing she's adamant I never show my face again. But at that moment I saw the baby she had, I think that's Marie. Plus Claire said something that made me think that's my daughter."

"Oh what she say?" Tobias asked curious.

"We don't need you around us. My daughter will grow to never know you." Eryk said with a painful expression. Eryk then reached up and grabbed the heart with the name Marie on it.

"Eryk I'm sorry to hear that." Tobias said with a sad tone.

"I wear this because I felt like when I fight to take down Mesogog there's a meaning to it because I'm protecting my daughter from these things and whatever Mesogog's plan is. Mesogog isn't going to stop at Bowling Green, he's going at the entire world. I tried to make up with Claire not just to be in my daughter's life but to let her know the threat we are facing. I'm Marie's father and as a dad I need to be there for my child. It's funny and sad but if I was able to talk to her in letting me be around them, and I know Claire doesn't like you, but I would want you to be the godfather to my child. If anything happened to me or Claire I wanted you to be there because I trust you enough to take care of her." Eryk said.

Tobias was silent when he heard that. He took a deep breath as he the words just told to him played in his mind repeatedly.

"Wait seriously? I-I-Just…That's just…Wow." Tobias couldn't find the words to say.

"Oh and if you fail I'll haunt your ass." Eryk said with a serious look on his face. He then slapped the side of Tobias's shoulder laughing. "I'm just kidding I know you would do awesome." He said.

"You're not going to die Eryk. All of us are going to see through this together. When we do and Mesogog is beaten, I will find a way for you to get involved in your child's life. You will be there for your kid I will do everything in my power to make sure you do." Tobias said.

Eryk began having a tear run down his cheeks. He wiped his tears with his white shirt he was wearing as he looked up at Tobias. "I would love that a lot. I really would." Eryk said as his face got a little red.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Xander called back.

Eryk and Tobias walked to the front of the cock pit as they saw this giant temple like structure standing in front of them.

"That thing is huge. I think it's big enough to fit multiple Brachio Zords inside and still have room." Zach said in awe.

"Is this what you saw in your dream Tobias?" Brett asked.

"Yeah it is." Tobias said.

Xander began jumping up and down, "OH THIS IS SO COOL! I've always wanted to visit a temple! Come on guys let's go! This'll be a blast!" He said as he exited out of the Zord.

"Hey you little shrimp! Wait up!" Zach said as he left the cockpit.

"Well someone's excited but I'll admit this is kind of cool." Brett said as he exited the Zord.

Tobias and Eryk stared at the temple together.

"Well loser let's go get your powers upgraded." Eryk said as he held his left hand up in the air.

"Yeah let's do this." Tobias said as he turned around and high fived Eryk and in a second the two vanished and began to race to see who could get to the door first.


End file.
